


Villa Brac

by greenandboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis and Harry soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 75,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Villa Bracby Lynn HagenEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Dulce deleite

Harry sabe quién es su pareja. Sólo está esperando a que Louis esté en casa. Mientras tanto, tiene que asegurarse de que Louis tenga un lugar para volver a casa. El aceptar el préstamo de Maverick —el Alpha de la Villa Brac— le permite vivir la vida que siempre ha soñado.

Louis ha encontrado a su pareja y está desesperado por volver a él, pero hay fuerzas que no sólo tratan de mantenerlos separados, sino que están decididas a alejar a Louis del hombre que apenas conoce.

Louis huye a la Villa Brac y a los brazos de su pareja, sólo para descubrir que la pesadilla que ha dejado atrás lo siguió.

¿Podrán lograr poner su panadería en funcionamiento, o pondrán a todos a los que quieren en peligro, incluyéndose ellos mismos?

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Ross-Louis|Kenway-Harry]


	2. Capítulo 1

Harry entró en la sala de la casa en la que él y sus amigos se habían asentado justo cuando Recker —un shifter rinoceronte— estaba poniendo cortinas en una de las ventanas. El corpulento hombre parecía que estaba en su elemento cuando deslizaba el colorido y brillante cordón de ida y vuelta a través de la varilla hasta que finalmente dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto de aprobación.

Para Harry, la cortina parecía que solo estaba colgada allí, pero ¿qué sabía él? Apestaba como decorador de interiores. Supuso que parecía perfecto y maravilloso para Recker.

Paine estaba acostado en el sofá, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos verdes mientras observaba el trabajo del rinoceronte. Harry interiormente gimió. Seguro como la mierda que no quería oírlos discutir esta mañana, pero por la expresión del rostro de Paine; el chita1 se sentía juguetón.

1Cheetah, Miembro de la familia de los felinos conocido como Chita o Geopardo, gran cazador gracias a su excelente vista y gran velocidad, es el animal terrestre más veloz alcanzando una velocidad de 110 km/h.

—Amigo, eso se parece a lo que tosí esta mañana... en una bola de pelo —bromeó Paine con travesura desde el sofá, con las manos metidas detrás de su cabeza, sus piernas apoyadas en el baúl rojo que tenían como mesa de café. El hombre parecía que estaba disfrutando de su mañanera languidez, pero Harry sabía que Paine podría pasar de estar sin energía a letal en cuestión de segundos. Después de todo, era una chita. Perezoso como largo era el día, pero astuto y letal.

Era un depredador infernal, pero ¿pedirle ayuda con algo? Olvídalo.

La boca de Recker estaba fruncida en un gesto de molestia mientras de nuevo movía las cortinas de un lado a otro, como si tratara de estirar la tela de manera uniforme. —Mis cortinas no parecen un vómito. Tienen unas bonitas margaritas de color amarillo que combinan con la pared amarilla y blanca. Estas cortinas seguro que alegrarán el ambiente monótono.

Harry mantuvo su sonrisa engañosamente serena. Recker era un hombre grande. Enorme. Pero le gustaba hacer que las cosas se vieran bien. Aunque Harry no iba a señalarle a Recker que no decorara la sala. El hombre tenía un temperamento muy corto. Recker era tolerante, hasta que alguien lo molestaba, entonces era de cuidado.

—Recker, eres daltónico. ¿Cómo infiernos sabes que no se parece a un vómito? —Paine señaló, refiriéndose al doloroso punto del rinoceronte. Le sonrió a Recker con la traviesa sonrisa que conocía del shifter chita.

Recker vio el juego de cortinas y luego la pared. Duda se arrastraba en sus pálidos ojos azules, y el hombre parecía que se estaba agitando. —¿Realmente no combinan? ¿Por qué no combinan?

Harry sabía que a Recker le agradaba arreglar un lugar. Tal vez el hombre había asumido que las margaritas eran amarillas porque eran margaritas. Aunque, de hecho, eran de color amarillo.

El shifter rinoceronte nació con monocromía. Veía el mundo en negro, blanco y gris. O mejor dicho, veía el mundo a través de las profundidades de la luz y la oscuridad. Recker había aprendido a lo largo de los años que se suponía que los colores se combinaban entre sí, pero verlos, eso no ocurría.

La única razón por la que Paine no estaba atravesando la pared por sus burlas a Recker era porque eran un grupo muy unido. Si alguien fuera del grupo se burlara de él, Recker estaría tratando de matarlos ahora mismo. Él fue objeto de burlas sin piedad cuando estaba creciendo.

Su daltonismo era el único tema que lo enojaba.

—¡Se ve muy bien! —Spencer dijo mientras entraba en la sala. El pequeño shifter impala sonrió mientras se acercaba a la ventana, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Recker—. Me encanta que las margaritas amarillas convienen con el color de la pared.

Recker gruñó dándole a Paine una evidente expresión y arrancó la cortina de la varilla. Sí, el hombre estaba enojado, y a Harry no le sorprendería si Recker fuera tras Paine. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de por qué Recker arrancó las cortinas.

—Es una cuestión de opinión. —El shifter chita sonrió, pareciendo inmutable ante la creciente agitación de Recker.

—Si has terminado de joder a Recker, tenemos que salir. No se olviden que todos necesitamos encontrar empleo. —Harry salió de la sala—. Ve a buscar a tu hermano —dijo por encima del hombro a Paine.

Paine levantó el brazo y señaló hacia las escaleras. —Steele sigue durmiendo.

—Entonces despiértalo —dijo Harry con un gruñido—. Nuestros ahorros no durarán mucho tiempo, y me gusta vivir aquí. —A pesar de que casi había tenido un problema con los osos Lakeland por un cerdo. Harry no había tenido intención de insultar al humano, pero ¿quién infiernos lleva a un cerdo en un portabebé? Los osos seguro que tenían parejas extrañas.

Pensar en parejas sólo hizo que Harry pensara en Louis.

Su pareja.

Había conocido al chico en el rancho de los Lakeland cuando su pareja había llegado a advertirles a todos sobre un ataque en la aldea fey. Harry había pensado que iba a volverse loco cuando vio a Louis de pie viéndose tan sexy como el infierno, tentando a Harry de manera tal que casi toma a Louis justo ahí en el establo.

Gracias a Dios que tenía un poco más autocontrol que eso. Sin embargo, no mucho. No cuando todos sus sentidos se habían vuelto locos y todo en lo que Harry podía pensar era en reclamar al delgado hombre.

Por lo general era bastante relajado, observaba más de lo que hablaba, y no era de hacer las cosas por impulso. Pero Louis era la excepción a la regla. El hombre era una excepción a cada maldita regla que Harry tenía.

Su pareja también se veía muerto de hambre. El vampiro parecía como si no hubiera comido en semanas. Harry le hubiera dado al vampiro su muñeca, pero quería que el hombre bebiera de su cuello mientras él jodía al delgado vampiro reclamándolo.

Sí, el hombre causó estragos en todo el autocontrol de Harry.

Por desgracia, Louis tenía que regresar a su aquelarre antes de que su líder supiera que él se había ido. A Harry no le gustaba eso. Louis era su pareja. Eso debería haber sido el final. Pero Louis insistió en regresar.

No lo entendía, pero Harry no iba a obligar a su pareja para que se quedara.

Ahora, él estaba a cinco segundos de distancia de manejar a la ciudad para ir a buscar a su pareja, pero Louis había prometido regresar. No quería parecer acosador, pero joder si no extrañaba al hombre. Harry se pasó la mano por la cabeza en señal de frustración, sólo para recordar que él había ido a la tienda de Haven y tenía todo el pelo cortado. Ahora tenía muy corto el cabello en su cabeza. Aún no estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho. Se sentía extraño como el infierno ya no tener el cabello largo.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —Styles preguntó al salir de la cocina—. Mi camioneta se descompuso de nuevo.

—Claro —dijo Harry mientras esperaba que los dos chitas lograran mover su perezoso culo. Tenía la sensación de que iba a tener que ir arriba por ellos. Con su suerte, Paine se había ido a la cama.

Paine y Steele eran excelentes cazadores, grandes guerreros —los mejores. Los dos eran buenos amigos, pero joder, si no eran perezosos como el infierno. —Vi un taller en el pueblo. Quizás podríamos remolcar tu vehículo y que le echen un vistazo.

El shifter coyote negó con la cabeza, con los labios en una línea sombría.

—Incluso si me lo pudiera permitir, no me gusta estar rodeado de lobos shifters. En mi experiencia, los lobos y los coyotes no se han llevado bien.

¿Entonces por qué infiernos Styles le pedía que lo llevara al pueblo? La mañana de Harry no estaba teniendo un buen comienzo, por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar. Sabía que Styles había tenido algunos encuentros con lobos shifters en el pasado, y no habían sido agradables. Pero ahora el coyote estaba viviendo en un pueblo lleno de ellos. Ahora, tendría que acostumbrarse a ellos o... Harry no lo sabía. No quería que Styles se fuera. La camaradería y el afecto en su grupo estaba creciendo y Styles era más como un hermano para él.

Ellos eran un grupo mayor de shifter pero el hermano de Spencer y el hermano gemelo de Recker habían sido asesinados cuando su pequeña comunidad había sido atacada por los mismos lobos shifters que habían atacado el rancho Lakeland, cuando ellos recién llegaron a la Villa Brac. Esto había cimentado la creencia de Styles de que todos los lobos shifters eran la escoria de la tierra. Le sorprendía que Spencer no estuviera furioso para ahora... o Recker.

Pero Spencer parecía haberse recuperado, en cierta medida. El pequeño shifter impala había llorado su pérdida y luego había regresado a la tierra de los vivos. El humor de Recker había empeorado. Ahora el rinoceronte era un paranoico. Odiaba a los extraños y protegía la casa con fuerza.

Recker juraba que Spencer era demasiado pequeño para defenderse y que su trabajo era evitar que su pequeño grupo fuera dañado.

Harry no estaba seguro de dónde Recker había sacado esa idea, pero no discutió con el rinoceronte.

—Voy a ir por los dos —dijo Styles mientras corría escaleras arriba. Harry esperaba eso. Styles los tendría fuera de la cama y abajo en un momento. Al coyote no lo jodían.

—¡Ya voy! —Steele gritó desde arriba mientras Paine corría escaleras abajo.

—Te dije que iba a venir. No tenías que enviar a Styles arriba —se quejó Paine, mientras caminaba a la puerta lateral.

Harry sólo se rio, divertido más allá de lo posible por la cara de contrariedad del chita.

—¡Estás jodidamente loco! —Steele le gritó mientras corría tras su hermano.

—Misión cumplida —dijo Styles con una sonrisa muy traviesa en su rostro mientras bajaba las escaleras. ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

—Muéstrame el camino —dijo Harry mientras salía detrás del hombre.

Los hermanos estaban sentados en la parte trasera de la camioneta Chevy azul de Harry, con los rostros inclinados hacia atrás, disfrutando de los rayos del sol. Era una muy brillante mañana. Harry no veía una nube en el cielo.

—¿Para qué vas al pueblo? —Styles preguntó una vez que se subió a la cabina.

—Tengo que ir a ver a Maverick. Quiero hacerle saber que nosotros no queremos lugares separados.

Una mirada sombría cayó sobre la cara de Styles. Ninguno de ellos quería estar separados. Habían pasado por el infierno y de regreso de él desde que formaron su pequeño grupo, y la mayoría de los hombres habían pasado tiempos difíciles incluso antes de eso.

Paine y Steele habían perdido a sus dos hermanos en una matanza sin sentido antes de unirse a su grupo.

A ellos les gustaba estar juntos en su pequeña familia mezclada. No creía que el Alpha tuviera un problema con que ellos se quedaran en la granja Manchester. No era una casa tan grande como en la que vivían los Lakeland, y era una caja de zapatos frente a la enorme mansión en la que el Alpha vivía con su gran familia. Pero ahora era su hogar.

Y a Harry le gustaba el lugar.

—Sólo déjame en Motocicletas Santiago.

Harry miró a Styles a los ojos. —¿Sabes que tres lobos son los dueños de ese lugar, verdad?

Styles se encogió de hombros mientras miraba por la ventana. —Buscan un mecánico de motocicletas. No me tiene que gustar trabajar para ellos.

—Es cierto, pero ayuda. —Harry no entendía al hombre. El coyote no estaba dispuesto a ir al taller del pueblo porque era propiedad de la manada, pero ¿trabajaría para tres lobos? El chico no tenía sentido para él. Harry sabía la vida difícil que Styles había sufrido a causa de los lobos shifters. Comprendía por qué el hombre pensaba como lo hacía. Pero a veces no entendía la manera de pensar de Styles.

Styles se giró, sonriendo a Harry. ¿Por qué no confiaba en esa sonrisa?

—Sólo significa que no quiero tener que asistir a las funciones de la compañía.

El chico era extraño.

—Por cierto, Pa Lakeland nos ha invitado a cenar esta noche.

—¿En serio? —Styles preguntó, su voz engañosamente informal a pesar de que Harry sabía que le encantaba ir allí—. Me vendrá bien una buena comida casera.

—Styles, comes comida casera cada noche —señaló Harry. Spencer era un cocinero magnífico, y se aseguraba de que comieran bien, aunque a veces era sólo queso y sopa. El hombre tenía talento a la hora de inventar maneras diferentes de preparar la misma maldita cosa.

Harry miró hacia atrás cuando Steele golpeó la ventana de cristal.

—Más despacio. Hay un hombre de pie junto a una camioneta a tu derecha.

Echando un vistazo en la dirección que Steele estaba señalando, Harry vio al hombre. Estaba de pie frente a su camioneta y el cofre abierto. Dirigiendo la camioneta a un lado de la carretera, Harry se estaciónó y luego salió.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Harry preguntó mientras los shifter chita saltaban de la parte trasera de la camioneta. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que los hermanos iban a hacer, teniendo en cuenta que no sabían absolutamente nada acerca de camionetas. Él tampoco, pero si el hombre necesitaba que lo llevaran, Harry al menos podría ayudar en eso.

—Simplemente se detuvo —dijo el hombre mientras veía del motor a Harry—. Para ser honesto, no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy mirando.

Harry tendió la mano. —Mi nombre es Harry. Y ellos son Paine y Steele.

—Hawk. —El hombre estrechó la mano de Harry—. Luchamos juntos cuando ese demonio que escupe fuego apareció, pero nunca fuimos presentados formalmente.

—Es un lobo —gritó Styles desde la cabina de la camioneta de Harry.

Harry le dio a Hawk una sonrisa incómoda, pero quería caminar hacia la camioneta y colocar una cinta en la boca de Styles para mantenerla cerrada. Comprendía la aversión del coyote a los lobos, en realidad lo hacía, pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Estos lobos no estaban afuera para hacerles daño. Y vivían en el pueblo de los lobos.

Tenían que jugar bien.

—Ese soy yo. —Hawk asintió—. ¿Me pueden llevar al pueblo?

—Claro que no —gritó Styles una vez más.

—Claro —dijo Harry, lanzándole una mirada a Styles.

El coyote se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que me voy a sentar en la caja. —Hawk miró a Styles y luego subió en la parte trasera con Paine y Steele. Harry no estaba muy seguro de que fuera una mejor opción. Los hermanos eran conocidos por jugar un poco demasiado.

Harry subió de nuevo detrás del asiento del conductor.

—Es un lobo —murmuró Styles.

—Sí, te oí gritar alto y claro la primera vez —respondió mientras sacaba la camioneta y se dirigía al pueblo.

Harry giró la cabeza bruscamente cuando oyó un fuerte golpe seco.

Paine se sostenía la cabeza, y Steele estaba riendo histéricamente.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Harry gritó hacia atrás.

—P-Paine intentó tocar el cabello de Hawk. —Steele se carcajeó de nuevo—. Pero creo que a Hawk no le gustó, porque... porque golpeó la cabeza de Paine contra la v-ventana.

Paine sonreía, a pesar de que se estaba frotando la parte derecha de la cabeza. —Él tiene el cabello bonito.

—Retíralo, gatito —dijo Hawk con un gruñido bajo y amenazador.

Harry se rio.

Styles gruñó.

Una vez que se detuvieron delante de Motocicletas Santiago, Hawk saltó.

—Gracias, puedo llegar a casa desde aquí.

—De nada —dijo Harry mientras estrechaba la mano de Hawk y observó a Styles cerrar la puerta de la camioneta de golpe, refunfuñando mientras entraba en la tienda de las motocicletas. Harry hizo una mueca. Su camioneta fue fabricada en los años sesenta. Aunque no estaba en mal estado, abusar de la maldita cosa no era una buena idea.

—Supongo que a tu amigo no le gustan los lobos — Hawk dijo mientras sus ojos recorrían la forma de Styles que se iba.

Harry suspiró. Esto no iba a ser fácil de manejar. —Tuvo un mal encuentro con ellos un par de veces. —No era su lugar contar la historia de Styles. Eso solo el coyote podía hacerlo.

—Comprensible. —Hawk asintió y miró con curiosidad a Harry—. Pero él sabe que vive en un pueblo lleno de nosotros, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió, pero deseaba poder irse. Esperaba que Hawk no hiciera más preguntas. —Lo sabe. 

—Bueno, de nuevo, gracias —dijo Hawk antes de cruzar la calle y dirigirse al restaurante.

Harry se giró hacia los dos chitas. —Comiencen en un extremo del pueblo y no se detengan hasta que ambos sean contratados en alguna parte.

—Sí, sí, capitán —contestó Steele mientras él y su hermano cruzaban la calle y se dirigían al restaurante. Harry suspiró. Esta iba a ser una larga mañana.

(...)

Harry estaba frustrado como el infierno a media tarde. Nadie estaba contratando. ¿Cómo infiernos se suponía que iba a vivir aquí si no podía encontrar trabajo? Exhalando su irritación, Harry se metió en su camioneta y se dirigió a ver a Maverick. Él recogería a sus amigos una vez que hubiera terminado de hablar con el Alpha.

No había manera de que fuera a llevar a Styles con él. El coyote haría que los echaron de la ciudad más rápido de lo que Harry pudiera decir boo.

Harry decidió una vez que entró en la camioneta que cuando llegara a la oficina de Maverick, le iba a preguntar al Alpha si sabía dónde podía encontrar algo de trabajo. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer en esta ciudad.

No importaba cuántas veces viniera a la Casa, Harry como siempre se impresionaba. La casa de ladrillo rojo estaba volviéndose más enorme. Estacionando la camioneta, Harry guardó sus llaves y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

Podía ver una sombra detrás del vidrio, incluso antes de que llamara. En realidad no quería venir aquí a pedir trabajo, pero el pueblo no era grande. Harry tenía que decirle que necesitaba un trabajo, pero también necesitaba decirle al Alpha que ninguno de los hombres de su grupo quería dejar la granja Manchester. Habían utilizado mucho de su dinero en repararla.

La puerta se abrió mostrando ahí a Maverick.

—Me alegro de verte de nuevo —dijo Maverick dejando que Harry entrara y luego se dirigió a su oficina. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio, subiendo sus botas y entrelazando sus dedos juntos, apoyó las manos sobre su abdomen—. Ahora bien, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Harry se sentó en el sillón de cuero frente al escritorio de caoba de Maverick, tratando de estirarse y parecer tan relajado como el Alpha —incluso si era un manojo de nervios.

—Mi pequeña manada quiere quedarse en la casa Manchester, si está bien para ti.

Maverick se jaló el vello bajo su labio, su expresión pensativa. —¿Pero ese lugar no es demasiado pequeño para shifters tan grandes?

—No es tan grande como tu Casa, pero para nosotros, es de un tamaño perfecto.

Bueno, tal vez era un lugar un poco pequeño, pero no necesitaban mucho. Habían perdido tanto en el último pueblo que Harry sabía que nadie en su grupo se opondría.

—Si eso es lo que quieres. Estaba pensando en construir casas adicionales para acomodar a tu grupo, pero si quieren quedarse donde están, eso está bien por mí.

Harry se alegró. Algunos de los shifters —Infiernos, ninguno de ellos—, podría permitirse la hipoteca de una casa nueva. Viviendo juntos, podrían dividir la renta, que era un infierno mucho mejor para el bolsillo de todos. Le gustaba el hecho de que el Alpha fuera tan fácil de llevar. Harry sabía que no debía enojar al hombre, pero en cuanto a las cosas pequeñas, Maverick estaba muy bien.

—¿Algo más? —Maverick preguntó.

Harry odiaba preguntar, él realmente lo odiaba. Pero tenía que dejar de lado su orgullo si iba a tener alguna esperanza de encontrar un trabajo. Se enderezó y se inclinó un poco hacia el Alpha. —¿Sabes de algún lugar en donde pueda encontrar trabajo? He estado por toda la ciudad, pero nadie parece estar contratando.

Maverick bajó los pies de su escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras estudiaba a Harry por un momento.

Harry era un shifter búfalo y no se asustaba mucho, así que ¿por qué se sentía como si se retorciera bajo la intensa mirada de Maverick?

—¿Te gustaría tener tu propio negocio? —preguntó mientras entrelazaba los dedos y los apoyaba en su escritorio.

—Me encantaría, pero no tengo el dinero para ponerlo en marcha —confesó Harry.

—Tuve un sueño contigo anoche.

Bueno, eso era un poco extraño. Harry se recargó hacia atrás, preguntándose si eso era un avance. Se sentía halagado, pero no le interesaba el Alpha con apariencia de gran motociclista. —¿Sobre? —se aventuró con cuidado a preguntar.

Maverick se rio. —Definitivamente no es acerca de tu peludo culo.

Harry se relajó.

—Soñé que atendías tu propia panadería. Pero ahí estaba... no importa.

Bueno, no había manera de que Harry fuera a dejar pasar lo que el Alpha iba a decir. Su curiosidad se despertó y él quería saber. —¿Ahí estaba, qué? —preguntó mientras se sentaba hacía adelante de nuevo.

—¿Estás seguro de que realmente quieres saber? —Maverick preguntó. El juguetón brillo de sus ojos de color gris claro se había ido, reemplazado por seriedad. Eso no era tranquilizador, pero él realmente quería saber.

—Tienes mi interés —admitió con sinceridad.

—Había alguien allí contigo. Un vampiro. Pero él no estaba trabajando allí, él se escondía allí.

Harry se puso de pie. —Louis.

—¿Quién? —Maverick preguntó mientras frunció sus oscuras cejas.

—Louis es mi pareja. Vive en el aquelarre del Norte. Dijo que volvería a mí, pero aún no ha regresado. ¿Crees que algo está mal?

Maverick tomó el teléfono de la mesa y comenzó a marcar.

Harry no tenía ni idea de a quién Maverick estaba llamando, pero esperaba que el Alpha descubriera dónde estaba Louis. Harry extrañaba al hombre terriblemente.

—Dante, soy el Alfa Maverick de la Villa Brac. Llamo por alguien de tu aquelarre de nombre Louis.

Harry sintió el impulso de pasear por la oficina de Maverick mientras el shifter lobo hablaba por teléfono. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero era su instinto gritando que algo andaba mal. Tendría que haber sabido de Louis para ahora. El vampiro debería de haber aparecido, literalmente, y dejarle saber a Harry que estaba bien. Dado que Louis no lo había hecho hasta ahora, Harry estaba preocupado.

Maverick parecía sombrío mientras colgaba el teléfono, sus dedos entrelazados mientras miraba a Harry.

—Harry, Louis no ha sido visto en el aquelarre en mucho tiempo.

Harry mentalmente se tambaleó mientras se preguntaba dónde infiernos estaba su pareja. —¿Qué dijo Dante?

—Dijo que la última vez que vio a Louis, el vampiro había dicho que había encontrado a su pareja y se iba del aquelarre. Dante le dio sus mejores deseos. Él no lo ha visto desde entonces. Pensó que Louis estaba contigo.

Harry podía sentir a su búfalo tratar de salir. La preocupación y la ira lo inundaban. Algo le había pasado a Louis, y averiguaría qué era ese algo.

—¿Por dónde empiezo a buscar? —No conocía muy bien esta zona.

Harry no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar su búsqueda.

—Voy a enviar Hawk contigo. Él es un rastreador muy bueno. Cody es el mejor, pero está atendiendo el restaurante. Hawk tiene más tiempo libre.

Harry asintió. —Yo lo llevé al pueblo, su camioneta se descompuso en un lado de la carretera. Está en el restaurante.

Si Harry hubiera dejado que Styles le impidiera ayudar a Hawk, entonces él estaba malditamente seguro de que Maverick no lo estaría ayudando. Las cosas eran diferentes en este pueblo. Estos lobos realmente se preocupaban por sus residentes.

Si Styles no dejaba su odio por los lobos, iba a perder la oportunidad de hacer buenos amigos y malditamente buenos aliados.

Maverick tomó el teléfono. —Voy a llamarlo. Encuéntrate con él en el restaurante y él te ayudará desde allí.

Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Harry —Maverick le habló.

Se giró.

—Acerca de la panadería. Te voy a prestar el dinero para iniciar. Trabajaremos después sobre el plan de pago, cuando encuentres a tu pareja.

Harry asintió, apreciándolo mientras salía de la oficina de Maverick. Élestaría feliz como el infierno ahora mismo sobre iniciar su propio negocio, sino estuviera tan malditamente preocupado por su pareja.


	3. Capítulo 2

Louis no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Había intentado en numerosas ocasiones dispersar sus moléculas, pero con la pulsera alrededor de la muñeca, eso no estaba ocurriendo. No tenía ni idea de que hubieran hecho esposas específicamente para vampiros. Eso era nuevo para él. Se preguntó si Dante sabía de eso. Y si el líder del aquelarre sabía, ¿por qué jodidos no le había informado a Louis?

Había intentado una y otra vez lograr quitarse la maldita cosa, pero no se movía. Era como si hubiera algún tipo de hechizo o algo así sobre él. Cada vez que Louis trataba de liberarse, se deslizaba de nuevo a su muñeca.

Si él no salía pronto de aquí, Louis contemplaba seriamente cortarse las malditas venas. Bueno, realmente no, pero se sentía frustrado como el infierno.

Louis se detuvo frente a un edificio, escuchando un montón de gritos y fuerte música. Levantó la vista para ver el nombre del lugar.

Diablo's2.

2 En español en el original

¿Simplemente dónde infiernos estaba? Había un hombre grande y fornido de pie en la puerta, mirando sospechosamente a Louis. Podía oler que el hombre era un shifter, pero no estaba seguro de qué tipo de shifter. Empezó a preguntarse si debía ir allí para pedir ayuda. El lugar no tenía un aspecto muy respetable.

—¿Estás aquí para la audición? —preguntó el hombre, recostado contra la pared de ladrillo en el pequeño hueco de la puerta, viéndose como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

—Audición, ¿de qué? —Dado el aspecto del lugar, no iba a ser nada que quisiera hacer.

—Vamos adentro y habla con Diablo. Él está detrás de la barra —dijo el hombre mientras guiaba a Louis adentro.

En este punto, no teniendo nada que perder, Louis se aventuró a entrar. Había una multitud de clientes sentados frente a la barra mientras un drag queen3 se pavoneaba en el escenario de gran tamaño. Y eso era sin duda una drag queen. El hombre... er... chica se movía de un lado a otro, dando a los hombres un espectáculo mientras él... eh... ella comenzaba a desnudarse.

3 Drag queen es un hombre que se viste de mujer usualmente para propósitos de actuación. Aunque muchos drag queens son hombres gay. Pueden ser heterosexuales.

«¡Santa mierda!» Estaba en un club de striptease!

Simplemente, ¿dónde infiernos se encontraba?

Louis rápidamente se dio la vuelta, haciendo una línea recta hacia la puerta. Él no era una stripper y no tenía ningún deseo de convertirse en uno. No tenía ni idea de por qué el portero lo había enviado dentro, pero Louis iba a salir de ahí como del infierno. «¡Audición mi culo!» No había una jodida manera de que se vistiera de mujer y... no había manera.

—¿A dónde vas, cariño?

Louis gritó cuando le agarraron de la muñeca y un hombre ebrio lo jalaba de regreso al club. El aliento del chico apestaba hasta el cielo, y no se veía tranquilo. Louis luchó para liberarse, pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte, su agarre era de acero.

—¡Suéltame! —Golpeó en las manos al hombre mientras se retorcía de un lado a otro. Iba a matar a su hermano por colocarle el brazalete en la muñeca y dejarlo aquí... aquí donde fuera. Ese pedazo de mierda era más malo que el infierno, pero también fuerte como una jodida. Nunca se habían llevado bien, pero no había creído que alguna vez los vampiros pudieran rebajarse tanto. No todos eran así, pero había unos francamente malos. Y Virgil pertenecía a este último. Louis no estaba seguro de por qué Dante no le hizo un favor al mundo y mataba a los vampiros malos. Hermano o no, el hombre iba a matar a alguien uno de estos días.

No era que él no amara a Virgil. Louis honestamente lo hacía. Después de todo, Virgil era su hermano. Pero el vampiro había sido más una tortura para Louis desde que podía recordar.

Mientras Louis luchaba por liberarse, pensaba en Harry. Todo lo que Louis quería era a su pareja. Extrañaba al shifter búfalo desesperadamente. Se habían reunido sólo una vez, pero Louis sintió una profunda conexión con el hombre y quería volver a estar en su presencia. Infiernos, a quien quería engañar. Él quería estar de regreso en los brazos del hombre, ser jodido como nadie y reclamado.

—Hay mesas en la parte trasera. Podemos sentarnos y jugar, o podemos ir a uno de los cuarto traseros.

—¡Nunca en la vida! —Louis gritó, sintiendo que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. «¡Maldición!» Él no quería llorar en un lugar como este, pero se sentía atrapado y sin salida. Veía a los hombres medio desnudos contoneándose por el lugar, como si fueran a la caza de sexo y Louis sintió que su estómago se revolvía.

—Deja que el hombre se vaya.

Louis giró la cabeza cuando oyó un gruñido profundo y estruendoso a sus espaldas. Abrió mucho los ojos, preguntándose si él acababa de caer de la sartén al fuego. ¡El hombre era enorme!

—Lo siento, Wayland. No sabía que era tuyo.

«Esperen, ¿qué?» —Yo no...

—Él está conmigo. Así que dile a todo el mundo que está fuera de los límites.

Wayland dio un paso hacia el borracho, el labio recogido en un gruñido. El hombre tragó saliva mientras retrocedía, liberando a Louis.

—Lo haré. —El hombre dio media vuelta y se fue más adentro del club.

Louis levantó la vista hacia el hombre grande. —Gracias.

Wayland pasó los ojos por Louis con una mirada penetrante y evaluadora. —Eres nuevo aquí.

—Y-yo técnicamente no estoy aquí —Louis balbuceó. Podía ver la ansiosa mirada de Wayland recorrerlo lentamente, y él tenía que dejar en claro que todo esto era un gran error.

—Te ves como si estuvieras parado aquí para mí.

«Oh, infiernos».

—Estoy perdido —dijo Louis cuando comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta—. Me encontré aquí por accidente.

—Espera —dijo Wayland, pero Louis se dirigía a la puerta, como si su vida dependiera de salir de allí. Él no esperaría a nadie. No en este lugar. Él no quería jugar en una mesa ni ir a un cuarto trasero. Sólo quería largarse del club de striptease y volver a casa.

«¿Dónde estás, Harry? »

Cuando el portero levantó la mano, evitando que Louis saliera, Louis casi gritó de frustración. ¡Quería salir de este maldito lugar!

—Wayland quiere hablar contigo —dijo el portero con pereza, señalando con la barbilla hacia el bar.

—¿Y? —dijo exasperado.

—Entonces —dijo el portero—. Cuando un guerrero demonio quiere hablar, escuchas.

«¿Guerrero demonio?» Louis nunca había oído hablar de un guerrero demonio.

¿Eran los chicos buenos? No estaba seguro de en quién confiar, pero él sabía que tenía que confiar en alguien si iba a salir de este lugar. Había estado vagando alrededor demasiado tiempo. Ya había huido de criaturas tan diversas, que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba cansado de huir. Todo lo que quería hacer era volver a casa.

No, él quería a Harry.

Louis esperó junto a la puerta, rezando para no cometer un error al confiar en este hombre. Si Wayland demostraba ser un lujurioso, Louis iba a perder. Le habían hecho tantas proposiciones desde que había estado aquí que nunca quería oír hablar de sexo de nuevo.

—Por aquí —dijo Wayland mientras señalaba el exterior.

Louis pasó por delante del portero, dándole una mala mirada. El hombre soltó una risa baja y se encogió de hombros.

—Déjalo en paz, Diesel —dijo Wayland por detrás de Louis—. Él sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

—¿Su trabajo incluye detener a alguien en contra de su voluntad cuando ese alguien quiere irse? —gruñó Louis. Estaba cansado, hambriento y enfermo de este lugar.

Wayland dio un gruñido cuando los dos salieron a la noche.

Esa era otra cosa sobre este extraño lugar. Era siempre de noche. El sol nunca salía... nunca. Siendo un vampiro, eso era un alivio, pero aun así era raro.

—Él hace lo que tiene que hacer.

Louis lanzó sus manos al aire. —¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —El hombre no tenía ni un maldito sentido, pero tampoco este lugar.

—Sólo sígueme. —Wayland comenzó a caminar por la calle, dejando a Louis detrás. Louis se quedó allí un momento, preguntándose si debería seguir cuando oyó un fuerte grito proveniente de Diablo's. Él no era estúpido. Fue tras Wayland tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

—¿De dónde eres? —Wayland preguntó cuando Louis lo alcanzó.

—De la tierra —dijo Louis. Le pareció lo más lógico que decir dado que Louis sabía a ciencia cierta que este lugar no estaba en ningún mapa.

Wayland se rio. —¡No, mierda! ¿Quiero decir, de qué lugar?

—¿Has oído hablar del aquelarre de Dante?

Wayland negó con la cabeza.

—¿Del aquelarre de Christian?

Wayland se rio y asintió. La sonrisa iluminó la cara del hombre y le hacía parecer casi dócil. No, no realmente. Pero el hombre parecía un infierno más amigable cuando sonreía. —Conozco a Christian.

—Bien, ¿puedes llevarme con él? —Louis preguntó mientras jadeaba, haciendo todo lo posible para seguir los largos pasos de Wayland. El hombre seguro como el infierno caminaba rápido. Louis era un vampiro, nació con velocidad sobrenatural, pero Wayland lo ponía en vergüenza.

—Puedo hacer eso —dijo Wayland—. ¡Sígueme! —El hombre entró en un callejón entre un restaurante llamado Malcor's Melting y una cafetería llamada Jake's Java. Louis levantó una ceja.

—¿Quieres que te siga a un callejón? —le preguntó sospechosamente—. ¿Por qué se supone que deba de confiar en ti?

—Porque, bebé, soy tu única manera de salir del reino de los demonios —respondió Wayland mientras seguía caminando por el callejón oscuro.

Oh, esto no era bueno. Louis tenía que tomar una decisión. O bien podía seguir vagando por este reino demonio —o lo que fuera en donde estaba, eso no le hacía sentirse un gramo mejor— o podía confiar en Wayland y seguirlo.

Louis mordía su labio inferior mientras miraba a su alrededor. No había forma en que se quedara atrapado en este lugar. Estaba hambriento y tan malditamente cansado que podía tumbarse en el maldito suelo y dormir durante una semana.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Wayland.

«¿Iría? ¡Joder!» —Sí —Louis gritó mientras se apresuraba por el callejón. Vio a Wayland de pie a un lado, apoyado en una pared. Louis se acercó más, sin saber qué iba a suceder ahora.

—¡Ven aquí!

—Uh-uh. —Louis negó con la cabeza—. Esto es lo suficientemente cerca. —Él no era estúpido.

—¿Cómo te voy a transportar al reino humano si no me tocas? —Wayland preguntó, con una sonrisa de come mierda en su rostro.

Louis comenzó a retroceder. —¿Tocarte, cómo?

Wayland se enderezó, su rostro perdió su juguetona expresión, reemplazada por una de ira pura. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar rojo mientras miraba a Louis. —No te muevas.

Louis se congeló. No estaba seguro de qué infiernos estaba sucediendo, pero Wayland daba miedo como el infierno. Tragó saliva, con el gran bulto formándose en su garganta. —Qué...

Wayland apretó un dedo en sus labios, silenciando a Louis. Esto no era bueno. No era bueno en absoluto. Louis giró lentamente la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento.

—Acércate a mí, lentamente —dijo Wayland tan bajo que casi Louis no lo escuchó. Dio un paso atrás, y luego otro, observando la escena que tenía delante. Un hombre chupaba la boca de un hombre en el suelo. No besándolo. No, porque el hombre que se inclinaba sobre el otro tenía sus labios a centímetros de distancia.

—Él es un chupador de almas.

A Louis no le gustaba cómo se oía eso.

—Quédate aquí —gruñó Wayland mientras comenzaba a moverse hacia adelante.

Louis no tenía ningún problema en quedarse allí donde estaba. No quería que eso se acercara a él. Le gustaba su alma exactamente donde estaba, dentro de él.

—¿Te diviertes? —preguntó Wayland.

El hombre... er... cosa saltó hacia atrás y luego se fue, Wayland le dio caza.

—¡Espera! —Louis gritó, pero Wayland se había ido. Lo dejó en el callejón con el hombre en el suelo. Louis se acercó más, sin saber si debería ver si el hombre estaba muerto. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejar al hombre allí para que otro chupa almas viniera.

—Hey, amigo —dijo Louis antes de empujar el hombro del hombre con un dedo—. ¿Estás bien?

El hombre gimió, agarrando su cabeza mientras empezaba a parpadear abriendo los ojos. Louis dio un salto hacia atrás. En este lugar, él no quería correr ningún riesgo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó el hombre mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Creo que estaban a punto de lograr chupar tu cerebro —dijo Louis mientras daba otro paso hacia atrás. Ahora que veía al hombre, podía ver que el tipo no era un camarón4.

4 Shrimp, aunque significa camarón, es una forma coloquial de referirse a la gente pequeña y delgada.

—¡Ese bastardo! —el hombre gruñó mientras se ponía de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente—. Voy a matar a Fisher.

—¿Fisher?

—El maldito imbécil demonio que me engañó —dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba, girando a la derecha al llegar a la calle.

«Está bien».

Louis miró alrededor del callejón, y comprobó que estaba realmente solo. Entonces dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la calle, preguntándose qué infiernos iba a hacer ahora. Parecía que nunca iba a lograr salir de este lugar. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para conseguir un poco de ayuda, cometer un asesinato?

Él podría hacer eso cuando pusiera sus manos en su apestoso hermano. Sabía que no le agradaba al vampiro, pero esto fue bajo.

Louis se detuvo cuando vio a un hombre caminando por la calle con un perro con una correa. El hombre que paseaba a su perro no era lo que le hizo detenerse. Era el perro de dos cabezas que le hizo pensar que tal vez debería apresurarse en otra dirección.

—Te ves un poco perdido —dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a Louis—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Yo-yo estoy buscando a Wayland. ¿Lo conoces?

El hombre sonrió y Louis dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio los colmillos. Joder, gracias a la mierda que al fin había corrido hacía otro vampiro. —Conozco a Wayland. También a Rainerio.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Louis, manteniendo sus ojos en los perros, ¿o era uno?

—Los guerreros demonio.

Louis asintió rápidamente. —Eso es lo que dijo Wayland que era. ¿Me puede ayudar a encontrarlo?

—Claro —dijo el hombre, y señaló la calle—. Voy a hacer algo mejor y te llevaré a su edificio de departamentos.

—Gracias —dijo Louis—. Yo soy Louis.

—Peter. —El hombre le tendió la mano y Louis se la estrechó—. Ahora, sígueme.

—Uh, ¿lindos perros?

Peter se rio. —¿Nunca has visto un perro de dos cabezas antes?

Louis negó con la cabeza, viendo al perro, er, los perros ladrando.

—Son Mitzy y Mickey, y tienen dos personalidades distintas —se jactó Peter con orgullo.

Sí, Louis necesitaba sacar su culo de este extraño lugar. Nunca en su vida había visto una cosa con dos cabezas, y no estaba seguro de si quería ver a uno de nuevo. Era demasiado bizarro.

—Aquí estamos —dijo Peter mientras señalaba hacia el gran edificio de departamentos en frente de ellos.

Louis vio el edificio y luego de nuevo a Peter. —¿Dónde está la puerta?

—No hay una.

Bueno, él estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza enorme. Todo lo que Louis quería era llegar a casa. ¿Por qué todo se complicaba de esta manera? —Entonces, ¿cómo puedo entrar?

—Oh —dijo Peter, como si sólo se acabara de acordar de haber dejado de lado esa pieza vital de información—. Solo tienes que gritarle a uno de los guerreros demonio.

—¿En serio? —Louis preguntó—. ¿Por qué no solo tocas el timbre?

—Porque —dijo Peter, bajando la voz—, ellos no quieren que nadie, incluyendo a los demonios y criaturas del infierno, entren en el lugar.

Sí, él necesitaba salir de aquí. No quería ni pensar en otras criaturas del infierno. —¿A quién debo llamar? —Sabía que Wayland estaba persiguiendo a un chupa-almas, así que no era una opción, y Louis no conocía a ningún otro guerrero demonio.

—Bueno, tienes una docena de hombres para elegir. Podrías gritarle a Hondo, Kane, Rainerio, Phoenyx, Cadeym, Kobe...

—Sólo selecciona uno —dijo Louis cuando se acercó y comenzó a masajear sus sienes. Esto era irreal. Si no necesitara la ayuda de Peter, le diría al extraño hombre que se fuera con sus perros.

—Hondo.

Louis hizo una mueca al oír la fuerte voz de Peter. Ya tenía un maldito dolor de cabeza. El hombre no tenía necesidad de gritar.

Louis parpadeó un par de veces cuando un hombre extremadamente grande caminó a un lado del edificio. No estaba seguro de si debía esperar o correr como el infierno. La única cosa que lo mantenía clavado en el suelo era la fácil sonrisa en la cara del hombre.

—¿Me han llamado? —Hondo preguntó. Seguro como la mierda que Louis esperaba que éste fuera Hondo.

—Sí, Louis necesita tu ayuda —dijo Peter mientras agitaba una mano a Louis. Los dos hombres se giraron y lo miraron fijamente.

—¿Trabajas en Diablo's? —Hondo preguntó.

¿Por qué todo el mundo en la tierra pensaba que Louis era un stripper? ¿Qué sucedía con esa gente? —No —dijo, manteniendo el tono mordaz—. Fui engañado para entrar en este extraño lugar y necesito regresar al reino humano.

Esa fue la palabra que usó Wayland, ¿verdad?

—¿En serio? —Peter dijo mientras miraba a Louis de arriba a abajo—. Me disculpo, pero a mí también me pareció que trabajabas en Diablo's.

Louis gruñó.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —Hondo preguntó.

—A casa. —No, espera. Si él iba a su casa, entonces quizás su hermano trataría de engañarlo de nuevo. Con esta pulsera en la muñeca, Louis sería impotente para detener al pequeño bastardo—. ¿Sabes dónde está la Villa Brac?

La sonrisa de Hondo iluminó su rostro, suavizando sus facciones. —Por supuesto. ¿Quieres ir con Maverick?

—No, a una casa en el campo a pocos kilómetros de allí. ¿Conoces a los Lakeland? —Ese fue el último lugar donde Louis había visto a Harry.

Dios, sólo el pensar en su pareja hacía que a Louis le doliera el pecho. Él quería estar envuelto en los brazos del gran hombre una vez más. Se había sentido perfecto y correcto con el gran y poderoso shifter búfalo. Y una vez que regresara, Louis le iba a decir a Dante acerca del conspirador imbécil de Virgil.

—No conozco a los Lakeland, pero una vez que lleguemos a la Villa Brac, simplemente muéstrame el camino —dijo Hondo señalando con la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¡Sígueme!

Jesús, ¿no era eso familiar? —¿Un callejón?

Hondo sonrió. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque —dijo Louis mientras corría—, Wayland me llevó a un callejón cuando se suponía que debía llevarme a casa, pero él corrió detrás de un chupador de almas.

Hondo se detuvo y se giró. —¿A dónde?

—Oh, no —protestó Louis, moviendo la mano de un lado a otro—. Voy a decirte dónde tan pronto como me lleves a casa. No necesito a otro corriendo lejos de mí.

Los labios de Hondo se apretaron en una delgada línea pero asintió. —Entonces vamos a hacer esto rápido.

Louis caminó por el pasillo y luego gritó cuando Hondo lo agarró y se fue a una sombra. Oh, Dios, él iba a vomitar.


	4. Capítulo 3

Harry había estado sobre cada centímetro de la Villa Brac, y Dante —el líder del aquelarre de Louis— había sido alertado. En realidad no había mucho que Harry pudiera hacer, y él odiaba esa sensación. Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo por la preocupación. Si algo le había pasado a su pareja, Harry iba a buscar al bastardo que había lastimado a Louis y le haría morir lenta y dolorosamente.

—Hey, Harry —dijo Spencer mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Chauncey Lakeland está en el teléfono. —Spencer llevó el teléfono de la casa frente a Harry mientras mordía una manzana.

Harry le arrebató el teléfono de la mano a Spencer, ignorando al pequeño hombre cuando él rodó los ojos. —¿Hola?

—Creo que hay alguien aquí que te pertenece. Su nombre es Louis —dijo Chauncey desde el otro extremo—. Él es el vampiro que nos advirtió sobre el ataque a la aldea de los elfos.

Harry sintió su corazón latir de nuevo cuando el alivio lo inundó.

—Mantenlo allí. Voy de camino.

—Lo entiendo. Si trata de irse, ¿quieres que lo ate?

—¡No! —Harry gruñó—. Sólo asegúrate de que no desaparezca de nuevo.

—Voy a sentarme aquí y mirarlo fijamente hasta que llegues a recogerlo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Había visto a Chauncey un par de veces, y había asumido que el shifter oso tenía unos tornillos sueltos. Ahora sabía con seguridad que el hombre estaba chiflado. —Voy de camino.

—Te estaré esperando con anticipación —dijo Chauncey y luego colgó.

¿Qué infiernos estaba mal con el oso?

—Ya regreso, Spencer. Tengo que ir a buscar a mi pareja al rancho Lakeland —dijo Harry mientras dejaba el teléfono.

—Oh, ¡quiero ir! —Spencer dijo mientras rebotaba—. De todos modos, se suponía que iríamos a cenar allí.

—Tenía otras cosas en mente —dijo Harry mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta lateral—. Vamos. —Harry se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro—. ¿No le avisarás a Recker a dónde vas? Sabes que tiene un ataque cuando no puede encontrarte.

—Recker, ¡voy con Harry!

Los ojos de Harry saltaron y se metió un dedo en la oreja. Para un pequeño shifter, Spencer gritó jodidamente fuerte.

—¿A dónde? —Recker preguntó, entrando en la cocina—. ¿Qué sucede?

—La pareja de Harry se presentó en el rancho de los Lakeland, así que voy con él para traer al hombre.

—Entonces voy —dijo Recker mientras salía con ellos y se dirigían a la camioneta.

A Harry no le importaba si todos los de la maldita casa venían con él, pero tenía que ponerse en marcha. Estar sin Louis, había llevado a Harry hasta el punto de la locura. Lo único que quería era sentir al vampiro en sus brazos.

Se dirigió al rancho de los Lakeland, Recker del lado del acompañante, Spencer aplastado en el centro. Cuanto más se acercaba al rancho, más duro golpeaba el corazón de Harry. ¿Dónde había estado su pareja? ¿Qué había ocurrido para que el hombre desapareciera? ¿Y quién infiernos era responsable?, porque Harry podría matar a ese bastardo.

—Si respiras más duro, tendrás que desempañar las ventanas —dijo Spencer mientras entraban al rancho de los Lakeland.

—No hay necesidad. Ya estamos aquí. —Harry estuvo fuera de la camioneta y se dirigía hacia el porche antes de que Recker y Spencer tuvieran oportunidad de salir.

Él no iba a esperarlos. Ya había esperado lo suficiente. No estaba seguro de si debía tocar o solo entrar. Harry eligió solo entrar. Después de todo, su pareja estaba allí.

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó a Malcolm Lakeland cuando vio a Pa caminando hacia él.

—En la cocina, hijo.

Harry no esperó una invitación. Se dirigió directamente a la cocina, en donde estaba su pareja. Su corazón tartamudeó en su pecho cuando vio a Louis sentado ante la mesa, con aspecto cansado, pero no peor que solo agotado. Se congeló en el lugar. Harry había olvidado lo hermoso que Louis era en realidad. Su oscuro cabello caía y tenía oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos, lo que le dijo a Harry que Louis se estaba muriendo de hambre.

—¡Ven aquí! —No era una petición, y Harry se aseguró que la demanda fuera evidente en su voz. Louis se levantó y se acercó a él lentamente.

—¿Sabes que no me fui intencionalmente, verdad? —Louis preguntó, su voz temblando un poco. 

Harry esperó tan pacientemente como pudo, pero ahora, no tenía paciencia. Cuando Louis estuvo al alcance de su mano, Harry agarró a su pareja y apretó al alto y delgado hombre en un abrazo, malditamente cerca de aplastarlo.

—¿En dónde infiernos estabas? —Inhaló el olor de Louis, su búfalo se volvía loco para reclamar a Louis y garantizar que el hombre nunca se alejara de su lado de nuevo.

—En el reino de los demonios. Tengo que hablar con Dante y decirle lo que pasó. —Louis puso su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, sus palmas en el pecho de Harry.

—Entonces vamos a ir a hablar con él. No te alejarás de mi vista de nuevo.

—¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? —Chauncey preguntó.

Harry también quería saber, pero con su pareja de nuevo en sus brazos, él sabía que no solo tenía que alimentar a Louis, sino joderlo en este lado del Mississippi. No había manera de que fuera a ser capaz de pensar con claridad, hasta que lo alimentara y reclamara al vampiro.

Chance se rio. —Hay una habitación vacía arriba. La tercera puerta a la izquierda.

Harry estaba jalando a Louis por las escaleras antes de que Chance hubiera terminado de hablar. Él no iba a perder el tiempo. Había esperado lo suficiente. Dos segundos era demasiado tiempo para él, por no hablar de la cantidad de tiempo que Louis estuvo fuera.

—Vamos a mantener el fuerte —grito Spencer riéndose.

—Mantén lo que jodidos quieras —gritó Harry al shifter impala, sin importarle lo que nadie hiciera en este momento. Lo único que quería era a Louis. Harry encontró la puerta que Chance le había dicho que usara y la cerró de golpe detrás de él.

—¿Apurado? —Louis preguntó.

—Alimento. —Harry levantó la manga de su camisa, exponiendo su muñeca. Quería que Louis se alimentara en otros lugares, lugares más íntimos, pero podía ver el hambre en los oscuros ojos de Louis. Cuando su pareja dudó, Harry empujó la muñeca a los labios de Louis—. Come, maldición.

Louis no dudó en este momento. Mordió rápidamente, sus colmillos perforaron la piel de Harry mientras Louis envolvía con sus largos y ágiles dedos el brazo de Harry, jalándolo más cerca mientras tomaba lo que necesitaba.

Harry cayó contra la puerta de la habitación, parpadeando mientras su pene se puso duro como el acero. Se encontró gimiendo, jalando a Louis más cerca de él, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su pareja, y jugando con el largo y sedoso cabello de su pareja.

Pequeños sonidos placenteros, vibraban en la garganta de Louis.

—¿Te gusta que juegue con tu cabello? —Harry preguntó mientras tomaba un puñado, lo jalaba, lo soltaba y luego pasaba los dedos por el cuero cabelludo de Louis.

Louis asintió, pero no soltó la muñeca de Harry. Sabía que era el hecho de que eran pareja lo que le hacía querer proteger a Louis de cualquier daño adicional, pero las crudas emociones dentro de Harry amenazaban con ponerlo de rodillas. Apartó el cabello de Louis a un lado, pasando su pulgar sobre la sedosa piel de su pareja. —¿Te sientes mejor?

Louis lamió los pinchazos gemelos cerrándolos mientras asentía. —Mucho.

Sus ojos seguían a Louis que lamió el labio inferior, capturando la última gota de sangre de Harry que se escapaba. Debería haberle molestado ver su sangre en alguien más pero no fue así. —Ahora, ¿quieres decirme qué sucedió? —Era lo último que quería en este mismo segundo, pero por mucho que Harry quisiera reclamar a Louis, quería asegurarse de que su pareja estuviera listo.

Él pudo haberse apresurado hasta aquí, pero para Harry, alimentar a su pareja era tan privado como el tener sexo con el hombre. Era personal.

—Ese imbécil de Virgil me engañó y me envió al reino de los demonios. Incluso me dio este pequeño adorno para mi viaje. —Louis levantó su brazo, Harry vio el brazalete por primera vez.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Al parecer se trata de una pulsera para evitar que disperse mis moléculas. Pensé que sólo hacían que los fey no pudieran desaparecer, pero me equivoqué.

Harry jaló el brazo de Louis más cerca, examinando la pulsera. —¿Sabes cómo lograr quitártela?

Louis negó con la cabeza y luego se encontró con la mirada de Harry. —Voy a tener que preguntarle a Dante.

—¿Te lastima? —Porque si así era, estaba a punto de hacer un viaje rápido a la ciudad. No había manera de que Harry fuera a permitir que su pareja sufriera.

Louis sacudió la cosa alrededor de su muñeca, jalando y jalando, pero aún se mantenía en su lugar. El hombre finalmente se rindió con un suspiro de frustración. —No me lastima. Es sólo una molestia.

Harry sonrió. A él le gustaba el pequeño gruñido de frustración de Louis. Pero no le gusto ver a su pareja tan frustrado—. Entonces vamos a ir a ver a Dante y lograr que te quite la maldita cosa.

—¿Tenemos que ir en este instante? —Louis preguntó. Harry podía ver el calor en los ojos del hombre. Era el mismo calor que recorrió su cuerpo después de permitir a Louis que se alimentara de él. Tomó la cara de Louis, jalando a su pareja más cerca.

—No, ahora no.

—Bueno, porque me muero por besarte. —Louis se inclinó, colocando un suave beso en los labios de Harry. Estaba hipnotizado por un momento, tomando el olor de su pareja y sus tiernos labios, y luego Harry jaló a Louis más cerca, convirtiendo el tierno beso en brutal. Exploró la tibia y húmeda cueva de la boca de Louis, disfrutando los pequeños dulces gemidos de Louis.

Harry se inclinó más, tratando de acortar el espacio entre ellos, pero Louis saltó, sorprendiendo a Harry, quien rápidamente lo atrapó mientras su pareja envolvía con sus largas piernas la cintura de Harry.

Esto era mejor.

Mucho mejor.

Mientras besaba a Louis, Harry vio la cama y se preguntó si su pareja protestaría si iba más allá. Es cierto que realmente no se conocían. Pero tenían que empezar en alguna parte. Desnudarse y tener sexo era una manera bastante malditamente buena para conocer a alguien.

Harry quería a Louis desnudo e inspeccionar cada centímetro de él para asegurarse de que estuviera ileso después de haber desaparecido durante tanto tiempo. Se rio de sí mismo. Tenía motivos menos puros para lograr ver a Louis, pero inspeccionarlo era lo suficientemente bueno para empezar. Pero aún quería asegurarse de que Louis estuviera ileso.

Harry rompió el beso e inhaló el aroma de su vampiro.

Louis se rio. —Eres un shifter.

Harry sonrió en el cuello de Louis. —Lo soy.

Apartándose, Louis miró a Harry a los ojos. Una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus besables labios. —¿Qué más quieres oler?

Eso era un infierno de capciosa pregunta. Él gimió interiormente ante las imágenes que se formaban en su mente. Había un montón de sitios en los que a Harry no le importaría meter la nariz, entre las piernas de Louis para empezar, pero en este momento, Harry no iba a ser demasiado exigente.

—¿Dónde te gustaría que entierre mi nariz?

Una lujuriosa sonrisa elevó las comisuras de la boca de Louis, haciéndolo aún más sexy, el pene de Harry se engrosó dentro de sus jeans. —En donde quieras, pareja.

—¿Es tan fácil? —Harry preguntó, notando que su voz se redujo a un tono ronco. Tenía urgencia y no le importaba en este momento. Lo único que le importaba era que Louis estaba a salvo y tener sexo con el chico. Todo lo demás podría caerse y a Harry no le importaba una mierda.

Louis le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, su sonrisa se amplió. —Para cualquier persona aparte de ti, infiernos, eso no es tan fácil. ¿Sabes cuánta gente creyó que era un bailarín de striptease en el maldito reino demonio?

Normalmente, eso podría haber enojado a Harry. Pero tenía que estar de acuerdo, su pareja era fascinante y exótica. No le importaría que Louis le diera un show privado, pero no ahora. En este momento todo lo que Harry quería era reclamar a su pareja.

Harry no estaba seguro de por qué de repente estaba nervioso, pero no iba a dejar que eso lo detuviera. Tomó a Louis y lo llevó a la cama, rezando para que el hombre no protestara. Louis se echó a reír y se oía como sol líquido.

—Supongo que estás muy contento de verme.

Harry gruñó mientras empujaba la camisa de Louis hasta las axilas y pasó la mano por el pecho del hombre. Dejó que el cálido placer de simplemente ser capaz de tocar a Louis lo recorriera mientras Louis se acostaba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Comenzó a recorrer las líneas del abdomen de Louis, finalmente recorrió el cinturón del hombre y de manera eficaz envió todos sus intereses a más abajo. El pene de Harry estaba a punto de explotar en sus jeans.

La chispa en los ojos de Louis creció cuando Harry desabrochó los pantalones del hombre, tomándose su tiempo en provocar a su pareja, aumentando su propio deseo. Pero la lenta revelación era tan condenadamente sexy.

(...)

Louis estaba tomando respiraciones poco profundas mientras veía los gruesos dedos de Harry jugar con sus jeans. El chico parecía disfrutar de la lenta tortura, pero Louis estaba dispuesto a fundirse en el colchón. Los dedos de su pareja estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia de lo que Louis quería que Harry jugara. El hombre debió haber leído su mente, porque Harry detuvo las provocaciones con la cremallera de los jeans de Louis y separó los pliegues, sus ojos fijos en Louis cuestionadoramente.

—Harry, haz algo, por favor.

Asintiendo rápidamente, los hábiles dedos bajaron el cierre antes de que su cabeza pudiera seguirlo. Era increíblemente caliente la manera en que Harry aplicaba presión sobre la ropa interior de Louis, haciendo que pre-semen escurriera con sólo un toque de la mano de su pareja. 

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, chupó el cuello de Louis mientras sus grandes dedos se envolvían alrededor de la erección de Louis. Las duales sensaciones dispararon sus ojos dentro de su cerebro. Louis estaba perdiendo la cabeza y Harry apenas lo había tocado.

—Dios, eres jodidamente sexy.

Louis cerró los ojos cuando la profunda voz de Harry retumbó a través de su cuerpo y se envolvió alrededor de su pene, dándole toda la atención. Oh Dios, él podría ser capaz de correrse sólo con ese sonido.

Louis abrió los ojos cuando sintió un dedo jalar un mechón suelto de su cabello en la mejilla. No sabía qué decirle a Harry, no con la intensa manera en la que el shifter lo estaba mirando. De pronto se sintió como si fuera todo el mundo de Harry.

Cuando los dedos de Harry se deslizaron sensualmente sobre su brazo desnudo, Louis sabía que estaba perdido. Haría cualquier cosa que el gran búfalo quisiera.

Sintió las grandes y maravillosas manos de Harry recorrer la mitad de su espalda. Louis se empujó hacia el musculoso hombre, un ronroneo bajo y retumbante salió de sus labios. Las manos de Harry se sentían tan malditamente bien contra su piel. Louis sintió el comienzo de un fuego arder dentro de él en cada parte que Harry tocaba.

Cuando los dedos de Harry se arrastraron entre sus nalgas y acariciaron su apretado agujero, Louis gruñó y se empujó hacia atrás, tratando de empalarse en los gruesos dígitos. Podía sentir sus terminaciones nerviosas regresar a la vida y empezar a palpitar.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo se estaba preparando sólo para este hombre, que lo excitaba con el más ligero toque. Cuando Harry rodó a Louis sobre su espalda y lo cubrió con su más grande cuerpo, todo lo que Louis pudo hacer fue separar las piernas y envolverlas alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Louis cuando Harry se empujó dentro de él, llenándolo con un poderoso empuje. Louis había esperado dolor, y no había ni una ligera pizca, pero sabía que su cuerpo estaba fuera de control cuando aceptó al shifter como si hubiera estado estirado y preparado para él.

Todo lo que Louis podía hacer era yacer allí y mirar hacia arriba a la intensa mirada de Harry mientras se empujaba dentro de él con un ritmo feroz. Ni siquiera pudo moverse cuando Harry deslizó sus brazos debajo de las piernas de Louis y levantó su culo en el aire. Louis se sintió paralizado por el placer que lo recorría.

Apenas podía respirar.

—Córrete.

La simple orden recorrió a Louis como una bala. Su cuerpo se estremeció por el placer que su pareja le estaba dando explotando con una simple palabra. Un grito sin aliento salió de los labios de Louis y encajó la cabeza en la almohada detrás de él. Sintió el semen salir disparado a través de su sensibilizado pene y salpicar entre ellos.

Louis podía sentir que su pecho subía y bajaba mientras jadeaba a causa de su orgasmo. Se sentía lánguido y perezoso. Se sentía jodidamente fantástico. Se sintió mucho mejor cuando escuchó al shifter encima de él de repente rugir mientras su cuerpo se detenía arriba de él.

Una intensa presión se construía en su culo, y por un momento, Louis temió que, literalmente, iba a ser dividido en dos por el enorme pene de Harry. La presión se construía más y más fuerte. Louis se aferró a los hombros de Harry, clavando sus uñas cuando el miedo lo inundó.

Y Harry miró a Louis con esos mismos ojos azul pálido que lo habían mirado esa noche hace mucho tiempo.

Louis gritó cuando Harry de repente se inclinó y hundió sus afilados dientes en su hombro derecho. En lugar de sentir un abrumador dolor, un placer como nada que Louis hubiera sentido alguna vez recorrió su cuerpo.

Louis sintió chorro tras chorro llenar su culo. Eso sólo aumentó su placer. El calor dentro de él lo estaba quemando de dentro hacia fuera. Y el placer no sólo provenía del palpitante pene de su pareja en su culo.

Cada vez que la boca de Harry jalaba el hombro de Louis, un chorro de semen salía disparado de su pene. Era como si Harry estuviera chupando directamente el pene de Louis en lugar de su hombro. Era glorioso. Louis soltó el hombro de Harry y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello, jalando a Harry más cerca de él.

Con el latido del cuerpo de Louis lentamente disminuyendo, Harry retiró sus dientes y lamió la sensible piel de Louis. Eso en sí mismo envió un temblor de placer recorrer por el cuerpo de Louis. Louis no entendía su reticencia a dejar a Harry salir de su cuerpo, ya fuera su pene o sus caninos. Eso no era algo que hubiera experimentado antes. Sólo sabía que no quería dejar ir a Harry.

Louis envolvió sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Harry cuando el hombre empezó a alejarse de él. Se sintió avergonzado cuando Harry lo miró. —¿Quédate? —murmuró.

Harry lo miró durante un segundo y luego lentamente sonrió mientras se acomodaba entre los muslos de Louis. —Solo un momento.


	5. Capítulo 4

Todavía se sentía como un sueño para Harry el estar llevando a su pareja a casa. Había imaginado este momento durante mucho tiempo. Ahora que estaba pasando, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar.

—Oh, te va a encantar vivir con nosotros —dijo Spencer con un tono alegre—. Sólo mantente alejado de Paine y Steele. Los chitas son más que alborotadores. —Spencer hizo una pausa—. Y aléjate de Styles. Tiene un genio del infierno. —Otra pausa—. Winter, también es un poco gruñón. Y Reese es el mayor monstruo voyerista que puedas conocer. Mantén la puerta del dormitorio cerrada cuando tengas sexo.

Harry se preguntó si Spencer iba a nombrar a todos en la casa. Todos ellos tenían problemas, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Louis no tendría problemas en adaptarse. Por otra parte, si alguien le causaba problemas a su pareja, Harry le enseñaría buenos modales al infractor.

—Entonces, ¿básicamente, quieres que me quede en mi cuarto? —Louis preguntó. Inclinó la cabeza, mirando a Spencer con curiosidad.

—Oh, no —dijo Spencer rápidamente—. Sólo... —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Ayúdame aquí, Harry.

Harry dio una risa ligera. —Él va a estar bien, Spencer. No lo asustes antes de que lleguemos allí.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso —murmuró Spencer en voz baja mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, mirando por la ventana.

Harry iba a estrangular al impala si no detenía su agrio humor. Él quería que su pareja tuviera una buena sensación de mudarse con ellos, no que saliera corriendo a las montañas. Pero las palabras de Spencer se repetían en su mente. Cada shifter en su casa tenía problemas. Todos eran de diferentes razas, uniéndose a vivir juntos para salir de la soledad y por su necesidad de formar parte de una manada.

En su grupo ellos se cuidaban unos a otros, aunque la mitad del tiempo los residentes estaban persiguiéndose unos a otros o amenazándose con daños corporales.

Harry seguro como el infierno esperaba que Louis no exigiera vivir en otro lugar. Le gustaba dónde estaba y vivir con sus amigos.

Llevó su camioneta Chevy azul a la entrada y se estacionó en la parte trasera. Cuando sacó la llave del encendido, Louis siseó.

—Si estás a punto de comer, déjame salir primero —dijo Spencer mientras alcanzaba la puerta. Louis agarró al impala, sosteniéndolo en su lugar.

—Alguien está en la terraza de atrás —dijo Louis cuando Harry observó el rostro de su pareja transformarse de sereno a amenazador.

Giró la cabeza y Harry vio a Maverick sentado ante la mesa redonda. El Alpha estaba recargado viéndose como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Bueno, técnicamente lo era. —Ese es el Alpha de los lobos Timber.

—¿Maverick Brac? —Louis preguntó.

—El mismo —dijo Spencer mientras liberaba su brazo y se bajaba de la camioneta—. Voy a entrar. Grítame si algo interesante sucede. Ese hombre me asusta.

Recker salió de la parte trasera de la camioneta y Spencer y él fueron a la casa.

Harry casi tenía miedo de sentarse. Algo interesante siempre sucedía cuando el Alpha estaba cerca. Tomando la mano de Louis, Harry decidió que la única manera de averiguar lo que el hombre quería era tomar asiento y preguntar.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me siente contigo? —Louis preguntó—. Sé que somos pareja, pero no hace falta que me des pleno derecho.

—No hay nada que tenga que decir que no pueda decir delante de ti.

Harry jaló a su pareja cuando Louis dudó. Ni siquiera soltó al hombre cuando sacó la silla de metal verde y se sentó. De hecho, jaló a Louis a su regazo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Maverick?

—En primer lugar —dijo Maverick sacando una pequeña llave de su bolsillo delantero—. Encárgate de la pulsera de tu pareja.

Con rapidez, Harry tomó la llave y la muñeca de Louis, eliminando la maldita pulsera.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Louis en una silbante respiración—. Pensé que nunca me quitaría esa maldita cosa.

Harry entregó la llave al shifter lobo Alpha y escuchó el ruido del cuero de la chaqueta de Maverick, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. —He venido a hablar contigo acerca de esa panadería que vas a abrir.

—¿Sí? —Harry preguntó. Maverick había hecho la declaración. Él no había sugerido una maldita cosa. Tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de convertirse en un panadero. Harry se preguntó si Maverick sabía que no podía hornear bísquets5 de lata sin quemarlos.

5 Biscuits, tipo de pan salado que en México se conoce como bísquet, en otros lugares, biscocho o galletas.

Maverick se inclinó hacia delante y parecía que incluso los grillos se quedaron en silencio. Su expresión era inescrutable cuando entrelazó los dedos y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa. La mano de Harry se tensó sobre la cintura de su pareja.

—No estoy seguro de si eres consciente de que un cazador de vampiros tiene su mirada puesta en la Villa Brac.

Harry no tenía ni idea.

—Pero después de hablar con el Ultionem, se ha decidido que este pueblo tiene que verse lo más normal posible. Quiero lograr el mayor número de empresas en funcionamiento lo antes posible. He hecho algunas propuestas a algunos de los residentes que no tienen trabajo. Les estoy ofreciendo el dinero para ponerlas en marcha —al igual que contigo—, lo único que les pido a cambio es que seré un socio silencioso.

Harry suprimió un gemido cuando Louis se movió en su regazo. Su pene estaba duro otra vez. Harry parecía que no podía tener suficiente de Louis. Acababan de tener sexo en el rancho de los Lakeland y quería lanzar al hombre sobre la mesa y joderlo.

Aún podía saborear a su pareja en los labios y el olor de Louis en su piel. Si el vampiro no se quedaba quieto, Harry iba a correr al Alpha y tomar a su pareja en la terraza trasera.

Controlando su lujuria, Harry se aclaró la garganta. —Sabes, si estás tratando de que se vea como un pueblo normal, tiene que haber un alcalde. Alguien que vaya con el título, pero no hay ni siquiera un ayuntamiento.

Maverick entrecerró sus ojos gris claro. —Estamos hablando de ti, no de mí.

—No —corrigió Harry—. Estamos hablando acerca de mantener el pueblo seguro. Si todo el mundo tiene que realizar sus funciones, entonces hazlo.

Un gruñido vibró del pecho de Maverick, por lo que Louis se hundió de nuevo en los brazos de Harry. Tan letal como el hombre era, Harry no se dejó impresionar. Conocía el amenazador sonido por lo que era: irritación.

—Sabes que tengo razón.

—Ahora suenas como mi maldito Beta y mi pareja —se quejó Maverick mientras se sentaba de nuevo, lanzando un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla—. No quiero hacerlo.

Harry se inclinó más cerca, sus manos sosteniendo a su pareja firme mientras una lenta sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. —¿Estás haciendo pucheros?

La mirada que Maverick le dio debería de haber matado a Harry en el lugar por tan letal que era. —No, pero si tengo que ir al ayuntamiento en el pueblo todos los días, ¿quién va a jugar con los bebés? Además Melonee está cerca de dar a luz. ¿Cómo puedo estar lejos de la Casa? Los elfos tienen a sus bebés en seis meses, no nueve como los humanos.

Harry estaba empezando a tener esa imagen. Como este hombre rudo actuaba, este era un gran niño. También tenía una aterradora mirada en sus ojos. El esperar a su primer nieto por nacer estaba volviendo loco al hombre.

—Lleva a los niños contigo —sugirió. No tenía ni idea de qué decirle a Maverick acerca de su estado nervioso—. Melonee tiene dos parejas y una casa llena de gente, si se pone de parto.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? —Maverick argumentó, su expresión cambió a pensativa—. No se puede llevar a los niños al trabajo.

Riéndose, Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Eres el dueño de este pueblo, Maverick. Puedes llevar a los niños a trabajar si lo deseas. Infiernos, puedes construir una guardería allí al lado de tu oficina si así lo quieres.

Harry estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la concentración en la conversación, pero el calor de su pareja y la suave mano de su pareja que estaba moviéndose arriba y abajo de su muslo, eran suficientes para que Harry perdiera todo tipo de enfoque. Harry podía sentir su cuerpo responder al tacto de su pareja. No se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Era como si pudiera sentir a Louis en su propia sangre.

Sin pensarlo, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y le acarició el cuello a su pareja, lamiendo su piel salada e inhalando su olor.

—¿Podemos terminar esta conversación antes de que te lo comas? —Maverick preguntó.

Las mejillas de Harry se calentaron a niveles nucleares y se apartó. —Lleva a los niños al trabajo.

—Está bien, pero quiero verte en el pueblo mañana, así puedes ver uno de los edificios que tengo en mente para tu panadería. No se ha utilizado en años y necesitará un poco de trabajo antes de que puedas empezar a instalar el equipo.

—¿Estas consciente de que no puedo hornear ni para salvar mi vida? —Harry preguntó al recordar la conversación que tuvo con el Alpha sobre su sueño. La idea de que alguien estuviera tras su pareja hacía que Harry rechinara los molares.

—No hay problema. Contraté a alguien que tiene todas las habilidades que necesitas. —Maverick respondió—. Su nombre es Baker6.

6 Baker - panadero

Harry se rio. —No, mierda, qué apropiado.

Un destello juguetón brilló en los ojos de Maverick. —Él es un buen chico. Vive en el pueblo en uno de los edificios de departamentos. Te dejo su número. Cuando las cosas estén listas, llámale. También tengo a Nero buscando a alguien que sepa lo que se necesita en una panadería. Todo el equipo se ha ordenado.

El hombre había pensado en todo. —¿Por qué no le das la panadería a ese chico panadero? ¿Por qué me involucras?

—Debido a que Baker es una pequeña mierda irresponsable según su padre.

Ahora esa declaración de Maverick contradecía lo de un buen chico.

—Su padre me pidió que hiciera algo con él antes de que estrangulara a su hijo. Le dije que iba a ver lo que podía hacer. Fue entonces cuando el tema de las habilidades de Baker salió. Si resulta ser alguien que perjudica tu negocio, entonces avísame. Voy a manejarlo. —Maverick empujó la mesa y se puso de pie—. Tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Tenemos un trato?

A Harry no le gustaba hacer las cosas de forma impulsiva, pero no era tan estúpido como para decir al Alpha que no. «Para nada». Extendió la mano y estrechó la mano de Maverick, sellando el trato.

—Te veré en el restaurante alrededor de las ocho. —Maverick se dirigió hacia donde se había estacionado Harry. ¿Cómo no había visto la motocicleta estacionada allí? Dios, Louis estaba matando sus células cerebrales.

—¿Listo para entrar? —le preguntó mientras pasaba sus manos por las largas y delgadas piernas de Louis. El hombre era delgado como el infierno, pero Harry amaba que su pareja pudiera envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y apretarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue eso? —Louis preguntó—. ¿Tienes un negocio?

—No. —Harry se puso de pie dejando a Louis de pie, y luego apartó el cabello del hombre de su hombro. Realmente le gustaba tocar los suaves mechones. Eso le hacía extrañar su largo cabello, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba—. Tenemos un negocio.

Louis miró con escepticismo a Harry con sus grandes ojos obsidiana.

—¿Has olvidado el hecho de que me voy a derretir como la malvada Bruja si estoy cerca de la luz del sol?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que Maverick ha pensado en eso. —Dios, eso esperaba—. Pero iremos mañana. —Harry pasó las manos por los brazos de su pareja y lo acercó más, dándole un simple pero dulce beso—. No voy a tomar ninguna decisión hasta que veamos el lugar.

—¿Siempre eres tan complaciente?

«Diablos, no». Harry era tan terco como el día era largo. —Lo soy cuando se trata de ti. Para nadie más. Ahora, vamos. Quiero mostrarte tu nuevo hogar.

Palmeando el trasero de su pareja, Harry le dio un guiño coqueto antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta lateral. Estaba actuando como un total cursi y no podía encontrar la energía para preocuparse. Estaba emparejado. Eso le daba derecho a actuar como un loco idiota sin sentido veinticuatro horas los siete días.

Louis entró en la cocina, pasó sus manos sobre la encimera de granito, y luego vio los armarios y estufas. —Esto es lindo, Harry. Se siente muy acogedor.

Harry se apoyó en el mostrador más cercano a la estufa. Apoyó sus manos a ambos lados, viendo como su pareja exploraba. Louis se veía bien aquí. —Entre Spencer y Recker, no estoy seguro de cuán acogedor creas que es el resto de la casa. Los dos están en una guerra de patrones similares y muebles que combinen.

—¿Recker? ¿Es él el hombre que iba con nosotros? —Louis preguntó, una de sus cejas se elevó en su frente—. ¿Por qué ese nombre me hace pensar en una bola de demolición?

—Porque soy un shifter rinoceronte —respondió Recker cuando se detuvo junto a la puerta y vio a Louis. Harry esperó. A Recker no le gustaban los extraños en la casa, pareja o no. Si le daba a Louis algún problema...

—Eso es raro —dijo Louis—. Apuesto a que eres una criatura de aspecto aterrador en tu forma cambiada.

«Suave. Muy suave».

Un ligero rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Recker. —Me gusta pensar así.

Harry rodó los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo el maldito rinoceronte se ruborizaba? ¡Nunca! Tenía ganas de patear al maldito hombre. Un simple cumplido y Recker era masilla en manos de Louis. Dios, el hombre era malditamente demasiado fácil.

También significaba que Recker ahora veía a Louis como su responsabilidad.

Esto iba a ser un dolor en el culo. El rinoceronte ya se ponía impredecible cuando no podía encontrar a Spencer. Sólo podía imaginar lo que Recker iba a hacer con Louis.

—Eres libre para echar un vistazo —dijo Recker antes de salir de la cocina.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Bueno, ¿quién era este hombre y dónde estaba el Recker real? Normalmente, Recker era un cascarrabias y odiaba a cualquier extraño que entrara en algún lugar de su casa. Era bueno que aceptara a Louis, pero ¿qué infiernos sucedía con el rubor?

—¿Algo está mal? —Louis preguntó mientras miraba a Harry con la boca abierta.

—Sí, creo que el hombre se golpeó en la cabeza. —Apartándose del mostrador le indicó a su pareja que lo siguiera. Louis obedeció y se detuvo a medio paso.

—Esas ventanas son muy grandes y sin cortinas.

Louis veía las tres ventanas en una de las paredes, y las ventanas a cada lado de la chimenea. Durante el día, era muy brillante y soleada la sala. Pero gimió cuando vio a Paine descansando en el sofá, el imbécil perezoso estaba roncando. Estaba envuelto en el colorido edredón como si la manta fuera una camisa de fuerza. ¿Cómo podía dormir con la manta apretada tan fuerte a su alrededor?

—Vamos, te voy a mostrar nuestro dormitorio. —Harry guio a Louis a las escaleras, y hacia su dormitorio. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan nervioso, pero tener a su pareja aquí tenía el estómago de Harry en apretados nudos. No era como si estuvieran a punto de tener sexo por primera vez. Ya sabía lo que se sentía el estar dentro de su pareja. Él ya había reclamado al vampiro. Fue la cosa más excitante y erótica que hubiera hecho. Louis era un sueño cuando se corría.

Entonces, ¿por qué las malditas mariposas?

El sentirse como un adolescente a punto de tener sexo por primera vez, tenía a Harry en sus puños. Tal vez después de una noche de sueño reparador se sentiría mejor.

Tenía su casa y su pareja y estaba a punto de convertirse en un comerciante.

Debería de estar sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Pero la imagen de Louis escondido en la panadería no se iba.


	6. Capítulo 5

Louis caminaba por la calle con Harry, en dirección al edificio que Maverick le había mostrado a su pareja temprano esta mañana. Louis aún no estaba seguro de ser dueño de un negocio con Harry. Eso era una enorme responsabilidad. Trataba de pensar en la dinámica acerca de cómo un vampiro podría manejar un negocio que estaba abierto durante el día, pero nada venía a su mente.

—Hablé con el Alpha —dijo Harry al pasar un poste de barbería—. Él dice que el cristal hecho especial, permitirá a los transeúntes ver el interior, pero evitar que los rayos UV entren en el interior de la tienda.

—¿En serio? —Louis nunca había oído hablar de eso. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer probarlo. Estaría muy feliz de quedarse en la oficina trasera haciendo... cosas de oficina. Louis no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar una panadería, pero estaba dispuesto a apostar que obtendría un curso acelerado.

Mientras seguían caminando, Louis recorría las calles con la mirada en busca de su hermano. No le extrañaría que ese imbécil apareciera y tratara de empujar a Louis a otro lugar distante. Virgil estaba podrido hasta la médula.

Louis no estaba seguro de cómo terminaron relacionados. Él y su hermano eran como la noche y el día.

—Aquí es. —Harry señaló un edificio que Louis pensó que debería de ser demolido. Quería preguntarle a su pareja DULCE DELEITE| Lynn Hagen | 61

si había perdido la maldita cabeza, pero cuando Louis miró a Harry, el hombre estaba radiante de orgullo. No había manera de que pudiera arrancarle el corazón a su pareja.

—¡Se ve muy bien! —Iría al infierno por mentirle a su pareja. Louis lo sabía.

—Sé que necesita un montón de trabajo, Louis. No necesitas decírmelo. Pero quiero que veas más allá de la pintura descascarada y la maldita apariencia. Este lugar tiene un gran potencial.

«Si, como un lugar frecuentado por vagabundos». Louis le devolvió la sonrisa entusiasta a Harry. —Entonces muéstrame el interior.

Harry sacó una llave de su bolsillo. Louis estaba sorprendido de que su pareja no se limitara a tocar la puerta con el dedo y ver cómo se desplomaba en el suelo. Pero la puerta parecía bastante robusta cuando su pareja la abrió y le señaló a Louis el interior.

¿De verdad quería que Louis entrara primero?

Tomando una respiración profunda, Louis entró por la puerta. «Buen Dios Todopoderoso». Louis quería hacer un giro de ciento ochenta grados y caminar hacia afuera. Parecía como si alguien hubiera dejado atrás sus pertenencias —que podrían ser consideradas basura.

Harry llevó a Louis más adentro. —Una vez que el lugar esté limpio, pintado, con pisos nuevos y con el equipo aquí, las cosas lucirán muy bien.

La imagen de Louis del lugar no podía superar a la pila de basura en una esquina. Tenía que ser tan alta como tres metros. ¿Y qué demonios era ese olor? Bueno, iba a pensar en positivo. 

Algo se movió en la esquina y la resolución del pensamiento positivo se escabulló con el peludo roedor. —Hay ratas.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, bebé.

«¿Nosotros?» No había manera en el infierno que Louis fuera a estar en ningún lugar cerca de una rata. Era más probable que saltara sobre la espalda de Harry y gritara lo más fuerte que podía, si una de las malditas ratas se le acercaba. Afortunadamente la pequeña plaga estaba en el otro lado de la habitación. Louis, se estremeció.

Harry comenzó a señalar dónde irían las cosas, pero lo único que Louis podía hacer eras buscar al peludo invasor.

—¿Qué te parece? —Harry preguntó, con los brazos en las caderas y una expresión de esperanza en sus ojos azul pálido. Louis abrió la boca para responder cuando alguien entró por la puerta principal. De inmediato se puso delante de Harry, dispuesto a mostrar sus colmillos y defender a su pareja cuando Harry agarró su brazo—. Louis, él es Baker.

Louis pasó los ojos por el delgado hombre. Así que este era el alborotador del que Maverick había hablado.

—Es un placer conocerte. —Baker, extendió la mano.

Louis se la estrechó.

—Lo mismo digo. —Louis caminaba por el pequeño edificio mientras Harry hablaba con Baker. No estaba siendo grosero. Pero Louis quería revisar el lugar. Si esto iba a ser su negocio, entonces tenía que abrazarlo y... —¡Una rata! —Louis cruzó la habitación y salió por la puerta principal, listo para subir al poste de teléfono si era necesario.

Harry estuvo en la acera en cuestión de segundos, mirando a Louis con diversión. —Vamos, bebé. Vamos a encargarnos de tirar la basura y nos encargaremos del problema de los bichos.

Louis se estremeció cuando Harry envolvió su gran brazo a su alrededor. Así era, este vampiro le tenía miedo a las ratas, gran cosa. Harry se inclinó más cerca, presionando sus besables labios cerca del oído de Louis. —No te preocupes, mi amor. Te protegeré de todo lo que asuste a mi bebé.

Las mejillas de Louis ardían como una quemadura, y se inclinó hacia Harry. Estaban recién acoplados, y Louis no sabía nada sobre el hombre.

Bueno, sabía que Harry jodía como un sueño. Pero quería saber más que los hábiles movimientos de su pareja en el dormitorio.

—¿Lo harás ahora? —Louis acarició el cuello de Harry, dándole ligeros besos cuando oyó un carraspeo. Exhalando, Louis se inclinó hacia atrás para ver de pie en el umbral a Baker.

—¿Está todo bien?

Sí, él acababa de dejar su virilidad en el edificio. Eso fue todo.

—Todo está bien.

—Entonces te veré mañana por la mañana para que la limpieza pueda ponerse en marcha. —Baker se despidió con un movimiento de la mano, mientras se dirigía hacia un coche gris que parecía que había visto días mejores. Louis se dio la vuelta, mirando a su pareja.

—¿Crees que esto realmente funcionará? —Louis se mordió el labio inferior—. Quiero decir, es una gran responsabilidad el tomar un préstamo tan grande para iniciar tu propio negocio.

Louis suspiró para sus adentros cuando Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. —Podemos hacerlo, bebé. Nunca he tenido mi propio negocio antes. Y no tendré que pagar el préstamo. Maverick será un socio silencioso, ¿recuerdas? —Harry pasó la mano por el cabello de Louis—. Para ser honesto, entre más veo este lugar y pienso en el potencial que tiene, más me emociono.

Oh, que Harry se emocionara parecía ser algo bueno teniendo en cuenta que el pene de su pareja estaba duro y presionando el abdomen de Louis. Los dos se giraron al oír el carro de Baker explotar y morir una y otra vez y luego Louis dio un salto cuando la cosa salió de la banqueta.

Había encendido.

A Louis le gustaba mucho más su modo de transporte. Ser capaz de dispersar sus moléculas era más fácil que tratar de arrancar un auto, por lo menos en el caso de Baker. La cosa se oía como si estuviera protestando todo el tiempo.

—¿Por qué no damos un paseo por el pueblo? —Harry preguntó—. Será bueno llegar a conocer el lugar. —Y Harry se acercó más—. Piensa en esto como un paseo romántico.

Oh, el hombre estaba diciendo todas las cosas correctas. Louis apretó la mano de Harry, y comenzaron a bajar por la calle. Era una hermosa noche. El aire aún estaba ligeramente frio por el clima primaveral, pero Louis no sentía el frío en lo más mínimo. No cuando sostenía la mano del hombre que estaba destinado a ser suyo para el resto de su vida.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era enamorarse de Harry. Por la forma en que su pareja lo trataba, Louis sabía que no tendría ningún problema con eso.

—¿Te importa si nos detenemos en la cafetería? —Harry preguntó—. Me vendría bien algo de beber.

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Es una lástima que no vendan carmesí —bromeó.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Harry preguntó, preocupación escrita en los ojos azul claro.

Louis estaba emocionado. —No, estoy bien.

Entraron a la cafetería, y Louis fue atacado inmediatamente por el olor del café y el dulce azúcar. Si fuera humano, y comiera alimentos, terminaría con los elementos de la vitrina. Todo parecía muy bien decorado y atractivo. Pero ya que él nunca había comido nada de eso anteriormente, no se acercó.

—¿Puedo ayudarles? —un caballero detrás del mostrador preguntó.

—Sí, quiero un café y un trozo de ese pastel de chocolate —dijo Harry.

—De inmediato —dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba para hacer el café de Harry.

—Es agradable aquí —dijo Louis cuando se giró para observar el lugar. Había un gran sofá rojo en una esquina, pequeñas mesas estilo cafetería por todas partes. Louis vio la variedad de cafés para la venta y la madera oscura que le daba una sensación hogareña—. Me gusta.

Harry deslizó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Louis, acercándole y dándole un beso en un lado de su cara. —Quiero que ames este pueblo tanto como yo lo hago, Louis. Creo que establecernos aquí es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Louis lo esperaba. El aquelarre de Dante era agradable para vivir, pero no tenía esta sensación hogareña que Louis estaba descubriendo que la Villa Brac ofrecía. Por supuesto, no podía comer ni beber nada, pero podía ver que había cosas que hacer. Sólo esperaba que la vida nocturna no estuviera muerta.

Harry tomó su orden y Louis le siguió afuera. Justo cuando salió a la acera, Harry se detuvo y saludó a un hombre de aspecto extremadamente intimidante. El tipo parecía como si comiera gatitos para el desayuno.

—Louis, él es Hawk.

Louis dijo hola mientras miraba al pequeño hombre rubio con Hawk. Fue presentado como Johnny, la pareja de Hawk.

—Voy a solicitar un trabajo en la cafetería —dijo Johnny con orgullo, sus ojos azul-gris llenos de una emoción apenas contenida.

El hombre era un chico guapo. Ni siquiera la cicatriz en su mejilla derecha dañaba su suave belleza.

—Te dije que hablaríamos de eso, lindo bebé. —Hawk atrajo a Johnny hacia él, envolvió al hombre más pequeño en sus brazos.

—Lo hicimos —dijo Johnny dulce como la miel—. Y decidí que quería salir de la Casa y conseguir un trabajo.

Louis sofocó la risa con la mano. No conocía a estos dos, pero tenía la sensación de que Johnny iba a ganar. Lo podía ver en los ojos de Hawk. El hombre miraba a su pareja como si Johnny fuera todo su mundo.

—Buena suerte —dijo Harry mientras comenzaban a caminar. Podía oír a Johnny diciéndole a Hawk que entrara en la cafetería. Hawk había perdido el debate, ya sea que lo supiera o no.

—¿Cómo los conoces? —Louis preguntó mientras observaba a Harry tomar un gran bocado de su rebanada de pastel. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron como platos. Su pareja había mordido la mitad del pastel.

Tan pronto como Harry tragó, respondió. —Conocí a Hawk en el lado de la carretera cuando su camioneta se descompuso.

Mientras caminaban, Louis empezó a sentir como si alguien los observaba. Miró a su pareja, pero Harry no parecía darse cuenta. Estaba terminándose su pastel y bebiendo su café. Louis vio alrededor, pero había demasiadas sombras en donde podrían ocultarse. Los días se alargaban, pero aun así estaba muy oscuro a las siete y media.

—Tengo que reunirme con Roman Lakeland y su equipo mañana. Si quieres podemos reunirnos una vez que el sol se ponga. —Harry tiró la caja del pastel en el contenedor de basura que estaba en la acera—. Quiero que seas parte de esto tanto como sea posible.

Louis miró hacia la librería y juró que vio a alguien.

—No, adelante y reúnete con él en la mañana. Puedo venir más tarde y ver cómo van las cosas. —Eso era... no, sólo eran unas cajas al lado de la construcción. Dios, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Voy a hablar con ellos acerca de cómo deshacernos de las ratas. —Harry deslizó su mano en la de Louis, haciendo que Louis olvidara las cosas que se arrastran en las sombras.

—Normalmente no soy un cobarde, pero realmente odio las ratas.

Harry se rio entre dientes. —Es una reacción común. Yo mismo, no soy muy aficionado a ellas.

Sí, alguien los seguía, ¿por qué Harry no lo sentía? Louis no sabía demasiado sobre los shifters. Se había criado en el aquelarre, rodeado de solo vampiros la mayoría del tiempo. Se encontraba con shifters ocasionalmente, pero no había pasado suficiente tiempo con ellos.

Louis no quería decir algo por si resultaba ser nada. No quería quedar como una persona exagerada.

—¿Cuándo crees que la panadería estará lista? —Louis preguntó.

—Espero que en dos semanas. No tenemos que construirlo desde cero. —Harry le dio a la mano de Louis un ligero apretón—. Tenemos que pensar en un nombre para nuestro lugar.

—Piel comestible —Louis bromeó con una suave sonrisa.

—Aunque me gusta —Harry le dio un guiñó—, estoy pensando en algo con la palabra dulce.

—¿Qué hay de Dulce pan dulce?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No, se traba la lengua. ¿Dulce Delicia?

—No ese. —Rodó la palabra dulce en su cabeza.

—¿Dulce deleite?

Harry acunó el mentón de Louis, inclinando la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran. El aliento de Louis abandonó sus pulmones en un silbido, cuando miró a los ojos azul pálido de su pareja. —Me gusta —dijo Harry antes de darle un suave beso en los labios. En la calle, sin importarle que los vieran, el aliento de Louis salió jadeante.

—Quizás debería de sugerir unos cuantos nombres más. —Louis pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreando a Harry, quería más.

—¿Te gustan mis besos? —Harry preguntó. Su voz se redujo a un tono bajo y grave que le dijo a Louis exactamente lo que el hombre estaba pensando.

—Me gusta todo de ti. —Era la pura verdad—. Especialmente tus besos. —Caminaron un poco más de un modo lento y terminaron regresando a la camioneta de Harry. Pero en lugar de entrar, Harry presionó a Louis contra un costado, sus largas y gruesas piernas a horcajadas a cada lado del cuerpo de Louis, envolviéndolo. Louis se sentía mareado, como le sucedía cuando era un adolescente hace trescientos años.

Tenía mariposas en el estómago. ¿Cuándo alguien le había hecho sentirse así? ¡Nunca! Nadie había hecho que Louis se sintiera como si... oh, Dios, él se estaba enamorando. Harry estaba diciendo y haciendo todas las cosas correctas. Louis estaba aterrado de que el otro zapato cayera. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Qué sucede, Louis? —Harry preguntó—. Puedo olor tu inquietud.

Empujando su cabello sobre su hombro, Louis miró a Harry. —Me estoy enamorando de ti. Nunca he estado enamorado. De repente, mi lengua se siente demasiado grande para mi boca, mis manos están sudando, y mi corazón se acelera sin control. ¿Eso es normal? —¿Debería de haberle dicho esto a Harry?

Los ojos azul pálido de Harry brillaban con la luz de la farola, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa seductora. Eso no ayudó a que Louis se calmara. El hombre era demasiado malditamente guapo para su propio bien.

—No lo sé —admitió, una sonrisa irresistiblemente devastadora iluminó su rostro. Harry no estaba al tanto de la imagen cautivadora que tenía cuando sonreía así. El pulso de Louis se aceleró—. Nunca he estado enamorado. Pero sé lo que quieres decir.

—¿Lo sabes? —Louis preguntó.

Harry deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis. Podía sentir el abrasador calor del cuerpo de su pareja a través de su camisa. Era como si el sol estuviera tocando a Louis. —Sí, porque me siento de la misma manera.

Louis gimió cuando Harry bajó la cabeza, rozando sus labios hacia atrás y hacia adelante de los de Louis. No era un beso per sé, pero no obstante era erótico. Deslizando sus brazos por el cuerpo de Harry, Louis los envolvió alrededor del cuello del hombre, reprimiendo el impulso de envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su pareja. Después de todo, estaban en público.

—¿No quieres ir a casa? —Louis le preguntó a Harry mordiendo su labio.

Una fácil sonrisa se formó en los labios de Harry. —Aun no, amor. Me gusta mostrarte.

Allí estaba de nuevo, diciendo todas las cosas correctas. Al infierno con eso. Louis iba a saltar dentro de esto, no solo su relación de negocios sino también una relación con Harry. Si no funcionaba, entonces que así sea.

(...)

Maverick miraba las propuestas sobre la mesa. Había más gente de lo que pensaba pidiendo comenzar un negocio. Alguien quería abrir un restaurante de barbacoa, otro quería poner en marcha un boliche. Estas eran cosas que él nunca habría pensado tener, pero ahora que leía las propuestas se preguntaba por qué no se le ocurrió nada de eso antes.

Pero la verdad era, que a pesar de que estaba tratando de que su pueblo pareciera normal —Harry tenía razón—, Maverick había estado haciendo un pésimo trabajo ayudando a su pueblo. Claro, él ayudaba en el Centro de recreación, había construido unos cuantos edificios aquí y allá, pero ¿en qué había contribuido realmente? La mayoría de las quejas de los residentes o necesidades eran atendidas por el Departamento de policía y ese no era su trabajo.

Tenía que construir un ayuntamiento y tomar su papel, no sólo lucir la etiqueta como alcalde. Maverick se había acostumbrado a estar sentado en su oficina, jugando con su videojuego portátil que mantenía escondido en su cajón. Ya era hora de que saliera de allí y se diera a conocer con sus residentes.

Y conocía al ayudante perfecto. Darle a Cecil el trabajo no sólo le permitiría a Maverick mantener un ojo en su causador de problemas pareja mientras estuviera fuera de la Casa, sino que le daría a Cecil algo que hacer.

También quería poner a algunos de los miembros de su manada dentro de este tipo de empresas para que pudieran mantener un ojo en el pueblo y asegurarse de que su estado de paranormal se mantuviera en secreto. También le daría a la gente de la Casa una oportunidad de conocer a la gente del pueblo.

Maverick ya había plantado la semilla en la cabeza de Johnny. Le había dicho a Johnny que sería la persona perfecta para trabajar en la cafetería.

Eran un pueblo pequeño y tenían que empezar a actuar como tal.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Cecil le preguntó mientras entraba a la oficina de Maverick, sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio. Lanzó un brazo hacia atrás, viéndose relajado.

—Consiguiéndote un trabajo.

Cecil salió disparado hacia adelante. —¿De verdad?

Maverick no estaba seguro de si eso era una mirada ansiosa, o una expresión "oh infierno, no". De cualquier manera, si Maverick tenía que entrar en su rol, entonces Cecil también. Era la pareja de Maverick. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que Maverick había hecho que Cecil aceptara ese rol.

—Sabes que estoy tratando de que el pueblo crezca.

—¿Y? —Cecil preguntó con cautela.

—Harry trajo un punto válido. Si quiero que todos sean dueños de un negocio o trabajen en uno, entonces tengo que ser un alcalde activo. —Maverick dejó los papeles—. No darme nada de toda esta mierda.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —Cecil le preguntó mientras se relajaba de nuevo en su asiento—. No sé nada de política.

Tampoco Maverick. —Vas a ser mi asistente.

La risa brotó de Cecil. —¿Y esperas que nosotros logremos hacer el trabajo? —Sus cejas se alzaron—. ¿Me quieres debajo de tu escritorio todo el día, verdad?

Tan atractivo como eso sonaba, Maverick sabía que tenía que mantener su relación en un nivel de negocios cuando estuvieran en el trabajo. —No. Quiero que realmente trabajes.

—¿Puedo tener un asistente?

—¿Para qué diablos necesitas un asistente? —Maverick preguntó.

—Para ir a buscar el café.

—Para eso es para lo que te estoy contratando.

Cecil hizo un sonido pfft. —Sí, claro. Necesito a alguien que pueda traer el café y hacer mi trabajo mientras estoy pretendiendo hacer mi trabajo.

Eso no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido para Maverick, pero si había alguien más alrededor, entonces podría evitar el perder el tiempo en el trabajo. Porque no importaba lo serio que quisiera trabajar en el ayuntamiento, Maverick sabía que una sacudida del lindo culo de Cecil y sería hombre muerto.

—Hecho.


	7. Capítulo 6

El acuerdo fue establecido y el papeleo firmado. Harry era ahora el orgulloso propietario de un edificio de mierda. Ahora que ya lo poseía, no estaba tan seguro. La duda estaba empezando a deslizarse en su mente mientras caminaba alrededor, observando a Roman y sus hombres tomar notas y hacer medidas.

¿Qué pasa si Dulce deleite fracasaba? No sabía una mierda de hornear.

Tener a Baker aquí estaba bien, pero si Harry iba a hacer esto —y Maverick había firmado los papeles del préstamo— entonces él tenía que encontrar a alguien que pudiera mostrarle a Harry el negocio, alguien que no fuera un chico inmaduro —según el padre de Baker. Harry aún no conocía al hombre, así que no podía emitir un juicio. Pero él quería a dos personas aquí que supieran qué infiernos estaban haciendo.

Unos cuantos hombres más aparecieron y la limpieza se puso en marcha. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que era la mitad de la basura. Era sólo un montón de basura inútil.

—¿Sabes a quién puedo llamar para deshacerme del problema de las ratas? —Harry preguntó a Roman.

Roman asintió mientras tiraba algo hacia el pequeño recipiente de basura de acero que habían traído con ellos. —Sí, puedo conseguir a alguien. Eso no es un problema.

—¿Ratas grandes? —el hombre junto a Roman preguntó.

Roman se rio. —No enrolles tus bragas, Lorenzo. No creo que traten de luchar contra ti.

Lorenzo entrecerró sus ojos color gris oscuro a Roman. —Muy divertido. Esas cosas están infectadas de gérmenes.

—Hombre, eres un shifter leopardo. ¿No deberías de comer esa cosa infectada?

Por la expresión de la cara de Lorenzo, no le gustó el comentario de Roman. De hecho, parecía francamente enojado. Harry ocultó su sonrisa cuando se giró y dirigió su mirada a otra parte de la habitación. No debería ser divertido, pero infierno si no lo era.

—¿Podemos terminar esto? —Lorenzo preguntó, su voz helada como el hielo—. Tenemos que seguir la planificación.

«Quisquilloso».

Harry se dio cuenta de la puesta de sol y sabía que su pareja estaría aquí pronto. El lugar estaba bastante despejado, y ahora todo lo que necesitaba era la restauración interior. Sin la basura, la tienda se veía un poco más prometedora.

—Maverick nos dio una idea de lo que quería —Roman dijo mientras caminaba hacia Harry. Él se había acercado a la puerta, buscando a su pareja—. Sin embargo, dijo que viera los planes contigo. Es tu tienda y debes de tener las cosas de la forma que quieras.

Harry se apartó de la puerta, mirando a los ojos grises de Roman.

—Tan pronto como mi pareja llegue. Quiero que sea una parte de armar la planificación. —Harry quería a Louis en todos los aspectos de su vida. Nunca había conocido a nadie como el vampiro y Harry sabía que su pareja era nada menos que increíble. Le dolía el pecho sólo por estar lejos de su pareja.

—Comprensible —dijo Roman—. Sólo quiero saber cuándo...

Louis entró por la puerta, mirando a su alrededor a todos cuando todo el equipo se detuvo para mirarlo fijamente.

Harry sonrió.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo me está mirándome? —Louis trató de murmurar, pero fue un intento inútil. Todos en la habitación eran shifters. Tenían un excelente oído. Los shifters podían oír ratas orinando sobre algodón.

—Estábamos esperando a que llegaras para poder ver los planos —dijo Roman señalando un conjunto enrollado de planos sobre la mesa improvisada—. Dime lo que quieres y cómo quieres que se vea este lugar, así podemos empezar a primera hora de mañana.

Louis miró a Harry y luego se acercó a donde el shifter oso estaba de pie. Harry tenía la sensación de que Louis no era una parte integral de todo lo anterior, no de la forma en que actuaba.

Ver al vampiro tímido era entrañable.

Se unió a su pareja, y los dos revisaron los planos con Roman, mientras que los otros trabajadores terminaban la limpieza. Harry se colocó detrás de Louis, pero no estaba prestando atención a lo que su pareja o Roman decían. Estaba demasiado ocupado imaginando todas las cosas malas que quería hacerle a Louis cuando llegaran a casa.

Louis pasó una pierna sobre la otra, metiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja mientras escuchaba. Harry se movió un poco más cerca, hasta que se tocaron. Alzó la mano y dejó que algunos mechones del cabello de Louis se deslizaran entre los dedos, casi babeando ante la idea de la larga melena de su pareja cepillando su cuerpo cuando Louis montara su pene.

—¿Qué piensas, Harry? —Roman preguntó.

La mirada de Harry fue hacia el shifter oso, pero infiernos si había oído una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. Su mente aún estaba atrapada en su fantasía de tener a Louis desnudo, su pene moviéndose libremente mientras Harry lo jodía. —Sí, suena bien.

Louis giró la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Harry. —¿Eso crees?

«Oh, infiernos». No estaba seguro de qué decir. —Lo que quieras, Louis.

Esa fue una buena respuesta. La mejor mientras su mente estaba llena de pensamientos que Harry no veía la hora de convertir en realidad.

—Bien. —Roman enrolló los planos—. Voy a revisar estos y podemos empezar tan pronto como tengamos los nuevos planos.

¿Qué infiernos había aceptado? Seguro como el infierno que Harry esperaba que Louis supiera lo que estaba haciendo, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo se vería su nueva panadería. Iba a decirles que le repitieran los planes, pero Harry tenía demasiado orgullo para admitir que no estaba prestando atención.

Louis asustó como el infierno a Harry cuando hizo un extraño ruido y dio una palmada. —Bueno, ahora que sé cómo se verá este lugar, estoy más a gusto con la idea.

Harry deseaba saber cómo se iba a ver el lugar.

Tenía que confiar en que Louis no le daría a la panadería una apariencia parecida a The Manacle7. Podía imaginar las luces láser... ¿qué había hecho?

7 The Manacle, mancuernas, esposas como es el nombre del club se deja el original

—Vamos, chico grande —dijo Louis mientras agarraba la mano de Harry y lo llevaba por la tienda—. Celebremos.

La emoción de su pareja era contagiosa. Harry le dio una cálida risa, y salieron. —¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Bueno, definitivamente quiero montar tu gran pene.

Harry tragó... duro. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de Louis, con más escenas eróticas. Su erección estaba empezando a doler, mordiendo su cremallera al pensar en tener el culo de Louis, mientras que su pareja se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

—Eso suena jodidamente perfecto para mí.

La sonrisa en los ojos obsidiana de Louis tenía un calor sensual que Harry quería explorar con más detalle. Una corriente de electricidad zumbaba a través de su piel cuando Louis pasó la mano por el brazo de Harry. —Eso pensé.

Harry apresuró a su pareja a la camioneta, rogando llegar a casa antes de que se volviera loco por la maldita lujuria. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en joder a Louis.

Agarrando el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, Harry observaba mientras Louis se acercó, rozando su mano sobre su erección. Su pene palpitó con el contacto de su pareja y Harry quería nada más que... joder con esto. Harry llevó la camioneta a un lado de la carretera, apagó el motor, y se movió hasta que estuvo fuera de detrás del volante.

Louis se rio. —¿No puedes esperar?

—Estoy tan cerca de correrme en los pantalones que ni siquiera es gracioso. —Louis liberó su hinchado pene, él temía tocar su propia erección por temor de estallar—. Dios, por favor chuparme el pene, Louis. —Su voz ahora era ronca por pura necesidad.

Harry estaba agradecido como el infierno de que Louis no jugara, su pareja se deslizó en su posición y envolvió con sus deliciosos labios la cabeza de su pene, chupando su eje hasta la parte posterior de la boca. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió agarrando un puñado del largo cabello de Louis.

«La piel como el satín, el cabello como la seda». El hombre era nada si no erótico y sensual.

Él curvó sus caderas, empujándose un poco hacia la boca de su pareja. Era duro como el infierno el contenerse. Harry quería joder abiertamente la boca del hombre, pero temía que su pareja no fuera capaz de tomar todo. Los ojos de Harry se cruzaron cuando Louis tomó hasta el último centímetro de su pene en su garganta.

—¡Santo infierno! —Harry en realidad comenzó a sudar cuando Louis se retiró y luego lo tomó todo el camino de nuevo. Repitió ese movimiento una y otra vez hasta que las bolas de Harry estuvieron apretadas contra su cuerpo, y él podía sentir su orgasmo formarse en su columna.

Y entonces Louis apretó la garganta y eso era todo lo que necesitó. Harry dejó escapar un grito gutural cuando su semen brotó de su pene. Nunca antes se había corrido tan malditamente duro y rápido. Temía que sus bolas fueran a consumirse en dos uvas diminutas.

Louis se apartó, lamiendo una gota de semen que había escapado de su boca, y Harry estaba malditamente cerca de tener un ataque al corazón. Su pareja deslizó su dedo sobre el lío blanco, retiró su mano, y luego se chupaba el dedo en la boca.

Oh.

Mi

Dios.

—Ahora vas a dejarme montar tu gordo pene —dijo Louis mientras se inclinaba para besarlo. Harry en ese momento estaba dispuesto a dar al hombre lo que el infierno quisiera, con tal de que nunca dejara de darle mamadas. Sus malditas orejas seguían sonando.

Todo lo que Harry podía hacer era ver y babear mientras Louis bajaba sus pantalones y pateaba quitándoselos. Su pene sobresalía de un nido de rizos, haciendo que el corazón de Harry se acelerara al verlo. Su búfalo quería devorar a este hombre.

Louis sacó un pequeño paquete de lubricante del bolsillo delantero de los pantalones y Harry seguía allí, su pene aún duro como una roca mientras su pareja lubricaba su pene. Le gustaba que Louis tomara las riendas. Las manos del hombre se movían sensualmente, deslizándose hacia arriba y abajo por su pene en un baile erótico.

Mierda, estaba a punto de correrse de nuevo.

—Te voy a enseñar lo emocionado que estoy por nuestro nuevo negocio.

Louis se subió a horcajadas en el regazo de Harry y lentamente se sentó. Harry rápidamente agarró su pene y se hundió profundo en el culo de Louis.

«Oh, gloria, gloria, gloria». La sensación del apretado culo de su pareja en su pene era tan jodidamente fantástica que Harry gruñó su aprobación. Moviendo su mano, agarró las delgadas caderas de su pareja y lo sostuvo, mientras Louis comenzó a montarlo.

Harry agarró el cabello de Louis. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, amaba el largo y hermoso cabello y quería sentirlos rozar su carne caliente. Harry usó una mano para agarrar la cara de Louis, jalando a su pareja más cerca mientras tomaba esos talentosos labios en un beso feroz.

Louis deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Harry, explorándolo con avidez mientras el culo se movía arriba y abajo de la erección de Harry. Si había algo mejor en la vida, Harry seguro como la mierda que nunca lo había visto o sentido, porque Louis lo estaba enviando directamente al paraíso del placer.

Cristo, el hombre lo estaba llevando a la locura con la oscilación de sus caderas y la posesiva boca. Harry se sentía como si estuviera siendo consumido. Justo allí, en los oscuros ojos de Louis. El hombre quería comérselo vivo.

«¡Infiernos, sí!»

Harry gruñó cuando el culo de Louis se deslizó hacia abajo por su pene. Era un ajuste perfecto que hacía que sintiera como si fuera a dividir al hombre en dos. Pero a Louis no parecía importarle. Seguía jodiendo el pene de Harry.

—Me estoy volviendo malditamente loco —dijo Louis cuando rompió el beso—. Mi cuerpo está ardiendo por ti.

—El mío también, mi bebé... también. —Harry jaló el cabello de Louis, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba mientras enterraba su pene hasta la empuñadura. Quería correrse dentro del culo de su pareja tan urgentemente, y que durara toda la jodida larga noche. Él realmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Entonces has que me corra —Louis le rogó—. Profundamente... dentro. Dios, Harry... puedo sentirlo.

Soltando el cabello de Louis, Harry utilizó ambas manos para agarrar a su pareja y empujarse con todo lo que tenía, Louis se agarró de sus hombros mientras gritaba. Su semen se disparó en chorros sobre la camisa de Harry y le importaba una mierda el desorden. El olor de la liberación de su pareja y la creciente presión en el interior de sus bolas hizo que los caninos de Harry salieran. Su cuerpo se tensó con un dolor salvaje y demandante.

Pero antes de que pudiera morder el hombro de su pareja, Louis lo mordió en su cuello, chupando duro. La visión de Harry disminuyó mientras todo su jodido cuerpo se partía. No había otra manera de describirlo. Su semilla salió disparada al culo de su pareja y sus malditas pelotas se metían dentro de su cuerpo. Su cabeza estaba palpitando tanto que pensó que podría haber reventado un vaso sanguíneo.

Louis lamió la herida, su piel estaba resbaladiza por el sudor mientras sonreía. —Ahora esto es una celebración.

Harry dejó escapar una risita entrecortada. Su pareja era algo especial. El hombre era tímido, exigente, sexy, atrevido. Todo el paquete y Harry amaba eso.

—Por mucho que odio decir esto, tenemos que conseguir ponernos la ropa antes de que un policía llegue.

Louis mordió el labio de Harry antes de dejar salir el flácido pene de su culo. Harry se estremeció al sentir su flácida erección deslizarse libre.

—¿Hay algo más que debemos celebrar? —Louis bromeó mientras se vestía y luego se sentaba en su lado de la camioneta—. Porque yo puedo celebrar que el viento sopla si pudiera sentir tu pene enterrado profundamente dentro de mí de nuevo.

«Podríamos hacer eso».

(...)

Louis miraba lo que se había hecho hasta ahora en la panadería, que no era mucho. Las paredes estaban semi reparadas, pero no pintadas. Los azulejos del piso parecían como si se hubieran quebrado y fueron arrojados a un lado. Alguien había trabajado en una toma de corriente y otro con un cubo de sustancia blanca, untándolo sobre los agujeros en la pared. Había pensado que el equipo hubiera hecho más esta mañana.

—Las tuberías se rompieron en el sótano, y nos llevó todo el día lograr arreglar los daños —explicó Harry, como si pudiera leer la mente de Louis. Quizás era la expresión de su rostro lo que delató lo que estaba pensando.

Su pareja jaló a Louis a sus brazos, dándole un beso de bienvenida. —¿Me puedes hacer un favor y traerme un café de la cafetería?

Sí, él podría ser el chico de los recados. No era como si tuviera algo que hacer por aquí. Louis aún no sabía lo que estaba haciendo aquí. —Por supuesto.

Harry sacó algo de dinero de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Louis. El café no estaba demasiado lejos y recordó dónde estaba situado. Además, Harry había conseguido que Louis fuera adicto a caminar en este pequeño y pintoresco pueblo en la noche. Estaba muy tranquilo.

—Gracias, bebé.

A Louis realmente no le importaba ir. Sabía que Harry estaba súper emocionado con este proyecto y quería poner manos a la obra. El hombre pasó el día aquí y no salió hasta que Louis apareció, y luego regresó después de eso. Louis estaba tratando de estar así de emocionado, pero era difícil ya que el lugar parecía un edificio eviscerado. Quizás cuando el equipo comenzara a acomodarse se sentiría diferente.

Se había interesado cuando Roman revisó los planos con él. Le ayudó a imaginar cómo se vería al final. Harry parecía tan entusiasmado con el lugar vacío como estaba él con la idea de que estuviera terminado.

Louis sonrió. Le gustaba ver a su pareja tan emocionado. Eso significaba que no iba a tener el remordimiento del comprador después de que la panadería estuviera terminada. Louis había esperado toda su vida por alguien como Harry. Él era dulce, sexy y musculoso, y tenía una emoción que Louis nunca había visto en nadie, ni siquiera en sí mismo.

Era refrescante estar con el hombre.

Caminando hacia la cafetería, Louis de nuevo empezó a tener la sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando. Esta vez no tenía a Harry para distraerlo. Se detuvo y miró alrededor, pero al igual que la última vez, no vio a nadie.

Pero Louis sabía que alguien estaba allí.

Estando a la intemperie, no exactamente podría usar sus poderes de vampiro y aparecer en la cafetería. Estaba bastante seguro de que era mal visto hacerlo dentro de los límites del pueblo donde un humano pudiera verlo. Y aunque era un vampiro, Louis no era un luchador muy hábil. Eso había quedado demostrado cuando su hermano lo alcanzó con facilidad y lo empujó hacia el reino de los demonios.

La cafetería estaba a la vista, y Louis llegó allí sin que el que lo seguía se mostrara. Se acercó al mostrador y pidió un café para Harry, y luego pidió un pedazo del pastel que sabía que le gustaba a su pareja.

—Tú estabas aquí anoche con ese grandullón que está en el Dairy Twist —dijo el hombre, y luego sonrió—. O lo que solía ser el Dairy Twist.

Louis le tendió la mano. —Louis Green. Soy su pa... socio.

El hombre estrechó la mano de Louis. —Ray Freewether. Encantado de conocerte, Louis.

Bueno, ¿no era amigable? El chico parecía estar al principio de sus veintes, y definitivamente era humano. Tenía los ojos de color almendra, el cabello negro y corto, y un bonito y cincelado pequeño cuerpo. Él no era ni de lejos tan guapo como Harry, pero era agradable conocer a alguien más en esta ciudad —además de Baker y el equipo de construcción. Louis aún no había logrado salir de su habitación en la casa Manchester para conocer a la gente que vivía allí.

—¿Te gusta aquí? —Louis le preguntó mientras Ray hacía el café de Harry.

Ray se encogió de hombros. —He vivido aquí toda mi vida, pero hasta que el alcalde de la ciudad comenzó a ayudar a abrir todos estos negocios, no era un gran lugar para vivir. Parece que las cosas están cambiando.

Así era. Si sólo Ray supiera por qué. Él tenía muy serias dudas de que el hombre supiera sobre los cazadores de vampiros. Estaba seguro de que el hombre no sabía nada sobre vampiros, shifters, y todas las otras criaturas paranormales que habitaban en la Villa Brac. —Esa es una buena cosa, ¿verdad?

Ray sonrió y la sonrisa alcanzó sus ojos color almendra. Realmente era un hombre atractivo. —Claro que lo es. Incluso tendré ayuda a partir de mañana.

Louis se preguntó si era Johnny. El pequeño humano parecía firme en conseguir un trabajo. Sabía que el pequeño iba a ganar a la larga al insistirle a su pareja, él encontraría trabajo aquí... o en otro lugar.

—¿Su nombre es Johnny?

Ray asintió. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo vi anoche y me lo dijo. —Él conoció a Johnny anoche.

—Parece un buen tipo.

Louis no lo sabía. —Lo es.

—Bien —dijo Ray—. No me gusta trabajar con personas que se comportan como idiotas.

Louis se rio. —¿Tienes mucho ese problema?

—El último chico que trabajó aquí trató de coquetear con todos los hombres que entraban por esa puerta. Era embarazoso como el infierno. Empezamos a perder clientes. Gracias a Dios que fue despedido.

Louis podía ver que eso era un problema. Sabía que debía tomar el café de Harry y llevárselo, pero Louis no estaba con ganas de pasar una tarde viendo a los hombres trabajando en la panadería mientras que él se quedaba allí parado sin nada que hacer.

—Voy a ir a la panadería una vez que esté abierta. No dudes también en venir por aquí.

Louis tenía un pensamiento. —Pero sólo trabajo por la noche. Tengo una de esas desagradables alergias al sol.

Los ojos de Ray se abrieron como platos. —Nunca antes había conocido a nadie que la tuviera. Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por la oferta.

Louis sonrió mientras decía adiós, sintiéndose un poco mejor acerca de estar en este pueblo. Ahora tenía un amigo. Bueno, conocía a alguien que no era un paranormal. Era un comienzo.

Caminando de regreso a la panadería, Louis cruzó al otro lado de la calle. Justo cuando estaba caminando por la librería Murphy, él tuvo esa sensación de nuevo, sólo que esta vez amplificada por cien.

—Es un pequeño pueblo acogedor.

Louis se calmó. Él había pensado que la persona que estaba mirándolo era su hermano. Pero no conocía a este hombre, o al menos la voz que acababa de escuchar. El que estaba de pie justo fuera de su línea de visión era un extraño.

No podía ni siquiera oler si el hombre era un humano o de otro tipo, y eso le asustaba como el infierno.

—Este lugar parece muy... especial.

Louis apresuró sus pasos, malditamente corriendo a la panadería. Nunca había sido más feliz de encontrar a su pareja. Empujó la taza de café y una bolsa pequeña en la mano de Harry, sintiendo que temblaba de miedo. El tipo había dicho la palabra especial como si supiera que no todos los habitantes eran humanos. Eso era una amenaza si alguna vez escuchó una.

Harry dejó las cosas abajo y jaló a Louis más cerca. —¿Qué sucede? Estás temblando como una hoja.

Todo el mundo dejó de trabajar, todos los ojos en él. En este momento a Louis no le importaba. Esa voz sin cuerpo había sido horrible, le hizo sentir que el mal venía hacia aquí. Se quedó allí y le dijo a Harry sobre la sensación que tuvo anoche y sobre lo que acababa de suceder esta noche.

—Apuesto a que es ese tipo Kenyon. Probablemente envió a alguien para espiar el pueblo, para ver si podía detectar algo fuera de lo ordinario.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba jodiendo a Louis? Bueno, él estaba en el lado pálido, pero Harry parecía más paranormal que él. El tipo estaba construido como un maldito tren de carga. Pero, Kenyon no lo perseguiría si era un cazador de vampiros. No, él estaba a la cabeza para cazar vampiros. No sabía nada sobre shifters ni demonios.

—La próxima vez que sientas que alguien te observa, avísame.

Harry no parecía demasiado feliz de que Louis no le hubiera dicho nada anoche.

—Lo haré —prometió. Debido a que no había manera en el infierno que Louis quisiera conocer a ese hombre cara a cara.

(...)

Mientras Harry hablaba en voz baja con su pareja, Roman caminó hacia la parte posterior de la habitación y llamó a Maverick. Él y sus centinelas necesitaban estar alertas sobre el espía que estaba en la ciudad. Después de colgar, llamó a su Pa y le dijo acerca de una posible amenaza.

—Sólo mantén tus ojos abiertos y los oídos bien abiertos, hijo. No hay mucho que podamos hacer sin romper alguna ley o dañar a alguien.

Le molestó a Roman no poder sacar al bastardo de su miseria. Pero su Pa tenía razón. Si alguien tocaba al espía del pueblo, eso sólo traería a Kenyon aquí. Pensó en su pareja, Steven, estaba trabajando en el restaurante. Roman iba a mantener un ojo en el lugar, por si acaso. Ahora que el restaurante estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas, el problema podría aparecer en cualquier momento —si el hombre estaba aquí para causar problemas.

Sin importar quien fuera que estuviera aquí, toda la población de seres paranormales de la Villa Brac debería de ser advertida.


	8. Capítulo 7

Harry se dirigía a la casa del padre de Baker para recoger a su empleado. El carro del hombre no arrancaba y necesitaba que Baker hiciera algunos trabajos en la tienda. No había nada malo en conseguir que su futuro empleado conociera el lugar. Además, Roman dijo que podría necesitar a un hombre para la limpieza.

Hasta el momento Baker fue una joya, ayudando, pero Harry estaba empezando a ver que necesitaba al chico de jornada completa incluso antes de que la panadería abriera.

—Quizás deberías llevar su carro al taller de Mark para que lo revise —sugirió Louis—. Estoy seguro de que no te costaría mucho conseguir...

Harry se desvió, estirando instintivamente la mano para detener el pecho de su pareja, evitando que se golpeara hacia adelante. Su corazón estaba en su garganta cuando metió el pie en el freno, malditamente cerca de llegar al suelo. —¿Qué fue eso?

Louis giró la cabeza, mirando por encima del hombro. —Yo no vi nada.

Él no estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Harry había visto a alguien de pie en medio de la maldita carretera. No había forma de que fuera una ilusión.

Giró la cabeza pero, como dijo Louis, no había nadie allí.

¿Qué infiernos sucedió? —¿Lo viste?

Louis miró a Harry y sacudió lentamente la cabeza. —No vi a nadie, Harry.

No, él no se estaba volviendo loco. Él había visto a alguien. El tipo tenía pantalón oscuro de vestir y una chaqueta de cuero de color marrón oscuro. Su imaginación no era tan creativa para vestir una ilusión. Había un hombre que estaba allí. Harry habría apostado su vida a eso.

—Había alguien allí, Louis. No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando, pero no estoy viendo cosas. —Harry apagó el motor de la camioneta y salió del asiento. Podía ver la duda en los ojos de Louis, como si el hombre prefiriera que ambos salieran de ahí.

Harry necesitaba saber.

Se dirigió a la parte trasera de su camioneta, sus ojos revisando la zona, pero aparte de la luna y el paisaje a su alrededor, no vio nada.

—¿Podemos irnos ahora? —dijo Louis desde la cabina de la camioneta.

No le gustaba esto ni un poco. Alguien estaba jodiéndolo. Él había desaparecido a propósito. También había estado en medio de la carretera a propósito. No estaba seguro de por qué. Harry no podía oler otra cosa que los árboles que lo rodeaban.

Las cosas estaban empezando a ser realmente extrañas en el pueblo. Primero Louis se encontraba con un hombre que le hablaba desde un callejón oscuro... ahora esto.

Gruñendo de frustración, Harry regresó del lado del conductor de la camioneta, subió y cerró la puerta.

—¿Alguna cosa? —Louis preguntó, con expresión nerviosa.

Harry alargó la mano y tomó la cara de su pareja, dejando que el pulgar recorriera la suave piel de la mejilla. —Nada.

—Te creo.

—Gracias. —Harry encendió la camioneta y siguió su camino a la casa del padre de Baker, pero no podía dejar pasar lo que pasó. Tenía que haber una razón para que la persona hubiera aparecido delante de él. Incluso si Harry no fuera un shifter, el hombre que estaba en el camino, en medio de la nada, le habría asustado.

Harry luchó contra el impulso de estacionar su camioneta e ir a investigar. Quería saber por qué la persona había aparecido delante de él. Lo único que lo detenía era Louis. Su pareja definitivamente estaba nervioso, lo cual era raro para un vampiro. ¿No se suponía que eran quienes asustaban en la noche?

No importaba. Louis quería irse, así que se irían. De todos modos, no era como que fuera a encontrar algo.

Harry se detuvo en la entrada y tocó la bocina. Baker iba a tener que hacer algo acerca de su carro o quedarse en el pueblo. Manejar hasta aquí, le demoró más que lo que Harry pensaba. Aunque Baker se estaba quedando en casa de su padre, si tenía que manejar hasta aquí para tener al chico, esto no iba a funcionar. La mayoría de los residentes de la Villa Brac vivían en las afueras del pueblo, pero el padre de Baker vivía en la periferia de la periferia.

La puerta principal se abrió y vio a Baker apresurándose a salir. Se veía nervioso. Entonces un hombre alto y robusto llenó la puerta, con el ceño fruncido hacia Baker.

«Debe ser su papá».

No era asunto de Harry. Mientras no viera ninguna contusión, todo lo que pasaba entre su empleado y su padre era asunto de ellos.

Louis se deslizó.

—Gracias por venir por mí —dijo Baker sin aliento al subir a la cabina—. Mi coche está fallando de nuevo. La...dang8 cosa me pone nervioso.

8Dang aunque coloquialmente significa pene o mujer, también es una manera infantil de maldecir, alterando Damn, que significa maldición por Dang

Harry se preguntó qué planeaba decir el humano antes de corregirse y decir dang, ¿o era una de esas personas que no maldecían con la frecuencia necesaria? Harry estaría encantado de ayudarle a practicar.

—No hay problema —dijo Louis. Harry quería corregir a su pareja.

Quería decirle a Baker que consiguiera que revisaran su carro, pero por la forma de la casa y los jirones de jeans que usaba Baker, Harry estaba empezando a tener una imagen de cómo vivía Baker.

Pobremente.

Quizás debería de escuchar a Louis y ver que en el taller de Marc vieran qué podían hacer por el carro del chico. No había forma en que el humano pudiera caminar al trabajo cada día. Y ahora que había un hombre misterioso apareciéndose en medio de la carretera, cerca de la casa del padre de Baker, Harry no quería arriesgar la seguridad del chico, por supuesto, todo dependía de la frecuencia que Baker salía de aquí... si se quedaba.

—¿Sólo limpieza hoy? —Baker le preguntó a Harry—. Eso está bien. Si necesitas que haga más, puedo hacerlo. De todos modos, no es como si tuviera una vida.

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo tomar eso.

—Vamos a ver lo que Roman necesita hacer cuando lleguemos allí —contestó Louis por Harry. Bien, porque no estaba seguro de qué decir. Hasta el momento, el chico no estaba actuando como la mierda que le habían dicho.

Quizás Maverick y el padre habían juzgado mal a Baker.

El manejar al pueblo, hizo que Harry casi se quedara dormido. Era largo. Por fin se detuvo delante de la panadería. Los trabajadores, aún estaban allí. Harry bajó y esperó a que su pareja también saliera.

Baker, se movía de un lado al otro, sonriendo. —Es hora de ir a trabajar.

¿Quién sonreía cuando estaban a punto de ir a limpiar detrás de otros hombres? El chico definitivamente era extraño. Pero Harry no era alguien que dictaba sentencia, por lo que entró en el edificio, viendo que el equipo de la construcción había avanzado mucho. Pero había desorden por todas partes.

—Bien —dijo Roman, mientras entraban—. Baker, puedes empezar a limpiar todo este desorden. 

Baker, fue directo a hacer eso.

Harry le hizo un gesto a Roman. Louis se apoyó contra una pared, observando al humano trabajar, pero Harry sabía que su pareja estaba escuchando.

Lo que estaba bien para él. —Alguien apareció en el camino cuando iba a casa de Baker. Cuando frené, simplemente desapareció.

—No puedo ser el hombre que Kenyon envió.

—Tampoco lo creo. Pero Louis no vio a nadie.

Roman lo miraba con extrañeza, pero no le pregunto si quizás había estado viendo cosas. «Punto para el shifter oso». En su lugar, parecía como si estuviera reflexionando sobre las cosas.

—Los vampiros aparecen o como infiernos le llaman a eso. Los demonios utilizan las sombras. ¿Simplemente apareció y luego desapareció?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No lo vi aparecer, pero estaba de pie en el centro de la carretera. Estaba tan ocupado asegurándome de que Louis no volara por el parabrisas que no vi cuando desapareció. Pero era demasiado rápido para un humano.

—Es muy raro. —Roman se frotó la barbilla—. O tenemos dos incidentes separados ocurriendo al mismo tiempo por aquí, lo cual no me sorprende; o alguien está jugando con todos nosotros.

A Harry no le gustaba ninguna de las opciones. No le gustaba que nadie jugara con él. Todo lo que quería hacer era instalarse en la Villa Brac, estar con su pareja, y manejar una panadería. Así de simple. Nada complicado. Pero parecía que alguien no lo quería a él o a Louis.

Sabía lo del hermano de Louis. También sabía de Kenyon. Pero aparte de esas dos posibilidades, ¿quién podría jugar con ellos?

—Sólo mantén tus ojos abiertos —Roman dijo finalmente—. Sin embargo, sea quien sea, si es la misma persona, no ha hecho nada malo.

Eso no era reconfortante. Entonces, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer, esperar hasta que él o su pareja fueran atacados? «Que se joda eso». Harry iba a tener una charla con los hombres con los que convivía. Algo tenía que hacerse. Quizás podría hacer que pasaran un rato en la sombras para tratar de atrapar a esa o esas personas.

—Regresemos al trabajo. Le avisaré a Maverick lo que está sucediendo.

Harry se quitó el Stetson9 y se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

9Stetson hats o Stetsons se refiere a la marca de sombreros manufacturados por John B Stetson Company de St. Joseph, Missouri. La palabra 'Stetson' se utiliza como sinónimo del sombrero cowboy. Aunque la compañía Stetson elabora otros estilos de sombreros. El de cowboy es su sombrero más popular.

No le gustaba sentirse desorientado ni desamparado. Sonrió cuando Louis se acercó a él y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Aunque el mundo empezaba a volverse loco, aún tenía a Louis. Su pareja era el rayo de luz en su vida.

—¿Algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos? —Louis preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Harry—. Aparte de las cosas por las que ya estoy preocupado.

Envolviendo su mano alrededor de largo cabello de Louis, Harry le dio un suave tirón. —No tienes que preocuparte, bebé. Nadie lastimará a mi pareja.

Una temblorosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Louis, sus ojos oscuros se suavizaron un poco. —Sólo un extraño que parece que le gusta asustar a la gente.

Quería preguntar cómo un vampiro podría temer a alguien que debería ser un humano, aunque la rápida desaparición de la cosa que vio estaba empezando a hacer que se preguntara si el tipo era realmente humano, pero Harry no preguntó. El hecho de que Louis fuera un vampiro no lo convertía automáticamente en un maldito aterrador de hombres.

A Harry le gustaba sentir que él tenía que proteger a su pareja. Era grande y fuerte, y defender a los más débiles era algo natural para él, pero proteger a su pareja estaba grabado dentro de él.

—No quiero que vayas a ninguna parte solo. Hasta que sepamos lo que está sucediendo, no te quiero solo. —Harry pasó la mano por la espalda de su pareja, sintiendo como si pudiera matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle daño a Louis.

—Eres tan dulce y masculino. ¿Alguna vez te dije que lo grande y valiente me excita?

No, pero ahora lo sabía. Harry amplió su pecho aún más, enderezándose en toda su altura. Estaba malditamente pavoneándose.

Una lenta sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando Louis pasó las manos por el pecho de Harry.

—Mmm, tan grande y musculoso. ¿Te puedo morder? —Su voz estaba goteando seducción y tentación.

Harry escuchó una risita detrás de él. Por un momento se había olvidado que no estaban solos. —Quizás más tarde —dijo en una voz baja, respaldándolo con un guiño.

Cuando se giró para alejarse, Harry sabía que estaba duro como una roca y luciendo un bulto en la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

¿Acaso importaba?

Infiernos, no.

(...)

Maverick levantó a Skyler del suelo de la oficina donde ella estaba jugando con su pequeña casa de muñecas. —Vamos, señorita.

Tenía que ir a buscar a Jason y Gunnar. Si alguien estaba jugando en el pueblo, Maverick iba a asegurarse de que el hijo de puta tuviera un comité de bienvenida. Roman Lakeland le había dicho que sospechaba que era un espía de la Corporación Kenyon, pero luego la historia de Harry sobre el hombre de la carretera derrumbaba esa idea.

Si Kenyon había enviado a alguien, lo más probable era que el espía fuera humano. Sea lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando, él iba a llegar al fondo de las cosas. Levantó a Skyler a sus hombros mientras entraba en el estudio, pero no vio a nadie allí.

Quizás debería haber llamado a los dos lobos en lugar de intentar darles caza. Ellos no estaban en la lista de patrullar, así que quizás ni siquiera estaban aquí.

—Más alto —gritó Skyler mientras se aferraba a su cabello.

Maverick se rio con la pequeña niña. —Más alto y tendrás una hemorragia nasal.

Sus pequeños labios se torcieron, como si le molestara que el tío Maverick no hiciera lo que le había ordenado. Encontró a Murdock en la cocina haciendo el almuerzo para los niños. Dejando a Skyler en su silla alta, Maverick tomó su teléfono celular.

—Gunnar.

—¿Estás en Casa? —Maverick preguntó.

—No. Estoy en el negocio de Heaven. —Gunnar se oía como si realmente no quisiera estar allí. Maverick no culpaba al hombre. Heaven había estado diciéndole a Nero sobre la necesidad de un corte de pelo, al parecer su constante insistencia finalmente dio frutos.

—Ven a verme cuando hayas terminado. Busca a Jason. Parece que tenemos un visitante no deseado en el pueblo.

Gunnar se rio. —Estoy con Heaven. ¿No crees ahora que ya sé todo?

«Los malditos chismes». El hecho de que Heaven fuera el dueño de una barbería... salón... o lo que fuera, no quería decir que tenía que caer en el estereotipo del peluquero chismoso. Pero Heaven era quien era. —Entonces sabes que hay una o unas personas que cazar.

—Lo entiendo. Tan pronto como terminen con Nero y lo lleve a casa iré a buscar a Jason —dijo Gunnar—. Y luego iremos a cazar.

—Gracias.

Gunnar se aclaró la garganta y por alguna razón eso hizo que las bolas de Maverick se tensaran. —¿Qué?

—¿De verdad vas a entrar en el rol de alcalde?

Maverick gruñó. —Dile a Heaven que se meta en sus da-dang asuntos. —Después de todo Skyler estaba en la habitación. Al colgar el teléfono, pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Murdock mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa.

—¿De nuevo mi pareja? —Murdock preguntó cuando Nevada y los gemelos entraban en la cocina.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, chico. Ya lo sabes todo.

La medio sonrisa de Murdock se convirtió en una sonrisa completa. —Él es mi pareja.

—¿Hay algo sobre lo que no chismosee? —El tono de Maverick le decía claramente que lo dudaba. Murdock sólo le dio una sonrisa divertida mientras comenzaba a servir el almuerzo.

Al salir de la cocina, Maverick alborotó las cabezas de los tres chicos y le dio un beso a Skyler. Sabía que sin importar lo que dijera, Heaven iba a seguir siendo Heaven. Al menos no había tenido necesidad de explicarle las cosas a Gunnar. Podría ser un beneficio del boca floja del lobo gris.

(...)

Louis entró en la cafetería la madrugada siguiente para obtener el usual café de Harry cuando vio a Johnny detrás del mostrador. Eso fue rápido. Por la forma en que Hawk había estado actuando, Louis habría pensado que el hombre habría encadenado a Johnny a su cama.

Johnny le dio un gran saludo y una sonrisa cuando vio a Louis.

Bueno, ahora tenía dos amigos en la Villa Brac. Sabía que tenía que haber ido primero a la panadería, pero Louis estaba decidido a no dejar que un extraño en el pueblo lo asustara. No estaba seguro de cómo Harry iba a reaccionar cuando se enterara que Louis estaba caminando solo por las calles, pero Louis tenía más de trescientos años de edad. Era bastante bueno corriendo y salvando su culo de cualquier daño.

—¡Hola, Louis! —dijo Johnny emocionado y luego se inclinó sobre el mostrador, bajando su voz a un murmullo—. Esta es mi primera noche aquí. Soy el nuevo empleado de la cafetería. También soy padrino, pero no dejes que el título te engañe. No golpeo a la gente.

«Qué hombre tan extraño». —Lo tendré en cuenta.

Johnny se enderezó. —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Louis podía ver a Ray a un lado, una esquina de su boca se elevaba. El hombre parecía que estaba feliz con que Johnny trabajara aquí y que el hombre pareciera emocionado. —Voy a querer un café y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Con un gesto serio, Johnny fue a hacer el café de Harry. Ray se acercó, una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Cómo lo está haciendo? —Louis preguntó.

—Infiernos, bastante bien. Muéstrale algo una vez y él lo consigue.

—Dang —dijo Johnny detrás de ellos.

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte porque coquetee con nadie. Conocí a su novio. Tendrías que ser un idiota para ir en contra de Hawk —dijo Louis.

—Dang —dijo Johnny de nuevo.

Ray asintió con los ojos más abiertos. —Me encontré con él. Incluso tuvimos una pequeña charla acerca de que no dejara que la gente se acercara a su novio. Ese hombre asusta.

—Dang.

Louis miró por encima del hombro de Ray para ver lo que estaba causándole tantos problemas a Johnny. Estaba allí de pie, silbando suavemente, esperando que el café goteara en la taza. Louis no vio nada que pudiera causar que el hombre dijera Dang.

—¿Has visto a alguien extraño por aquí? —Louis preguntó. Quizá Ray había visto algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso. Era posible.

—Dang.

Ray se giró, con la cabeza inclinada en un ángulo curioso mientras miraba a su nuevo empleado. —¿Necesitas ayuda con algo, Johnny?

Dos hoyuelos aparecieron cuando Johnny sonrió, con los ojos brillantes, y levantó el pulgar. —No, todo está cubierto.

Ray se dio la vuelta. —Amigo, cada persona en esta ciudad es extraña, pero eso es lo que hace que vivir aquí sea tan agradable. Nunca es aburrido.

Louis se preguntó si Ray sabía sobre el mundo paranormal, pero no iba a preguntar. Si no lo sabía, Louis no iba a darle alguna pista al hombre. Se preguntaba cómo los humanos habían vivido aquí tanto tiempo y aún estaban en la oscuridad acerca de lo que vivía a su alrededor.

—Dang.

—Está bien, ¿por qué sigues diciendo dang? —Louis finalmente preguntó.

Quizás Johnny estaba teniendo un momento difícil, pero tenía miedo de decirle a Ray. Era el primer día del chico.

—Porque me olvidé de preparar la grabadora para mis programas favoritos antes de salir de la casa. —Él trajo la taza y la bolsa que contenía el pastel.

Johnny miró los artículos y luego a Louis, un destello curioso en sus ojos gris azulado.

—Es para Harry.

La expresión de Johnny cambió a una de ah. —Bueno, entonces dile que lo disfrute.

Louis se rio, manteniendo sus colmillos ocultos. —Lo haré.

—Nos vemos mañana en la noche —Ray le dijo a Louis cuando salía de la tienda.

Estaba empezando a sentirse como un cliente regular, como si este pueblo fuera su pueblo, el lugar en donde debería de estar. Había dos personas que lo conocían y le sonreían cuando lo veían. Era una sensación agradable.

Nadie en el aquelarre de Dante fue tan agradable con Louis, ni siquiera su hermano Virgil. Al lanzarlo al reino de los demonios, Virgil había demostrado cuánto realmente no era agradable. Sólo su hermano pudo hacer esos trucos.

Louis no sabía cómo.

Caminando por la oscura calle, Louis continuamente revisaba en busca de signos de la persona a la que le pertenecía la voz sin cuerpo. No es que él conociera la cara del hombre, pero de todos modos revisaba el área.

Era una sensación escalofriante saber que alguien estaba allí, probablemente observándolo en estos momentos. Louis aceleró sus pasos hasta que llegó a la panadería. Una vez dentro, finalmente lanzó un largo suspiro.

Y entonces vio la expresión de los ojos de Harry.


	9. Capítulo 8

—Aún no hemos encontrado nada —dijo Reese, el shifter oso polar, mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador que finalmente estaba instalado. El lugar empezaba a verse terminado. Los pisos estaban instalados, las paredes listas, y el equipo estaba siendo trasladado a su lugar. El hombre del gas debía estar allí en la mañana para revisar todo y abrir el gas.

Harry no había visto ninguna otra cosa extraña desde aquella noche en la carretera, pero no lo desestimaba. Algo iba a suceder. Simplemente aún no había descubierto qué.

—No he visto a nadie, y Louis ya no se ha topado con las voces misteriosas. Pero no voy a dejar pasar esto. —Harry vio cómo los carpinteros que Roman había contratado trabajaban con la vitrina. Le gustó la elección de madera que Louis había elegido. Le daba luz y hacía que el lugar se viera un poco más hogareño.

Reese observaba a los hombres trabajar, sus ojos de color marrón claro mirando a cada uno a su vez. Harry sabía lo que el hombre estaba pensando, pero dudaba mucho que el espía fuera uno de los trabajadores. No se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente.

—Aun así mantendré un ojo ante cualquier persona sospechosa. Oí que los lobos tampoco han tenido suerte. —Gracias a Dios que a Reese no le molestaban los shifters lobos en el pueblo como a Styles. Reese se quedaba atrás, se movía lento, un freaky10 cuando se trataba de sexo —de acuerdo con las historias que Harry había oído— pero tenía un lado que se esforzaba en mantener en sí mismo.

10Freak, o freaky aunque literalmente se traduce como loco, extraño, monstruoso, informalmente se usa para adictos a drogas o a personas que están obsesionadas con una extraña actividad como en este caso por lo que se deja el original.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo Harry mientras el área de la cocina se ocupaba con todo, desde un mezclador de masa a un horno que se estaba instalando. El gabinete de pruebas al lado. Harry lo sabía sólo porque el hombre al que Maverick le compró el equipo se lo dijo.

Realmente necesitaba ayuda de expertos.

Lo único que sabía era que la cámara de fermentación permitía que el pan se elevara al estar en un ambiente de temperatura y humedad controlada.

Harry sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza. ¿Cómo infiernos se había permitido entrar en esta locura?

—No estés tan preocupado —dijo Reese con un acento perezoso—. No hay nada más que hacerlo.

—Y, posiblemente, quemar el local en el proceso.

Reese dio una risa lenta. —Eso también.

Lamentó no tener el pensamiento positivo del oso polar. De lo único que estaba seguro era que fue una loca idea. Maverick debió haber perdido la cabeza al pensar que Harry podía manejar una panadería. Estaba mirando la máquina cortadora de pan como si fuera un objeto extraterrestre. ¿Qué infiernos sabía él de estas cosas?

—Hola.

Harry deslizó sus ojos hacia Reese.

—Deja de preocuparte.

Exhalando un suspiro largo, Harry asintió. —No hay nada que hacer sino hacerlo.

Reese le dio una sonrisa fácil. Esto hizo que el hombre se viera menos intimidante y más accesible. Él no era un tipo feo cuando sonreía. Su piel chocolate-café se arrugó alrededor de sus ojos de color marrón claro.

—En eso tienes razón.

Harry golpeó el brazo de Reese antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Todo era tan brillante y nuevo. Maverick no había escatimado en gastos. Harry se habría conformado con cosas de segunda mano. Eran igual de buenas pero menos costosas. Al ver todo lo que se estaba instalando le hacía dudar de todo, y emocionarse al mismo tiempo. Había una montaña rusa emocional dentro de él.

—Se ve bien —comentó Roman mientras permanecía de pie junto a Harry—. Yo diría que estarás abierto para el negocio en cinco días a lo máximo.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió para mostrar a Louis de pie allí.

Se veía como una mierda y estaba sangrando.

Aún había total luz del día fuera.

Harry agarró a su pareja y corrió a la habitación más cercana, empujándolo dentro al ver el humo en el cuerpo de su pareja. —¿Qué infiernos estás haciendo en el sol? —Harry gritó. Estaba frenético como el infierno y muerto de miedo evitando que su pareja entrara en combustión. Él no había querido gritar, pero salió como un fuelle.

Louis se desplomó en el suelo, con los ojos desenfocados. Harry vio varias heridas atravesando los brazos del hombre. Eran heridas defensivas. Había usado sus brazos como escudos de una agresión con arma blanca.

—¿Quién te atacó?

La puerta voló abriéndose, Roman entró con una manta de primeros auxilios. —Es todo lo que pude encontrar. Voy a enviar por el doctor Sheehan o al doctor Carmichael.

Harry le dio las gracias y la puerta de la despensa se cerró.

La cabeza de Louis colgaba a un lado, pero él no había dicho ni una palabra. Harry se dejó caer de rodillas y jaló a Louis a sus brazos, con cuidado de las heridas por arma blanca y la piel quemada. ¿Qué infiernos había sucedido?

Quitándose la camisa sobre su cabeza, Harry comenzó a presionar la tela alrededor del brazo que sangraba de su pareja. —Vas a estar bien. —Harry repetía las palabras una y otra vez, como si la declaración fuera su mantra personal. Tenía que seguir repitiéndolo, porque tenía que convencerse de que era verdad.

La piel de Louis había perdido su pálido brillo. Ahora se veía más azulada, haciendo que los cortes y las rojas quemaduras destacaran en marcado contraste.

Nada de esto tenía sentido, y la mente de Harry estaba luchando para poner las piezas juntas. El hombre que había visto en la carretera la noche que fue por Baker, no podría haber hecho esto. Su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño. Esto no quiere decir que la persona no fuera una amenaza, pero Harry no podía imaginar que su pareja no pateara el culo de esa pequeña persona.

Pero, las cosas peligrosas suelen llegar en paquetes pequeños. Lo sabía mejor que la mayoría. Fue un pequeño lobo quien había matado al gemelo de Recker y al hermano de Spencer. El hombre no podía pesar más de cincuenta y cinco kilos, pero había tomado dos vidas.

Harry estaba determinado más que nunca a encontrar al misterioso hombre, la puerta se abrió y vio al doctor Sheehan con la luz de la cocina delineando su cuerpo.

—Carter está aquí. Él va a llevarnos al consultorio en la Casa.

Harry no dijo ni una palabra. Su garganta estaba demasiada apretada. Sólo se arrodilló y vio cómo Carter se movió a un lado del doctor y le dio una compasiva sonrisa. Con una mano, agarró a Harry y apenas tocó a Louis. El elfo debe haber tenido miedo de lastimar al vampiro con todas las heridas en su cuerpo.

Desaparecieron de la panadería y Harry acomodó suavemente a Louis en la camilla. El doctor Sheehan se acercó más, tan pronto como Carter le hizo entrar.

—Está en estado de shock.

Así estaba Harry. ¿Quién podía haber entrado en una casa llena de shifters depredadores y atacar a su pareja? Harry estaba lívido. Estaba tan enfadado que sentía lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Se sentía tan indefenso como un bebé recién nacido mientras daba un paso a un lado y dejaba trabajar al doctor Sheehan.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Harry sabía cómo luchar, proteger, y amar, pero no sabía una mierda de curación. La única curación que sabía era cambiar cuando era herido. Un vampiro no tenía esa posibilidad.

—Necesito que lo alimentes.

Harry se quedó con la mirada perdida en el doctor. —¿Necesitas que haga qué?

El serio rostro del doctor Sheehan sacó a Harry de cualquier pensamiento que tuviera. Se acercó a la mesa.

—Los vampiros sanan más rápido cuando tienen una nueva infusión de sangre. Estoy tratando de curar sus heridas, pero creo que el cuchillo fue sumergido en algo para evitar que el proceso se lleve a cabo. Las heridas no se unen como deberían. Dejarán cicatrices.

Sin pensarlo ni dudarlo, Harry abrió su muñeca y luego dejó que la sangre cayera en la boca de Louis. Su pareja tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba inmóvil, pero cuando la sangre tocó los labios, comenzó a beber.

Harry se sentía culpable como el infierno por la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a que Louis bebiera de él, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Era como si su pene hubiera sido entrenado a endurecerse con el mínimo roce de los labios de Louis.

—Es una reacción normal —comentó el doctor Sheehan viéndolo a través de las heridas de Louis. Harry no dijo ni una palabra. Decir que lamentaba el tener una erección no era algo que estuviera a punto de hacer. Alimentar y joder a Louis eran actos muy privados para Harry, y realmente deseaba que el doctor saliera de la habitación mientras Louis se alimentaba. Pero el doctor Sheehan no salió de la habitación. Él seguía examinando a Louis.

—¿Está sanando?

Honestamente, a Harry no le importaba si Louis quedaba con cicatrices en su cuerpo. Eso no lo haría menos deseable. Pero no era su opinión la que importaba, era la de Louis. Cuando él consiguiera su primera mirada en el espejo.

—Las cicatrices son cada vez más delgadas, pero no van a desaparecer.

—¿Y las quemaduras?

—Curadas —dijo el doctor Sheehan como si su respuesta fuera una ocurrencia tardía.

El médico podría saber sobre fisiología de vampiro, pero Harry no tenía ni idea. Estaba feliz de que alguien supiera lo que estaban haciendo.

Louis finalmente retrajo sus colmillos y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Estaban un poco más enfocados que antes, pero aun así había un poco de brillo en ellos. —Hey, bebé —dijo Harry suavemente—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansado, dolorido y rígido. —La voz de su pareja era áspera y baja.

—¿Puede decirnos qué pasó? —preguntó el doctor. Le dio al brazo de Louis un suave apretón cuando su pareja miraba de Harry al doctor Sheehan. Había miedo puro en los oscuros ojos de Louis y su cabeza empezó a moverse lentamente de un lado a otro.

—¿Puedes darnos un minuto, por favor?

El doctor Sheehan parecía como si quisiera discutir, pero salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Harry pasó los dedos por el cabello de Louis, inclinándose e inhalando el olor del hombre. Su búfalo estaba cerca. Quería vengarse de quien había hecho esto.

—Dame un nombre, amor.

Su desenfocada mirada estaba apareciendo de nuevo en sus ojos. Los labios de Louis se movieron, pero ningún sonido salió. Tan cuidadosamente como pudo, Harry tomó el lado de la cara del hombre, apoyando su mejilla contra la de Louis. —Nadie va a hacerte daño. Lo prometo. Dime quién te hizo esto.

El sueño de Maverick regresó a Harry. ¿Era de Louis apareciendo quemado, ensangrentado y tendido en el suelo de la despensa la visión que había tenido? ¿O algo más vendría? Harry encontraría una manera de que Louis hablara y, por Dios, iba ir tras quien fuera el responsable de esto.

Siguió apoyando a su pareja, dándole comodidad y esperando que fuera la seguridad necesaria para ayudarlo a salir del shock.

Louis comenzó a temblar. Fue leve al principio, pero luego estaba temblando como si estuviera de pie en medio de una tormenta de nieve... desnudo. Harry se inclinó más cerca, murmurándole a su pareja, tratando de conseguir que se calmara, pero nada funcionaba.

Por último, admitiendo que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para calmar a su pareja, Harry le habló al doctor Sheehan para que regresara. —No deja de temblar.

Al parecer, el médico sabía qué hacer, porque se fue derecho a él. Le dio a Louis algún tipo de inyección, envolvió mantas alrededor del vampiro, y comenzó a examinar los ojos.

Harry se movió unos pasos hacia atrás, observando y tratando de mantener a su bestia bajo control. No había nada que pudiera hacer con su corazón, latía en su pecho con tanta rapidez que temía que golpearía su salida.

—Está descansando ahora. —El doctor Sheehan jaló la manta hasta la barbilla de Louis y luego levantó el barandal a los lados de la cama para evitar que Louis se cayera si se movía en su sueño drogado—. Él tiene heridas físicas que se están recuperando lentamente, pero son las heridas mentales las que me molestan mucho. ¿Te importa que traiga a Taylor para que hable con él?

Harry se enfadó ante la idea de que alguien hablara con su pareja acerca de lo que pasó. Debía ser él quien llegara al fondo de las cosas, el que descubriera al culpable y le hiciera pagar.

El doctor Sheehan levantó una mano. —Sé que los depredadores manejan las cosas a su manera, pero Louis necesita ayuda de una manera que no puedes ser capaz de suministrar.

—Infiernos que no puedo —dijo Harry antes de poder detener sus palabras—. Le doy las gracias por lo que has hecho por él, pero él es una parte de mi manada. Cuidamos de los nuestros.

—Estúpido de mí —se quejó el doctor Sheehan mientras se quitaba los guantes con un movimiento brusco—. Me olvidé cuán cabezones y obstinados pueden ser los machos dominantes.

Harry gruñó, pero no corrigió al hombre. Decía la verdad. De todos modos, Harry se llevaría a Louis a casa y dejaría que su propia manada lo ayudara. Valoraba lo que Maverick y los otros shifters en esta ciudad estaban haciendo por él, pero cuando se trataba de su pareja, nadie iba a interponerse en su camino. —Me lo llevo a casa.

—Entonces voy a pasar a verlo más tarde.

—No hay necesidad de eso.

El doctor sorprendió a Harry cuando dio un puñetazo en la mesa al lado de la camilla. —Ahora escucha, obstinado búfalo. No arriesgarás su vida porque tu orgullo se interpone en el camino. Él necesita mi ayuda. Acéptalo.

Wow, el humano tenía bolas. También había gritado lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de algunos de los shifters residentes. La puerta se llenó de centinelas, los hombres los miraban a los dos.

—¿Todo está bien por aquí, doctor? —preguntó uno de ellos. Estaba dándole una mirada poco amistosa a Harry. A Harry no le importaba ni el culo de una rata.

—Sí, Kota. Acabo de perder los estribos ante un depredador obstinado y dominante.

La declaración del médico no calmó a Kota. Eso hizo que mirara a Harry con un brillo duro en sus ojos. —¿Es necesario que me quede aquí?

—No soy una maldita amenaza para él —dijo Harry con rabia—. No suelo amenazar a hombres más pequeños que yo.

—Tienes que calmarte —dijo Kota con mortal seriedad—. Te estás convirtiendo en una amenaza para esta casa.

«¿Una amenaza? ¿En serio?» Harry estaba enojado de que su pareja hubiera sido atacado en su propia casa. Él estaba molesto de que su pareja estuviera en shock y no pudiera decirle quién lo había lastimado. Sentirse impotente no estaba ayudando a su estado de ánimo, pero ¿no se le permitía estar molesto? Estaba actuando de esa manera porque Louis estaba herido. Ni siquiera estaba siendo agresivo, sólo molesto.

—¿Por qué, por mi tamaño? —Harry sabía que había adivinado correctamente cuando Kota se irguió en toda su estatura—. ¿Sabes qué? Jódete. Que se joda el préstamo que Maverick me dio. Que se joda la panadería, y este pueblo. Llevaré a mi pareja a casa y luego mi manada y yo iremos a buscar otro lugar para vivir.

Harry extendió la mano y suavemente tomó a Louis en sus brazos. Se giró de nuevo a Kota, dejando que el disgusto se oyera fuerte y claro en su voz. —No he hecho nada malo, salvo preocuparme por mi pareja. Estás actuando como esos lobos grises hicieron porque soy más grande que tú y tu Alpha. Fue su temor el que hizo que mataran a algunos de nuestro grupo. Fue su temor el que nos sacó de nuestra casa. No somos nada más que shifters que quieren instalarse y sentirse como si nuestro tamaño no es por lo que la gente nos juzgará, sino por lo que somos, por nuestra propia persona.

Se movió por un lado de Kota, caminando por el pasillo. A medio camino de la escalera, Harry recordó que aún era de día afuera.

«Mierda».

—Sabes que no puedes salir —le dijo Kota. Su tono había perdido el tono de ira y sustituido por renuncia de algún tipo—. ¿Por qué no tomas una de las habitaciones del final de este pasillo hasta que esté oscuro afuera?

—No —respondió firmemente Harry—. Carter puede aparecerme en casa. —Su maldito orgullo estaba actuando. Kota lo había juzgado como todo el resto de la gente que Harry había encontrado en su pasado. Él no era un hombre malo. Ni una sola vez desde que llegó a este pueblo había dado la imagen de ser un shifter exaltado. No había levantado la voz cuando los Lakeland lo echaron de la forrajera, pensando que Harry había amenazado a Sterling.

No necesitaba esta mierda.

—¿Problemas?

Harry cerró los ojos. Él no quería lidiar con Maverick en estos momentos. El Alpha era la última persona que necesitaba ver.

—Sí —respondió Kota—. La jodí al juzgar a Harry sin realmente conocerlo. Él quiere llevarse a su pareja e irse.

Harry se impactó hasta su núcleo de que Kota admitiera la verdad. La mayoría de los hombres como Kota cuidarían el proteger su imagen. El lobo Timber se había quedado allí y le dijo al Alpha lo que había hecho.

—Ya veo —dijo Maverick mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla de las escaleras, sus ojos se centraron en Louis, que yacía inerte en los brazos de Harry—. ¿Qué pasa con él, Harry?

—No lo sé. —Fue el doctor Sheehan quien respondió—. Alguien lo atacó, le cortó bastante mal, y él está en shock. Harry se está llevando a su pareja en contra del consejo médico.

La declaración del humano hizo que Harry pareciera un idiota.

—Voy a hacer que Carter te lleve a casa. —Eso fue todo lo que Maverick dijo. No trató de hablar con Harry sobre lo que él quería hacer. El Alpha bajó las escaleras, dejando a Harry allí.

—¿Por qué no mentiste? —le preguntó a Kota—. Maverick te habría creído sobre mí.

—Lo hubiera hecho —admitió Kota—, pero no habría sido la verdad. No me malinterpretes. Admitir mis faltas no es uno de mis puntos fuertes. Pero sé cuándo la he jodido regiamente, y mi ego no es tan grande que no pueda admitir cuando he juzgado mal a alguien.

Aun así Harry quería irse. No quería seguir aquí.

Cuando Carter subió la escalera, Harry tomó a su pareja más cerca de su pecho, haciendo todo lo posible para tener cuidado con las heridas de Louis. Sin embargo, no era tan estúpido como para dejar que su pareja se quedara sin ayuda médica. Se giró hacia el doctor Sheehan. —Te veré en la casa.

El hombre parecía aliviado. —Voy a estar allí en unas horas para ver cómo está.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Harry dejó que Carter lo apareciera con su pareja en su hogar.

Metió en la cama a su pareja tan pronto como llegaron al dormitorio. Louis parecía cómodo. Él también se veía inconsciente. Harry esperaba que lo que fuera lo que el doctor Sheehan le había dado al vampiro se prolongara durante un tiempo.

—Gracias —Harry le dijo al elfo antes de que desapareciera.

Harry quería respuestas. Una persona en esta casa tenía que haber oído algo. Y si lo hubiera hecho, él quería saber por qué no ayudaron a Louis. Sabía a ciencia cierta que alguien tenía que saber algo.

Caminando por el pasillo, Harry se detuvo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, inhalando profundamente.

«Sangre».


	10. Capítulo 9

Louis abrió los ojos, mirando alrededor del cuarto oscuro, buscando... Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el dolor de lo que le había sucedido.

¿Cómo podía Virgil venir tras él de esa manera? Ellos eran hermanos. Sabía que el tipo había sido agresivo con él, pero Louis nunca pensó que su hermano lo quisiera muerto.

Pero eso fue estúpido, sabía que Virgil finalmente trataría de matar a alguien, tarde o temprano. Realmente sólo tenía a Louis en tan mal estado el saber que fue su propio hermano. Sentía sed y estaba de mal humor, Louis apartó la manta y salió de la cama. Él había estado en shock por lo que Virgil había hecho.

Ahora estaba enojado.

Después de que su hermano lo atacó, Louis sabía que era Virgil quien habló con él en la sombra oscura. Estaba incluso dispuesto a apostar que era su hermano a quien Harry había visto en el camino a la casa de Baker. ¿Cómo no había reconocido la voz de su hermano? Louis no estaba seguro. Pero el hombre iba a pagar por lo que había hecho.

Virgil siempre había sido un poco loco —está bien, muy loco, pero esto había ido muy lejos y enfureció a Louis.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, Louis notó una ligera rigidez en el brazo, pero la ignoró. Necesitaba encontrar a Harry y decirle lo que pasó y quién estaba detrás de todo esto.

Tan pronto como Louis salió al pasillo, el olor de la sangre se estrelló contra sus pulmones. Era fuerte, rico, e hizo que su boca se hiciera agua. Siguió el rastro para ver a Harry de pie en una habitación, viendo al impala que yacía allí en su forma cambiada.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Harry se dio la vuelta tan rápido que derribó la lámpara junto a la cama del hombre. —Louis —dijo, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma. Su tono era bajo, tranquilo, un susurro.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó de nuevo, con la esperanza de que Harry se lo dijera.

—Fue atacado... igual que tú.

—Sé quién lo hizo. —Se acercó más, su pecho se oprimió cuando vio al pequeño impala. Parecía como si estuviera profundamente dormido.

No se veía como si estuviera herido, pero el olor a sangre era aún un fuerte olor en la habitación.

—¿Quién? —Harry le dio a Louis toda su atención, sus pálidos ojos azules se estrecharon.

—Virgil.

—¿Tu hermano?

Sí, eso era un shock para Harry, pero no tenía el mismo efecto en Louis. Virgil había sido una maldición en su existencia desde que era un joven vampiro. Él no estaba seguro de qué estimulaba a su hermano para necesitar deshacerse de Louis. Bien, se habían odiaban mutuamente. ¿Qué había cambiado?

—Llévame con él. —El gruñido en la voz de Harry era tan profundo que Louis sintió vibrar su pecho.

—No puedo simplemente aparecer en el aquelarre de Dante con un shifter buscando venganza. Tanto como quiero que mi hermano pague, tendremos que dejar que Maverick lo sepa. Virgil está aquí, en este pueblo. No nos hará ningún bien ir al aquelarre. —Louis miró por la ventana de la habitación—. Pero dado que afuera está oscuro, creo que deberíamos tomar nuestras horcas11 e ir.

11 Pitchforks, conocido en otros lugares como horquilla, tridente, bieldo, bielgo etc.

—¿Nuestras qué? —Harry preguntó mientras seguía a Louis de la habitación.

—Si vamos a hacer todo esto de la turba enfurecida, también necesitaremos antorchas.

—Esto no es gracioso, Louis. —Su compañero tenía una expresión que decía que no estaba ni un poco feliz por la forma en que Louis estaba actuando.

—Me tengo que reír, Harry, porque si no lo hago, la única alternativa es llorar. Mi hermano ha tomado demasiado de mí. No voy a dejar salir las lágrimas. —Louis se acercó a la cama donde el impala estaba acostado. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiendo rabia y un profundo dolor porque un miembro de su familia había lastimado a una persona.

—Está empezando a herir a otras personas ahora, Harry. Él tiene que ser detenido.

Brazos fuertes lo envolvieron, Harry lo jalaba hacia su ancho pecho. Podía sentir el calor de su pareja inundándolo y se encontró que era lo que necesitaba saber que Harry siempre estaría ahí para él, protegiéndolo, y dejando que Louis supiera que le importaba. —Lo vamos a detener, amor. Ahora que sabemos qué estamos buscando.

Louis dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Sabía que este día vendría. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero hasta donde podía recordar, Virgil había vivido en el lado agresivo de la vida. Era casi como si hubiera hecho un juramento en su juventud de torturar y acosar a Louis. Pero esto era diferente. Su hermano se estaba volviendo violento. Tenía que ser detenido.

Finalmente dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de su pareja. —Sigamos adelante y avisemos a Maverick y entonces tenemos que ir a la panadería. No importa qué suceda, no voy a permitir que mi hermano venga aquí y se lleve lo que tú y yo hemos estado trabajando muy duro para construir. —Louis no sólo se estaba refiriéndose a su negocio, sino también a su relación. Le gustaba lo que tenían juntos, y él no iba a dejar que Virgil arruinara eso.

—Ahora vuelvo, olvidé mi teléfono en nuestra habitación. —Harry tocó el brazo de Louis—. No salgas de aquí sin mí.

Louis dejó que su mano rozara el brazo de Harry, antes de girarse hacia el impala. —¿Quién es el impala?

—Spencer.

«Oh, Dios». Louis había conocido a Spencer cuando Harry fue a recogerlo al rancho de los Lakeland. Era un pequeño hombre que parecía estar lleno de energía. El verlo ahí tirado curándose desgarró el corazón de Louis. ¿Por qué Virgil fue tras Spencer? No tenía ningún sentido para él. No había manera de que pudiera dejar que se saliera de esto. Louis quería matar a Virgil por esto.

Fuertes pisadas se oían que subían, y el sonido era cada vez más fuerte. El ruido le recordó a Louis un tren de carga. «¿Qué...?»

—¿Dónde está? —Un fuerte y ensordecedor estruendo llenó el aire, y Louis conocía esa voz. Pertenecía a Recker. Louis tenía ganas de correr y esconderse. El tono era profundo, lleno de un gruñido que prometía dolor si su pregunta no era respondida.

—En su dormitorio —respondió Harry.

Louis se alejó de la puerta. Él no quería ser golpeado. Recker no era un hombre pequeño. Se sobresaltó cuando el hombre entró en la habitación y dejó escapar un ruido extraño, casi sub-vocal que era un cruce entre un resoplido y un gruñido sordo.

Louis se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ya se sentía bastante culpable acerca de lo que le había ocurrido a Spencer. No quería a Recker sobre él. Encontró a Harry en el pasillo. Él acababa de terminar su llamada de teléfono y colgó el teléfono. Louis tomó a su pareja y logró salir como del infierno de allí.

Aparecieron en la parte posterior de la pastelería. Pero hubo un pequeño problema.

—¿Qué infiernos? —Baker gritó mientras se estrellaba de espaldas contra la pared, mirando a ambos como si hubiera visto un fantasma—. Tú... cómo... no aquí a... —Se veía pálido y sus ojos azul cobalto tan abiertos que Louis temía que acabarían saliendo de la cabeza del pobre tipo.

—Cálmate, Baker.

—¡Tú cálmate! —Baker, gritó mientras sus ojos rápidamente iban de un lado a otro, de Harry a Louis—. La gente simplemente no aparece de la nada. —Su voz era tensa, y Louis podía ver el pulso en el cuello latiendo frenéticamente. El hombre estaba a punto de desmayarse o tener un accidente cerebrovascular.

Roman apareció en la puerta, viendo de Harry y Louis a Baker. —¿Alguien averiguó algo?

Louis asintió.

Una lenta sonrisa se formó en la cara de Roman. —Mi pareja, Steven, actuó de la misma manera cuando se enteró, sólo se desmayó... como veinte veces.

Louis se habría reído, pero no creía que Baker se lo agradeciera. Trató de evitar que se formara la sonrisa, pero era como tratar de sacar la carne cruda de la boca de un león, imposible.

—Esto no es divertido —dijo Baker al ver a los hombres que comenzaron a reunirse en la cocina de la panadería.

—Quizás él no necesita público. —Louis no estaba seguro de lo que el tipo necesitaba. Él nunca antes se había ocupado de quien se enterara de la verdad. ¿Debería darle un vaso de agua?

Roman sacó a sus trabajadores, mirando por encima del hombro antes de salir. Tenía esa misma sonrisa divertida en su rostro. —Buena suerte.

De alguna manera tenía la sensación de que iban a necesitarla. Louis se acercó a Harry, deslizando su mano en una más grande mano de su pareja. —¿Estás bien ahora, Baker? —Miró al humano, pero la tez de Baker no parecía haber mejorado. Ahora era casi tan pálido como Louis.

—Sólo... sólo dame un minuto. —Baker se deslizó hasta el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza, las rodillas estiradas a su cuerpo—. Tengo que sentarme aquí y ordenar mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

Louis no estaba seguro de si debía hacer lo que el hombre le pidió o presionar a Baker hasta que dijera que estaba bien. El hombre estaba sentado allí, viéndose tan malditamente perdido.

—Lo siento, Baker. No tenía intención de hacer que abrieras los ojos a este mundo.

El hombre levantó la cabeza buscando los ojos de Louis. —¿Ustedes dos no son los únicos?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis le dirigió una mirada de disculpa. —¿Qué crees que somos?

Su lengua se deslizó hacia afuera para lamer sus labios. Baker miró a Harry y luego a Louis y al otro lado del cuarto en donde estaba el equipo que se necesitaría, sin embargo, nada estaba aún instalado. —No lo sé. Dime.

Louis dio a su pareja una mirada interrogante. Quizás era mejor que Baker no supiera toda la verdad, pero si iba a trabajar aquí, cosas más raras iban a pasar. —Yo nací como un vampiro, Baker. Harry puede cambiar a un animal.

Las pupilas de Baker parecían hacerse más grande y luego regresaron a lo normal. Louis no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba. Pero una cosa era cierta. Si Baker no podía aceptar lo que eran, entonces tendría que ser tratado. No habría ninguna otra forma de evitar el problema.

Sus grandes ojos azul cobalto aún eran enormes, pero Louis podía ver manchas de curiosidad comenzar a brillar en ellas. Su reacción no hubiera sido real si no estuviera aterrado. Louis lo sabía. Baker iba a necesitar tiempo para absorber lentamente lo que ahora sabía.

Con tal de que no los traicionará.

—¿Estamos bien? —Harry preguntó. Su pareja se movía de un pie al otro, esperando la respuesta de Baker.

Apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas dobladas, Baker asintió. —Necesito tiempo, pero no le diré a nadie lo que me acaban de decir.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no va a salir de aquí y decirle al mundo? —Louis preguntó.

—Porque necesito el trabajo. —Baker afirmó una verdad dura—. Cuando vinieron a buscarme, yo acababa de tener otra discusión con mi papá. No me gusta pedirle dinero prestado, pero a veces no puedo evitarlo. La peor parte es tener que aguantar un sermón de una hora acerca de que consiga arreglar mi vida. —Baker, lentamente se puso de pie, pero aun así utilizó la pared para apoyar su espalda—. Le recordé que tenía trabajo aquí, pero... no lo sé. Simplemente no es lo suficientemente bueno para él. Nada de lo que hago gana su aprobación.

La cara de Baker era de resignación y resentimiento.

Louis no había esperado eso. No estaba seguro de por qué Baker les estaba diciendo acerca de su tensa relación con su padre, pero parecía bastante mala. Sólo le recordaba la relación que tenía con Virgil. Pero él no estaba tratando de obtener la aprobación de su hermano. Trataba de conseguir no ser torturado.

La tensión fue a sus brazos. Louis levantó sus mangas hasta que vio las pequeñas cicatrices que recorrían sus brazos. Él sabía que era del cuchillo que Virgil había utilizado. ¿Por qué su hermano fue tras él con un arma? Louis no lo sabía.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde. —Harry señaló las cicatrices de Louis—. En este momento tenemos cosas que hacer aquí. —Su pareja se giró hacia el humano, sus labios en una línea firme—. Somos criaturas pacíficas, Baker. No digo que no hay shifters y vampiros malos —Harry le dio un rápido vistazo antes de continuar—, pero en su mayoría, vivimos nuestras vidas al igual que los humanos, con más o menos los mismos objetivos. Queremos familia, un lugar para establecernos, y a las personas que nos importan a nuestro alrededor.

—Y ganarse la vida —dijo Baker, aunque Louis no estaba seguro de que el hombre estuviera de nuevo en sí mismo por el momento.

—Eso también —estuvo de acuerdo Harry—. Ahora vamos a lograr terminar la panadería.

Baker arrastró los pies un poco hacia adelante y se detuvo. —¿Cómo puede un vampiro manejar una panadería?

Louis le dio al humano una traviesa mirada. —Aún estoy tratando de averiguarlo. Pero al parecer mi pareja piensa que se puede hacer.

—Es posible. —Harry colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis, maldición hacía que sus rodillas se doblaran. —Solo tienes que tener un poco de fe en mí.

—Tengo fe, no confió mucho en el Señor brillante y radiante.

—¿Estás hablando del sol? —Baker preguntó.

Louis no pudo resistir. —No, yo estaba hablando de las personalidades soleadas de los trabajadores de la construcción.

Una sonrisa se deslizó sobre la cara del Baker mientras se acercaba más.

—No sé nada de eso. Pero son calientes. Especialmente Lorenzo, pero no le digas que dije eso.

—¿Por qué? —Louis preguntó.

—Porque él siempre tiene una expresión enojada en su rostro.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no tiene nada que ver contigo —respondió Harry mientras conducía a Louis de la cocina al área del taller. Louis se quedó inmóvil, mirando el estante de exposición. Los carpinteros habían terminado y el vidrio se había instalado.

Era nada menos que una obra de arte. Era hermosa.

Saliendo del brazo de Harry, Louis se acercó a la caja, pasando sus manos a lo largo de la suave veta de la madera. Nunca pensó que un mueble le haría sentirse así, pero lo hacía.

Estaba casi mareado.

—Supongo que te gusta lo que han hecho. —Harry se acercó a Louis por detrás, dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras le besaba el cuello.

Apoyado en su pareja, Louis sonrió. —Recuérdame celebrar contigo más tarde.

—Tengo la sensación de que ustedes dos están hablando sobre sexo —dijo Baker con un rubor mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado del mostrador.

—Oh, sí. —Louis se rio—. Y mucho de ello.

—¿En serio? —Harry preguntó con un gruñido grave y ronco. Louis podía sentir la felicidad de su pareja presionando su espalda baja. Por mucho que lo odiara, Louis se apartó.

—Céntrate en el trabajo. —Palmeó el pecho de Harry—. Juega más tarde. —El gran shifter búfalo lucía un mohín cuando Louis se acercó a Baker. Sin embargo mantuvo al menos dos metros y medio entre ellos. Baker no estaba listo para tener a un vampiro cerca. Estaba en sus ojos azul cobalto.

—Sin ánimo de ofender —dijo Baker como si supiera que Louis estaba al tanto de lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Para nada. —Trabajó el resto de la noche, colocando los estantes, asegurándose de que el equipo fuera instalado y funcionara, y comprobando la factura de los alimentos que se suponía que debía llegar en la mañana.

—¿Esto es correcto? —Louis preguntó. No comía alimentos. ¿Qué sabía él acerca de los ingredientes para un postre? Si no fuera una categoría RH12, Louis no le daría ni un segundo pensamiento. Pero ahora que estaban manejando un panadería. Tenía que prestar atención.

12 Por si se lo perdieron, se refiere al tipo de factor de la sangre J

Su pareja se encogió de hombros. —No tengo la menor idea.

—Dame eso. —Baker, tomó la factura—. Con su conocimiento combinado, ustedes podrían ser capaces de hornear un rollo para la cena. —Parecía que el humano se adaptaba a ellos más rápido de lo que Louis había pensado. El chico parecía irritado—. ¿Quién ordenó esto?

—Maverick —respondió Harry—. ¿Por qué está mal?

—¿Por qué el alcalde...? —Baker parpadeó a los dos, con creciente comprensión en sus ojos—. ¿Él también?

Harry se aclaró la garganta mientras Louis miraba alrededor de la tienda. Esto era incómodo.

—Vas a necesitar un par de cosas más —dijo Baker, dejando pasar la pregunta sin respuesta. Bien, porque Louis no quería ser responsable de dejar el gato fuera de la bolsa sobre la gente de la Casa.

¿O era el lobo fuera de la bolsa?

—Parece que lanzó una lista de comestibles más que una lista detallada de lo que necesita una panadería. —El dedo de Baker recorría las hojas, sus ojos enfocados.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de este negocio? —Harry preguntó.

Baker, levantó la vista. —¿No ves el canal Food Network13? Yo vivo y respiro ese canal. Estoy sorprendido de que mi papá dijera eso de mí.

13Food Network, canal de televisión que trasmite todo el día programas sobre alimentos y cocina.

Y de nuevo los ojos tristes.

—¿Por qué no haces una lista mientras Harry y yo vamos por un café? —Habían trabajado duro, y Louis sabía que el restaurante estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas.

—¿Puedes tomar un café? —Baker preguntó sorprendido.

—Esa cosa haría que mis colmillos se secaran —Louis dijo por encima del hombro mientras salía. Harry se rio y agarró la mano de Louis. Nunca conoció a alguien a quien le gustara tomarse de las manos tanto como su pareja.

—Eso fue gracioso.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo Louis. Caminaron de la mano hasta que llegaron a la cafetería. Harry mantuvo la puerta abierta para él, lo que permitía que Louis pasara bajo el brazo. El lugar parecía bastante desierto.

—Oh, hola. Pueden tomar asiento en cualquier lugar, iré a tomar su orden de inmediato —un pequeño vampiro balbuceó rápidamente. Louis estaba bastante sorprendido de ver a un vampiro trabajando aquí. Eran las tres de la mañana, lo que podría explicar su presencia, pero eso no le decía a Louis por qué el tipo estaba tan nervioso.

—No te preocupes —dijo un hombre alto, musculoso y con todos los colores en su cabello—. D es adicto al café. Va a desaparecer en el momento en que se vaya a la cama.

Louis observaba con fascinación cómo D corría de una mesa a otra, limpiando la superficie que ya estaba impecable. Luego corrió a cada mesa y agarró los contenedores de azúcar, llevándolos detrás del mostrador.

—D, ya los llenaste antes —recordó el hombre al vampiro.

—No todos están llenos —dijo D cuando empezó a desenroscar las tapas.

El shifter sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia ellos. —Mi nombre es Cody. Tomen asiento yo tomaré su orden.

La tapa del azúcar salió volando, golpeando contra la pared, D corrió alrededor de la barra. —¡La tengo!

Louis se deslizó en una cabina, preguntándose si tal vez debería sugerir ir a casa para conseguir algo de beber.

D se aclaró la garganta, papel y lápiz en la mano, a pesar de que su mano estaba temblando mucho. —Tenemos una pequeña reserva de carmesí en la parte posterior si quieres un poco. —Su voz era firme. Eso era algo bueno.

—Está bien —respondió Louis—. Voy a tomar una copa.

—Voy a tomar un café y un omelette —dijo Harry. Le dijo al camarero cómo quería que lo preparara, D apuntaba todo y Louis no estaba seguro de por qué. Queso y cebollas no era tan difícil de recordar.

El camarero se fue y Louis se recostó.

—Es su primera noche y ustedes dos son sus primeros clientes —dijo Cody como una forma de explicar el extraño comportamiento de D—. La mayor parte es a causa del café, pero creo que una pequeña parte son sus nervios.

Nunca había oído hablar de un vampiro bebiendo café. Louis abrió la boca para decir eso cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Virgil.


	11. Capítulo 10

Harry notó que su pareja estaba inmóvil como una estatua. Ni siquiera parpadeaba. Aún estaba conociendo a su pareja, y se encontraba con una gran cantidad de encantadoras maneras, pero Harry estaba bastante seguro de que esto no era normal. El hombre ni siquiera parecía estar respirando.

Los ojos de su pareja estaban fijos en la puerta principal. Giró la cabeza y Harry vio a un pequeño hombre parado allí. No era muy alto, pero la mirada en sus ojos fue lo que llamó la atención de Harry. Estaban vacíos de cualquier emoción. Era como si un interruptor hubiera sido apagado y la persona que estaba allí de pie, sólo fuera una cáscara.

—¿Lo conoces? —Harry preguntó, sin apartar los ojos del desconocido. El tipo estaba justo dentro de la puerta, con los ojos fijos en Louis. A Harry no le gustaba la sensación que estaba recibiendo.

—Lo conozco, es...

La vacilación de Louis hizo que Harry se girara y mirara directamente a su pareja. Los ojos de Louis iban de Harry al hombre que estaba en la puerta, y luego bajó sus largas y oscuras pestañas. Harry inclinó la cabeza, preguntándose cómo Louis conocía al extraño. —¿Louis?

Cuando su pareja habló, su voz sonó perdida y torturada. —Es Virgil.

Harry giró la cabeza muy lentamente, su mirada recorrió al hermano de Louis. —¿Eres Virgil?

Virgil no respondió. Sus ojos no se apartaban de Louis. Harry salió de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Cody daba la vuelta al mostrador, Harry se acercó al chico. —Tienes bolas para mostrarte aquí. Debo destruirte donde estás.

Virgil lentamente levantó la mirada hacia Harry. Finalmente había emoción en sus ojos, pero infiernos si Harry podía interpretar lo que el tipo estaba pensando o sintiendo. —Es mío —susurró Virgil antes de que sus ojos se giraran hacia Louis—. No puedes tenerlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Harry preguntó. El hombre estaba demasiado calmado, controlado. Le recordó a Harry una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

—Yo me equivoqué, no puedes vivir con él —dijo Virgil a Louis en un tranquilo tono—. ¡No te dejaré ir!

—Virgil —dijo Louis mientras se levantaba—, tienes que detener esto. Nunca nos llevamos bien. ¿Por qué me detienes? No te entiendo.

—Nunca me entendiste. —La voz de Virgil se tensó ligeramente.

—Nunca quisiste.

Louis avanzó, pero Harry se rehusó a dejar que su pareja se acercara demasiado. Este era el mismo hombre que había cortado los brazos de su pareja. Estaba sorprendido de estar de pie aquí y no tratar de matar al vampiro.

—¿Qué hay que entender? —Louis preguntó mientras se pasaba la mano por el largo cabello con frustración—. Has estado molestándome desde la infancia. ¿Por qué crees que he tratado de mantener espacio entre nosotros? No estaba tratando de romperte el corazón a propósito, pero ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

Una sonrisa irónica jaló las comisuras de la boca de Virgil. —No se puede romper un corazón que no existe. Nací sin conciencia, Louis. Pensé que para ahora te habrías dado cuenta de eso. Nunca quise hacerte daño. —Las manos de Virgil en puños a su lado mientras miraba el abdomen de Louis y luego de nuevo la cara de su hermano—. Pero no puedo evitar lo que soy. Tú eres todo lo que tengo, Louis. No dejaré que te vayas.

Un escalofrío gélido recorría la columna de Harry. El hombre quería decir cada palabra que decía. Virgil era un psicópata genuino sin conciencia. Pero tenía remordimientos, algo que la mayoría de los psicópatas no tenían. Quizás porque Louis era su hermano. Harry había leído acerca de la enfermedad, pero nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera la enfermedad.

Y Virgil era un vampiro. Eso era una combinación peligrosa.

Cody se movió lentamente hacia ellos, con los ojos fijos en Virgil.

—No lo intentes, lobo —advirtió Virgil—. No estoy aquí para hacerle daño a nadie.

—Pero lastimaste a Spencer —dijo Louis—. Lastimaste a un inocente impala.

—Él me atacó —dijo Virgil en su tono inexpresivo—. Yo sólo me defendí.

Harry emitió un gruñido. Toda esta situación iba por el camino equivocado. —Spencer no le haría daño a una mosca. No digas que te lastimó. También atacaste a Louis.

—Spencer entró después de que Louis se fue. Él me atacó —repitió el hombre—. En cuanto a Louis. —Virgil se giró, fijando sus ojos muertos en Louis—. No me dejes otra vez y no me veré obligado a venir a buscarte.

—Virgil —dijo Louis con voz tensa—. Estoy acoplado ahora. No voy a volver.

Un tic empezó en el ojo izquierdo de Virgil. Harry retrocedió. No porque él tuviera miedo del pequeño vampiro, sino porque quería proteger a su pareja. Podía ver por qué Louis le temía al hombre. Virgil tenía una mirada que decía que estaba funcionando fuera de una célula cerebral y vivía dentro de su propio pequeño mundo... feliz.

—¿Él es tu pareja? —Virgil señaló con la cabeza a Harry—. ¿Él es el único que impide que regreses a casa?

Harry podía sentir a su búfalo acercarse a la superficie, listo para defender a su pareja. Sus cuernos empezaron a crecer en su cabeza mientras que sus dientes se alargaban. Nadie apartaría a Louis de él, ni siquiera su enfermo hermano. El hombre necesitaba ayuda profesional, o morir. Cualquiera de esas opciones era adecuada para Harry. Pero él no pondría sus manos en Louis.

Los ojos de Cody se volvieron de lobo y sus dientes también crecieron. Ambos veían a Virgil como una amenaza. Oyó a D salir de la cocina.

—La comida está lista. —Se detuvo a mitad de camino, mirándolos a todos.

—¿Qué sucede?

Harry ignoró al hombre, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el tipo parado en la puerta, con la mano en la perilla. —Yo soy la pareja de Louis. —No terminó la frase. Harry no necesitaba explicarle a Virgil que no le impedía a Louis ir a alguna parte. Louis era libre de ir a donde quisiera. Pero podía ver por qué su pareja mantenía su distancia. Su hermano era un loco peligroso.

—Sólo tienes que ir a casa, Virgil —dijo Louis, con voz suplicante—. Me aseguraré de que nadie te persiga si te vas ahora y no regresas.

—¿Así de simple? —Virgil le preguntó de manera uniforme—. ¿Me abandonas tan fácilmente?

Agitación, pura y simple.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Louis preguntó—. ¿Volver al aquelarre para que me tortures?

—No fue mi intención. —El tono de Virgil tenía un poco de emoción, como si estuviera luchando para que Louis supiera lo que sentía. Pero estaba fallando. En vez de oírse sincero, su tono bajo y pausado, estaba lleno de rabia.

Era la cosa más extraña que Harry hubiera presenciado.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Virgil le preguntó, la emoción huyó rápidamente, sustituida por una mirada vacía—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelvas a casa?

—No puedes —dijo Louis, verdadera emoción llenaba su voz. Harry podía sentir los dedos de su pareja clavándose en su espalda. Louis tenía miedo—. Vete.

—Pero no me quiero ir, Louis. No quiero irme a casa si no estás allí. —De alguien más, Harry esperaría un puchero y un gemido, una protesta, cualquier cosa menos los ojos llenos de nada.

Virgil levantó la vista cuando la puerta sacudió su mano. Todos se giraron para ver quién entraba. Si era uno de los residentes humanos, estaban jodidos. Tanto Cody como Harry estaban a medio cambio. Su secreto saldría. No había manera de que Harry pudiera explicar los cuernos y no podían explicar los dientes. Cody podría salirse con lo de los ojos.

Pero no era un humano quien entraba.

Era Maverick, Hawk a su lado. Ninguno de los dos parecía feliz. Harry podría decir que el Alpha estaba de un humor letal. Sus ojos grises ya no estaban de su color claro sino que eran una masa humeante de oscuras nubes.

—¿Es él? —Maverick preguntó, señalando con la cabeza a Virgil.

Harry había visto a Hawk unas cuantas veces. Pero nunca había visto al hombre como si el mismo infierno estuviera a punto de abrirse y tragarlo entero. Harry estaba medio esperando que los rayos iluminaran el cielo y el trueno retumbara por la manera en que Maverick y Hawk se veían. Algunos podrían pensar que era un poco dramático, pero no veían lo que Harry estaba viendo.

Y ellos eran aterradores.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, lobo —dijo Virgil—. Esto es entre mi hermano y yo.

Maverick se apoyó contra la pared junto a la puerta, ahora con el rostro inescrutable. —Estás en mi pueblo. Cualquier cosa que hagas es mi asunto. Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Atacaste a mi gente?

—No fue su intención —respondió Louis rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Harry. ¿Por qué Louis daba la cara por Virgil? Su hermano lo había atacado con un cuchillo. Y no cualquier cuchillo. Era un arma con intención de impedir que Louis sanara. ¿También su pareja estaba loco?

—¿Cómo no fue intencional el atacar a dos personas? —Hawk preguntó, sus ojos recorriendo a Virgil—. Me parece muy intencional.

La mirada en blanco se había ido de Virgil, sustituida por agitación pura.

La bomba de tiempo estaba a punto de estallar. Harry podía leerlo en la postura del hombre, sus ojos, y su boca. Empujó a Louis completamente detrás de él, con su masa corporal formando un muro entre los dos hermanos.

—Te. Hice. Una. Pregunta —dijo Virgil.

Hawk se adelantó, muerte escrita en su rostro, pero Maverick alzó una mano, deteniendo al centinela de hacer daño corporal.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con él? —Maverick le preguntó a Louis—. Y para que lo sepas, dejarlo ir no es una de las opciones.

—¿Por qué estás dándole a mi pareja la decisión? —Harry preguntó. No quería que Louis sintiera ninguna culpa por lo que le pasara a este loco. Había estado con Louis poco tiempo, pero ya conocía a su pareja, era todo lo contrario a Virgil. Louis era amable, compasivo, y tenía un gran corazón. La culpa se lo comería vivo.

—Porque es su hermano —replicó Maverick con un tono sin discusión en su voz—. Estoy siendo generoso al permitir que él tenga algo que decir.

—No quiero hacerle daño —dijo Louis.

—Entonces creo que Christian acaba de recibir un nuevo miembro en su aquelarre. —Maverick extendió la mano y agarró a Virgil tan rápido que Harry casi se pierde lo que pasó—. No lo creo. El único lugar que vas es a la mansión.

Virgil había tratado de salirse.

—Llévanos a donde tenemos que ir. —Maverick acercó a Virgil más, su frente a sólo unos centímetros de distancia—. Y no hagas cosas divertidas.

Harry vio cómo Maverick y Virgil desaparecían del restaurante. No podía decir que estuviera triste de ver desaparecer al vampiro, pero él podía sentir la confusión y el dolor que venía de su pareja. Tomando la mano de Louis, Harry lo acercó más, envolviendo a su pareja en sus brazos.

—Es lo mejor.

Realmente esperaba estar diciendo la verdad.

(...)

Maverick parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que no estaban en el club de Christian ni en su casa. —¿A dónde nos trajiste? —Jaló de la camisa a Virgil, listo para mostrarle al vampiro por qué joder a un Alpha era una elección muy mala.

—En mi cabeza —respondió Virgil suavemente—. Ahí es donde estoy la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mirando a su alrededor, Maverick vio que estaban de pie en una especie de palacio. Sólo que parecía haber visto días mejores. Las paredes estaban en mal estado y algunos de los pilares parecían como si fueran a desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Había hierba mala creciendo desde el suelo de mármol, y el lugar parecía desierto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estás en tu cabeza? —Aunque no se viera bien, parecía bastante real. Tenía los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo.

Virgil miró a Maverick, y se acordó a alguien que estaba tan perdido emocionalmente que cerrarse era su única opción.

En todos sus años de vida, Maverick nunca había visto a nadie con ojos que parecían vacíos de vida, felicidad, y cualquier tipo de emoción real.

—Este lugar me llama, hasta en sueños. No sé lo que es, pero me encuentro viniendo aquí a menudo. —Virgil envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, dándole a Maverick una imagen del real Virgil—. No recuerdo haber venido aquí, así que no sé por qué mi mente sigue conjurando este lugar.

—No creo que esto esté en tu cabeza, Virgil. —Maverick podía sentir otra presencia. Su lobo le decía que era un vampiro. No estaba seguro de si el hombre que estaba junto a él estaba sintiéndolo, o si Virgil realmente no sabía que él no era el único aquí.

—Si no está en mi cabeza, entonces, ¿por qué oigo que me llama? ¿Por qué siento como si una mano invisible me jalara aquí una y otra vez?

Maverick no estaba seguro, pero no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto. Algo muy dentro de él, quizás su instinto de supervivencia, le estaba diciendo que se fuera, y rápidamente. —Necesitamos irnos, Virgil. Llévanos con Christian.

Virgil dio un paso lejos de Maverick, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. —No quiero ir con el príncipe. Quiero a Louis.

Maverick estaba realmente cansado de la mierda de Virgil. Sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a Christian. Si Virgil no iba a lograr sacarlos de aquí, el príncipe lo haría. Joder si se quedaba en este horrible lugar un minuto más. —Hey, Christian. Necesito que me lleves.

—Llama a un taxi.

Maverick suprimió el gruñido amenazador que quería salir de su pecho.

—No ese tipo de transporte. Llevaba al hermano de Louis contigo, pero en su lugar hicimos un pequeño viaje al campo. —Maverick veía cómo Virgil se acercaba a una pared, pasando la mano por la superficie. Era mejor que el chico se cuidara. Este lugar parecía inestable como el infierno—. Estoy en una especie de palacio viejo y parece que se cae a pedazos...

—¿Ves una entrada grande con suelos de mármol verde? —Christian preguntó, interrumpiendo a Maverick. No le gustaba la preocupación en el tono del príncipe. Eso no era una buena cosa. Maverick miró hacia atrás y vio el descolorido piso verde.

—Sí.

Se hizo el silencio en el otro extremo. Maverick apoyó una mano en su cadera, viendo al pequeño vampiro explorar la habitación en la que habían entrado. —Cuándo quieras empezar a hablar —le dijo a Christian.

—Estás en la casa de Ceri.

—¿Tu loco hermano? —Maverick preguntó.

—No digas eso. Él puede oírte.

Maverick estaba a punto de decirle a Christian que le importaba una jodida cuando una sombra captó su atención. Un hombre grande, salió de las sombras, sus ojos enfocados en Virgil y luego en él, los azules ojos helados. —¿Por qué has venido aquí?

Virgil se giró muy lentamente, con expresión sombría. —Debido a que este lugar me jala aquí. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ceri ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos penetrantes. —Puedes quedarte. El lobo tiene que irse.

—Uh, Christian, creo que tu hermano quiere comerse a Virgil. —Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, Christian apareció a su lado. Maverick dejó el teléfono en su chaqueta—. ¿Ahora qué?

Ceri se movió rápidamente, agarrando a Virgil y empujando al pequeño vampiro detrás de él. —No quiero comérmelo. Ahora vete.

—Lo siento, no podemos hacer eso. Prometí a su hermano que lo llevaría con Christian. —Maverick se giró y miró al príncipe—. Y aquí está. ¿Puede alguien llevarme a mi hogar ahora o tengo que dar vueltas por el dramatismo?

Realmente quería regresar a casa. Maverick sabía que a Ceri le gustaba el sabor de la carne, y eso simplemente le daba asco. Quizás en su forma de lobo podía comprender comer presas, pero en forma humana... asco.

—¿Qué interés tienes con él? —Christian le preguntó a su hermano—. El único valor que tiene para ti, es su carne, y pensé que habías dicho que intentarías... otros medios de saciar tu apetito. 

—Mi interés no es de tu incumbencia. Puedo regresarlo a su aquelarre vivo y entero. —La mandíbula de Ceri se tensó, sus ojos azul zafiro ardiendo con el calor—. Ahora, voy a decir esto sólo una vez más. Deja este lugar en este momento.

—Está bien, simplemente no hay una salida —recordó Maverick a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Se estaba volviendo un maldito dolor de cabeza.

Christian dio un paso adelante sólo para detenerse cuando Ceri mostró los colmillos. —Acércate más a mi pareja y te mataré.

El príncipe inhaló bruscamente cuando Maverick gimió. Genial, el vampiro psicópata tenía una pareja psicópata. Se preguntó qué infiernos estaba fumando el destino el día que unió a estos dos.


	12. Capítulo 11

Louis miraba la puerta de la oficina mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Harry juraba que el vidrio de la panadería era a prueba de rayos UV, pero tenía miedo de averiguarlo. Sólo la pequeña exposición que tuvo cuando fue herido había sido dolorosa como el infierno.

La panadería finalmente estaba lista para funcionar. Baker estaba en la cocina, horneando hasta por los codos, pero admitió que necesitaba ayuda. Alguien vendría hoy para una entrevista. Todo lo que Louis tenía que hacer era ver si la ventana funcionaba, o si iba a convertirse en un frito vampiro crujiente.

—Saca tu dedo de ahí y ve qué pasa —sugirió Harry detrás de él—. Tiene garantía de que los rayos UV no pasan a través de la ventana.

—Y si no funciona, podrás tener tu dinero de regreso. Pero yo estaré muerto. Estoy bastante seguro de que no podré presentar una demanda si soy una bocanada de humo de barbacoa de vampiro.

Harry hacía que probar la ventana se oyera malditamente fácil. Pero no era su vida la que estaba en riesgo si la dang cosa fallaba.

—Un dedo.

Louis se giró hacia Harry. —Ahí está tu dedo, amigo.

Harry sacudía la cabeza mientras tomaba la mano de Louis y lo jalaba a la puerta. El corazón de Louis martilleaba en su pecho. Era una criatura de la noche. ¿Por qué Harry no podía ver esto? Los vampiros y la luz del sol no se mezclaban. Cuando lo hacían, un montón de ceniza era lo que conseguían. Un vampiro podía soportar la luz del sol durante un corto periodo de tiempo si era temprano en el amanecer o tarde al anochecer, aunque tendría que ser viejo o ser un medio-raza.

Louis no era ninguno de ellos.

—Espera, espera —dijo Louis apartándose y sintiendo como si fuera a desmayarse—. Vamos a hacer esto a mi manera.

Harry lo dejó ir. —¿Estás asustado?

—¿Qué pasa si te pones un traje que se supone sea resistente a la plata y luego te digo que saltes a una tina de esa cosa? ¿Cómo te haría sentir? —Louis se alejó de la puerta.

—No lo había pensado de esa manera —admitió su pareja—. No tienes que entrar ahí si no quieres. Sólo pensé que sería bueno tenerte trabajando a mi lado. Puedes quedarte a trabajar en la oficina.

Louis sabía que iba a hacer lo que Harry quería. No había nada que no haría por el búfalo. Pero salir a una tienda a plena luz del día estaba en la parte inferior de la lista de haría-cualquier-cosa-por-ti.

—Voy a salir a la panadería. Tengo que ir con el chico que está aplicando para el trabajo de ayudante de Baker. —Harry se inclinó, y le dio un beso a Louis—. Ahora regreso.

Harry le sonrió, pero Louis pudo ver la decepción en los bonitos ojos azul pálido de su pareja cuando salió de la oficina. Realmente quería a Louis ahí.

«Gah». ¿De verdad iba a hacer esto?

Jodido estúpido, iba a hacer esto.

Louis se dirigió hacia la puerta, diciéndose a sí mismo que experimentar con un dedo no era tan malo. El dígito sería fácil de curar, a diferencia de todo su cuerpo. Abriendo la puerta sólo un poco, Louis levantó el brazo y deslizó su dedo a través de la abertura. Se tensó, esperando sentir el dolor del sol, pero no pasó nada.

Sintiéndose estúpidamente valiente, Louis dejó que su mano saliera de la puerta.

Cuando no sintió ningún dolor, movió los dedos.

Todavía nada.

Se sentía como que estaba haciendo el Hokey Pokey14 cuando sacó su pie izquierdo. No había humo, ni carne quemándose. Era un comienzo. Louis se tragó el miedo en su nervioso cuerpo y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

14 Hokey Pokey danza en la cual los participantes se ubican en círculo y cantan siguiendo las instrucciones para realizar los movimientos indicados.

El sol brillante era hermoso golpeándole en plena cara. Louis se puso tenso, listo para saltar detrás de la puerta tan rápido como pudiera, pero deseó sentir el calor en su rostro sólo por un segundo antes de tener que renunciar.

Nunca había sentido nada igual en su vida.

Oh, por supuesto, había sentido el calor del sol sobre su piel antes, pero por lo general estaba gritando de dolor en cuestión de segundos y humeando poco después.

Esto no era nada de eso. Era cálido y suave como la sedosa caricia de un amante.

Louis no sabía cómo había ocurrido teniendo en cuenta que estaba aterrorizado de convertirse en un montón de cenizas muy poco atractivas, pero de repente se encontró en la sala principal, de pie directamente en frente de las ventanas.

Sus ojos se cerraron cuando inclinó la cara hacia atrás, los rayos del sol brillando justo sobre su piel. Louis apretó las palmas de las manos contra la ventana y se acercó más. ¿Esto era lo que sentía Harry cuando salía a la calle durante el día? ¿Esto era lo que los otros sentían?

Era increíble.

Por una vez en su vida, Louis lamentó el hecho de que al ser un vampiro estaba sujeto a la noche. A excepción de las raras ocasiones en que no podía llegar a un cuarto sellado con la suficiente rapidez, la oscuridad era todo lo que había experimentado. Saber lo que se había estado perdiendo arrancó un trozo de su alma.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Louis, y no lo hagas. —Las suaves palabras fueron susurradas en los oídos de Louis cuando los brazos de Harry se envolvían alrededor de él por detrás—. El sol es bueno, y sin duda tiene su utilidad, pero hay más en la vida que la luz del sol.

—¿Qué? —Louis susurró, las lágrimas obstruían su garganta.

—Tú.

Louis frunció el ceño ante la menos que descriptiva respuesta. Abrió los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para poder ver a su pareja. —Es fácil para ti decirlo. Estoy relegado aquí o a nuestro dormitorio. Puedes salir en cualquier maldito momento que quieras.

—Y ahora, tú puedes. —Había un brillo travieso en los ojos de Harry que le dijo a Louis que el hombre estaba tramando algo—. Le pedí a Maverick que agregara sólo un poco más de dinero al préstamo. Contraté a Roman para poner estas ventanas contra UV en la casa. Vas ser capaz de ir a cualquier lugar que desees en el interior de la casa durante el día. No estarás relegado a nuestro dormitorio nunca más.

Louis no tenía ni idea de cómo inhalar, teniendo en cuenta que su garganta estaba atascada para que el aire entrara a sus pulmones. —Tú... —Se lamió los labios para que las palabras que estaba tratando de decir salieran—. Tú...

—Entonces... —Harry sonrió—. Entonces estoy pensando.

Louis arqueó una ceja. Esto iba a ser bueno.

—Dado que Roman se abrió el culo para lograr instalar tu sorpresa, me gustaría celebrar contigo en cada superficie plana en la casa que podamos encontrar. Pensé que podíamos hacerlo durante el día y la noche y decidir qué nos gusta más. —Los labios de Harry se extendieron en una sonrisa aún más grande—. Vamos a llamarlo una clase de experimento.

Louis tenía la mejor pareja.

La expresión de Louis era seria, y le era muy difícil combatir la sonrisa que amenazaba con delatarlo. —Vamos a necesitar un montón de pruebas de campo para obtener una cuenta exacta de los dos.

—Me gusta tu forma de pensar, pareja —dijo Harry. Louis miró a los ojos a su pareja, preguntándose cómo había llegado a ser tan condenadamente afortunado. El shifter búfalo era dulce, y amable, y Louis no estaba seguro de poder amar al hombre más de lo que ya lo hacía en estos momentos.

—Quizás podemos encontrar algunas de esas ventanas UV en el material sobrante e instalarlo en la oficina. De esa manera, podríamos pasar nuestra hora de almuerzo juntos.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron. —¿Hora de almuerzo? Pensé que habíamos acordado sólo tomar media hora para el almuerzo.

—Lo hicimos —dijo Louis mientras se giraba en los brazos de Harry y se inclinaba hasta rozar sus labios sobre los de su pareja—. Pero eso fue antes de que me dieras una visión de tu mundo.

El brillo travieso en los ojos de Harry se fue en un parpadeo, y se volvió todo serio. Su mano tomó suavemente la barbilla de Louis, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás aún más y mirándolo a los ojos. —Tú eres mi mundo. ¿Lo sabes ahora, Louis?

El corazón de Louis dio un vuelco en su pecho. —Lo sé ahora.

Cuando la campana sobre la puerta sonó, Louis vio el pequeño recibidor que Harry había construido para bloquear el sol. Se acercó un hombre que miraba alrededor como si no estuviera seguro de estar en el lugar correcto. —¿Harry Longfeather?

Louis apretó el hombro de Harry. —¿Tú eres? —él preguntó antes de que su pareja tuviera oportunidad. Podía oler al shifter en el chico. Eso sólo lo hizo aún más vacilante.

—Soy Robby Nobles. Vengo por el trabajo de panadero.

Louis se relajó. Desde que Virgil comenzó a molestarlo de todas las maneras, se había vuelto muy receloso con la gente que no conocía.

Maverick había llevado a Virgil con Christian, por lo que a Louis concernía no quería oír hablar de su hermano por un tiempo, pero aún estaba un poco agitado por la extraña y vacía mirada de Virgil.

Siempre le molestaría, pero tenía una pareja y ahora una nueva vida. Louis iba a dejar todo detrás de él. Sólo rezaba porque Christian le diera a Virgil la ayuda que necesitaba.

Extendió la mano, dándole a Robby una buena sacudida. El tipo era un poco flaco y muy pequeño, pero Louis sabía que no debía juzgar un libro por su cubierta.

—Entonces, ¿te graduaste en artes culinarias? —Harry preguntó mientras guiaba a Robby a la oficina. Louis no quería dejar la hermosa luz del sol, pero era un socio en este negocio. Era tan importante para la entrevista como Harry lo era.

—¿De dónde eres? —oyó a Harry preguntar al entrar en la oficina.

—Ohio —respondió Robby—. Es un lugar hermoso, pero quería salir y explorar. Todo el mundo sabe acerca de Maverick Brac y me pareció un buen lugar para establecerme.

Louis cerró la puerta, coincidiendo con Robby. La Villa Brac era el lugar perfecto para llamarlo hogar.

(...)

Louis corría por toda la casa, gritando de alegría mientras corría de su pareja. Harry estaba persiguiéndolo y caliente como el infierno. Louis también, pero le gustaba la caza. También ayudaba que podía correr a cualquier lugar que quisiera de la casa sin preocupaciones.

—¿Dónde está el fuego? —Spencer le preguntó mientras empezaba a correr al lado de Louis.

Deteniéndose, Louis no estaba seguro de cómo explicar al shifter impala que estaba jugando un juego sexual con su pareja. Spencer parecía que estaba emocionado y listo para unirse.

No en esta vida.

—Spencer —dijo Harry cuando se detuvo tan rápido que Louis pensó que el tipo grande iba a estrellarse contra la pared—. Me alegra ver que estás mejor. —Su pareja miró a Louis. La única cosa que Louis podía hacer era encogerse de hombros. Él no tenía el corazón para decirle a Spencer que se perdiera.

—Ellos quieren tener sexo —gritó Paine desde la sala—. ¿No puedes oler su apestosa excitación por toda la casa?

La cara de Spencer se volvió diez tonos de rojo mientras se apresuraba a levantarse. Louis miró al shifter chita. —No tienes que ser tan directo al respecto.

Paine se encogió de hombros, con una traviesa expresión. —Es la verdad.

Lo era, pero ahora Louis se sentía como una mierda por avergonzar al pequeño impala. Él no pensó más en Spencer, no cuando Harry agarró a Louis de la cintura y lo levantó. —Vamos. Podemos terminar esto en nuestro dormitorio.

—¡Sólo tienen que mantenerse un poco más en silencio! —Paine gritó—. La última vez que los escuché, estaba esperando una especie de milagro dado que Louis le gritaba a Dios tan malditamente alto.

Ahora era el turno de Louis de sentirse avergonzado como el infierno. Ese shifter chita era demasiado malditamente grosero.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Harry—. Todo el mundo lo hace.

Louis pronto se olvidó de toda la situación en la planta baja, cuando Harry se arrancó la camisa por la cabeza, dejando al descubierto un tesoro de músculos y piel dorada. Su boca se hizo agua mientras daba un paso hacia adelante y luego se inclinó, dando un pequeño mordisco al pezón de Harry.

Sonrió cuando su pareja siseó.

—Quítate la maldita ropa —dijo Harry bruscamente, apartando su pezón lejos de Louis y quitándose el pantalón como si le hubieran prendido fuego. Louis se rio. Amaba lo impaciente que era su pareja.

Elevaba su ego en todos los lugares correctos.

Louis dejó caer la última pieza de su ropa y tragó al ver el hambre en los bonitos ojos azul pálido de Harry. El hombre no estaba bromeando. Quería joder a Louis con cada centímetro de su vida.

Lo que estaba bien para él.

Harry tomó las muñecas de Louis y lo acercó hasta que la piel desnuda se reunió con piel desnuda. La sensación envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Louis.

Harry era un hombre tan grande. A Louis le encantaba. El shifter búfalo era como un amable gigante, bueno, en su mayoría. Él había visto al hombre molesto y era un espectáculo aterrador.

—Te amo, Louis —confesó Harry mientras tomaba a Louis y lo llevaba a la cama—. Has hecho mi vida muy feliz.

Ah, el chico sabía decir todas las palabras correctas. —No tienes que hablarme dulce. Ya estás recibiendo un poco de culo.

Harry sonrió. —Y es un culo muy bonito.

Louis no sabía eso. Él estaba un poco del lado flaco y sabía que carecía de definición, pero a Harry no parecía importarle.

—Y amo este cuerpo. —Una gran mano rozó el abdomen de Louis, una mirada de puro asombro en los ojos de Harry—. Me gusta todo de ti.

Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry, jalándolo más cerca. —Yo amo todo lo relacionado con mi gran búfalo. —Capturó los labios de su pareja, sintiendo que el calor se extendía dentro de él al oler a su pareja. Aspiró por la nariz, separando sus labios mientras la lengua de Harry se empujaba dentro de su boca. Louis envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, gimiendo cuando sus penes se rozaron.

Un ansioso gemido salió de sus labios. Louis quería sentir a Harry dentro de él. Su pene estaba ya duro y doloroso, necesitando liberarse tan malditamente urgente. Pero la sensación era mucho más que el deseo sexual.

Louis podía sentir su unión profunda con Harry. Era una fuerte conexión que se hacía más fuertes con el tiempo.

Harry rompió el beso, mordisqueando su cuello hacia abajo de Louis. Sus labios trazaron un camino de éxtasis sensual. Tomó de nuevo la boca Louis y otra vez, drogándolo con los besos —besos calientes. Louis sentía como que iba a correrse y Harry ni siquiera lo había jodido.

—P-Por favor —tartamudeó, luchando por respirar.

—¿Sí? —Harry preguntó, su voz suave, persuasiva.

—Jódeme, Harry. Te deseo.

Louis se apartó y jaló las rodillas hasta su pecho, ofreciéndose al shifter búfalo. Los ojos de Harry eran como relámpagos de verano. Eran convincentes, magnéticos jalando a Louis, su pareja tomó el lubricante y comenzó a estirarlo. Se retorcía debajo de su pareja, perdiendo la cabeza al sentir los gruesos dedos de Harry en su interior.

Harry rápidamente colocó a Louis en cuatro patas y alineó su eje contra el agujero de Louis y se empujó adentro, suave y con firmeza. Mirando por encima de su hombro, Louis vio que los ojos de Harry ardían con una intensa hambre que tenía a Louis jadeando. Su pareja tenía los ojos azul pálido con largas pestañas fijos solo en Louis. La luz del sol en sus ojos azules hacía que brillaran como porcelana.

Louis cerró los ojos y apoyó las manos contra la cabecera, y se empujó hacia atrás. Con un duro empuje el grueso y duro como el acero eje entró en el cuerpo de Louis hasta la empuñadura. Louis podía sentir su corazón luchando para mantenerse con las exigencias de su excitación, cuando Harry comenzó a moverse dentro de él.

—Voy a correrme en tu caliente y apretado culo —susurró Harry al oído de Louis.

—¡Dios, sí! —Su pene palpitante se balanceaba con gracia en el aire fresco barriendo alrededor su calor, excitando aún más a Louis. Arqueó la espalda y dejó salir un gemido de sus labios—. Tan profundo dentro. Dios, Harry... Puedo sentirlo.

—Seguro como la mierda que eso espero —bromeó Harry mientras golpeaba el culo de Louis más duro. Louis gimió mientras el largo y grueso pene que parecía llenarlo tan perfectamente rozaba su próstata con cada golpe de las caderas —cada empuje de Harry era increíblemente agradable y erótico.

Louis apretó los músculos internos y masajeó la longitud de su pene al mismo tiempo. —Harry... oh mi Dios... oh Dios... joder... Harry...

Harry lo estaba volviendo loco de placer, apoderándose del cuerpo de Louis. Sus bolas se apretaron contra su cuerpo y él lo sabía, no pasaría mucho tiempo. No cuando Harry lo estaba jodiendo tan a fondo.

Harry mordió el hombro de Louis, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Louis arqueó la espalda y gritó cuando el placer estalló dentro de él. Con una oleada de líquido que lo hubiera aterrorizado en cualquier otro momento, Louis se corrió y se corrió duro.

Harry estaba llenándolo duro, alargando el clímax de Louis. Nunca se había corrido tan profundo y tan exhaustivamente. Sentía como si su semilla estuviera siendo arrancada de su alma del apretado saco bajo su pene.

Con su lengua, Harry selló la herida y dio unos cuantos empujones más, enterrando su pene y una ráfaga caliente de líquido llenó el culo de Louis. Mientras él estaba sin fuerzas, el movimiento de Harry se hizo más lento antes de que el hombre más grande finalmente rodara y dejara a Louis perezosamente sobre él.

—La próxima vez, probaremos la cocina —dijo Harry mientras jadeaba.

Louis sonrió. No le importaría probar cada maldita habitación de la casa con tal de que fuera sexo caliente con el hombre que amaba.


	13. Secretos silenciados

Harry1 Mosley se mudó a la Villa Brac para un nuevo comienzo. Quería un lugar tranquilo para establecerse y comenzar su propio negocio. Lo que no esperaba era a Louis. Harry no estaba seguro acerca de los avances del pequeño hombre, pero lo que capturó su interés fueron los moretones que ve en el cuerpo del hombre.

Louis Pomell estaba trabajando en su trabajo ideal en la florería local. Pero su pesadilla no se iría. El abuso de su tío estaba aumentando y Louis no veía ninguna salida. Cuando el tío Fred va demasiado lejos y Louis termina en el hospital, sabe que no puede seguir viviendo de esa manera.

¿Puede Louis encontrar una manera de romper el silencio, o Fred irá demasiado lejos? Harry decide hacerse amigo de Louis sólo para descubrir quién es su abusador, pero lo que encuentra le deja sin habla y cuestiona su propia cordura.

1Priest(-Harry), clérigo, ministro, sacerdote.

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Priest-Harry|Randy-Louis]


	14. Capítulo 1

Harry Mosley le gritó a Leigh para que consiguiera mover su culo a la parrilla. Los pedidos se acumulaban, y los clientes estaban empezando a quejarse mientras estaban allí esperando su comida. Había soñado con abrir su propio restaurante de barbacoa durante años, pero ahora que su sueño se había hecho realidad, estaba empezando a ver un lado completamente diferente del negocio.

Por un lado, Harry tenía que contratar a alguien para encargarse de los libros. Con el negocio en auge, no había tenido tiempo de sentarse y equilibrar nada. La pila de recibos y documentos en el escritorio de su oficina era cada vez más y más alta. Su pesadilla secreta era que los papeles llegarían tan alto que no sería capaz de entrar a su oficina en absoluto.

Otra cosa que no había previsto del negocio era lo que se necesitaba para atender el maldito lugar. Tenía sólo dos empleados en este momento, pero sabía que iba a tener que contratar a más personas.

—¿Se me permite mover los platos? —Parker preguntó cuando Harry pasó por delante del mostrador donde el hombre estaba tomando pedidos.

¿Hablaba en serio? Cuando Maverick había sugerido que estos dos hombres le ayudaran, él no tenía idea de que iba a tener que entrenarlos desde cero. ¿En que había estado pensando el alcalde?

—Sí —dijo irritado mientras salía por la puerta lateral y miraba alrededor buscando a Leigh.

¿Dónde infiernos estaba ese niño? Se suponía que debía estar poniendo más carne en la parrilla, pero el chico no estaba a la vista.

Gruñendo su frustración, Harry se acercó al gran asador y comenzó a girar el rack de costillas y revisar el lomo de cerdo. ¿Iba a tener que hacer todo por sí mismo? La única razón por la que no despedía al chico era porque Maverick le había dado a Harry el préstamo. Su crédito apestaba desde su fallido matrimonio y ninguna otra persona ni siquiera miraba en su dirección para darle dinero para poner en funcionamiento el negocio.

Pero el alcalde había hecho un anuncio que quería que la Villa Brac prosperara y estaba dando préstamos a personas serias interesadas en iniciar su propio negocio.

Harry había saltado ante la oferta.

Ahora estaba listo para saltar sobre Leigh por desaparecer cuando Harry lo necesitaba para encargarse de la comida. No había considerado perezosos trabajadores cuando había pensado abrir su propio negocio. —¡Leigh!

—Aquí. —El chico se asomó, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara—. Lo siento por eso. Estaba ayudando a Parker.

Harry podía maldecir... no importaba.

—Termina de cocer esta carne y hazte cargo de las órdenes que acabo de dejar.

Leigh lo saludó. —Lo haré, capitán.

Tuvo que detener el rodar los ojos y recordar que Parker y Leigh eran jóvenes. Ambos tenían dieciocho años y recién salidos de la preparatoria. Aunque hubiera estado bien, no esperaba que tuvieran la madurez de la edad de Harry.

—Simplemente no dejes que se cocinen de más. —No había nada peor que la carne dura.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Leigh con una sonrisa mientras le daba la espalda a Harry y comenzaba a dar vuelta a la carne de nuevo.

Seguro como el infierno que esperaba que lo hiciera. La carne era costosa. No podía permitirse el lujo de reemplazar lo que el hombre quemara. Al menos aún no. Harry estaba empezando y cada centavo contaba. Viendo que Leigh estaba cuidando la gran parrilla, se dirigió al interior. ¿Ahora dónde infiernos estaba Parker? Harry podía ver clientes de pie en la fila, pero el cajero no estaba en ninguna parte.

Esto se estaba poniendo serio. Ahora sabía que tenía que contratar más ayuda. Y no estaba seguro de si estaba en su presupuesto. Por supuesto, si tuviera alguien para equilibrar sus libros, entonces sabría de inmediato si podía permitirse más ayuda.

Parecía que sus problemas sólo estaban creciendo. Iba a tener que quedarse hasta tarde y ver si podía terminar con el papeleo. Si no lo hacía, sus problemas se acumularían. Esto era un desastre esperando suceder y Harry iba a tratar de evitar una colisión.

Llegando al mostrador, comenzó a tomar pedidos, y entregar la comida tan rápido como podía. Harry miró la línea que tenía sólo una persona para atender. Sólo era el almuerzo y ya estaba agotado.

—Hola —el hombre de la línea dijo mientras le sonreía a Harry.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó Harry y esperó a que el hombre dijera algo, pero lo único que hizo fue estar allí y sonreír como un bobo. Harry golpeó el pulgar sobre el mostrador, buscando su paciencia. El extraño ni siquiera miraba el menú de arriba del tablero. Estaba mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos—. ¿Vas a pedir?

Un rubor se apoderó de las mejillas del chico. El color era tan brillante que se veía enrojecido. ¿Qué infiernos le pasaba a ese hombre? A pesar de que él era el único cliente en el comedor, Harry deseaba que se diera prisa. Tenía otras cosas que cuidar.

El hombre puso sus manos sobre el mostrador, entrelazando sus dedos mientras miraba a Harry y luego hacia abajo al mostrador. —Yo-yo soy Louis.

Harry pasó los ojos por Louis, preguntándose por qué el chico estaba allí de pie, como si estuviera esperando que él se presentara. Elevó una fracción su ceja izquierda mientras miraba al pequeño y delgado hombre. —Bien. Ahora, ¿qué quieres?

El hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y ¿estaba agitando sus pestañas hacia Harry? Esto se estaba poniendo demasiado extraño para él. En primer lugar, tenía que tener por lo menos diez años más que el chico.

Y en segundo lugar, ¿qué estaba mal con Louis? Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que un hombre había coqueteado con él. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo manejar esto. Louis era demasiado pequeño como para siquiera considerarlo y tenía una mirada herida pegada en la cara. «¿Qué infiernos...?»

—Tómate tu tiempo. —Inseguro de cómo manejar la situación, se giró y se dirigió a la cocina, empujando a Louis y sus grandes ojos al fondo de su mente. Encontró a Parker ahí mezclando un lote de ensalada de papa. No era todo el asunto gay. Harry había pasado por una fase en la universidad. Muchos chicos lo hacían. Incluso en ese entonces tuvo un amigo gay. Pero Louis lo miraba con ojos de enamorado. El chico ni siquiera lo conocía.

—Hey, jefe.

—¿No se supone que estés en la caja?

La sonrisa de Parker vaciló mientras miraba a la puerta de la cocina y luego a Harry. —Se me olvidó.

Harry tomó el tazón de las manos del chico y señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta. —Hay un cliente. Ve a hacer por lo que te pago por hacer.

Parker se fue.

Harry dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Si así es como las cosas iban a ser, entonces no estaba seguro de que ser dueño de su propio negocio hubiera sido una sabia decisión. Nada parecía ir según lo planeado. Tenía que conseguir manejar este lugar sin problemas.

—Hey, el cliente quiere verte —dijo Parker asomando la cabeza en la cocina—. Él es realmente inflexible al respecto.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry metió la ensalada de papa en el refrigerador y se dirigió a la zona del comedor. Mirando alrededor, no vio otros clientes más que a Louis. ¿Cuál era el problema del chico? —¿Sí?

—Hola —dijo Louis de nuevo. Si Harry no se equivocaba, Louis no sólo se veía atontado, sino que al mismo tiempo se veía listo para huir. Quizás si correspondía el coqueteó, el pequeño chico asustado se iría y dejaría a Harry en paz.

Se inclinó sobre el mostrador y agitó sus pestañas de la misma manera que Louis había hecho. —Hola, amiguito. ¿Qué puede hacer el gran Harry por ti? —Se aseguró de que su tono de voz fuera profundo y seductor, y justo con el tono correcto.

Al parecer funcionó porque Louis parecía como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier segundo. Quizás había ido demasiado lejos. Harry no quería que el hombre se desmayara.

Una vez más, el rubor se deslizó por las mejillas del chico. —Yo-Yo sólo quería decir hola.

Harry pasó la lengua por los labios, dándole al hombre una traviesa y conocedora sonrisa. —Bueno, ahora que ya somos amigos... ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi oficina y vemos si podemos llegar a conocernos un poco mejor? —Sí, estaba siendo una mierda. Pero también estaba muerto de miedo. ¿Qué si Louis decía que sí? ¿Qué haría? ¿Entonces qué iba a hacer Harry?

No tenía la menor idea.

—Yo-yo tengo que regresar al trabajo. —La mano de Louis estaba temblando mientras la pasaba por su abundante cabello marrón. Harry se sentía un poco mal por hacerle eso al chico. No era esa su intención. Pero tenía que hacer que Louis viera que su enamoramiento era una tontería.

Se acercó al mostrador, colocó su grueso y largo dedo bajo el pequeño mentón de Louis, inclinándolo hacia arriba para poder ver los ojos del chico.

—Cuando decidas lo que realmente quieres, vuelve a verme.

La cabeza de Louis comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo y una tímida sonrisa inclinó las comisuras de su boca. ¿En qué se había metido? Eso podría ser contraproducente. Pero no

que Harry lo sostuvo firme, sin dejar de sonreír seductoramente.

—Lo haré —dijo Louis con un poco más de confianza. Ya no se veía tan tímido, se veía como si pudiera conquistar el mundo.

Harry estaba tan jodido. No había querido alentar el hombre. Lo único que quería hacer era desanimarlo. Este era otro problema que iba a tener que añadir a su lista de cosas que necesitaba atender.

Sólo que tenía la sensación de que este era uno que no podría resolverse con una calculadora y un lápiz.

Louis iba a regresar.

Harry vio cómo Louis estaba malditamente cerca de saltar de su restaurante, tenía una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Harry se sentía como una mierda. Realmente lo hacía. Animar al hombre no había sido su intención.

Ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Rascándose el mentón, se giró, gritándole a Parker para que trajera su culo aquí. Harry tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse. No tenía tiempo para hacerlo de un pequeño hombre que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Louis era una pequeña mierda. Harry no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Estaba bastante seguro de que si él decía boo el chico correría hacia otro lado.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse —como conseguir tener sus malditos recibos en orden.

(...)

Louis entró en la florería, lleno de alegría. Había encontrado a su pareja. Este era el día más feliz de su vida. Y él había invitado a Louis a su oficina ¿Qué emocionante era eso?

—¿Dónde están nuestros almuerzos? —preguntó Blair, sus cejas oscuras en lo alto de su frente—. ¿Te has perdido otra vez?

—No, no, no —dijo Louis con euforia apenas contenida—. ¡Encontré a mi pareja!

Odiaba que Blair trajera a colación el hecho de que él se perdía fácilmente en la Villa Brac. No era una gran ciudad. Eran solo algunas cuadras. Pero por alguna extraña razón, cuando Louis se aventuraba a ir demasiado lejos, no podía encontrar su camino de regreso. Eso era malo para un werelobo. Debería de tener un mejor sentido de la orientación.

Pero no lo tenía.

Dios se había olvidado de darle un GPS3 cuando nació.

—Entonces, háblame de él —dijo Blair mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos—. ¿Cómo es?

Tanto vino a su mente que Louis tuvo un duro momento para poner sus pensamientos con palabras. —Es grande, fuerte y guapo, y...

3 GPS. (Global Positioning System) sistema de navegación satelital que provee información de la localización en cualquier lugar que no obstruya la línea de visión de cuatro o más satélites GPS. Es mantenido por el gobierno de los Estados unidos y de libre acceso a cualquiera que tenga un receptor GPS.

—Toma un respiro antes de que te desmayes —Blair dijo mientras sonreía—. ¿Quién es, o se te olvido preguntarle su nombre?

—Harry —dijo alegremente, una burbujeante sensación inundando a Louis cuando dijo el nombre del hombre por primera vez.

—Ese es un nombre raro.

—No, no lo es —defendió a su pareja con vehemencia—. Es un muy lindo nombre. —Le gustaba. Era diferente, no era común. Como su pareja—. Trabaja en el The Pit4.

—Oh —dijo Blair mientras entrecerraba los ojos ante Louis—. Ahora sé por qué de nuevo no trajiste nuestros almuerzos.

—Me olvidé —dijo tímidamente—. Él me hizo temblar.

Blair le dio una mirada de complicidad. —Las parejas pueden hacer eso. Cada vez que Kota entra en una habitación, cremo mis pantalones.

Louis arrugó la nariz ante la imagen gráfica que Blair acababa de darle. No quería imaginar a su compañero de trabajo cremando nada. Blair era agradable, incluso lindo, pero no era nada en comparación con la pareja de Louis. —¿Debo regresar y conseguir nuestros almuerzos?

—Si puedes lograr traerlos esta vez —dijo Blair en broma—. Quizás debería llamar y hacer el pedidos. De esta manera tu mente no la joderá cuando lo veas de nuevo.

—Tal vez deberías —dijo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que su cerebro se moriría tan pronto como pusiera los ojos en Harry. El hombre era todo y una bolsa de papitas. Louis no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero lo había oído antes en alguna parte. Tenía que ajustarse a esta situación, ¿verdad?

4 The Pit, literalmente hoyo, así es como suelen decirle al área en donde colocan el carbón, pero como es el nombre del restaurant se dejara el original.

Blair sacudió la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia el teléfono. Louis se quedó detrás del mostrador, dando un suspiro mientras las imágenes del hombre de ensueño llenaban su cabeza. El destino había sido bueno con él. El hombre era grande y corpulento y tan malditamente caliente. Sólo esperaba que Harry fuera un buen tipo.

Louis había tenido suficiente de los malos tipos para el resto de su vida.

—Llamé e hice nuestros pedidos —Blair anunció mientras colgaba el teléfono—. También pagué un extra para que nos traigan nuestra comida. No necesito que dejes nuestro almuerzo de nuevo. —Blair se frotó el plano vientre—. Me muero de hambre.

Louis se sintió decepcionado. Había querido ver a Harry de nuevo. Era imposible que el gran hombre fuera un repartidor. Quizás podría almorzar en el Pit el resto de la semana para poder ver al hombre. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de ver a Harry de nuevo sin parecer un acosador.

Harry era humano. No sabía nada acerca de que ellos eran las parejas. Louis no estaba seguro de cómo hacer para decírselo. Nunca antes había tenido que decirle a alguien que él era un lobo.

—Voy atrás a arreglar el inventario —anunció Blair—. Llámame cuando la comida llegue.

Louis asintió, medio escuchando al chico mientras pensaba en su pareja. Tenía que haber una manera de romper el hielo. Tener sexo en la oficina del hombre no era la idea de Louis de conocer a su pareja. A pesar de que no estaba en contra de tener sexo con Harry, no pensaba que sería una buena cosa cuando acaban de conocerse.

Al oír el timbre de la pequeña puerta, Louis levantó la mirada para ver a su tío entrar con grandes zancadas en la tienda. Fred miraba a su alrededor, sus dedos tocando unas flores aquí y allá, con una expresión de desaprobación, como siempre. —¿Estás seguro de que este era el único lugar que contrataban?

Louis endureció sus nervios, pero no le sirvió de nada. Aún podía sentir sus entrañas anudarse cuando el hombre se acercaba a él. Detuvo un estremecimiento que instantáneamente se formó en su cuerpo. —Estoy seguro, tío Fred.

—Parece un lugar sissy5 para que trabaje un chico —dijo el tío Fred curvando un labio ante los coloridos arreglos en los que Louis había estado trabajando—. Cuando pedí permiso para que nos mudáramos a la Villa Brac, no tenía ni idea de que tomarías un trabajo en un lugar como este.

Quería desesperadamente cambiar de tema. Había hablado de esto durante la semana pasada con su tío y tenía miedo de que Fred le dijera que buscara trabajo en otro lugar. A Louis le gusta trabajar aquí. No sólo permitía que su lado artístico brillara, sino que le encantaba el olor de las flores. Su trabajo consistía en pedidos especiales, y Louis se emocionaba cada vez que se le permitían crear un nuevo arreglo.

—Nadie más está contratando —dijo, una vez más, tratando de convencer a su tío de que dejar su trabajo fuera de toda discusión.

5 Sissy, deriva de sister, hermana, es una forma peyorativa para describir a niños u hombres afeminados, que no tienen el rol tradicional masculino. Generalmente sissy, implica falta de valor, que es un importante rol masculino, un hombre puede ser considerado sissy si se interesa en actividades tradicionalmente femeninas, la moda, la cocina, la meditación etc., ser afeminado, usar cremas, no ser atlético o ser homosexual.

Aún estaba aprendiendo sobre los diferentes tipos de plantas y flores y los cuidados que necesitaban, pero Louis llevaba sus clases como un pez en el agua. Ahora estaba preparando un jarrón amarillo de snapdragons6. Las flores eran hermosas y olía muy bien.

—¿Por qué no trabajas en el bar o en la oficina de correos? —Fred señaló con su mano alrededor de la tienda—. ¿Por qué tienes que trabajar con pansy7 flores?

Louis se estremeció interiormente, el pecho se le oprimió cuando Fred golpeó sus snapdragons. —Si tu padre te viera lo haría darse la vuelta en su tumba. —Los ojos de color marrón oscuro de Fred recorrieron a Louis—. ¿Y por qué aún no has ido a conseguir un corte de cabello? ¿Estás tratando de encajar aquí con todas estas flores?

Su cabello estaba bien. A Louis le gustaba ese largo. Si fuera por Fred, tendría el cabello afeitado hasta su cuero cabelludo. —No he tenido tiempo —mintió. Estaba tratando de prolongarlo tanto tiempo como pudiera, con la esperanza de que Fred lo olvidara.

—Ve a la peluquería de camino a casa y arréglalo. —El tono era autoritario, diciéndole a Louis que su tío esperaba ser obedecido al instante, sin discutir el tema.

¿Y quién iba a pagar por el corte de cabello? Su tío siempre estaba haciendo demandas —comprar alimentos, mantener su desagradable hábito de fumar, pagar las cuentas, cortarse el cabello—, pero el hombre nunca le daba a Louis dinero para esas cosas. Fred se quedó sin trabajo, por lo que parecía que su pasatiempo era antagonizar a Louis.

6 Nombre de flores.

7 Pansy, aunque es el nombre de las flores pensamientos es una manera despectiva de referirse a los gay

Si le preguntaban, Fred estaba un poco demasiado cómodo con Louis cuidando de todo. —¿Has encontrado algún trabajo? —Louis sabía que no debería haber preguntado. Sólo enojaría a su tío el que le recordara que era un desempleado. Pero no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

Fred golpeó el arreglo sobre el que Louis estaba trabajaba, haciendo que Louis saltara hacía atrás, temiendo que el hombre fuera a hacer algo peor. —Métete en tus propios asuntos.

Temía al hombre, así de simple. Louis podía permitirse el lujo de tener su propio apartamento, pero sabía que Fred lo seguiría. El hombre no tenía el dinero para vivir solo, y se había convertido en una carga de la que Louis deseaba poder deshacerse. Pero Fred tenía una manera de hacer que Louis hiciera lo que quisiera.

Principalmente usando sus puños.

Fred giró y salió por la puerta, dejando a Louis de pie allí con un pulso acelerado y un lío que limpiar. Algunas de las flores se arruinaron. Iba a tener que empezar todo de nuevo.

Cuando la campana sonó unos minutos más tarde, el intestino de Louis se retorcido hasta el punto de dolor, pensando que Fred había regresado. El tipo en serio necesitaba encontrar trabajo en vez de hacer la vida de Louis un infierno.

Tomando una respiración constante, Louis miró hacia la puerta. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando vio a Harry entrar a la tienda con una bolsa de plástico en la mano y el aroma de la carne asada flotando a su alrededor.

Pero Louis no estaba de humor para tratar de coaccionar a Harry a una conversación. Sus nervios estaban aún temblando por lo de su tío. Todo lo que quería hacer era ir a la parte de atrás y olvidar lo mucho que apestaba su vida.

—¿Eres tú el que ordenó la comida? —Harry preguntó, sus cejas ligeramente levantadas diciéndole a Louis que su pareja se sorprendió al verlo de nuevo.

—No —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Blair ordenó. —El hombre no sabía quién era Blair. Harry era aún más nuevo en el pueblo que Louis.

El hombre no parecía muy convencido, mientras caminaba hacia adelante, listo para dejar la bolsa sobre el mostrador cuando vio todo lo que estaba extendido por el suelo. A pesar de que Louis estaba de mal humor, su estómago dio una voltereta cuando sus dedos tocaron a Harry. Tomó la bolsa del hombre y la dejó en un taburete detrás de él.

—¿Cuánto te debo? —Louis amaba derrochar un poco almorzando con Blair. Era un lujo que no podía tener a menudo, pero lo hacía sentir como si fuera una parte real de esta tienda, compartir un almuerzo con su compañero de trabajo.

—Quince.

«Maldición». The Pit era caro. Por mucho que Louis amaría pedir la comida de allí todo el tiempo sólo para poder ver a su pareja, su cartera no le permitiría hacerlo. Rezó por tener lo suficiente para cubrir su mitad de la factura. —Espera aquí mientras voy por el dinero de Blair.

Harry asintió, mirando las flores del rededor de la tienda mientras Louis se dirigió hacia el fondo. —Hey, Blair, nuestra comida está aquí. La mitad son siete cincuenta. —Louis sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero y contó esa misma cantidad para su parte. Dang8, eso le dejaba menos de veinte dólares hasta el día de pago. A su tío no le iba a gustar esto.

Louis tomó el dinero que Blair le ofreció y añadió lo de su cuenta, llevando la pequeña pila de billetes de regreso a la habitación principal. Su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando una vez más consiguió ver a su pareja. ¿Incluso había alguien tan perfecto?

Louis se quedó allí mirándolo. Podría haber sacado la lengua, pero toda su concentración en ese momento estaba en evitar que hasta la última gota de sangre de su cuerpo se reuniera en su ingle. Probablemente podría correrse con sólo mirar a Harry.

—¿Es mi dinero? —Harry preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia el efectivo en la mano de Louis.

—Oh. —Louis sintió el calor en su cara—. Oh, sí. Ten. —Le dio el dinero a Harry, dejando que una vez más sus ojos recorrieran los gruesos músculos bronceados del hombre. Oh hombre, había un montón de ellos, miles de ellos. Louis quería lamer todos y cada uno.

Lentamente.

—Me diste demasiado.

—Quédate con el cambio —dijo Louis soñadoramente. Tal vez traería a Harry de regreso. Su tío podía hacer frente a un paquete menos de cigarrillos.

—¿Tuviste un buen día?

Louis apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y acomodó la barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras observaba a Harry ahí de pie, que era un espectáculo. «Maldición».

8 Dang es una manera infantil de maldecir, alterando Damn, que significa maldición por Dang

Su día había mejorado mucho.


	15. Capítulo 2

Louis jaló la manga de su camiseta de manga larga tan fuerte como pudo mientras abría la puerta de "Fragancias florales" y entraba. Blair ya estaba allí, detrás del mostrador, recortando los extremos de las flores. El chico se veía aburrido. Louis sólo esperaba que el hombre no se enojara con él por llegar tarde.

Hizo una mueca cuando Blair lo miró. Su compañero de trabajo no parecía estar enojado, pero ¿qué sabía? Si tuviera la capacidad de ver cuando la gente estaba enojada, podría tener la posibilidad de quedarse fuera de su camino.

Él no la tenía.

De hecho, Louis parecía tener un don para enojar a la gente, o más específicamente a su tío. Parecía que sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera, nunca era lo suficientemente bueno. Su tío como quiera se enojaba.

—Siento llegar tarde —dijo Louis apresuradamente—. Tuve un poco de problemas para llegar al trabajo. —Como que su tío le gritó durante casi treinta minutos por no cortarse el cabello. No estaba seguro de por qué el hombre estaba tan obsesionado con el cabello de Louis. Debería de estar más centrado en buscar un maldito trabajo y ayudar con las facturas.

Su renta tenía tres días de atraso. El arrendador iba a llegar pronto, y Louis no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decirle al hombre. Su trabajo también se tambaleaba. Si su tío seguía haciendo que llegara tarde, iba a estar desempleado y viviendo debajo de un puente en una caja de cartón bien decorada.

¿No enojaría eso a su tío Fred?

Blair dejó las tijeras de podar sobre la mesa y agitó un dedo. —Vamos a no hacer un hábito de esto, y olvidemos todo el asunto.

Louis dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio. —Gracias, Blair. Juro que no voy a llegar tarde de nuevo. —Incluso si eso significaba cortarse el cabello como su tonto tío quería. A Louis le gusta su cabello largo como estaba. Le mantenía las orejas calientes y le daba algo con qué ocultarse cuando quería ver a la gente, pero no quería que supieran que estaba mirando.

También le gustaba como se le veía.

Louis subió su mochila más en el hombro. —Déjame dejar mis cosas en la parte de atrás y me pondré a trabajar.

Blair asintió y volvió a recortar. Louis corrió hacia la parte de atrás, dejando su mochila en la esquina. Rápidamente tomó su delantal y se lo puso sobre su cabeza, atando los lazos en la espalda. Louis jaló las mangas de la camisa de nuevo y se apresuró hacia el área del taller.

Echó un vistazo por la tienda. El lugar estaba impecable. —Bueno, ¿qué te gustaría que hiciera primero?

Blair señaló la parte posterior de la tienda. —Tenemos un cargamento de claveles que llegaran antes del mediodía. Necesito el segundo estante del refrigerador limpio, así tendremos un lugar para ponerlos.

Louis estaba contento de tener mucho trabajo que hacer. Había días en que entraba y no había nada que hacer. Necesitaba la distracción. Alguna gente utilizaba la poesía o la cerámica como un pasatiempo o terapia. La manera en que Louis se relajaba era trabajando con las flores. Le encantaba la forma en que olían y la forma hermosa que podía colocarlas en una variedad de diferentes colores y diseños. También le gustaba sentirlas entre sus dedos.

—No hay problema. —Louis entró en la gran cabina de refrigeración que alojada todas las flores que se utilizaban en los arreglos. No estaba demasiado frío, pero a Louis no le gustaba estar encerrado en la habitación por mucho tiempo. Podría hacer frío con bastante rapidez.

Consiguió hacer su tarea y terminó de limpiar el refrigerador justo cuando llegó el envío. Pasó la siguiente hora ayudando a Blair a desbaratar los montones de claveles, prepararlos para refrigeración y acomodándolas en el cuarto frío.

A Louis no le importaba lo que pensara su tío de que él trabajara en una florería. Él lo amaba. Sólo deseaba tener un patio para plantar flores. Era un pasatiempo que sabía iba a disfrutar de verdad. Había algo acerca de las plantas y flores que hacía que Louis pensara en el bosque y en estar en su forma de lobo. Últimamente, no había tenido la oportunidad de correr en ningún lugar, sólo trabajar e ir a la casa.

Extrañaba el sentir el viento en su piel y el sol en la cara.

En el momento en que terminaron, Louis estaba sudando, y por la forma que Blair lo miraba, el chico sabía. Por supuesto, el sudor que descendía por su cabello contaba la historia. La camisa de manga larga se pegaba a él, y Louis se estaba muriendo por quitársela.

—Tengo una camiseta de repuesto atrás. Si quieres te la presto.

Louis quería jalar las mangas para estar en el lado seguro, pero eso sería un claro indicio. —No, estoy bien, gracias. —Ojalá hubiera tenido tiempo esta mañana para cambiar y sanar, pero Fred ya había hecho que llegara tarde. Iba a tener que seguir ocultando las marcas hasta que pudiera llegar a casa y cambiar a su forma de lobo.

Sólo tenía que asegurarse de estar en su habitación, porque cambiar frente a su tío sólo lo enfurecía. Louis no estaba seguro de por qué. Quizás Fred lo veía como un desafío, pero Louis había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a no cambiar a su forma de lobo cuando ese imbécil estaba.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. —Louis le dio a Blair una pequeña sonrisa—. Estoy seguro. —También estaba seguro de que realmente quería volver a trabajar. No quería a Blair insistiendo en que fuera a cambiarse. No había manera de que Louis pudiera explicar sus heridas.

—Bueno, es la hora del almuerzo. —Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de Blair, y luego movió sus cejas juguetonamente—. Supongo que quieres correr al Pit y traernos algo de comer, ¿verdad?

Louis inmediatamente se animó ante la idea de ver a Harry de nuevo hasta que recordó que traía el almuerzo en una bolsa de papel en su mochila. Su tío le había quitado sus últimos veinte dólares, y Louis tuvo que traer un almuerzo de casa.

—Yo... uh... traje un almuerzo, pero me encantaría ir a buscar el tuyo por ti.

El ver a Harry iluminaría su triste día, aunque no pudiera comer la deliciosa comida del hombre. Sólo la idea de poner los ojos en su pareja hacía que mariposas aletearan en su vientre. Aún no estaba seguro de cómo decirle al alto, musculoso y devastadoramente guapo hombre que eran pareja. Louis había estado pensando en diferentes maneras de acercarse a Harry desde primera vez que lo vio.

Aun su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

—Creo que puedo pagar por ambas comidas —ofreció Blair—. Además, tengo que admitir, que el hombre tiene la mejor maldita carne asada que he probado. No le digas a George que dije eso.

¿Quién demonios era George?

—No, en serio, estoy bien. Metí las sobras de la cena de anoche. No quería tirarlas a la basura, así que traje algo para comer —dijo Louis apresuradamente. Se dijo que en realidad no estaba mintiéndole a Blair. Trajo las sobras de la noche anterior. Era bastante fácil de hacer eso cuando sólo tenía sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada para cenar.

Blair giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Bueno, yo no traje un almuerzo, así que voy a ir al restaurante. ¿Puedes manejar este lugar solo durante una hora?

¿Una hora? Sus comidas eran sólo de media hora. Louis inclinó la cabeza asintiendo cuando Blair se dirigió a la puerta. —Claro —le dijo a la tienda vacía.

No estaba seguro de que debería de tomarse una hora entera, así que Louis sólo tomó treinta minutos —aunque sólo le tomó cinco comer su sándwich. Limpió la tienda y se deshizo del material de embalaje de los claveles.

Cuando terminó, Louis se fue detrás del mostrador y empezó a limpiar. Blair regresó con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

—¡Wow, este lugar se ve muy bien!

Louis sonrió, apreciando la alabanza. No obtenía elogios a menudo. No era gran cosa, pero en ese instante necesitaba la aprobación.

Blair levantó una bebida con una paja saliendo de ella. —Una de las famosas malteadas de Keata. He luchado contra feroces aldeanos armados con tridentes y caminé un kilómetro y medio con tres metros de nieve cuesta arriba y con un mapache salvaje aferrado a la pierna para traerte esto. Asegúrate de disfrutarlo.

Louis rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo del Blair. El tipo era demasiado. Pero a Louis le gustaba. Parecía que Blair siempre lo hacía sonreír. Louis tomó la malteada y se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde.

La sonrisa de Blair se deslizó hacia abajo en una mueca y sus ojos se clavaron en la muñeca de Louis. Dejó la malteada en el mostrador y agarró el brazo de Louis. Louis intentó soltarse, pero Blair fue sorprendentemente fuerte. —¿Qué infiernos es esto?

Louis sintió que el corazón le latía demasiado rápido. Su mente corrió a pensar una excusa plausible. —Se me atoró en una puerta.

La ceja izquierda de Blair se elevó una fracción mientras lo miraba fijo, y Louis podría decir que el tipo no estaba convencido.

—Sí, porque la puerta tiene dedos.

—¿Qué?

Blair giró la muñeca de Louis. —Esas son huellas de dedos marcadas en tu brazo, Louis. Alguien te agarró lo suficientemente duro para dejar evidencia.

Louis jaló su brazo, y esta vez Blair lo dejó en libertad. Pero el hombre ya no lo miraba. Louis vio hacia donde Blair estaba mirando y vio a Price de pie en la puerta. Él estaba mirando directamente a la muñeca de Louis.

Era demasiado. Louis no podía manejar esto. Corrió detrás del mostrador hacia el cuarto de atrás. Jaló la manga y luego se limpió los ojos. La humillación no podía ni empezar a describir lo que sentía. La única cosa que podría empeorar la situación era que uno de esos hombres lo siguiera —Blair apareció en la puerta.

Dios, no necesitaba esto. Louis sólo quería olvidar todo el incidente y volver a reír con Blair.

—Voy a decir esto y luego voy a dejarlo en paz. —Blair se movió más en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. El chico se apoyó contra la puerta, metió las manos a la espalda, y miró a Louis directamente a los ojos—. Mi padre era un verdadero imbécil, un monstruo. Él abusó de mí desde que cumplí cinco. No sólo físicamente, sino que también sexualmente. Después de que me echó de la casa porque estaba demasiado viejo para él, giró su atención hacia mi hermanito. No estás solo, Louis. Si alguna vez decides que ya es suficiente, avísame. Yo te sacaré.

Louis miró a Blair con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

—La única razón por la que no voy a presionar la ayuda en tu garganta es que huirías. Aprendí de cuando viví en las calles que la gente sólo permite ayuda cuando están listos para ser ayudados. Pero si veo otra herida en ti, tengo un loco amigo y un hermano que van a sacar la basura para ti.

Louis tragó con dificultad, aún no decía ni una palabra. Si hablaba, estaría admitiendo lo que pasó con él. Era un hombre adulto, un shifter lobo. Debería de ser capaz de defenderse. ¿Qué pensaría la gente si supieran que su tío lo golpeaba? Pero había algo más que eso. Louis estaba aterrorizado de lo que su tío iba a hacer si alguien lo descubría. El hombre era cada vez más y más agresivo. No sabía qué hacer.

Blair podría estar ofreciendo ayuda, pero el hombre no iba a estar allí cuando Louis tuviera que enfrentarse a Fred. No había nadie allí cuando su tío se enfurecía.

Tenía que manejar esto por su cuenta. —¿Dónde está Harry?

Blair estudió a Louis con sus ojos de color marrón-naranja, y luego le dio un leve encogimiento de hombros. —Se fue después de que lo convencí que te lastimaste en el trabajo. No me gusta mentir, pero quería hablar contigo primero.

Louis pasó junto a Blair cuando el hombre se alejó de la puerta, sintiendo la vergüenza instalarse en su interior. —Estoy bien.

Él no iba a discutir esto por más tiempo. Había trabajo que necesitaba hacerse.

(...)

Harry no se compró la historia de Blair ni por un maldito minuto. «Lesionado en el trabajo, mi culo». Esa era la huella de una mano en la muñeca de Louis. No estaba seguro de por qué le importaba. Ni siquiera conocía al chico. Pero le molestaba con fuerza. Podría ser el hecho de que Louis era tan malditamente pequeño y delgado. Harry odiaba ver a alguien siendo abusado, pero sobre todo a alguien que no podía defenderse.

No podía quitar de su mente la expresión de miedo en la cara de Louis. El hombre parecía que estuviera a punto de vomitar cuando su compañero de trabajo lo estaba interrogando. Y eso era otra cosa. Había oído a Louis decir que su brazo se le atoró en una puerta.

«Dos historias diferentes».

Harry reconocía un abuso cuando lo veía. Él tuvo un amigo en la universidad que fue abusado por su novio. Harry había tratado de ayudar. Pero al final, Jason había perdido la vida a causa de una violencia sin sentido. No podía alejarse. No con la conciencia tranquila. Tenía que haber una manera de ayudar.

—Hey, jefe —Parker saludó a Harry cuando volvió a entrar en el Pit. Él había ido a la florería a... Harry no estaba seguro. Había algo dentro de él que lo jalaba hacia Louis desde la primera vez que vio al chico el día anterior.

Infiernos si sabía lo que era ese sentimiento. Huía del hombre, y, al mismo tiempo, Harry se sentía atraído por él. Nunca antes había experimentado algo como eso. La sensación era extraña como el infierno. Pero sabía que no iba a sentarse cuando alguien golpeaba al delgado pequeño.

Sólo tenía que encontrar una razón para estar alrededor de Louis más a menudo. Sabía que a Louis le agradaba él, y aunque él no quería darle al hombre una idea equivocada, Harry estaba decidido a descubrir quién estaba abusando del chico.

Harry golpeó su muslo con el pulgar mientras trabajaba el problema en su mente. —Voy a hacer unos encargos. —Miró a Parker apoyado en el mostrador, con la mirada perdida en un sueño—. Intenta no hacerme quebrar.

El lado de la boca de Parker se contrajo con una mueca. —Sin promesas.

¿Por qué Harry no creía que el hombre estaba bromeando? No estaba seguro de si debía dejar su negocio en manos de Parker y Leigh o no. Él sólo podría encontrarse con un Infierno y dos empleados crujientes. Leigh tenía la capacidad de atención de un mosquito.

Cruzando los dedos para que ellos no se mataran, Harry caminó las cuadras hacia el restaurante. Era muy probable que en ese lugar conocieran los chismes del pueblo. Siempre sucedía en el restaurante local o en la peluquería. Puesto que él no necesitaba un corte de cabello, Harry decidió que su primera opción era mejor.

Entró en el fresco interior del restaurante para ver unos pocos clientes sentados en diferentes mesas. El sonido del tintineo de los cubiertos sobre los platos, lo asaltó. Olió a carne a la parrilla, y el dulce aroma de la cebolla al ser freída.

Mirando la barra, Harry decidió sentarse allí. Había visto a Keata un par de veces desde que llegó al pueblo. El chico estaba muy bien, a pesar de que lo había confundido con una chica a primera vista.

—Harry —Keata exclamó alegremente sobre el ruido metálico de la cafetera mientras el andrógino hombre caminaba hasta donde Harry estaba sentado—. ¿Has venido a comer todo lo de la cocina?

Keata siempre bromeaba debido a que el apetito de Harry era más grande que la vida. A pesar de que era dueño de su propio restaurante, había ocasiones en que Harry quería algo distinto de carne asada.

Hoy tenía hambre de información.

No estaba seguro de que esta fuera la manera correcta, pero tenía que empezar en alguna parte. No conocía mucha gente en el pueblo, si Keata no filtraba nada, entonces tal vez iría a hablar con Johnny a la cafetería.

—¿Qué quieres? —Keata preguntó mientras apoyaba la cadera en el lado de la barra y tenía listo un lápiz sobre una hoja de pedido.

—Sólo una taza de café —dijo mientras apoyaba las manos sobre el brillante mostrador. Harry se sentó y esperó a que Keata sirviera el café negro antes de hacer su primera pregunta—. Dime, Keata. ¿Conoce a los empleados de la florería?

Keata asintió mientras colocaba la jarra sobre la barra. —Blair trabaja allí. Pero si estás interesado en salir con él, es posible que desees pedirle permiso primero a su novio.

Harry frunció el ceño a Keata. —No preguntaba por Blair. —Además, a pesar de que Blair era un hombre de aspecto agradable, Harry no estaba interesado. Y además había conocido a Kota. Tan grande como Harry era, el hombre de cabello rubio era un poco intimidante. Esto no iba según lo planeado. Harry estaba tratando de no ser obvio, pero parecía que Keata necesitaba que fuera directo—. Estoy hablando de Louis.

—Oh —dijo Keata, asintiendo de una manera conocedora y Harry se congratuló de estar a punto de saber más sobre el delgado hombre.

—No lo conozco.

«Maldición».

—Pero sé que él y su tío se mudaron aquí hace unas seis semanas. Ellos viven en los apartamentos arriba de la estación de policía. Louis trabaja en la florería, pero hasta el momento su tío no ha encontrado un trabajo. Ellos vinieron aquí desde el Oeste. Al parecer, tampoco había trabajo allí.

Harry estaba esperando que Keata le dijera el color favorito de Louis y su signo del horóscopo. Para alguien que no conocía a Louis, seguro como la mierda que él conocía a Louis.

—¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? —Harry bromeó en un estado de ánimo juguetón. Le agradaba Keata. El hombre era dulce y divertido y siempre parecía feliz de ver a Harry.

—Quince de marzo.

Bien, ahora eso era demasiado raro.

Keata se rio mientras empujaba su largo cabello fuera de su hombro. —Estoy bromeando. No tengo ni idea.

Escuchando al pequeño extraño detrás del mostrador, Harry había aprendido algunas cosas sobre Louis que no sabía antes. Pero aún no estaba ni cerca de descubrir quién era el abusador del trabajador floral. Había estado esperando que Keata le dijera algo que apuntara en la dirección correcta, pero el pequeño chico seguía sonriéndole.

«Joder». Harry ordenó el almuerzo. Tenía la sensación de que nadie sabía lo que estaba pasándole a Louis. La única cosa que podía hacer era empezar a salir con el chico, y quizá Louis confiara en él lo más pronto posible.

Era deshonesto, pero sabía por su experiencia con Jason que el miedo hacía que una persona haga cosas que normalmente no harían... como proteger a sus abusadores. Nunca había tenido ningún sentido para Harry, pero por otra parte, no había sido él el que era abusado.

—Hey, Keata —Harry llamó al hombre mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

Keata regresó hacia él. —¿Sí?

—¿Conoces algún contador que pueda contratar?

Una vez más Keata asintió de una manera conocedora. Esta vez Harry no estaba tan seguro de la respuesta del hombre. —Nero, pero tendrías que luchar contra Maverick por él.

¿Por qué el pequeño hombre le ofrecía alguien que ya tenía trabajo? —Estoy buscando a alguien que necesite un trabajo, Keata. No a alguien que ya tenga uno.

—Oh —dijo Keata—. Entonces, la respuesta sería no. Pero podría preguntar.

—Gracias. —Harry se sentó y comió su almuerzo una vez que estuvo listo, su mente regresó a la herida en el brazo de Louis. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, Harry iba a averiguar quién lo hizo y le daría una lección a ese idiota.

(...)

Blair se dirigió a la Casa, con Louis aún en su mente. Desde que había visto ese moretón lo único que podía pensar era en su padre. Habían pasado años desde que había pensado en ese imbécil, pero ahora no era capaz de dejar de pensar en sus años de cuando era más joven.

Alguien estaba haciéndole daño a Louis y Blair sabía que no podía quedarse sentado sin hacer nada. Quizás debería encontrar a Taylor y tener una charla con él. Con los años, Taylor había ayudado a más personas de las que Blair podía contar.

Taylor había encontrado definitivamente su vocación. Blair había tomado el trabajo de la florería sólo para salir de la Casa. Pero tenía que admitir, aunque fuera para sí mismo, que le gustaba trabajar allí. Maverick lo había puesto a cargo, pero dijo que tenía otros planes además de que fuera el propietario. Eso estaba bien con él. Blair estaba contento de trabajar allí.

—¿Quieres ir a tirar unas canastas?

Blair vio a su hermano que venía por el pasillo, una pelota de basquetbol bajo el brazo. Supo en ese momento que Taylor podía esperar. Pasar tiempo con Oliver era lo que necesitaba en este momento para purgar esa horrible sensación que su padre siempre causaba.

Él y Oliver no sólo compartían un vínculo común como familia, sino que ambos habían sufrido la misma pesadilla a manos de su padre. Si alguien entendía a Blair cuando se sentía deprimido, era Oliver.

—Claro —dijo mientras tomaba las llaves de la camioneta de Kota y él y su hermano se dirigieron al Centro de recreación.

—Estás muy callado —Oliver dijo mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento, el balón escondido en sus pies—. ¿Qué sucede?

Ellos dos normalmente no hablaban de emociones ni nada por el estilo, pero conocían el humor del otro y sabían cuándo abordar las cosas y cuándo dejarlas en paz.

Apartando un mechón de cabello de su hombro, Blair se concentró en la carretera mientras reflexionaba sobre Louis. —Trabajo con un chico que está siendo abusado.

Oliver se quedó callado por un largo rato. Blair sabía que el hombre estaba en una profunda reflexión, recordando cosas que ambos preferirían olvidar.

A pesar de que tanto a él como a su hermano el consejero les había dicho que atravesaran lo que habían sufrido, Blair y su hermano preferían olvidarlo. Su padre había sido un monstruo y su vida en el hogar sombría y oscura. Si Blair nunca se acordaba de nuevo de su pasado antes de llegar a la Villa Brac... no causaría ningún sudor de sus bolas.

—¿Sabes quién lo está lastimando? —Oliver preguntó mientras miraba por su ventana. Blair sabía que miraba a lo lejos. Su hermano menor también estaba sumido de nuevo en su pasado. Con lo mal que la vida de Blair había sido, la soportaría de nuevo con tal de evitar los torturantes recuerdos de Oliver.

No con palabras, sino con acciones, Blair le aseguraba a Oliver que estaba muy orgulloso del hombre en el que su hermano pequeño se había convertido.

Quería alcanzar y confortar a Oliver, pero Blair conocía a Oliver y él alejaría la ternura y bromearía acerca de ser un hombre y no necesitar mimos. Sacudió la cabeza. —No, y él no lo dirá.

Su hermano se jaló la barra que tenía en el labio inferior, el brazo izquierdo colgando de su cintura. —Habla con Taylor. Hazle saber lo que le está pasando a tu amigo. —Oliver miró a Blair, y pudo ver la mezcla de tristeza y determinación grabada en sus ojos—. Si necesita ayuda de otra naturaleza, avísame.

Dios, Blair amaba a Oliver. El hombre tenía una columna de acero. Incluso aunque los recuerdos probablemente estaban destrozándolo por dentro, pensaba en la otra persona. —Ya le hice saber que, cuando suficiente fuera suficiente, nosotros podíamos intervenir.

Dándole a Blair un serio gesto, Oliver se quedó en silenció hasta llegar al centro de recreación. Rebotó el balón en el pavimento del estacionamiento y luego se lo arrojó a Blair.

Blair atrapó el balón, su corazón sintiéndose más ligero cuando Oliver le sonrió.

El hombre siempre sería su hermanito, y Blair nunca dejaría de amarlo por el hombre en el que se había convertido.

—¿Listo para ver tu culo aplastado? —Oliver preguntó mientras subía las escaleras del Centro de recreación.

—¿En qué planeta vives? —Blair bromeó—. No empieces a hablar mierda porque estoy a punto de correr en círculos a tu alrededor.

Las cadenas en los pantalones de Oliver tintinearon mientras se dirigían hacia el gimnasio. Blair sacudió la cabeza y sonrió mientras seguía a su hermano.


	16. Capítulo 3

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Harry vio cabeza con abundante cabello marrón de Louis moverse tan rápido que le sorprendió que el hombre no se causara una contractura. El chico se quedó allí, con los labios entreabiertos, una mirada en blanco en su rostro.

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano delante de la cara de Louis mientras miraba sus ojos color chocolate. —¿Hola?

El chico miró detrás de él y luego a Harry. —¿Me estás hablando a mí? —Señaló su escuálido pecho.

Harry quería reír. Louis se veía nervioso como el infierno. A pesar de que sólo estaría llevando a Louis al cine para alejarlo de quien fuera su agresor, tendría un día agradable con el lindo pequeño chico.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia el mostrador. —No, se lo estoy pidiendo a las rosas que estás podando.

Louis vio las flores en su mano, como si realmente creyera que Harry se lo pedía a la dang cosa podada. Podía ver ahora que iba a tener que ser muy específico al hablar con el chico. Era como hablar con Keata. —Sí, te estoy hablando a ti, Louis.

Llevar a Louis al cine sería bastante inofensivo. El chico no debería de ver demasiado en la invitación. Eran sólo dos amigos yendo a ver una película. Fue una película de terror la que había captado el interés de Harry.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Louis, dejando las tijeras de podar en el mostrador. Miraba a Harry como si estuviera esperando el remate del chiste. Allí no había uno. Harry realmente quería salir con él.

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que el trabajo estaba lento. Eso debería ayudar a que Louis saliera del trabajo a tiempo. —¿Qué tal esta tarde, cuando termines el trabajo?

—Infiernos, él puede ir ahora —dijo Blair mientras caminaba desde la parte trasera, el teléfono celular pegado a la oreja—. De todos modos, el negocio está lento hoy.

—Muy bien —dijo, sonriéndole a Louis. Harry no estaba seguro de por qué, de repente su estado de ánimo se elevó. Hacía años que no había ido al cine, incluso más años desde que había tenido a alguien con quien disfrutar la película.

Casi se sentía un poco mareado.

—Genial. —Louis guardó las cosas con las que estaba trabajando y salió de detrás del mostrador—. Déjame ir por mi mochila.

Tan pronto como Louis estuvo fuera de la habitación, Blair se giró hacia él. —Sé lo que estás haciendo.

Harry se dirigió inmediatamente a la defensiva. —Tan sólo dos chicos pasando el rato.

—No es eso. —Blair hizo un gesto con la mano a Harry—. Vas a tratar de averiguar quién le está haciendo daño, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió lentamente, sin saber si debía estar diciéndole a Blair su plan. Realmente no conocía al hombre. Si Blair decía algo sobre sus intenciones a Louis, éste podría cerrarse a Harry antes de que descubriera lo que estaba pasando en la vida de Louis.

Blair miró por encima del hombro y luego se giró hacia Harry. —Eso está bien, Estoy decidido a averiguarlo. Me siento mejor al saber que alguien más está tratando de cuidarlo. Si necesitas ayuda, llámame.

Harry no esperaba que Blair estuviera de acuerdo con su plan. Inclinó sutilmente la cabeza cuando Louis se acercó. —Estoy listo.

—No hagas nada que yo no haría —dijo Blair mientras caminaban hacia la puerta—. No, espera, me gusta hacer todo. No importa.

Harry sacudió la cabeza ante Blair mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y a la calle con Louis. Mientras caminaban hacia el cine, Harry estaba haciendo todo lo posible para llegar a algún tipo de conversación. Nunca fue bueno en pequeñas charla. De hecho, apestaba. Cuando había llegado con su oh-tan-brillante plan de salir con Louis, Harry no había pensado antes en la conversación que tendrían. Sabía que tenía que conseguir que el chico hablara para que pudieran llegar a ser amigos y Harry pudiera saber quién estaba lastimando a Louis. Estaba teniendo dificultades para romper el hielo inicial. —Entonces, Louis, ¿de dónde eres? —Ese era un tema seguro para hablar. ¿A quién no le gustaba hablar de su ciudad natal?

—Amarillo.

—¿Texas?

Louis asintió y apartó el cabello marrón oscuro de sus ojos.

Bueno, eso fue una conversación breve. Lo intentó de nuevo, con un tema a la que a la mayoría de los chicos les encantaba hablar —¿Te gustan los deportes?

—Los odio.

Esto estaba saliendo tan bien...

Tal vez debería cambiar de táctica y dejar que Louis dijera de qué quería hablar. —¿Qué te gusta?

Louis le dio una simple sonrisa, pero por alguna razón, las entrañas del Harry se agitaron. Su objetivo era hacerse amigo de Louis para averiguar quién era su abusador, no interesarse en la manera que el hombre seguía cepillando su lindo cabello o en la forma en que seguía dándole a Harry una sonrisa fácil. Cuanto más miraba a Louis, más Harry notaba cuán hermoso era el hombre.

—Me gusta donde trabajo.

Harry no sabía nada acerca de flores a excepción de las malas hierbas en su patio trasero. Se estaba quedando sin cosas de qué hablar. Harry quería hablar de algo sólo para no seguir fascinado por la manera en que Louis se veía, olía, hablaba, o caminaba.

Necesitaba una distracción.

—¿De dónde eres? —preguntó Louis, tomando la conversación que Harry dejó caer.

—¿Cómo sabes que no soy de por aquí?

—¿En serio? —preguntó Louis. Se dio cuenta de que el tipo sabía que no lo era. No estaba seguro de cómo Louis sabía, pero en realidad no importaba. Esta noche Harry iba a tratar de acercarse más a Louis para poder descubrir quién lo estaba lastimando. Y ciertamente, Harry ya estaba teniendo un buen momento.

—No, soy de Massachusetts.

—¿En serio? —Eso parecía emocionar a Louis. Empezó a hacer una y mil preguntas diferentes acerca de lo que era vivir allí. Harry se alegraba de tener un tema de conversación con el que estaba familiarizado. En el momento en que llegaron a la sala de cine, Louis parecía un poco sonrojado de hablar sin parar. A Harry no le importaba en absoluto.

Estaba descubriendo que le agradaba Louis como persona. El chico era divertido, ingenioso, y tímido como el infierno. Eso era refrescante considerando de quién normalmente se hacía amigo. Harry siempre había sido amigo de hombres como él, grandes y robustos.

Tener un amigo como Louis era bonito. Harry no sentía como si tuviera que probarse a sí mismo, y siendo grande y alto se sentía con la necesidad de proteger al hombre más pequeño. La sensación de ser necesitado era algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Desde su divorcio hace cinco años, e incluso antes de eso, Harry se había preguntado cuál era su propósito en la vida. Había oído que a los hombres les gustaba sentirse necesitado, y era verdad. Quizás el tener a Louis como amigo, no sería tan malo.

Una vez que se enterara de quién estaba lastimando a Louis, quizás podrían seguir pasando el rato como amigos.

Si es que Louis pudiera ir más allá de su enamoramiento. El chico seguía mirando a Harry con grandes ojos de cervatillo, aunque no le molestaba tanto. Estaba empezando a ver que era la personalidad de Louis. El tipo de hombre que le recordaba a Keata. Dulce e inocente.

No sabía que le gustaba ese tipo antes —no es que le gustara Keata de alguna manera—, pero eso hacía maravillas para su ego. Harry no tendría que fingir, y disfrutaba eso.

Harry decidió que estaba haciendo un nuevo amigo y eso le hizo ver a Louis con interés. Él estaba empezando a conocer al hombre, eso era todo.

—¿Qué veremos? —Louis preguntó mientras entraban en el vestíbulo de la sala de cine, el aroma de las palomitas de maíz con mantequilla caliente al instante golpeó a Harry.

Harry señaló al menú mientras se acercaban a la taquilla.

—¿Una película de miedo? —Louis preguntó mientras miraba de los títulos a Harry—. ¿Me trajiste aquí para ver una película de terror?

Harry frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Louis se veía un poco más pálido. No había pensado en el hecho de que el hombre no podría ver películas de terror. ¿A qué chico no le gustaba ver películas de horror? —Sí —dijo lentamente, esperando que Louis le digiera que no podía hacerlo, que no podía sentarse durante una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos viendo ese tipo de película.

—Está bien —finalmente dijo Louis después de que sus ojos parpadearon hacia el título un par de veces más—. Pero para que lo sepas, no es algo que normalmente vea.

Harry parecía estar bateando un mil9 con Louis hoy.

Compraron sus palomitas y bebidas y se dirigieron hacia el cine, y buscaron algunos asientos vacíos. Harry se alegró de ver que también a Louis le gustaba sentarse en la parte posterior. Le gustaba su espacio, y odiaba sentir a alguien sentado detrás de él.

Era su propia personal costumbre.

Harry dejó el vaso en el pequeño soporte previsto en el brazo de su asiento. Quería colocar el brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla, pero Harry simplemente no quería que las cosas se volvieran un poco incómodas. Pero era demasiado grande como para sentarse allí con los brazos metidos en los costados.

9 Batting a thousand, aunque literalmente significa bateando a mil, se utiliza coloquialmente para referirse a alguien que está logrando muchos éxitos.

Tenía que tomar una decisión. No quería asustar a Louis, pero... oh, mierda. Harry giró su brazo hacia arriba y lo apoyó en el asiento atrás de Louis mientras cruzaba los tobillos y se acomodaba para ver los previos.

(...)

Louis se mordía la comisura de la boca mientras seguía sentado allí. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. ¿Estaba Harry tratando de ser acogedor con él? ¿Se suponía que debería de apoyarse en el gran amigo? Aún seguía conmocionado de que el hombre le pidiera una cita. Louis había pensado que iba a tener que prácticamente doblarle el brazo al hombre sólo para que fuera a la tienda.

No estaba seguro de qué milagro había sucedido, pero quería disfrutarlo. Su lobo estaba sentado, quejándose, con ganas de acurrucarse más cerca de su pareja. Desafortunadamente, Louis no era muy bueno leyendo sutiles señales. ¿Y si el hombre estaba solo apoyando su brazo y nada más? No estaba tratando de conseguir un puñetazo. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso.

En lugar de preocuparse acerca de las intenciones de Harry, Louis se relajó en su asiento y vio los previos. Había pasado una eternidad desde que había visto una película en el cine. Se rio interiormente, mientras se preguntaba si Harry quería salir después de la cita.

«Ojalá».

Las luces disminuyeron aún más, y Louis se cuestionó si realmente iba a sentarse y atravesar esto. Había una razón por la que Louis no veía este tipo de películas.

Él era un gran cobarde. Louis aún estaba tratando de averiguar incluso por qué había aceptado —oh, Dios, la película había comenzado aterradora. ¿Era el hombre...? —sí, lo era y definitivamente era sangre.

Acercándose un poco más a Harry, Louis hizo todo lo posible por no gritar.

¿Por qué no habían visto una película de acción donde las cosas eran destruidas, o una comedia? Incluso podría haber elegido una historia de amor, aunque dudaba mucho que Harry fuera atrapado para ver una de esas.

El chico se veía demasiado varonil para ese tipo de película.

Pero... dang, ¿una de horror?

Louis saltó, cubriéndose la cara cuando la entidad diabólica apareció frente a la dama que él sabía iba a morir —y de alguna espantosa y sangrienta manera. Esa era la forma en como siempre sucedía en las películas de terror.

Era una pena que no pudiera taparse también los oídos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Harry susurró al oído de Louis.

Cuando Louis separó los dedos y levantó la vista, vio una sonrisa divertida en el rostro del hombre. No era divertido. Louis estaba muerto de miedo. Iba a tener pesadillas esa noche sobre esta película y el fantasma. Definitivamente dormiría con la luz encendida... y quizás incluso una luz nocturna de respaldo.

Cuando la siguiente escena espeluznante ocurrió, sin pensar, Louis hundió la cara en un costado de Harry. Dios, no quería ver esto, pero tampoco quería arruinar su día. Si a Harry le gustaban las películas de terror, Louis tendría que acostumbrarse a ellas... esperaba. Justo ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Lo que le sorprendió más que las escenas gráficas de la pantalla era el hecho de que Harry no lo hubiera apartado.

Aparte de que sus dedos se rozaron ayer cuando Harry le había entregado la bolsa con su almuerzo, Louis no había tocado al hombre. Pero ahora lo estaba tocando. Bueno, la cara y los brazos. No de la manera que él hubiera preferido, pero lo suficientemente cerca.

Louis tenía que haber muerto e ido al cielo porque sentir todos esos músculos marcados debajo de sus brazos se sentía fantástico. Quería olvidarse de la película, sentarse a horcajadas en las piernas del chico, y lamer cada delicioso músculo que pudiera encontrar.

Y había un montón que encontrar. Harry parecía un dios de bronce sentado allí viendo la película. ¿Sabría el hombre lo tentador que era?

Siendo tan sutil como pudo, Louis inhaló profundamente, tomando el masculino olor del Harry. El hombre no llevaba ninguna colonia. ¿Lo qué Louis olía era natural? En su opinión, ese era el mejor aroma del mundo.

Probablemente podría correrse con sólo olerlo. Su pene estaba duro por el aroma.

—Mira —Harry susurró mientras tocaba el hombro de Louis—. Te lo vas a perder.

Louis quería perderse la película. Sólo por los horripilantes gritos que podía oír, la película sólo se estaba poniendo más aterradora. No necesitaba ninguna otra cosa más que lo visitara en sus sueños esta noche.

Cediendo, giró la cabeza y de inmediato se arrepintió. Incluso Harry saltó en esa escena. Louis estuvo malditamente cerca de orinarse en sus pantalones. Se acurrucó más profundamente en el costado de su cita, deseando como el infierno que la película terminara.

Cuando miró hacia abajo y vio que Harry estaba medio duro, Louis realmente no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Estaba emocionado e intrigado si eso podía suceder al mismo tiempo. Sería una pena si el hombre tenía una erección por la emoción de la película y no por la cercanía de Louis.

Bueno, sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Pero ¿tendría el valor suficiente para probar las aguas? El destino no le habría dado un hombre hetero. Al menos Louis rezó como el infierno para que el destino no fuera tan retorcido. Su suerte en la vida no había sido estelar hasta ahora.

Al girar la cabeza para ver la película, Louis dejó que su brazo se deslizara hacia abajo a la cintura de Harry de una manera muy sutil. Cuando el hombre no dijo nada, se deslizó un poco más. «Buen Dios». Si el tipo era tan grande sólo medio duro... Louis tragó, y luego dio una ligera presión a la ingle del hombre con la palma de su mano.

El pene de Harry comenzó a engrosarse aún más.

Louis se sentía drogado por el aroma a limpio y varonil de Harry, y era incapaz de evitar que la mano presionara más en la ahora-dura erección de Harry. Quería mirar hacia arriba, para ver si su pareja lo veía o a la pantalla, pero Louis tenía demasiado miedo de que el pequeño hechizo que los rodeaba se rompiera si se asomaba a espiar.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, y su boca se secó, pero Louis empujó aún más el masaje al duro pene de Harry con los dedos. Podía oír el duro e irregular ritmo de la respiración del hombre y sabía que Harry se sentía afectado por su tacto, pero no estaba seguro de si su pareja le permitiría ir hasta el final. No podían hacer mucho dado que estaban en un lugar público, pero estaba oscuro y usando la mano o la boca podrían pasar desapercibidos.

Deslizando su mano hasta el pene lleno de sangre de Harry, Louis desabrochó los jeans del hombre. Estaba aterrorizado de que Harry lo detuviera, y estuvo más excitado cuando el hombre no lo hizo. Lentamente bajó el cierre, esperando que el sonido no se amplificara en el silencioso cine. Eso era todo lo que la gente necesitaría para girar las cabezas y mirar hacia ellos.

Dios, ¿realmente iba a hacer esto? ¿Atenderlo en un lugar público? Lanzó una oración para que Harry no lo detuviera y que nadie les prestara atención. Se alegró como el infierno de haberse sentado en el fondo.

Louis metió la mano en la ropa interior de Harry, masajeó con sus dedos la bulbosa cabeza del pene de su pareja, extendiendo al mismo tiempo el pre-semen. Presionó su pulgar contra la pequeña ranura en la parte superior de la cabeza del pene y escuchó un bajo gemido retumbar en el pecho de Harry.

La excitación de su pareja, junto con el líquido transparente que manaba de su pene, llenaba los pulmones de Louis, haciendo que la boca se le hiciera agua por saborearlo. Si Harry no fuera su pareja, no habría manera en el infierno que Louis estuviera haciendo esto en la primera cita.

Pero Harry era su pareja y maldición si no olía delicioso. Louis tenía que luchar para evitar que sus caninos se alargaran. Su lobo quería aullar ante su pequeña victoria. Su lobo quería rodar en el aroma de Harry y marcar al hombre como suyo.

Bajando la cabeza antes de perder el valor, Louis envolvió sus labios alrededor de la ancha cabeza del pene de su pareja. Oyó que Harry tomaba aire y luego se estremeció. Louis comenzó a chupar, su lengua trazando las venas, sus mejillas se hundían mientras llevaba la gruesa erección del Harry más adentro de su boca.

Joder, el hombre era enorme. Louis tenía serias dudas de poder tomarlo todo. De hecho, sabía que no podía. Pero iba a trabajar la carne que ya tenía en la boca.

Los dedos de Harry se deslizaban por el largo cabello de Louis, masajeando el cuero cabelludo mientras Louis chupaba y lamía el pre-semen y lo llevaba más abajo. Haciendo uso de su lengua, Louis lamió la tierna depresión debajo de la hinchada corona y luego la lengua jodió la pequeña ranura, lamiendo el salado sabor de los deseos de Harry.

Otro gemido retumbó a través de Harry.

Su pareja movió con fuerza sus caderas, llevando su pene a la boca de Louis, causando que el cuerpo de Louis gritara de placer, con una sobrecarga de sensaciones que hizo que Louis gimiera alrededor del duro pene. También estaba peleando contra su reflejo nauseoso. Sólo tenía la mitad del pene de Harry en su boca, pero maldición, eso era más que suficiente.

El cuerpo de Harry estaba tan duro y tan caliente contra Louis que casi le quemaba. Deseaba como el infierno que estuvieran en algún lugar privado para poder rasgar la ropa de su pareja y explorar cada centímetro de su grueso y fornido cuerpo.

Los dedos de su pareja estaban tensos en el cabello de Louis, sus caderas bombeando más rápido. El pre-semen estaba goteando profusamente, y Louis sabía que el hombre estaba cerca. Los gemidos de Harry eran cada vez más frecuentes, su cuerpo temblaba.

Louis empujó su cabeza hacia abajo, tomando tanto del pene de Harry como podía en su boca. Ahí fue cuando la mujer en la pantalla gritó, también lo hizo Harry. Su semilla brotó a la garganta de Louis en chorros calientes.

Harry se dejó caer en su asiento, lamentablemente, Louis se apartó. Dejó salir el flácido pene de su boca y luego se enderezó, como si nada hubiera pasado. Louis quería abrazarlo, pero no estaba seguro de si debía. Él acababa de tomarlo en el cine, pero eso no quería decir nada. Harry coloco su gran y carnosa mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Louis y lo jaló hacia él.

—Ha sido maravilloso —susurró al oído de Louis.

Louis estaba sonriendo como un loco, Harry feliz estaba dando su aprobación.

Harry acomodó sus jeans y Louis pasó el resto de la película enterrado en el pecho de Harry, ocultando su rostro y disfrutando del maravilloso olor.

(...)

Harry llegó al apartamento de Louis. No estaba seguro de qué decir después de la alucinante mamada que acababa de recibir. Había huido de la coqueta atención de Louis, inseguro del pequeño hombre, pero después de lo que acababa de suceder, Harry estaba empezando a desear estar con el chico.

No era sólo por la mamada —aunque eso había sido fantástico y bienvenido. Sino que realmente le agradaba Louis. Le gustaba la sensación de estar enterrado en él. Le gustaba proteger a Louis cuando la película lo asustó. Harry iba a sugerir dejarla cuando vio lo aterrado que la película tenía a Louis, pero Louis comenzó a tocarlo y Harry perdió toda idea razonable.

Lo que no estaba seguro era en corresponder a Louis por lo que le había dado. Harry nunca había chupado un pene en su vida. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo abordar el tema. No era como si fuera a dejar al chico colgado, pero si iba a tomar un pene en su boca por primera vez, seguro que no iba a ser en un lugar público.

Incluso con su experiencia en la universidad, Harry nunca había chupado un pene. Había jodido a un chico, el chico le había chupado el pene, pero eso fue lo más lejos a lo que había llegado. Harry estaba empezando a imaginar que tanto más haría con Louis. No estaba seguro de por qué.

—Pase un buen momento —dijo Louis mientras caminaba al lado de Harry, con las mejillas aún rojo flamante—. Gracias por invitarme a salir.

¿Se suponía que tenía que agradecer a Louis por chupar su pene? —También he pasado un buen momento. —No podía hacerlo. No podía decir "gracias por la mamada". Se oía demasiado malditamente insensible en su cabeza. En voz alta, probablemente se oiría diez veces peor.

—¿Nos... nosotros vamos a salir de nuevo? —Louis llevó la correa de su mochila más alto en su hombro. Al hacerlo, su contusión fue un poco más visible. Harry podía sentir la ira tratando de llegar a la superficie, pero la guardó. Los dos pasaron una noche maravillosa, y Harry no quería arruinarlo todo.

A pesar de que su objetivo era averiguar quién estaba lastimando a Louis, Harry estaba disfrutando el ligero momento. Además, dudaba que Louis le confesara todo después de una sola cita.

—Sí. —Sin embargo, aún quería saber quién estaba lastimando a Louis. También quería pasar más tiempo con el chico—. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

—¿Te gusta ir a un picnic? —Louis preguntó mientras miraba a Harry a través de su flequillo.

—No lo sé. Nunca he estado en uno —Harry admitió honestamente.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Louis mientras finalmente inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y apartaba el cabello de los ojos, mirando directamente a Harry. Podía no solo ver la timidez en los ojos marrones del hombre, sino también una emoción formarse—. Creo que podemos tener nuestro primer día de campo juntos.

—Entonces yo llevaré la comida. ¿Qué tal mañana, en el gazebo10? —Dios, Harry se sentía como un adolescente atolondrado. De hecho, estaba sintiendo la anticipación formarse dentro de él por pasar más tiempo con Louis. No era algo que había esperado que sucediera, pero Harry no estaba seguro de querer luchar contra ese sentimiento. A él le gustaba la forma en que Louis le hacía sentir. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, desde que Harry se había sentido tan joven y tan entusiasta.

Y entonces pensó en el día de campo. Las cosas que quería llevar ya estaban empezando a formarse en su cabeza, quizás comer con los dedos para poder alimentarse mutuamente. Las emociones lo inundaban como nada que hubiera sentido antes, y vaya si Harry podía negar que le gustaba sentirse de esta manera.

10 Estructura común en parques y lugares públicos, también conocida como mirador o kiosco

—¿Qué quieres que lleve? —preguntó Louis.

Harry no era ningún tonto. Sabía malditamente bien que el presupuesto de Louis estaba un poco apretado. Podía decirlo por la forma en que el hombre se vestía y la mochila raída que llevaba. No le molestaba a Harry. Nunca juzgaba a nadie por sus bienes materiales. Juzgaba a la gente por sus acciones y su carácter. —A ti mismo.

Louis bajó la cabeza. —Puedo hacer eso. —Su rubor se intensificó—. Puedo llevar algunas flores también, si quieres.

Harry se rio. Nunca nadie le había dado flores.

—Entonces es una cita. —Harry se detuvo en la entrada del edificio de apartamentos, preguntándose si debía besar a Louis cuando un tipo bastante grande salía del edificio. Era de la misma estatura de Harry, pero un poco menos musculoso que él.

—Tío Fred —dijo Louis rápidamente dando un paso atrás de Harry.

Fred giró y le dio a Harry una sonrisa cálida y amable mientras extendía la mano. —Hola, soy el tío de Louis. ¿Tú eres...?

Harry estrechó la mano del hombre, sintiéndose nervioso como el infierno. Él no esperaba ser presentado a la familia tan pronto. —Harry Mosley.

El tío de Louis se quedó mirando a Harry. —Te ves familiar —Fred dijo finalmente—. ¿Dónde te he visto antes?

—El Pit —respondió Harry. No reconoció a Fred, así que el negocio de Harry era una opción obvia.

—Oh, sí, ahora me acuerdo. ¿Ustedes dos pasaron un buen momento? —Fred parecía un tipo bastante agradable. Harry había visto cómo la familia de Jason lo repudiaba por ser gay. Fred ni siquiera se inmutó que un hombre estuviera llevando a su sobrino a casa.

—Fuimos a ver una película —Harry respondió con sinceridad. Por supuesto, él iba a dejar de lado la parte de la mamada.

—¿La nueva película de terror? —Fred preguntó con divertido interés.

Harry asintió.

—Estoy sorprendido de que Louis aceptara verla. Tiende a mantenerse alejado de ese tipo de películas. ¿Cómo estaba?

Harry se quedó allí por los siguientes veinte minutos hablando tonterías con el tío de Louis. Para cuando se despidió de Louis, Harry tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Quizás salir con el chico no era tan malo. Y en cuanto a su búsqueda para averiguar quién estaba lastimando a Louis, Harry sabía que podía cruzar a Fred fuera de esa lista. El tipo era demasiado agradable para lastimar a su sobrino.


	17. Capítulo 4

—¿Es jodidamente serio? —Fred gritó cuando envolvió su mano alrededor del cuello de Louis y lo empujó contra la pared. Los labios del hombre estaban tensos, y sus ojos tenían un salvaje brillo y estaban desenfocados—. ¿Sales a una cita con un chico? ¡Sabía que trabajar en una florería te convertirá en un jodido marica! —Su mano lo apretó más fuerte y luego Fred de repente lo dejó en libertad.

—¡Por lo menos tengo un trabajo! —Louis gritó, negándose a dejar que su tío lo reprendiera. Él también tenía ganas de frotar el dolor en el cuello, pero no le daría a Fred ese placer—. Tú sólo estás sentado aquí en tu perezoso culo...

Louis voló a través de la sala cuando su tío lo golpeó en la mandíbula. Chocó contra la pared y vio estrellas. Estaba aterrorizado de que Fred le hubiera tumbado algunos dientes.

—¿Te crecieron bolas al estar colgado de ese gran sissy marica? —Fred gritó mientras se abalanzaba hacia Louis—. Entonces vamos a ver el tamaño real de tus bolas. —Tomó a Louis de la parte del frente de su camisa y lo lanzó contra los libreros.

Louis sintió que algo se quebraba en su espalda.

—No vuelvas a cuestionar mi hombría —Fred dijo mientras movía la pierna y pateaba a Louis en las costillas.

Algo se rompió.

—Sólo porque no pueda encontrar trabajo no quiere decir que no soy un hombre. —Fred lo pateó de nuevo. Esta vez el maldito dolor estuvo cerca de hacer que Louis perdiera el conocimiento. Se dio la vuelta, sintiendo como si fuera a vomitar.

Lo único por lo que rezaba ahora era para que Fred se detuviera. Louis sabía que no podía vencer a su tío. El hombre era tres veces el tamaño de Louis. Hizo lo único que podía hacer para protegerse y fue quedarse quieto y esperar que Fred hubiera terminado con él. Tanto como quería cambiar, Louis lo sabía bien. Cuando Fred estaba con una rabia como esta, cambiar sólo provocaría al hombre. Vería el cambio de Louis como un desafío, incluso si Louis sólo cambiara para sanar.

Él ya estaba siendo más lastimado de lo posible. No había manera de que Louis fuera a hacer algo que empeorara diez veces la situación. No quería que las cosas se volvieran en una paliza en toda regla.

Fred señaló con su dedo a Louis, su cara manchada de rabia. —Si te veo con Harry de nuevo, te mataré. —Su tío se alejó en dirección a la cocina.

Louis no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que tenía que escapar. Empujó su cuerpo para ponerse de pie, se dirigió hacia la puerta, ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo mientras corría escaleras abajo y afuera. Tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro para poder cambiar y sanar.

Se tambaleó una cuadra más, su vista iba y venía mientras su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera tratando de apagarse. Louis retuvo las lágrimas de agonía, negándose a llorar y dejar que su tío venciera. Lo único que era peor que cambiar frente a su tío era derramar lágrimas. Fred odiaba que Louis llorara y le hacía pagar por ello cada vez que no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

Así que había aprendido a sufrir en silencio.

Cuando por fin levantó la mirada, se encontró de nuevo en el cine. Ese no era un buen lugar para cambiar, pero la mente de Louis estaba volviéndose borrosa. Tenía que acostarse. Al llegar a la manija de la puerta, la mente de Louis cayó y se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo.

Su cuerpo explotó de dolor y Louis no podía dejar de aullar.

—Oh, Dios —dijo un hombre mientras salía del cine y luego corría hacia Louis. Lo siguiente que Louis supo era que el chico estaba gritando para que alguien llamara a una ambulancia.

«Era demasiado para cambiar». Había una pequeña multitud reunida en torno al extraño que estaba arrodillado a su lado. Ahora que los residentes humanos lo habían visto, iba a tener que quedarse en su forma humana y sufrir el dolor.

No era fácil. Todo lo que Louis quería hacer era cambiar. Tenía que luchar contra el cambio con dientes y uñas. No había manera de que pudiera permitir que su lobo saliera libre cuando tantos humanos estaban alrededor.

—Todo va a estar bien —decía el hombre cuando Louis oyó el sonido de una ambulancia que se acercaba en el fondo, lamentándose por la ciudad y atrayendo tanta atención no deseada a su situación—. No, mantente acostado —dijo el hombre empujando suavemente el hombro de Louis cuando trató de levantarse y escapar—. No sabes cuán lastimado estás.

«Todo».

Louis estaba avergonzado y agradecido cuando la ambulancia se detuvo y los paramédicos comenzaron a evaluarlo. Sólo quería que el dolor desapareciera... y la gente. No era así como tenía la intención de conocer a los residentes.

Los paramédicos levantaron suavemente a Louis a la camilla y lo llevaron a la parte trasera de la ambulancia. Estaba agradecido como el infierno cuando finalmente las puertas se cerraron, impidiendo que los curiosos que murmuraban unos a otro lo vieran.

El viaje no fue largo, y luego Louis se encontró en el hospital y le estaban tomando radiografías.

—Hola. —Un médico entró y cerró la puerta después de que Louis fuera colocado en una sala del hospital—. Soy el doctor Grainne.

Louis le dio una sonrisa vacilante, deseando estar en cualquier parte menos aquí y luego las preguntas comenzaron.

El médico lo miraba fijo por encima de la tabla mientras preguntaba: —¿Te acuerdas de lo que sucedió?

«Sí, mi tío me golpeó». —Yo... —Louis quería decirle finalmente a alguien lo que estaba pasando, para dar voz a sus secretos silenciados. Estaban comiéndolo vivo y Louis sólo quería que su tío se fuera, que lo dejara solo por el resto su vida. Nadie debería tener que vivir de la manera que él lo hacía. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, su tío entró en la habitación, la indignación desfigurando su rostro.

«Que empiece la acción».

—Buen Dios —su tío exclamó con falsa preocupación—. Un testigo me dijo que fuiste asaltado, pero no tenía idea de que fuera tan malo.

Y así, la historia fue presentada al doctor, Louis sólo asintiendo —y sintiendo como si se estuviera marchitando en el interior— mientras su tío fabricaba un cuento que el médico creía. Y en ese momento, Louis sabía que temía a Fred más de lo que quería que la verdad fuera conocida. Tener a un hombre tres veces su tamaño que le decía que iba a terminar el trabajo si Louis decía una palabra de lo que estaba pasando, hacía que Louis nunca dijera una palabra.

Y continuaba el abuso.

Por mucho que quisiera confiar en el médico, Louis sabía que tenía las manos atadas. Fred le haría pagar si hablaba, y su mayor temor era que si Fred se enfurecía lo suficiente porque alguien supiera lo que estaba haciendo el hombre iba a matarlo.

—Descansa mientras voy a ver tus radiografías —dijo el doctor mientras palmeaba la pierna de Louis.

Quería pedirle al hombre que se llevara a Fred con él. Louis no quería estar a solas con su tío. Él era el último hombre que Louis quería ver.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, su tío se giró hacia él. El monitor de ritmo cardíaco comenzó a sonar furiosamente, diciendo todo lo que ese hombre lo asustaba. —Será mejor que no digas una palabra. —Y luego su tío salió de la habitación con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, como si estuviera realmente preocupado por Louis.

La enfermera asomó la cabeza en la habitación. —¿Está todo bien?

Louis se limitó a asentir. Eso fue todo lo que hizo. Sólo asentir. Pero en su interior, estaba gritando para que alguien lo salvara. Rogaba en silencio que la gente viera que su tío era un verdadero monstruo.

Pero la enfermera sólo sonrió y lo dejó solo. Y así era como estaba: solo. No tenía otra familia. No tenía a nadie en quien pudiera confiar su feo secreto. Todo lo que tenía era a Fred, el hombre que estaba destruyendo el mundo de Louis golpeándolo en cada momento.

Se quedó ahí, mirando el techo, preguntándose cómo podía salir de este lío. Tenía que haber una manera de escapar de su tío sin que Fred fuera tras él. El hombre no iba a permitir que Louis se escapara tan fácilmente. No cuando Louis cuidaba tan bien de su tío. No cuando Louis se estaba matando trabajando para mantener al bastardo perezoso.

Él había tratado de conseguir su propio lugar un par de veces antes, sobra decir que su tío siempre lo encontraba y hacía que Louis pagara por tratar de deshacerse del saco de basura. La desesperanza lo inundó al saber que no iba a escapar de Fred y su abuso.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, Louis se puso tenso, pensando que Fred estaba regresando. Se sorprendió hasta su núcleo cuando vio a Harry entrar ¿Cómo infiernos hizo el chico para saber que estaba aquí?

Harry era su pareja, pero Louis no estaba seguro que decirle al hombre lo que estaba sucediendo fuera una sabia idea. Él no era tan tonto como para creer que Harry montaría en su caballo blanco y lo salvaría.

Infiernos, ayer el hombre había actuado como si estuviera molesto con Louis y sus coqueteos. ¿Por qué lo ayudaría con un problema tan personal?

No, Louis no podía decir una palabra. Pero estaba contento de ver al hombre, aunque Louis no quería que Harry lo viera de esta manera.

Abrió la boca para preguntar a Harry cómo sabía que estaba en el hospital, pero luego su tío volvió a entrar en la habitación. Parecía que Fred estaba manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre él, observándolo y asegurándose de que Louis se pegara a la mentira.

—¿Los reconociste? —preguntó Harry. Obviamente alguien le dijo a Harry la historia inventada de que él fue asaltado.

Su mano se estremeció con el deseo de señalar a su tío y gritar que él era el que le había hecho todo esto. En cambio, bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. —No.

Su agresor se encontraba allí, en la habitación con él. Aunque Harry era un hombre grande, al igual que Fred. Fred era un shifter. Harry no lo era. Louis no podía involucrar a su pareja en esto. Fred mataría a Harry. Él no podía vivir con ese conocimiento.

Vio la ira brillar en los ojos de Fred, una promesa que nadie más veía. Harry estaba aquí. Fred no quería un sobrino gay. Pero Louis sabía que era más que eso. Si salía con Harry —porque no había manera de que Louis le dijera a su tío que el humano era su pareja—, entonces había una posibilidad real de que Louis se fuera.

Su tío estaba protegiendo su pequeña inversión. Si Louis se iba, eso significaría que Fred tendría que buscar un trabajo de verdad, no sólo actuar como si estuviera buscando.

Harry tomó una de las sillas de plástico y la movió más cerca de la cama, tomando asiento. Esa acción le dijo a Fred que Harry no iba a irse en algún momento pronto. Pero ¿qué podía decir Fred? Si él protestaba, podría dejar ver al hombre lo que realmente era.

Fred nunca dejaría que nadie más que Louis viera ese monstruo oscuro y feo.

La enfermera entró, sonriendo a todo el mundo. —El médico indicó medicamentos para el dolor.

Louis quería decirle que no le haría ningún bien. Él era un shifter. Los medicamentos se quemarían en su sistema rápidamente. Pero no podía decirle eso.

Él asintió.

Siempre asentía.

—Te sentirás mejor en un minuto —Harry lo tranquilizó. Louis se dio cuenta de que la preocupación de Harry era genuina. No la falsa de su tío.

El doctor Grainne entró de nuevo con una hoja en su mano. —Tengo tus resultados. —Miró a Fred y Harry—. ¿Puedo hablar delante de ellos? —Louis quería gritar que su tío se fuera con una jodida de su habitación, pero sabía que la única manera de mantener a Harry a su lado era permitir que su tío se quedara.

—Quizás su amigo deba esperar afuera —dijo el tío Fred con una sonrisa galardonada, que decía que le agradaba Harry, pero esto era un asunto de familia. Si Harry supiera cuán falso era realmente ese hombre...

—Él está bien —dijo Louis, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para controlar sus emociones y no hacer que el monitor del corazón delatara lo asustado que estaba. No quería ir en contra su tío, pero sentía a Harry como su tabla de salvación. No quería que el hombre se fuera.

—Los rayos X mostraron dos costillas rotas y tu bazo lastimado.

Lo que preocupaba a Louis más era que el médico revisara sus análisis de sangre. Si él lo ordenó, el tipo de laboratorio descubriría su anormalidad en la sangre. Louis no estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto. Estaba en una ciudad llena de shifters. Tenía que haber precauciones que los wereanimales tomaran.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Su habitación se estaba convirtiendo en un circo. Otro doctor entró —Doctor Grainne —saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Doctor Sheehan —contestó el Dr. Grainne.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que tomar mi caso. Se me hizo tarde.

El doctor Grainne parecía confundido. —Pero ni siquiera estabas programado.

Louis vio cómo el doctor Sheehan giraba las palabras mágicas ante el otro doctor hasta que el doctor Grainne saliera de la habitación, dejando el expediente con el doctor Sheehan.

¿Y quién era este tipo?

—Tengo que hablar con mi paciente, a solas. —El doctor Sheehan miró a Fred y Harry.

Harry se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. —Voy a estar afuera.

El tío Fred miró a Louis cuando nadie estaba viendo y le dio una mirada de advertencia. —Igual yo —dijo amablemente mientras le daba a la pierna de Louis unas suaves palmaditas.

Louis no estaba seguro de lo que el doctor quería, pero estuvo malditamente cerca de rogarle a Harry que se quedara. No quería que su tío le dijera algo a su pareja en el pasillo que hiciera que Harry lo dejara.

—Está bien, detuve el trabajo del laboratorio y tomé todas tus radiografías.

Louis parpadeó hacia el doctor.

—Yo trabajo con criaturas paranormales. En realidad soy pareja de un lobo gris. La próxima vez que te encuentres en el hospital, que espero no sea en algún momento en el futuro cercano, sólo pregunta por mí o el doctor Carmichael.

—Bien. —Esto era muy extraño.

—Desafortunadamente, demasiadas personas te han visto herido. No puedes cambiar y sanar en este momento. —El médico sacó una jeringuilla del bolsillo y el monitor del corazón comenzó a sonar violentamente—. Cálmate. Este es un sedante diseñado expresamente para los no humanos. Funcionará mejor que lo que la enfermera te dio, y tu sistema no lo quema tan rápidamente.

—Gracias —dijo Louis aturdido. Todo lo que quería hacer era salir de aquí y cambiar para poder sanar. No le hacía falta toda esta no deseada atención. Seguro que no quería ver a Fred regresar aquí.

—¿Es el gran hombre tu pareja? —El doctor Sheehan preguntó mientras guardaba la jeringa en su bolsillo. Comenzó a escribir en el expediente, pero Louis podía decir que estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Sí —admitió. Se sentía bien al decir la verdad en un mar de mentiras. El doctor Sheehan de alguna manera lo hacía fácil. Louis quería decirle todo. Se sentía seguro con el médico. Pero él lo sabía bien. Sentirse seguro no era lo mismo que estar realmente seguro—. Pero no le he dicho a mi tío.

—Te guardaré el secreto. —El doctor Sheehan sonrió—. Pero voy a darte de alta y tú y tu tío pueden...

—¿Me puedo ir con Harry? —Louis interrumpió:

—Me han dicho que tu pareja es humano. ¿Cómo vas a ser capaz de cambiar y curarte con él por ahí? ¿Le has dicho que eres un werelobo?

No, no lo había hecho. Pero con Harry estaba a salvo. Con Fred no lo estaba. —Sí. —Se sintió muy mal por mentirle al buen doctor, pero no podía dejar que el hombre lo diera de alta y lo mandara con la persona que lo había puesto aquí en primer lugar.

Fred iba a estar enojado.

El monitor de corazón comenzó a sonar más rápido.

—La medicina debe de estar afectándote. —El doctor Sheehan confundió la ansiedad de Louis con los medicamentos—. A veces hace que el corazón se acelere antes de hacer efecto. —El médico miró a los ojos a Louis y luego guardó la pluma—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

«Desesperado».

—Bien.

—Vas a tener que permanecer aquí toda la noche para mantener la historia, pero voy a darte de alta con tu pareja a primera hora de mañana.

Louis asintió, preguntándose cómo Fred iba a tomar la noticia de que iba a quedarse en casa de Harry.

También se preguntaba cómo Harry iba a manejar la noticia de que llevaría a Louis a su casa.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, cerrando los ojos y deseando tener una vida diferente.

(...)

Harry estaba en el pasillo, escuchando al tío de Louis hablar con la policía. No podía entender cómo Louis podría haber sido asaltado cuando Harry lo había dejado en su apartamento. No tenía ningún sentido para él. Blair le había llamado, diciéndole a Harry que Louis había sido llevado al hospital.

No dijo por qué.

Al entrar en la habitación y ver al pequeño hombre magullado y maltratado había hecho hervir de rabia el interior de Harry. No creía la historia de que Louis fuera asaltado. Harry sabía en sus entrañas que su abusador había hecho esto. Estaba más que decidido a descubrir quién era el hijo de puta.

Harry se giró cuando el doctor salió de la habitación. —¿Cómo está?

Harry podía ver al tío entrecerrar los ojos hacía ellos, pero los policías seguían hablando con el hombre. Él le informaría al tío de Louis cuando terminara.

—Tu pareja está descansando cómodamente. Le di una dosis de medicamento que le ayudarán.

«¿Su qué?»

—Puesto que no puede cambiar en este momento, tiene que pasar aquí la noche. Pero mañana lo daré de alta bajo tu cuidado. Así que llévalo a casa y déjalo cambiar. No sé cuánto Louis te ha explicado de los werelobos, pero necesita al menos doce horas seguidas de descanso en su forma de lobo.

Harry sólo parpadeó ante el hombre. No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con esta conversación. El hombre no parecía loco. Parecía un buen doctor. Pero estaba parado aquí diciéndole a Harry sobre los lobos. ¿Qué jodidos tenían que ver los lobos con Louis?

Quizás el médico se golpeó la cabeza en la habitación.

Harry sacudió la cabeza lentamente hacia un lado y otro. —Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?

El doctor Sheehan miró a Harry, y luego parecía que todo el color había desaparecido de la cara del tipo. —Mierda, no te lo dijo, ¿verdad?

—¿Decirme que? —preguntó Harry.

El doctor Sheehan agarró a Harry por el codo mientras miraba alrededor. —Entra aquí. —Normalmente, Harry se habría enojado si alguien lo tratara de esa manera, pero siguió al doctor Sheehan que casi lo empujaba a la habitación de Louis.

—Me mentiste —el doctor Sheehan le dijo con enojo a Louis.

Cuando Harry miró hacia la cama, vio que Louis estaba inconsciente. El médico debió haberse dado cuenta de eso después de su declaración porque sus labios eran una línea tensa. —¿Sobre qué te mintió?

—Esto no es parte de mi trabajo —dijo el doctor mientras dejaba el expediente—. Maldición. ¿Por qué me mintió sobre algo tan serio?

—¿Quieres decirme sobre qué te mintió? —Harry preguntó con impaciencia. Quería regresar a toda esa cosa del lobo. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que el médico quiso decir acerca de que Louis cambiara?

—Louis es un shifter lobo y tú eres su pareja. Yo realmente odio tener que decírtelo de esta manera.

Harry miró a la cama y luego al médico. —Está bien, ¿es este uno de esos extraños espectáculos donde todos se van a reír en un minuto? —¿Por qué el doctor no se estaba riendo? ¿Dónde estaban las cámaras escondidas? Harry comenzó a mirar alrededor de la habitación. Incluso buscó en el pequeño cuarto de baño, pero no había una cámara en ningún lado—. Por favor no me digas que crees esa mierda que me acabas de decir —dijo Harry mirando la seria expresión del doctor—. Porque si crees que mi amigo es un hombre que puede transformarse en un lobo, a lo mejor tú eres el que tiene que estar acostado en la cama.

—Cuando se ponga mejor, voy a estrangularlo —el doctor Sheehan murmuró mientras se acercaba a la cama—. En primer lugar, él es tu pareja. Estoy muy, muy seguro de que puedes imaginar lo que eso significa.

Pero Harry no quería darse cuenta de eso. Quería saber quién dejó que un médico loco ejerciera.

—Está inconsciente, lo que significa que sus reflejos son instintivos. Mira.

Harry se acercó a la cama, asegurándose que el doctor no lastimara a Louis. El doctor Sheehan levantó el brazo de Louis, sujetándolo por la muñeca y jaló las uñas del hombre, duro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Harry preguntó con un gruñido—. ¿No crees que está lo suficiente herido?

Cuando el doctor jaló con más fuerza, Harry vio uñas largas y negras crecer en el lugar de las uñas normales. Saltó hacia atrás, golpeando la pequeña mesa. —¿Qué infiernos?

—Esto es exactamente por lo que esto no es parte de mi trabajo. Él puede cambiar, Harry. Terminemos con eso. Necesita que lo lleves a casa para que pueda convertirse a su forma de lobo y sanar.

¿El doctor quería que hiciera qué?

Levantó la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Blair. El tipo miró la mano de Louis y luego a Harry. —Oh, mierda.

—Exactamente —dijo el doctor Sheehan—. Puedes terminar de contarle a Louis. —El médico salió, aun viéndose enojado.

—Entonces —dijo Blair mientras metía sus manos a la espalda y miraba a todas partes, menos a Harry—. Supongo que ahora lo sabes.

—¿Eres...?

—No, yo soy humano, como tú. Pero estoy acoplado a un lobo Timber.

Harry tragó mientras miraba de Blair a Louis. El chico parecía tan indefenso mientras dormía. Se veía tan jodidamente humano. Quizás fue Harry quien se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba alucinando todo eso.

Un policía entró al cuarto, mirando a Harry. —Tiene que salir de la habitación, señor.

Harry tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. —¿Para qué?

—Por favor, señor, salga de la habitación.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —preguntó Blair.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo —dijo uno de los policías mientras miraba a Blair y luego a Harry.

Sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un gran error, Harry salió y fue inmediatamente esposado. —¿Qué jodidos sucede?

—Estás bajo arresto por asalto y agresión.

—¿Creen que lo hice? —Harry gritó mientras trataba de liberarse, pero los policías ya lo habían esposado. No había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Blair estaba de pie fuera de la habitación, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Harry no lastimó a Louis.

—De acuerdo con un testigo, fue él quien agredió al señor Pomell. —El policía jaló a Harry más cerca—. ¿Visitando a tu víctima para asegurarte de que no te delate?

—¿Cuál testigo? —Harry gruñó—. ¡Dile que me acuse en mi cara! —No podía creer que estaba siendo arrestado por esto. Infiernos, él estaba tratando de averiguar quién estaba lastimando a Louis. Esto era una mierda.

—No te preocupes —dijo Blair mientras la policía se lo llevaba por el pasillo—. Te voy a sacar.

Harry no iba a esperar sosteniendo la respiración. Blair era un chico bastante agradable, pero dudaba que el hombre tuviera dinero para pagar su fianza. También necesitaba un buen abogado. Él se estaba estableciendo. Harry tenía testigos que podían decirle a la policía dónde estaba en el momento en que Louis había sido asaltado. Sus dos empleados estaban con él en el Pit.

Simplemente no podía entender por qué alguien lo acusaba de un crimen. Alguien lo quería fuera y Harry iba a descubrir quién era ese alguien.

—Crees que porque eres grande puedes golpear a cualquier persona que desees, ¿verdad? —preguntó el policía mientras sacaba a Harry del hospital hacia la patrulla que esperaba.

—Yo no he tocado a nadie.

Harry levantó la vista cuando oyó el sonido de una motocicleta rugir a través del aire. Tenía un elegante diseño y una fabricación fuerte, entró en el estacionamiento y una figura alta vestida de piel la montaba.

Esperen... Harry conocía a ese tipo. Aunque el desconocido llevaba un casco, no había duda para nadie de que el tipo era Maverick Brac.

—Mierda, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —uno de los policías murmuró—. Me duele la cabeza cada vez que viene alrededor.

«Qué cosa más extraña dijo».

Maverick estacionó su motocicleta justo frente a la patrulla y apagó el motor, quitándose el casco. —Sólo venía a verte —dijo, mirando directamente a Harry.

—Está siendo arrestado por agredir al señor Pomell —dijo el policía que parecía no agradarle Maverick.

—Puedo ver eso —respondió Maverick—. La pregunta es: ¿por qué?

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero seguro como el infierno que esperaba que Maverick lo sacara de esto.

Blair salió caminando del hospital, deteniéndose junto a Maverick. —Ellos están arrestando a Harry porque dicen que fue quien lastimó a Louis.

¿Maverick era la ayuda de Blair? ¿En serio? Quizás debería de darle una oportunidad después de todo.

—Contamos con una declaración de un testigo —dijo el policía mientras trataba de empujar a Harry a la parte trasera del carro. No, él no iba a entrar. «Al infierno con eso». Él no había hecho nada malo. De lo único que iban a acusarlo era de resistirse al arresto.

—Quítenle las esposas —dijo Maverick.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el policía—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Déjenlo a mi cuidado.

El policía negó con la cabeza. —Tengo que registrarlo primero.

Harry sintió la boca seca cuando Maverick se bajó de su motocicleta y se enderezó en toda su altura. El tipo era amenazador como el infierno. Sus cejas se juntaron en una mueca amenazadora y un lado de su boca se curvó hacia arriba. —Dije que lo dejaran en libertad.

—No puedes interferir así —sostuvo el policía—. Podrás ser el alcalde, pero ¿desde cuándo actúas como tal?

«¡Ouch!» Harry estaba seguro de que Maverick iba a golpear al tipo. En lugar de eso, se veía un poco culpable. «Mierda». No se suponía que se viera culpable. El hombre se suponía que debía sacar a Harry de este lío.

—Está bien, llévenlo a la estación. Lo voy a sacar de este lio desde ahí.

Sabiendo que Maverick estaba de su lado, Harry dejó que los policías lo metieron en el asiento trasero. Sólo esperaba como el infierno que el alcalde en realidad lo pudiera sacar de este lío. De lo contrario, estaba jodido.


	18. Capítulo 5

Harry se sentó en una silla de cuero, al otro lado del escritorio de Maverick, haciendo todo lo posible para absorber lo que el alcalde —esperen, Maverick se había llamado a sí mismo Alpha—, estaba diciéndole. —Mira, me agrada Louis. Él es un tipo muy agradable, pero ¿estás sentado ahí diciéndome que es mi destino?

Maverick no sólo había conseguido liberar a Harry sino que todos los cargos habían sido retirados. Harry estaría en deuda con el hombre por siempre. Pero aún no sabía quién lo había acusado de lastimar a Louis.

—Tu destino, pareja, tu otra mitad, llámalo como quieras —Maverick dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo, subiendo sus botas al escritorio. El hombre seguro que no estaba actuando como cualquier alcalde que Harry hubiera conocido antes.

—Entonces, ¿el destino lo escogió para mí?

Maverick asintió.

Harry miró a Blair, que estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero. El chico se veía demasiado relajado. Harry se giró. —Todos ustedes están jodidamente locos.

—¿Estás negando a tu pareja? —preguntó Maverick.

La pregunta fue hecha con calma, pero Harry podía ver el borde letal en los ojos de color gris claro del hombre. —Bueno, no, pero...

—¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?

Harry se dejó caer en su silla, frotándose la cara con las manos. —Mira, yo vine aquí para empezar de nuevo. Todo lo que quería hacer era abrir mi propio negocio y vivir una vida tranquila.

—Chico, elegiste el lugar equivocado —murmuró Blair.

—Inicias tu propio negocio —dijo Maverick mientras se jalaba el vello debajo de su labio—. Y tienes un nuevo comienzo.

—Sí, pero...

—Aún no veo el problema —dijo Maverick—. Louis es tu pareja. Dices que no lo estás negando, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Estás sentado allí diciendo que él... que son lobos. ¿Y crees que se supone que lo acepte?

Maverick asintió.

Maldición, el hombre realmente no esperaba que Harry simplemente lo aceptara. Pensó en Louis, su sonrisa, la forma en que se sonrojaba tan fácilmente, y la forma en que tropezaba con sus palabras. No podía ver al chico como un feroz depredador.

—Bien, él es un lobo. ¿Puedo irme ahora? —Harry preguntó mientras se levantaba.

—El doctor Sheehan quiere dar de alta a Louis bajo tu cuidado —dijo Maverick, aún con su relajada postura—. ¿Vas a llevarlo a casa?

¿Lo haría? En realidad ni siquiera conocía al chico. Habían tenido una maldita cita. Ni siquiera sabía el apellido de Louis hasta que los policías lo dijeron. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Él se había propuesto encontrar al abusador de Louis, y ahora estaba siendo nombrado tutor del chico. —Por supuesto.

Harry se contuvo de dar un paso atrás cuando Maverick se levantó lentamente, apretando los puños en la madera de caoba de la mesa.

—Jódelo más y no te gustarán los resultados.

—Estás torciéndome el brazo para que lo lleve a casa —argumentó Harry, cansado de toda esta mierda—. Como he dicho, Louis es un hombre agradable.

—Conócelo —dijo Maverick con un pequeño gruñido—. Sin embargo, es mejor que tengas un buen maldito cuidado. Alguien le está haciendo daño. Louis está en mi pueblo, a mi cargo como shifter. No me gusta ver a ninguno de los miembros de mi manada lastimado. Voy a averiguar quién le está haciendo daño, pero te pido que lo mantengas a salvo.

«Cuando lo pone de esa manera...» —Está bien.

En realidad no tenía problemas en atender a Louis, pero a Harry no le gustaba ser intimidado para que hiciera algo. Si Maverick se lo hubiera pedido amablemente en vez de ordenarle, ellos ni siquiera estarían teniendo esta conversación.

Bueno, excepto por el asunto del lobo.

Y de que era su pareja.

—Voy a estar en el hospital por la mañana —dijo Harry mientras salía de la oficina de Maverick. Blair rápidamente lo alcanzó.

—¿Es tan malo tener a Louis como pareja?

—No —respondió con sinceridad—. Es sólo que no me gusta ser forzado a nada.

—El destino decide...

—No es eso. Quiero decir, Maverick me dice que cuide a Louis. Lo habría hecho sin que me lo dijera, pero podría al menos haberme preguntado.

Blair se carcajeó. Harry no lo encontró divertido.

—Amigo, si estás esperando una invitación por escrito, tendrás que esperar un tiempo muy largo. —Blair tomó el brazo de Harry impidiéndole caminar—. Pero como puedes ver, él cuida de nosotros, él ahora te considera uno de nosotros porque eres pareja de Louis. No jodas con eso.

Todo el mundo estaba advirtiéndole a Harry que no arruinara esto, pero nadie se detuvo a pensar en cómo se sentía con todo esto. Harry iba a tomar esta noche para pensar las cosas.

Y si llegaba a la conclusión de que no podía controlar lo que estaba pasando, no sólo no iba a llegar al hospital, sino dejaría al Alpha... y al pueblo.

(...)

—¿Qué quieres decir con que te hiciste cargo del problema? —Louis le preguntó a su tío, aterrado de que Fred hubiera de alguna manera lastimado o matado a Harry. Su corazón estaba en su estómago mientras miraba horrorizado al hombre. Todos los posibles tipos de escenarios de pesadilla estaban en su cabeza.

—Tu novio fue arrestado por golpearte. Si contradices mi historia, me aseguraré de que no estés en el hospital sino bajo tierra —dijo Fred, sus palabras heladas.

—¿Por qué? —Louis preguntó antes de que pudiera detener las palabras. Ya sabía por qué. Fred estaba mal, hasta su núcleo. El hombre quería vivir de Louis y no iba a permitir que nadie se lo llevara y arruinara su estilo de vida de gorronear y pereza. Harry era una amenaza directa a la vida perezosa de Fred. Pero hacer que un hombre fuera detenido por algo que no hizo era demasiado para Louis. Tenía que encontrar una manera de conseguir que Harry estuviera fuera de esto. Fred sólo podría matarlo, pero Louis no iba a sentarse y ver que su pareja fuera culpado por algo de lo que era inocente.

—Porque no voy a tener un sobrino gay. —Su tío dijo las palabras sin rodeos, sin importar lo insensible que sonaran. La excusa era una mierda y Louis lo sabía. A Fred no le importaba con quién dormía Louis. El tipo estaba más preocupado por su bolsillo... o el bolsillo de Louis para ser más exactos.

—Pero —comenzó Louis, preguntándose si debería incluso presionar a su tío. Decirle a su tío que estaba mintiendo, nunca fue algo bueno—, este pequeño pueblo está lleno de hombres gay. —Esa fue una de las razones por las que Louis se había enamorado de la Villa Brac. Él no tenía que preocuparse de ser ridiculizado por tomar de la mano a un hombre en algún lugar público, no como sucedía en su casa.

—Me importa una jodida si cada maldito hombre en este pueblo canta a coro "Están lloviendo hombres".11 Tú no vas a ser una parte de eso. ¿Ha quedado claro?

11 It's Raining Men, están lloviendo hombres canción escrita por Paul Jabara y Paul Shaffer en 1979, originalmente para el álbum de Dave Balfour, pero descartada y grabada por The Weather Girls en 1982 ha vendido más de seis millones de copias.

«Mucho». Louis sabía en ese momento que iba a hacer todo lo necesario para alejarse de su tío. Sólo que esta vez, el hombre no iba a encontrarlo.

La puerta se abrió y el doctor entró. Louis estaba agradecido por la intrusión. Quería decirle al doctor que despidiera a su tío, pero él no era tan valiente ni tan estúpido. Puede ser que odiara al hombre con cada respiración que daba, pero Fred seguía siendo tres veces su tamaño y ya había demostrado que podía y haría daño a Louis.

—Voy a firmar los formularios para darte de alta —dijo el doctor Sheehan mientras revisaba a Louis.

—¿Entonces me lo puedo llevar a casa? —preguntó Fred, dando a Louis una mirada que decía que si argumentaba le haría pagar un infierno. Tenía la sensación de que iba a pagar por estar en el hospital. Hacía a Fred ponerse nervioso el que otros vieran su obra.

El médico dejó de revisar a Louis y se giró hacia Fred. —Disculpa. ¿Nadie te informó?

El interior de Louis se oprimió mientras un sudor frío cubría su cuerpo. Con lo mucho que no quería que su tío descubriera que Harry era su pareja, era mejor que regresar a casa con su abusador. Sólo se preguntaba si el hombre iba a actuar como un imbécil en el hospital. Su tío no solía comportarse de otra manera que correctamente cuando estaba en público. Pero el médico estaba a punto de decirle a Fred sobre Harry.

—¿Me informaron de qué? —preguntó Fred.

Técnicamente, Fred ni siquiera tenía que estar allí. Louis tenía veintiún años, era un adulto. Pero no había protestado, por lo que el médico pensó que no había problema de que Fred se metiera en los asuntos de Louis.

—Él está siendo dado de alta al cuidado de Harry Mosley.

Louis estaba esperando que su tío explotara, que empezara a gritar como hacía normalmente cuando se enojaba. Pero su tío puso una encantadora sonrisa. Cierto, Fred era un hombre muy guapo, pero su personalidad no estaba de acuerdo con su aspecto. El hombre era feo. —Pero, es mi familia. La única familia que tengo. Ni siquiera conoce bien a este hombre Harry. ¿Por qué Louis será enviado al cuidado de un extraño?

Louis miró al doctor.

—Órdenes de Alpha. Háblala con él.

Louis lanzaba mentalmente su brazo al aire. El médico había mencionado al hombre con el que su tío Fred no se metería. Maverick lo aterrorizaba. Louis también agradecía que el doctor Sheehan no le hubiera dicho a su tío que Harry era su pareja.

Fred salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

—Gracias —dijo Louis, una vez que estuvieron solos.

—Estoy muy enojado contigo ahora mismo —dijo el médico—. Me engañaste ayer. Tu pareja no tenía ni idea sobre el mundo paranormal. Y por la expresión de su rostro, no tenía ni idea de que ustedes dos son pareja. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

El corazón de Louis se hundió. —¿Tú se lo has dicho?

—Le estaba dando instrucciones de lo que iba a hacer en casa. ¿Cómo iba a saber que no le mencionaste que podías cambiar a una cosa peluda? Me dijiste que sabía, Louis. —Las palabras del médico eran directas. Estaba malditamente enojado.

Louis decidió decir la mitad de la verdad. —Porque yo no podía encontrar una manera de decirle, pero quería estar con él. No quería mentir.

El doctor Sheehan dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —La próxima vez, sé honesto conmigo, y no me uses para decirle a tu pareja lo que tú deberías de decirle.

—No lo haré —dijo Louis. Viendo el reloj, era veinte minutos antes del mediodía—. ¿A qué hora es la salida?

—Mediodía —dijo el doctor Sheehan y luego frunció el ceño, como si captara por qué Louis estaba preguntando—. Harry debería haber llegado hace horas.

Louis estaba aterrorizado de que su pareja hubiera cambiado de opinión. ¿Qué pasaba si Harry había pensado en estar acoplado a un lobo y no podía manejarlo? ¿Qué pasaba si el saber del mundo de Louis había asustado al hombre y ya se había ido del pueblo? —¿Has intentado llamarlo?

El doctor Sheehan asintió. —Tres veces. No hubo respuesta y sus empleados dicen que no fue al trabajo hoy.

Esa era una muy mala señal. Louis se recostó, mirando hacia la puerta, como si pudiera hacer que Harry caminara a través de ella. La última cosa que quería hacer era ir a casa de su tío. Pero si Harry no se presentaba, esa sería la única opción de Louis. Era un pensamiento triste y Louis estaba a cinco segundos de vestirse y salir a escondidas si su pareja no se presentaba. Caminar por las calles parecía una opción mejor que Fred.

Echó un vistazo al reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para las doce. Parecía que Harry no ven... Louis estuvo malditamente listo para gritar cuando la puerta se abrió y Harry entró. El hombre parecía inseguro, pero él estaba allí.

Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros, mirando alrededor de la habitación. El hombre parecía nervioso. —He oído que te llevo a casa.

«Y espero reclamarte», pero no podía subir a esa ola en estos momentos. Siempre y cuando salieran de aquí antes de que Fred regresara. —¿Te molesta?

Harry se acercó más, mirando detrás de él antes de volver a mirar a Louis. Bajó la voz hasta un susurro conspiratorio. —La próxima vez dime qué infiernos está sucediendo.

Louis asintió, sintiendo un poco de miedo por el bajo tono que Harry estaba usando. Su tío a veces lo hacía antes de explotar.

Pero Harry no explotó. Agarró la silla junto a la cama y se sentó. —Supongo que esperaremos hasta que el médico diga que podemos irnos.

Louis se relajó cuando Harry lo hizo. Realmente no conocía a su pareja muy bien y rezó para no estar saltando de la sartén al fuego. Harry era un hombre muy grande. Simplemente al ver los bíceps de su pareja, Louis sabía que el chico levantaba pesas.

La enfermera entró con los documentos del alta, mirando a Louis sospechosamente. Louis no le hizo caso. Él se iba a casa con su pareja, no con su tío. Era el día más feliz de su vida. Sabía que ella estaba cuidando de él, porque sólo había estado en el hospital un día y ahora se estaba yendo. Cualquier persona que no fuera un shifter se preguntaría por qué Louis no permanecía en el hospital durante al menos una semana.

Louis dejaría que el médico le explicara.

Harry había llegado. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

Él sólo quería salir de aquí antes de que su tío volviera a aparecer. Louis no quería una confrontación en este momento... o nunca. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuerte, sus ojos continuamente mirando hacia la puerta, y aún estaba sudando.

Él quería irse.

Saliendo de la cama, Louis tomó su ropa del pequeño armario. Dio las gracias a la enfermera y esperó a que se fuera antes de quitarse la bata. Tener que sanar solo, dolía como una perra. ¿Cómo infiernos hacían los humanos?

Una garganta aclarándose llamó la atención de Louis. Harry estaba sentado allí, mirando a la cama, sus ojos lo evitaban. —¿Quieres algo de ayuda?

Qué hacía el hombre... oh estaba desnudo. Louis sintió que todo su cuerpo se ruborizaba cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo frente al chico. Rápido, y dolorosamente, sacó su ropa interior, cubriendo sus joyas. —Bien.

Harry se levantó y agarró los pantalones de Louis, ayudándole a entrar en ellos. Para el momento en que estuvo completamente vestido, Louis estaba jadeando de dolor. Harry también jadeaba. Louis no estaba seguro de por qué.

—¿Listo?

Louis asintió. Agarró el brazo de Harry para estabilizarse al salir de la habitación. Louis estaba feliz de estar siendo sosteniendo por su pareja porque casi se cae cuando vio a su tío por el pasillo. El hombre parecía preocupado —que era una mierda porque Louis podía ver el diminuto destello de ira en los ojos de Fred. El hombre no había esperado que Harry apareciera. Por los grandes y furiosos pasos que su tío estaba dando. El tipo pensaba que iba a vencer a Harry aquí y llevar a Louis a casa.

Gracias a Dios, su pareja había aparecido.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —dijo Fred mientras trataba de tomar el brazo de Louis—. Puedo llevármelo desde aquí.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Louis intentó jalar su brazo, pero su tío tenía un férreo control. Un agarre muy doloroso.

Harry miró a Louis, viéndose tan confundido como Louis se sentía. —Pero me voy a casa con...

—Conmigo —su tío terminó.

Louis agarró más fuerte a su pareja, haciendo todo lo posible para escapar de las dolorosas garras de Fred. No iba a ir a casa con el imbécil. No había manera. Si Harry cedía, Louis iba a encontrar la energía para salir corriendo del hospital. Cualquier cosa era mejor que Fred.

—Él se va a casa conmigo —declaró con firmeza Harry. Louis estaba aterrorizado de que Fred pudiera desatar su ira contra el humano. Eso era por lo que no quería decirle a Harry lo que estaba sucediendo. Por un lado, no quería arrastrar a nadie más a su sórdida vida.

Dos, Harry era humano. Él no tenía oportunidad. Eso era también por lo que no le había dicho a Blair. La mismas dos razones. Blair también era humano. Fred aplastaría al hombre bajo su puño.

Nadie estaba a salvo del lobo feroz.

—Mira —dijo Fred, perdiendo un poco de control. Su voz era baja, y había firmes líneas alrededor de su boca—. Es mi sobrino. Él debe ser atendido por la familia. No tengo ni idea de por qué Maverick demandó que lo cuidara un desconocido, pero no hay necesidad.

Louis sintió a Harry tensarse. No estaba seguro si era por el tono de Fred o por lo que estaba diciendo, o ambas cosas. Esperaba que Harry no enojara a Fred y al mismo tiempo rezaba para que Harry no se echara para atrás.

Su pareja sacó a Louis fuera del alcance de los rudos dedos de Fred. —Arréglalo con Maverick.

Louis bajó la mirada al suelo, evitando la mirada de su tío, mientras caminaba por el pasillo con Harry. Fred no iba a dejar pasar esto. Louis simplemente lo sabía. Su tío no iba a renunciar a su boleto a comida tan fácilmente.

—¿Siempre es tan intenso...? —Harry preguntó mientras salían al estacionamiento.

El hombre no tenía ni idea de qué tan intenso Fred podría ser. Se encogió de hombros, incapaz de seguir con la red de mentiras de su tío, pero demasiado asustado para decir la verdad.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio en el camino a casa de Harry. Louis no podía dejar de mirar en el espejo lateral, esperando ver el camión destartalado del tío Fred ir tras él. Pero no vio a nadie tras ellos.

Harry entró en el camino de entrada de una casa de campo y apagó el motor.

—Te ayudaré a salir.

Louis esperó a que su pareja hubiera abierto la puerta antes de salir de la camioneta. La mano del Harry estaba en él, ayudando a Louis a ponerse de pie junto a la puerta. Louis podía hacerlo solo, pero le gustaba sostenerse de su pareja.

No fue hasta que estuvieron dentro de la casa de su pareja, que Louis finalmente se relajó... un poco. Seguía esperando que Fred apareciera, y también estaba nervioso porque por fin estaba a solas con Harry. Se puso de pie en la puerta, preguntándose qué debía hacer.

—M...me dijeron que necesitas cambiar para sanar —dijo Harry mientras miraba a Louis y luego al pasillo de la primera planta—. Tengo la habitación de invitados preparada.

«¿Habitación de invitados?»

Louis sintió el rechazo instalarse dentro de él. Por la conversación en el hospital, Louis entendió que fue Maverick quien le había ordenado a Harry cuidar de él. Había pensado en eso de camino aquí. Su pareja estaba haciendo esto por obligación, no porque realmente lo quisiera. Dolía saber que Harry realmente no lo quería aquí.

—Voy a tratar de no ser una molestia.

Harry le mostró la habitación de invitados y luego dejó a Louis a su suerte. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que Harry estaba asustado sobre lo que había aprendido de los shifter. Louis trató de convencerse de que su compañero no estaba haciendo esto de modo personal. Pero mientras estaba allí en una habitación extraña solo, no podía dejar de sentirse tan malditamente solo.

Poco a poco y con cuidado, Louis se desnudó y luego bajó a la cama y se acomodó en ella y, finalmente, dejó a su lobo libre.


	19. Capítulo 6

Harry se sentía como un tonto. Estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación de invitados, tomando profundas respiraciones y luego tragándolas. Pasando una mano por su cara, Harry sabía que tenía que estar allí ayudando a Louis. Lo sabía. Pero cuando llegó el momento de pagar o callarse, había huido.

Le había tomado toda la noche repasar las cosas en su mente. Su voz interior le decía que podía hacer esto. Que podía manejar lo que fuera que le sucediera a Louis. «Sólo hazlo», sus entrañas le habían gritado. Louis era un pequeño, asustado y lastimado hombre, un hombre que parecía no poder defenderse de quien lo estaba lastimando a pesar de ser un shifter. Eso sólo le decía a Harry que quien estaba atacando a Louis era más poderoso que el pequeño lobo.

Ese solo pensamiento lo había llevado a salir de la casa e ir al hospital.

Maverick le había dicho que Louis era su pareja. Que el destino había decidido que deberían pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, aunque Harry pensaba que eso era un poco profundo. Había hecho un examen de conciencia sobre esa situación. Le había dado vueltas una y otra vez en su mente durante toda la noche y durante la mañana.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que Maverick tenía razón. Había venido aquí para empezar de nuevo. ¿Quién decía que Louis no era exactamente lo que necesitaba? ¿Quién decía que no tendría una gran vida con el pequeño hombre? El hecho de que él nunca había tenido una relación con un chico antes no significaba que no iba a estar con el chico.

Pero allí estaba, demasiado asustado para ver el cambio de Louis a lobo. ¿Cuán cobarde era eso? Era aterrador como el infierno, pero Harry sabía que Louis lo necesitaba. Tendría que superar su miedo y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomando una firme respiración a sus pulmones, Harry se apartó de la pared y abrió la puerta. Si iba a hacer esto, entonces tenía que aceptar a Louis en todas sus formas, y no sólo... Harry se congeló a medio paso y a medio pensamiento.

Cuando dejó a Louis en la habitación, el hombre era humano. Ahora... ahora había un lobo acostado en la cama, aunque era un muy pequeño lobo, pero no obstante era un lobo. Harry estaba esperando ver una criatura descomunal con dientes afilados y una muy mala actitud. Eso había sido parte de su indecisión.

Nunca antes había visto a un shifter lobo y la imaginación de Harry se había desbocado a todo tipo de imágenes grandes y aterradoras.

Pero mientras miraba la cama, se dio cuenta de que Louis no era nada de eso. De hecho, Louis sólo se veía como un perro grande. Acercándose a la cama, Harry lo recorrió con la vista. El lobo era gris con algo de marrón oscuro en su pelo. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo rápido. El chico parecía que estaba hiperventilando mientras dormía. ¿Eso era normal? Por otra parte, nada de esto era ni de cerca normal. Se habría dicho que los hombres no podían cambiar a lobos, pero al ver a Louis en la cama, Harry sabía que había estado equivocado.

Los ojos de Harry se deslizaron sobre el pelo. Se veía tan suave que Harry se vio tocándolo antes de pensarlo mejor. Tenía una abrumadora necesidad de tocarlo, sentirlo, saber cómo se sentía esa suave piel bajo sus dedos.

Su mano se deslizó a través de lo que parecían nubes mientras acariciaba al lobo dormido. Dios, el pelo era realmente tan suave como parecía. Podía imagínense a sí mismo acariciando a Louis durante horas —en cualquier forma. Probablemente era un alivio para el lobo. Pero era de una extraña manera, muy relajante para Harry. El acto de acariciarlo calmaba una parte de él que estaba en constante agitación. Le trajo una sensación de paz a su interior. Pasar los dedos por la suave piel, casi parecía un acto íntimo. Estaban solos ellos dos, en su propio pequeño mundo ahora.

¿Alguna vez había sentido tanta paz?

Mientras observaba a Louis dormir, Harry podía ver por qué el chico era vulnerable a los ataques. Joder, él era pequeño. Se veía como que Johnny —el que trabajaba en la cafetería— pudiera vencer a Louis. Y solo eso hizo que su necesidad de proteger a su —Harry tragó— pareja, se envolviera como una apretada banda a su alrededor.

Louis necesitaba a alguien que lo cuidara. Y dado que a Harry le habían dicho que Louis era su pareja, entonces ese era su trabajo. «Joder». Mierda más extraña le había sucedido en su vida. ¿Por qué no estar acoplado a un lobo?

En realidad sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Sí, podría hacerlo. ¿Por qué no? Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama, con ganas de hablar con Louis, pero recordó el consejo del médico. Su pareja necesitaba al menos doce horas de sueño.

Sólo habían pasado cinco minutos.

Además, Harry dudaba que Louis pudiera hablar en su forma de lobo.

Brevemente pensó en pedirle a Maverick que enviara a alguien para vigilar a Louis para poder ir a trabajar un poco, pero Harry rápidamente desestimó la idea. Si Louis se despertaba, él quería ser al que su pareja viera, no a un extraño.

El chico probablemente iba a estar muerto de hambre después de tantas horas de sueño, por lo que Harry decidió cocinar. Eso siempre lo ayudaba a que su mente aceptara las cosas. No estaba tan seguro de que iba a funcionar esta vez, pero Harry sabía que no iba a estar aquí durante las siguientes doce horas sólo viendo a Louis dormir.

Incluso en su propia mente, eso era espeluznante como el infierno. Levantándose de la cama, Harry se dirigió a la cocina. Quería hacer algo delicioso para cuando Louis despertara. El hombre necesitaba ganar un poco de peso.

Estofado seria lo perfecto para llenar el estómago de Louis, por lo que tomó todas las cosas que iba a necesitar y se perdió en su trabajo. Pero su mente continuamente regresaba al lobo durmiendo en el pasillo.

Harry había estado casado durante cinco años y nunca se había sentido tan doméstico. Con nadie con quien hubiera estado antes de su matrimonio tampoco le había dado esa sensación. Su mente comenzó a divagar, y pensó en Louis junto a él, ayudando a preparar la cena, los dos acurrucados en el sofá viendo una película.

Esos eran los pensamientos que nunca habían entrado en su mente antes. Louis hacía que Harry pensara en un montón de cosas que nunca había contemplado, pero ahora le entretenía.

Qué tan diferente era tener una pareja, en comparación con tener una esposa, para un hombre.

Y Harry no podía encontrar el lamentar nada de lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo.

(...)

Harry se había quedado dormido en la pequeña silla que había metido al dormitorio cuando oyó movimiento. Abrió los ojos para ver a Louis, en su forma humana, sentado y mirándolo con intensos ojos color chocolate.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Harry preguntó mientras estiraba sus largas extremidades.

—Mucho mejor —dijo Louis mientras metía la sábana alrededor de su delgada cintura. El hombre se veía simplemente adorable. Su cabello castaño desgreñado estaba por todos lados, y su rostro aún tenía la apariencia de recién despertado. El cuerpo de Harry estaba reaccionando a la inocente manera en la que Louis lo miraba. Estaba duro y apretado, su entrepierna palpitaba con los muchos pensamientos que habían comenzado a formarse en su mente.

Una fuerza invisible jaló a Harry de su asiento y se acercó más a la cama. Se quedó mirando fijamente a su pareja mientras Louis inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miraba a los ojos. —¿Aún estás enojado conmigo?

—No —Harry respondió con honestidad—. Pero si mantienes más secretos de mí, voy a ser un hombre muy infeliz contigo.

Louis asintió. El chico parecía hacer mucho eso. Los ojos de Harry parpadeaban a los labios de Louis. El chico estaba lamiéndolos y eso hizo que el pene de Harry estuviera aún más duro de lo que ya estaba. Recordó lo que se sentía el tener esas bellezas envolviéndose alrededor de su pene.

También se dio cuenta cuán desnudo estaba Louis. Su pecho estaba desnudo, Harry parpadeó de nuevo. No tenía ninguna definición en absoluto, pero Harry descubrió que le gustaba el sólido y plano pecho de Louis. Él no quería a nadie construido como él lo estaba.

Su pareja se deslizó, apartándose, cuando Harry se acercó más. Se subió a la cama, rozando sus dedos por el cabello de Louis y jalando la cabeza del hombre, capturando esos húmedos labios.

Louis dejó escapar un gemido gutural, y Harry sintió que el sonido recorrió su cuerpo como fuego. Quería al hombre. Él quería joder a Louis y hacer al chico suyo. Ese era un pensamiento salvaje y loco, pero el impulso hizo que Harry se moviera hacia adelante mientras rodaba suavemente a Louis debajo de su enorme cuerpo, cubriendo a Louis.

Él veía los dulces ojos marrones mientras sus dedos seguían masajeando el cuero cabelludo del hombre. —Entonces, ¿soy tu pareja?

Louis asintió.

—No quiero que asientas, Louis. Quiero escuchar las respuestas.

—Sí —Louis respondió rápidamente.

—¿Cuándo ibas a decirme? —Harry preguntó mientras besaba a Louis a lo largo de su mandíbula y por su cuello, lamiendo el sabor salado y sintiendo su pene crecer más fuerte.

—C... cuando se me ocurriera una manera de decirte sin que te volvieras loco.

Harry se rio. —Creo que eso era inevitable.

—¿Estás enojado?

Esa era la segunda vez que Louis quería saber si Harry estaba enojado con él. Sabía que había estado siendo abusado, así que pensó que el miedo estaba inculcado en él. Eso era algo que iban a tener que trabajar. —No. —Harry pasó la mano por el liso pecho de Louis—. ¿Estás seguro de que estás curado?

—Sí.

«Bien». Harry se giró de espalda, jalando el desnudo cuerpo de Louis arriba de él. La sábana se deslizó a un lado y el duro pene de su pareja quedó expuesto dentro de un nido de rizos oscuros. Maldición, quizás debería de haberse quitado sus pantalones antes de meterse en la cama.

Por debajo de su pareja, Harry alcanzó la cintura de su pareja y luego se los quitó. Ahora estaba tan desnudo como Louis y el contacto de piel contra piel era increíble.

Harry jaló a Louis hacía abajo, trazando la suave plenitud de los labios de Louis con la lengua. Sus labios tocaron ligeramente los de su pareja, provocándolo, persuadiéndolo hasta que el hombre se abrió para él, y luego la lengua de Harry entró y exploró.

Un ansioso gemido salió de los labios de Louis, y Harry se lo comió mientras su pene latía ante el sonido. Dios, nunca había tenido a un amante que se sintiera tan perfecto en sus brazos. Había estado casado durante cinco años, y nunca sintió ese nivel de deseo o necesidad.

Su cuerpo dolía por Louis. Mientras besaba a su pareja, Harry acariciaba con sus dedos la espalda de Louis, sintiendo el fuego crecer lentamente entre ellos. Creció hasta que sintió las llamas del deseo recorrer su cuerpo, prendiéndole fuego.

Lubricante.

Necesitaba lubricante.

Mucho lubricante porque Harry planeaba deslizar su pene en el culo de Louis.

Harry intentó ser sutil al respecto al llegar a su mesa de noche, pero terminó golpeando todo.

Louis se apartó con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

El brillo de la risa en los ojos marrón de Louis era impresionante. Harry dio una tímida sonrisa mientras señalaba. —Tratar de conseguir el lubricante del cajón.

—Oh. —Louis parecía un poco desconcertado y luego Harry pudo realmente ver la luz en los ojos del hombre. Louis se inclinó y abrió el cajón, buscó hasta que tomó la botella de lubricante en la mano.

Harry la tomó y mojó los dedos con el transparente gel, y llevó la mano atrás de Louis y jugó con el agujero del hombre.

Louis era masilla en los brazos de Harry mientras yacía sobre su pecho, empujando su pene contra el abdomen de Harry. Su pareja no tenía ningún problema haciendo saber a Harry lo que le gustaba. Los pequeños sexuales sonidos estaban llenando el cuarto, y él ni siquiera había empujado un dedo dentro del chico. Nunca antes alguien había reaccionado tan intensamente al toque de Harry.

«Amo eso».

Su dedo jugó un poco más con el pequeño brote y luego Harry empujó su dedo a través del resistente músculo hasta que su dedo estuvo hasta el nudillo profundamente en el culo de Louis. Estaba tan jodidamente apretado que Harry podía imaginar cómo su pene se sentiría enterrado profundamente dentro del cuerpo de su pareja.

Él comenzó a moverse a un ritmo constante, asegurándose de golpear la glándula de Louis tan a menudo como podía. Louis gemía su aprobación, por lo que Harry deslizó un segundo dedo dentro del apretado cuerpo del hombre. —Jode mis dedos, bebé. Móntalos como si fuera mi pene en tu culo.

Louis comenzó a empujarse hacia atrás, empalándose en los dedos de Harry. Rápidamente pasó a un tercer dedo, queriendo que Louis estuviera completamente estirado, Harry no estaba seguro de poder aguantar mucho más.

Louis estaba volviendo el joder sus dedos en una fantasía orgásmica hecha realidad. Harry sólo podía ver al hombre, fascinado de cómo Louis rebotaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con los ojos cerrados mientras se humedeció los labios.

«Qué jodida vista».

—Necesito joderte —Harry le dijo a Louis, que se detuvo. Sacó sus dedos libres y luego tomó el lubricante, recubrimiento su pene a fondo. Agarrando la base, Harry vio cómo su pareja lentamente bajaba tomando toda su longitud. Su pene estaba siendo tragado por el culo de Louis, y Harry tenía que apretar los dientes para luchar por el control.

Cerró los ojos un momento, saboreando la sensación del hombre sentándose en su pene. Sus dedos se aferraron a las caderas de Louis cuando él plantó sus pies en la cama. Cuando Louis se inclinó hacia adelante, Harry atrapó uno de los pezones del hombre en la boca, provocando el brote hasta que alcanzó su punto máximo entre los dientes.

—Muérdeme —Louis rogó desvergonzadamente, presionando su pecho con más fuerza contra la boca de Harry.

Harry sabía que el hombre no estaba pidiendo dolor. Quería el placer que provocar al pezón le traía. Chupó, mordió lentamente y lamió, perdido en la dulce exploración del cuerpo de Louis.

La espera lo estaba matando, pero Harry no iba a moverse hasta... Louis comenzó a montar el pene de Harry y él estaba malditamente cerca de perder la cabeza. —Móntame duro, bebé —Harry le ordenó a Louis, su voz oscura y áspera.

Louis comenzó a moverse más rápido, y Harry se empujaba hacia arriba. Harry debería de haber tenido miedo de su necesidad por Louis, una necesidad tan profunda que era insoportable. Pero no lo tenía. Le dio la bienvenida. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry no se sentía como si estuviera con alguien sólo para estar con alguien.

Quería estar con Louis. Infiernos, lo estaba deseando como si fuera una maldita droga. Él gimió, duro y salvaje cuando comenzó a empujarse con fuerza dentro del culo de Louis, haciendo que su pareja gritara, pidiendo su liberación.

Harry estaba respirando con dificultad, con la piel sensible. La sensación de Louis deslizándose arriba y abajo de su cuerpo, acariciándolo, casi lo vuelve loco. La cabeza de Louis se enterró en el cuello de Harry, su propia respiración jadeante en su pecho mientras el hombre se oía como si estuviera luchando por respirar.

La sensación de los labios de Louis sobre la sensible piel del cuello de Harry, hizo que Harry cerrara las manos en un esfuerzo por encontrar control donde no parecía haber ninguno.

Y luego Louis mordió su cuello.

Harry gritó mientras llenaba el culo de Louis, inundando el sensible y delicioso tejido, acariciándolo mientras un millón de rayos de electricidad recorrían su cuerpo. Harry se sintió caer, ahogándose dentro de su pareja cuando Louis dio un pequeño gruñido, apretando en su culo el pene de Harry.

Cuando se corrió entre ellos, sintió la masa pegajosa y sabía que su pareja también había llegado. La cabeza del Harry cayó en la almohada tragando el aire que tanto necesitaba. Louis estaba lamiendo su cuello, un pequeño gemido sordo salía de él.

—Maldición —Harry dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Louis—. Sólo... maldición.

Louis se apartó, sonriéndole. —Eso fue, fantástico.

Harry se rio, jalando a su pareja a sus brazos. Le gustaba ver la sonrisa de Louis. El hombre era guapo, pero se volvía impresionante cuando se llenaba de felicidad.

—Sí, bebé, lo fue. —Harry agarró fuerte el culo de Louis—. Así fue.

Louis movió su culo. —No estuvo mal para mi primera vez.

Harry gimió. Eso imaginó. Ahora podía ver que tenían otra cosa que trabajar con Louis sobre decirle cosas cuando más importaba.

Él no iba a sentarse aquí y darle un sermón al chico, no después del sexo alucinante que acababan de tener.

Y en secreto, alababa su ego el saber que era el primero de Louis. Iba a ser también el último del chico, porque Harry no iba a dejar ir al hombre. Le dio una palmadita en el trasero a Louis. —He hecho algo de comer. Hay que ducharse y vestirse. Sentarse a la mesa de la cocina desnudo no es una buena cosa.

Louis se movió hacia adelante, y el flácido pene de Harry salió del cuerpo de su pareja. Ambos gimieron. Podía ver que el sexo con Louis iba a ser a menudo. Harry amaba cómo el hombre se sentía, su capacidad de respuesta, y los lindos ruidos que hacía mientras Harry lo jodía... Bien, si no dejaba de pensar en ello, no dejarían la cama.

—Ducha —dijo Harry y Louis obedeció. Vio cómo su pareja se dirigía al baño y le encantó cómo el pequeño culo se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Dios, iba a vivir dentro del culo de Louis.

El pequeño hombre sólo le había mostrado el cielo y Harry ahora era adicto.

Esperó hasta que Louis terminara antes de darse una ducha rápida. Una vez que los dos estuvieron completamente vestidos, Harry le dio a su pareja un recorrido por la casa. No era muy grande, pero era la casa de Harry, un santuario en el que amaba vivir.

Y ahora era un paraíso también para Louis. Se lo había comprado a un tipo llamado Remi. Le había dicho a Harry que había estado desocupada durante años, y el hombre aun no le daba el precio a Harry.

Ahora que miraba a su alrededor, Harry podía imaginar a Louis estando aquí. A él le gustaba la idea. Imágenes de despertar al lado del hombre cada mañana y sentarse juntos en la sala a ver televisión empezaron a llenar la cabeza de Harry.

—¿Louis?

Su pareja se giró y lo miró con ojos inocentes.

—¿Sí?

Harry abrió la boca para preguntarle a Louis si se quedaba a vivir con él cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. —Espera. —Harry estaba irritado como el infierno por la interrupción. Abrió la puerta, dispuesto a decirle a quien quiera que fuera que desapareciera cuando vio al tío de Louis de pie en su porche.

¿Cómo infiernos hizo para saber dónde vivía?

(...)

Maverick vio los papeles que Nero le había dejado sobre su escritorio para él. Había muchas más propuestas de lo que había previsto. Estaba por lograr que su pueblo se viera normal.

Con las peticiones delante de él, tendría su pueblo floreciendo en un momento. Tomó el teléfono en su escritorio y marcó a Roman Lakeland.

—Construcción Lakeland.

—Soy Maverick.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Maverick? —preguntó Roman. Maverick podía oír el ruido de fondo y sabía que el equipo de construcción estaba extendiendo el bar que había necesitado reparación desde hace años.

El nuevo propietario lo estaba arreglando, Maverick estaba contento con la elección. El antiguo dueño del bar, fue arrestado por dejar que menores de edad bebieran allí.

«Qué idiota».

—Tengo un gran proyecto del que necesito hablar contigo. Necesitamos un ayuntamiento.

Roman hizo un ruido bajo de silbido. —Ese es un gran proyecto. Voy a contratar más hombres. ¿Tienes algo en mente? ¿O lo diseñaremos desde el principio?

Maverick ya sabía cómo quería que se viera el lugar. La Villa Brac tenía un ambiente pintoresco y quería que siguiera así. Él no quería nada moderno. Esa era una de las cláusulas de los contratos que había entregado a los nuevos propietarios de negocios.

No se les permitía hacer nada que hiciera que la Villa Brac dejara de verse como el pueblo pequeño y acogedor que era. El Ayuntamiento no sería diferente. —Tengo algo en mente, pero tendrás que dibujarlo.

—Estaré allí esta tarde después de recoger a Steven del trabajo. Te parece bien, ¿verdad?

—Me parece perfecto.

Justo cuando colgó el teléfono, Johnny entró en la oficina, Maverick sonrió. Había tenido algunos raund con Hawk sobre que dejara a Johnny trabajar. Por supuesto, Maverick tuvo que morder la bala y permitir que las parejas salieran de la Casa.

Sabía que quedarse en la Casa los había vuelto locos durante años.

Ahora, sólo un puñado de guerreros custodiaban la Casa. La mayoría ahora estaban recorriendo la Villa Brac, manteniendo un ojo en las parejas mientras trabajaban. Maverick no quería que sus centinelas consiguieran trabajo. Su único trabajo era proteger a las parejas de la Casa. No le molestaba cuanto ayudaban a los demás, pero si alguno de ellos no mantenía a las parejas a salvo...

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Johnny? —Maverick se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole a la pareja su expresión más seria.

—¿Cómo hago para tomarme un día por enfermedad en el trabajo?

Le tomó a Maverick un segundo entender lo que decía Johnny. —¿Quieres llamar al trabajo y decir que no irás?

Johnny se sonrojó. —Hawk quiere llevarme de compras. Esperaría hasta este fin de semana, pero tengo que trabajar durante los próximos seis días. —Johnny mordió el labio inferior y luego cerró la puerta de la oficina—. ¿Me hace una mala persona querer pasar el día con mi pareja?

Maverick se cubrió la boca con la mano escondiendo una sonrisa. —No, todo está bien. —Conocía al pequeño Johnny, Maverick había comprado la cafetería hace años. Técnicamente era el jefe de Johnny. Nunca le dijo a nadie lo que había hecho. Sólo Nero sabía que Maverick era el dueño—. No vas a hacer un hábito de reportarte y no ir, ¿verdad?

Johnny rebotó en su lugar, sus rizos rubios cayendo sobre sus hombros. —No lo haré. Lo juro.

Maverick movió la mano hacia el hombre. —Entonces ve y diviértete con Hawk. Voy a llamar a la cafetería y avisarles que no irás.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Por supuesto.

Johnny dejó la oficina de Maverick con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Una vez que el hombre se hubo ido, Maverick dejó escapar una risa. El tipo era muy fácil de complacer.


	20. Capítulo 7

Louis estaba de pie entre la sala y la cocina, viendo a su pesadilla personal. ¿Cómo lo había encontrado Fred? ¿Había olido a Louis?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Harry preguntó, sosteniendo la puerta, impidiendo la entrada a Fred. Louis apretó la mano en la pared, escuchando, esperando a ver lo que su tío iba a hacer. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuera de control y su cuerpo estaba temblando ligeramente. Cada vez que Fred estaba alrededor, tenía esas reacciones. Odiaba sentir esa agitación en su interior, como si esperara que el drama y el abuso comenzaran en cualquier momento. Era una jodida manera de vivir y había vivido así durante años.

—Vine a ver a Louis —Fred dijo con una voz que le decía que realmente no estaba preocupado. Louis estaba harto de ese falso tono. Quería gritar que su tío estaba lleno de mierda. Pero Louis tenía miedo de que su tío lastimara a Harry.

Así que se mantuvo en silencio.

Y se odiaba por su silencio.

—Lo siento, pero este no es un buen momento. Llama la próxima vez. —Harry comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero Fred metió el pie, lo que impidió que cerrara la puerta.

—Sólo quiero ver cómo está —dijo Fred con más firmeza, con la mano plantada en la puerta.

Harry se giró para ver a Louis y Louis quería gritar no. Se encogió de hombros. Harry suspiró y abrió más la puerta. —Ahí está. Él está bien.

Fred empujó a Harry pasando por un lado, mirando alrededor de la casa. Louis podría ver el desdén en el rostro de su tío. —Acogedor —dijo lentamente, sin ocultar el hecho de que no lo aprobaba.

Su tío estaba probando a Harry.

«Mierda».

—Estoy bien —dijo Louis y rápidamente dio un paso adelante, con el corazón presionando con fuerza su garganta—. Me curé.

Fred recorrió a Louis con la mirada, y él conocía esa mirada. Fred estaba advirtiéndole. No sólo era su tío diciéndole sin palabras que mantuviera la boca cerrada, sino que era mejor que volviera a casa.

—Nos vemos en unos días —dijo Fred antes de retirarse y salir por la puerta principal. La llegada de Fred sólo reafirmó que el hombre podía encontrarlo en cualquier lugar. La visita fue breve pero impactante.

Louis tenía el punto fuerte y claro.

Harry cerró la puerta y se giró hacia Louis. —¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Estoy hambriento —dijo Louis, rezando porque el cambio de tema fuera aceptado. Harry no dijo ni una palabra mientras caminaba a la cocina. Louis lo siguió. El olor del guiso lo golpeó duro. Su boca se hizo agua cuando Harry tomó una cuchara de madera y comenzó a agitar el contenido de la olla—. Huele muy bien.

Harry le dio una sonrisa llena de orgullo. —Mi propia receta.

¿Cómo Louis había conseguido tener tanta suerte? No sólo su pareja era muy caliente como el infierno, el hombre sabía cocinar. Se preguntó si podía combinar los dos. Quizás hacer que Harry se acostara y Louis podría lamer el guiso de los músculos del hombre.

Él empezó a ponerse duro de nuevo.

—No puedo esperar a probarlo.

Harry tomó dos platos del armario y los llenó.

Louis se relamió los labios cuando colocó uno de los platos frente a él. Luego Harry dejó un pedazo de pan en un plato y se lo entregó a Louis. —Está hecho en casa.

Dios, el hombre lo iba a echar a perder. A Louis no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Llevó el guiso a la boca y el sabor exploto en su lengua. —Esto está realmente bueno —dijo después de tragar.

—Jesús, gracias —dijo Harry mientras sonreía. Louis no podía creer cómo ese magnífico hombre era su pareja. Y cuando sonreía... wow.

Cuando Louis tomó el pan del plato, levantó la vista y detectó a su tío viéndolo a escondidas a través de la ventana de la cocina.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda». ¿Por qué el hombre no sólo desaparecía? Trató de mirar hacia su comida y no mostrar su sorpresa, pero debió de haber estado escrita en su cara porque Harry se giró y miró. Pero Fred ya no estaba más en la ventana.

Quizás Louis estaba viendo cosas. Quizás tenía tanto miedo de que su tío arruinara esto para él que estaba viendo cosas que no estaban realmente allí.

Era posible.

—¿Viste algo? —preguntó Harry.

«Un hombre despiadado».

Louis negó con la cabeza y se puso a comer de nuevo. Una vez que lamió su plato limpiándolo porque el estofado estaba malditamente bueno Harry lo llevó a la sala y abrió un DVD. Louis no estaba seguro de qué pensar cuando su pareja se sentó a su lado y lo jaló hacia él.

¿Realmente iban a abrazarse mientras veían una película? Oh hombre, él realmente estaba sobre su pareja.

—Está bien, entonces no te gustan las películas de terror —dijo Harry y luego se rio fuerte—. A menos que te calienten.

Louis se sonrojó al recordar la mamada que le había dado a Harry en el cine. —No, no me gustan.

—Entonces iré despacio y vamos a ver algo menos aterrador.

Louis sonrió mientras golpeaba el pecho de Harry. —No me parece divertido.

Cuando empezó la película, los dedos de Harry comenzaron a acariciar suavemente el brazo de Louis. No estaba seguro de que el hombre supiera lo que estaba haciendo, pero algo dentro de Louis suspiró. Esta era la paz que buscaba —lo que había estado buscando. Estaba casi seguro de que no tenía que preocuparse de que su pareja tuviera una violenta erupción de rabia. El hombre no iba a encontrar la más mínima cosa de que quejarse y luego golpear a Louis como una muñeca de trapo.

No, Harry era atento, cariñoso y le hacía sentirse como si nada en el mundo pudiera hacerle daño. No era una sensación a la que Louis estuviera acostumbrado, pero podría convertirse en adicto rápidamente.

—¿Te gustaría mudarte?

Louis estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que tuvo que pensar en lo que Harry simplemente le preguntó. «¿Mudarse?» Louis quería gritar que sí, pero una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente le recordó que su tío Fred le causaría muchos problemas a Harry si Louis se iba. ¿Podría haber una posibilidad? ¿Podría, finalmente, encontrar su felicidad sin tener que pagar un precio mortal?

—Sí —respondió Louis antes de perder el valor. Él se ocuparía de las repercusiones cuando llegaran a sus manos. Ya era hora de que comenzara a vivir su vida libre de abusos. Ya era hora de que dejara a su tío y abrazara lo que el destino le había dado. Era cierto que Louis estaba aterrorizado, pero tenía que dejar de permitir que Fred gobernara su vida. Tenía que dejar de ser un cobarde y disfrutar de la paz y la felicidad que encontraba en su pareja.

Una pequeña parte de él rezó para que Fred dejara que fuera feliz por una vez, pero una gran parte de él —la parte de su cerebro que sabía la verdad—, le decía que Fred no iba a dejar que se fuera.

El interior de Louis se estremeció ante la idea.

Harry se giró y le dio un suave beso a Louis antes de volver a ver la película. —Bueno, mañana iremos por tus cosas.

Y un peso de plomo se instaló en el estómago de Louis.

(...)

Harry entró con Louis a la florería la mañana siguiente. Le sonrió a Blair, quien estaba al teléfono. El hombre estaba siempre hablando por teléfono.

Blair le devolvió el saludo a Harry antes de continuar con su conversación. —Mira de nuevo, Cecil. Te lo juro, ¿cómo te las has arreglado antes de que yo llegara? Solo ven aquí y pasa el rato conmigo hoy.

—Solo tienes que hablarme si necesitas algo —dijo Harry a Louis mientras apartaba el abundante cabello de su pareja de sus ojos. No estaba seguro de cómo, sólo que rápidamente Harry se había enamorado. Hace apenas unos días estaba luchando consigo mismo sobre qué hacer con el pequeño hombre que parecía enamorado de él.

Y ahora estaba acoplado a la persona e iría con él después del trabajo para recoger sus cosas. «Wow». Eso explotó la mente de Harry, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Louis era la persona que había estado buscando durante toda su vida. El hombre era todo para él.

Louis se paró de puntitas y besó a Harry. —Estaré bien. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy.

—Blair —Harry llamó—. ¿Vas a salir de la tienda en algún momento hoy?

Blair sacó el teléfono de su oreja. —No, mi mejor amigo vendrá a pasar el rato. Louis no se quedará solo.

Eso hizo que Harry se sintiera mil veces mejor. Él no quería que su pareja fuera atacada de nuevo. Louis aún no le había dicho quién lo había hecho. Harry estaba decidido a averiguarlo, pero no iba a intimidar al hombre por información.

Cuando Louis estuviera listo, le diría a Harry. Pero hasta entonces, Harry iba a tomar todas las precauciones que pudiera para mantener a su pareja segura.

—Voy a estar bien —dijo Louis mientras le daba a Harry una de esas enamoradas y tímidas sonrisas—. ¿Vas a venir a almorzar?

—Sí —respondió Harry—. Te traeré algo de comer.

—Sabes que me estás echando a perder, ¿verdad?

Sí, Harry lo sabía, y no podía evitarlo. Louis había dado a Harry algo que era muy escaso. El hombre había llenado un vacío en su vida, y Harry planeaba mostrarle a Louis lo mucho que significaba para él. —Acostúmbrate a eso.

Harry le dio a su pareja un último beso antes de dirigirse a Pit. Él escaneo las calles mientras caminaba, buscando a alguien sospechoso. No vio a nadie fuera de lo común.

Al entrar en su negocio, Harry gruñó. La parrilla no estaba humeando, y no vio a Parker en ningún lugar. Leigh, por el contrario, estaba apoyado contra una pared, hablando por teléfono.

Estaba a cinco segundos de despedir a ambos. —¿Cómodo? —preguntó cuándo se acercó a Leigh.

Leigh saltó el teléfono que se estrelló en el soporte de la pared.

—Lo siento. —El chico salió corriendo y en diez minutos Harry podía oler el nogal quemándose.

Ahora, ¿dónde infiernos estaba Parker?

—Siento llegar tarde —Parker gritó mientras corría a través de la puerta, con las ropas en desorden—. Mi maldito despertador no funcionó.

—Termina de llevar tu culo a la parte de atrás y empieza a preparar las cosas —Harry le ladró.

—Estoy en ello.

Realmente quería despedirlos. El problema era, que con mucho que esos dos eran un dolor de cabeza, a Harry realmente le agradaban. Tenía que hacer que le examinaran la cabeza.

Trabajaron toda la mañana y a las once, Harry estaba preparando su almuerzo y el de su pareja. Incluso agregó algo de comida en la bandeja para llevar a Blair y su amigo que lo visitaba.

Con todo en una bolsa, Harry amenazó a Parker y Leigh con destriparlos antes de salir para ir a comer con su pareja. La florería no estaba tan lejos, así que fue caminando. Era un bonito día, y Harry sonrió consigo sí mismo ante la emoción que se construía por ver a Louis.

Dios, era un cursi. Estaba enamorado por primera vez en su vida. Había estado casado antes, pero Harry se había casado con su ex mujer debido a la presión de sus padres para sentar cabeza y tener hijos. Él en realidad nunca la había amado. Era joven y tonto en ese momento, escuchaba a sus padres y les daba lo que querían —incluso un matrimonio.

No era que no la quisiera. Había tratado de hacer que las cosas funcionaran, pero él y su ex esposa se habían separado más y más. Cuando ella se enamoró de otro hombre, Harry había estado encantado con apartarse.

Mientras caminaba, Harry vio a unos trabajadores de la construcción, al cartero, y al tío de Louis. Harry miró al hombre por un momento, pero Fred estaba caminando hacia los apartamentos sobre la estación de policía.

Sabía que el hombre se preocupaba por su sobrino, pero Harry estaba empezando a no agradarle el tipo. Se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia. Harry aún quería saber cómo Fred averiguó dónde vivía.

Mientras caminaba hacia la florería, algo parecía fuera de lugar. No había nadie en el frente. Dejando la bolsa en el mostrador, Harry fue hacia la parte posterior. Reconoció a Cecil de sus reuniones con Maverick. El chico estaba al teléfono hablando con rapidez, parado junto al refrigerador donde se guardaban las flores.

Harry pasó de Cecil para ver a Blair de rodillas y... joder

—¿Qué infiernos ha pasado? —Harry gritó cuando vio a Louis en el suelo cubierto de sangre.

—No lo sé —Blair gritó por encima del hombro—. Cecil y yo estábamos en la parte delantera, sólo bromeando, Louis estaba atrás haciendo inventario. Así es como me lo encontré. Te juro que no escuché nada o hubiera venido antes.

Harry movió a Blair un lado y tomó su lugar en el suelo. —Llama a una ambulancia.

—Hay que conseguir que cambie —dijo Blair desesperado—. Él no cambia. He tratado.

Pasando una mano temblorosa por el cabello marrón de Louis, Harry se acercó más. —Vamos, bebé. Necesito que cambies para que puedas sanar.

Destruyó a Harry saber que le había fallado a su pareja. Se suponía que Louis estaría seguro aquí. Él no iba a salir lastimado. Harry quería matar a quien hubiera hecho esto. ¿Cómo habían llegado a Louis sin que Blair o Cecil vieran al culpable?

Louis giró lentamente la cabeza y Harry se sorprendió al ver el lado izquierdo de la cara arañada y ensangrentada. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho al verlo. Nunca en su vida quería ver al pequeño hombre de esa manera de nuevo. Louis lo miró y Harry vio que su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado y cerrado. Rabia al rojo vivo le llenaba.

—Tío.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que Louis estaba tratando de decir. —¿Quieres que lo busque? —Acababa de ver al tipo. No debería ser muy difícil traerlo. Harry sentía dolor de que Louis no lo pidiera a él, pero empujó a un lado ese pensamiento egoísta. Era Louis quien importaba ahora, no su orgullo herido.

Louis tragó saliva mientras una lágrima solitaria resbaló por un lado de su cara. —No, me lastima.

Por un momento, Harry estuvo demasiado aturdido para hablar. Había platicado tonterías con el hombre fuera de su edificio. El tipo parecía verdaderamente preocupado por su sobrino. Entonces pensó en el hospital, cómo Fred se aseguró de estar en la habitación cuando alguien más estaba allí. Cómo Fred había hablado con los policías... hijo de puta. Fue Fred quien le dijo a la policía que Harry había lastimado a Louis. Fred se había presentado en su casa en busca de su sobrino.

Harry se sentía como un tonto ciego y cabeza dura. Quería la cabeza de Fred en un plato, pero en este momento Harry tenía que cuidar de su pareja.

Louis era lo primero.

Louis sería siempre lo primero.

—Necesito que cambies, bebé —Harry le recordó amablemente a Louis. Hablaría con su pareja después de por qué no le había dicho lo de su tío. Joder, el doctor casi había lanzado a Louis a la atención de Fred.

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Louis miraba a Harry con su ojo bueno, y Harry vio que las lágrimas fluían más rápido antes de que Louis finalmente cambiara.

—Su jodido tío —Harry dijo mientras se levantaba—. Es su tío el que le ha está haciendo daño.

Los ojos de Blair se abrieron y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente. —¿Por qué no sumé dos más dos? —preguntó, viéndose como si fuera culpa suya, como si lo debería de haber sabido desde el principio. Nadie podía saber. Fred era un maldito buen actor. Había engañado a todos con su preocupación de mierda y fácil sonrisa.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo —Harry respondió enojado, apretando la mandíbula hasta el punto de que los dientes deberían haberse roto en su boca—. El hombre... se presentaba como un familiar que lo cuidaba. Jugó con todos nosotros como tontos.

Harry levantó la cabeza, cuando todo el marco de la puerta de la tienda se llenó con una enorme presencia. Maverick estaba allí, viéndose como el hombre letal que Harry sabía que era. —¿Ha dicho que su tío hizo esto? — Maverick preguntó en un tono que haría que cualquier hombre cuerdo se orinara en sus pantalones. Harry nunca había visto a Maverick así tan... demoníaco—. ¿El mismo tío al que le permití mudarse a mi tranquilo pueblo?

La ira de Harry anuló su miedo al hombre frente a él. —Eso es lo que dijo Louis. Ha sido su tío el que lo golpeaba todo este tiempo.

Harry quería a Fred muerto. El hombre no merecía ningún tipo de indulgencia. Planeaba golpear a Fred tanto como él había golpeado a Louis. La ira no podía ni empezar a describir cómo se sentía en este momento. La rabia no se acercaba.

Maverick se giró y ahí fue que Harry vio al hombre con el cabello rubio hasta los hombros de pie detrás del Alpha. —Encuentra a Fred Pomell.

El hombre asintió antes de irse.

—Es mi pareja —dijo Blair en un tono bajo—. Confía en mí, él encontrará al tío de Louis.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él? —Harry preguntó mientras miraba a Louis. Ver a su pareja cambiar no había sido tan difícil como Harry pensó que sería. Extraño, pero ni en lo más mínimo aterrador.

—Va a ser desterrado de aquí —respondió Maverick, con los ojos de color gris claro oscureciéndose por momentos.

Harry tragó, sin saber cómo funcionaba la política de los shifters.

Temía que Maverick fuera a desterrar a su pareja porque era el sobrino de Fred. Si ese fuera el caso, Harry renunciaría a su negocio. No había manera de que fuera a permitir que su pareja fuera expulsado del pueblo y no unirse a él. —¿Y Louis?

—Él es tu pareja —Maverick dijo firmemente—. Él es una parte de este pueblo, al igual que tú. Ambos están bajo mi protección. Fred violó mi protección al lastimar a Louis. —Maverick se acercó más, y parecía como si todo el oxígeno de la habitación se hubiera ido en un suspiro—. Jodidamente odio el abuso. La única razón por la que no voy a matarlo es porque Louis sanará. Pero a él ya no se le permitirá estar en mi pueblo.

Eso era lo suficientemente bueno para Harry. A pesar de que realmente le gustaría darle a Fred una maldita lección por herir a Louis. Al menos Louis ya no tendría que preocuparse de esa basura. Pero si Fred era tan tonto como para regresar, Harry iba a golpear al bastardo. —Quiero llevarlo a casa, pero no quiero dejar a Parker y Leigh en el trabajo solos.

Maverick le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Van a entrar en razón. Solo tienes que ser paciente —dijo—. Pero voy a enviar a uno de mis hombres para mantener un ojo en ellos.

—Gracias —Harry dijo mientras levantaba suavemente al pequeño lobo en sus brazos—. Uh...

—Te llevaré —dijo Blair mientras se apresuraba a adelantar a Harry y dirigirse a la puerta—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Yo también voy —dijo Cecil.

—No en esta vida —respondió Maverick—. Tú y Blair juntos no son más que problemas.

Harry no preguntó. Todo lo que quería hacer era llevar a su pareja a casa. También quería cazar a Fred y golpearlo, pero tenía que centrarse en Louis ahora.

Cuándo Harry salió de la tienda, vio a unos hombres grandes esperando afuera.

—Esos son mis hombres —dijo Maverick—. Van a seguirte a tu casa y asegurarse de que es un sitio seguro.

—Gracias. —Harry se subió a la parte trasera de la camioneta que Blair llevaba a trabajar, acunando al lobo en su regazo mientras Blair se apartaba.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Blair mientras miraba a Harry por el espejo retrovisor—. Te juro que no oí nada.

Harry no podía entender cómo Louis había sido tan gravemente golpeado y no se hubiera escuchado ningún sonido. Quizás el tipo tenía la puerta del refrigerador cerrada cuando atacó a su sobrino.

—Si Louis está de acuerdo —dijo Blair mientras conducía—, hay un Centro de orientación en la ciudad. Taylor es muy bueno en lo que hace. No sabes cuánto tiempo ha sido objeto de abusos. Hablar con Taylor no podía hacerle daño.

—Se lo diré —dijo Harry. Estaba de acuerdo con Blair. Harry no estaba capacitado para manejar a alguien que había sufrido del abuso de un familiar por largo tiempo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que le iba a decir a su pareja cuando Louis volviera a su forma humana.

Se sentía impotente y perdido.

—Taylor podría ayudarte también, Harry. No quiero decir esto, pero las personas que están cerca de los maltratados a veces también necesitan ayuda.

Si no supiera bien, Harry pensaría que Blair estaba hablando de su experiencia.

Harry se recostó, sintiendo su cabeza girar. Deseó haberlo sabido antes. Dios, ¿por qué Louis no había dicho nada? Harry se habría encargado de Fred desde el principio.

Blair se detuvo en la entrada de la casa de Harry y luego abrió la puerta de atrás para que Harry saliera. Otro vehículo se detuvo detrás y, sin decir una palabra, los hombres estuvieron dentro de la casa de Harry, asegurándose de que Fred no estuviera allí esperando por ellos.

Harry sentía como si estuviera caminando en una niebla. Nunca había tratado con nada como esto antes, y menos tan personal y cercano. Pero sabía que protegería a su pequeño lobo con su vida. Fred no estaría en ninguna parte cerca de Louis de nuevo.

Él iba a asegurarse absolutamente de eso. Entró por la puerta principal, y dejó a su pareja en el sofá.

—Todo bien —dijo uno de los hombres de Maverick—. Soy Micah. —El hombre extendió la mano y estrechó la de Harry.

—Harry Mosley.

—No te preocupes, Harry. Vamos a mantener un ojo en el lugar. Si su tío se acerca a él, lo sabremos.

Harry se sintió aliviado de contar con ayuda para mantener a Louis seguro. Iba que mantenerse demasiado ocupado cuidando a su pareja. No quería su atención dividida. —Gracias.

Micah salió de la casa, pero Harry de alguna manera sabía que el hombre no se iría demasiado lejos. Tomando la manta de la parte trasera del sofá, Harry la colocó sobre el lobo, haciendo todo lo posible para que Louis estuviera cómodo.

Al entrar en la cocina, se hizo una taza de café, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por no ver las señales cuando estaban justo en frente de él. Había pensado que era extraño lo posesivo que Fred era con Louis, pero nunca colocó las pistas juntas. Lo que realmente lo enojaba era que conocía los signos. Jason había pasado por lo mismo en la universidad.

El novio de Jason había actuado de la misma manera que lo hizo Fred —todo dulce y encantador con todo el mundo, y una total bolsa de mierda con Jason. Dios, era un idiota. Harry sabía que alguien estaba lastimando a Louis. Él debería haber pensado primero en la familia. Pero después de conocer a Fred, Harry había descartado tontamente al hombre por encantador. No había estado tan involucrado cuando Jason atravesaba por el abuso. Harry había dejado a Jason alejarlo de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, y luego Fred había hecho lo mismo.

Se sentía culpable como el infierno, ya que debería haber reconocido las señales. Harry estaba enojado terriblemente por dejar que el bastardo lo engañara.

—Él no va a renunciar.

Harry se giró para ver a Louis en la puerta, la manta envuelta alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Harry preguntó mientras caminaba hacia su pareja, envolviendo a Louis en sus brazos—. Deberías estar descansando, cariño.

—Tenía que advertirte —dijo Louis mientras Harry pasaba las manos por el suave cabello de su pareja—. Estaba demasiado aterrado para decírtelo y no quería meterte en algo que me avergüenza totalmente. Además, no quería decírtelo porque Fred es un shifter, tú no lo eres. Él es fuerte, Harry.

—Entonces, ¿te guardaste ese secreto sólo para que no me lastimara? —Harry quería darle un sermón a su pareja sobre su decisión de hacer frente a esto solo, pero Louis ya había tenido suficiente.

Su pareja asintió.

Harry colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla de Louis, levantó la cabeza del hombre hasta que Louis lo miró a los ojos. Dios, era tan malditamente hermoso. —Deja que me preocupe por mí. No me ocultes nada de nuevo, cariño. Puedo defenderme.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros —dijo Harry con firmeza—. Somos un equipo ahora. No hay más secretos.

—¿Y si viene tras de mí de nuevo? —preguntó Louis—. No va a dejar que su sueldo se vaya.

—¿Su sueldo? —Harry preguntó, confundido como el infierno—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Louis?

Louis jaló la manta más fuerte alrededor de sus hombros, y Harry podía ver el cansancio en el rostro del hombre. Tenía que ir a acostarse y lograr descansar un poco más. —Mi tío pretende buscar trabajo, pero siempre soy yo quien termina pagando por todo. Es un vividor.

Harry sintió que su rabia se elevaba hasta el techo. Toda su vida siempre había cuidado de sí mismo, sin depender de nadie. Hubo momentos en los que no tuvo ni un bote donde orinar, pero nunca pidió nada a nadie.

No hasta que Maverick le dio un préstamo para el negocio. Esa fue la primera vez que había aceptado ayuda, y no era una limosna. Harry tenía a Maverick de socio silente. No podía imaginar a un hombre adulto aprovechándose de otra persona, especialmente de la familia para vivir. —Eso se detiene ahora —dijo Harry—. Él no te molestara de nuevo.

Tomando a su pareja en brazos, Harry lo llevó de nuevo al sofá. En lugar de dejar a Louis abajo, Harry tomó asiento y acunó al hombre en sus brazos. —Ahora quiero que descanses un poco.

Louis se acurrucó en el pecho de Harry y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Harry se preguntó si Louis habría hecho ese ruido antes. ¿Qué tan feliz pudo ser viviendo con Fred? Estaba contento de que Maverick hubiera echado al hombre del pueblo.

Ahora quizás Louis finalmente podría sentirse a salvo. Jaló al pequeño hombre más cerca, presionando su mejilla contra el suave cabello de Louis. Harry iba a asegurarse de que Louis supiera que era amado y protegido.


	21. Capítulo 8

Louis se reía mientras Harry colocaba el mantel de cuadros sobre la hierba. —No puedo creer que realmente vayamos a tener un picnic.

—Te dije que lo haríamos —Harry dijo mientras tomaba la cesta de la camioneta y la llevaba a la zona del gazebo—. Nunca hice cosas como esta antes.

«Oh». Louis no sabía qué decir. Harry había sido más que atento y todo un caballero. El chico sostenía las puertas para él, esperaba a que Louis se sentara a la mesa, y le había prometido llevarlo al boliche tan pronto como el lugar estuviera funcionando.

Estaba feliz de estar aquí disfrutando de algo tan pequeño como un picnic. Su pareja no tenía que impresionarlo. Louis ya estaba impresionado. —¿Qué trajiste? —preguntó con entusiasmo. Harry había preparado la comida de su restaurante y había estado esperando a que Louis saliera del trabajo.

—Cálmate, cariño. Voy a colocarlo en un minuto. —Harry se inclinó y besó a Louis en su cabello—. Déjame ir a buscar los platos.

Louis vio a Harry caminar de regreso a la camioneta y rápidamente espió dentro de la cesta. Su corazón casi dejó de latir cuando vio una rosa roja colocada arriba de los alimentos. Ahora deseaba no haber mirado. Había echado a perder la sorpresa.

«Dang».

Harry regresó con platos, cubiertos y vasos. Incluso traía una botella de vino. El hombre iba por todo lo alto para este pequeño picnic. Louis metió las piernas debajo de su trasero y se sentó, sonriendo como un gran tonto.

Nunca en su vida había sido más feliz que con Harry.

Harry tomó asiento frente a Louis y empezó a sacar la comida. Louis se dio cuenta de que su compañero no sacó la rosa. La anticipación estaba construyéndose, pero esperaría. De todos modos él no debería de saber.

—Es sólo una comida sencilla —Harry dijo mientras colocaba unas cuantas piezas de pollo frito en cada uno de sus platos. También repartió algo de ensalada de col. Louis tenía hambre. Se había saltado el almuerzo porque el inventario tenía que ser entregado.

Como de costumbre, Blair estaba ocupado con Cecil, por lo que Louis había hecho todo solo. No le importaba. Realmente amaba trabajar en la florería.

—Ten. —Harry descorchó la botella y vertió el pálido y burbujeante líquido en dos vasos.

—Actúas como si estuviéramos celebrando algo —Louis dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo. Nunca había tomado alcohol antes, por lo que tomó sus tragos despacio.

—Espero que lo estemos.

Louis estaba un poco perdido. Ellos se habían acoplado, vivían juntos, y la vida parecía ir bien. Ya no estaba quebrado. Después de que él y Harry dividieron las cuentas, Louis guardaba el resto en una cuenta de ahorros que era lo que debió de haber hecho hace años. Se sentía muy bien el saber que tenía dinero para el futuro.

Puede que no fuera mucho ahora, pero estaba trabajando en eso.

Louis sintió que su corazón se saltó un latido cuando Harry sacó la rosa de la cesta. Estaba acostado sobre su lado, sonriéndole a Louis mientras olfateaba los lindos pétalos rojos. —Sólo quería que supieras lo afortunado que me siento de tenerte en mi vida —dijo Harry—. Ni siquiera sabía lo solo que estaba hasta que llegaste tú.

Bueno, ¿eso era un cumplido? Louis iba a tomarlo como uno. Había aprendido que a veces a Harry le costaba expresarse. No había manera en el infierno que fuera a interrumpirlo.

—Compré esto para ti. —Harry le dio a Louis la rosa.

Louis sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso a Harry. El gran hombre iba a hacer que llorara. Levantando la rosa, Louis inhaló la hermosa fragancia, pensando para sí mismo cuán afortunado iba a estar Harry cuando llegaran a casa.

Y entonces sintió que algo golpeó la barbilla.

Levantando la rosas, Louis se congeló cuando vio los dos anillos de boda metidos entre los pétalos. Con mano temblorosa los tomó y los miró fijamente durante un largo momento antes de mirar a Harry.

—Son de oro blanco. No estaba seguro acerca de la plata, por lo que he jugado a...

Louis se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, salpicando de besos toda la cara de Harry. —Sé que estamos emparejados, y es lo mismo que estar casados. —Él le tomó la cara a Louis—. Sólo quiero que todos sepan que eres mío.

Harry tomó los anillos de la mano de Louis. Sintió las lágrimas reunirse en sus ojos mientras Harry deslizaba la banda en su dedo.

Se ajustaba perfectamente.

Había una sola tira en la parte frontal del anillo que contenía tres diamantes blancos. Louis rápidamente tomó el anillo de la mano de Harry antes de que su pareja pudiera ponérselo. —Ese es mi trabajo —dijo Louis con lágrimas aun rodando por sus mejillas. Se las secó y luego deslizó el anillo de Harry en su lugar.

—Entonces es oficial —dijo Harry.

Louis se secó los ojos de nuevo. Dang cosas no dejaban de caer. Comenzó a llorar aún más duro cuando Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos y dijo: —Te amo, Louis.

Maldición, si el hombre no sabía cómo hacer un picnic. —También te amo, Harry. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Louis se acomodó en los brazos de Harry, admirando su anillo y el aspecto que tenía en su mano. Dios, él estaba emparejado, casado, como quisieran llamarlo. El hecho era que Harry era suyo.

Se rio cuando Harry comenzó a mordisquear alegremente su oído. —Necesito cortarme el cabello —le dijo a su pareja.

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo Harry mientras le besaba la mano en la que estaba el anillo—. Me gusta tu cabello de la manera que está.

Ahora sabía que Harry era alguien con el que se quedaría.

A su pareja no le importaba que el cabello de Louis fuera demasiado largo, o que él trabajaba en una florería, ni siquiera que fuera gay —no ser gay hubiera sido un problema.

—Quiero llevarte a casa —los labios de Harry recorrían la parte de atrás del cuello de Louis—, hacer el amor contigo —mordisqueó el hombro de Louis—, y luego voy a mostrarte cómo pasar un buen momento.

Louis estaba a favor de eso. Rápidamente empacaron las cosas y las guardaron en la camioneta. Harry los llevó a casa. Louis ni siquiera había terminado de cruzar el umbral antes de que Harry estuviera sobre él, desnudándolo en la puerta y llevando a Louis al sofá.

—¿Impaciente? —Louis se carcajeaba.

—Mucho —Harry contestó mientras pateaba las botas, se desabrochaba el cinturón, y luego deslizó sus jeans de su cuerpo.

Todo lo que Louis podía hacer era babear. El hombre era un dios de bronce. Louis quería lamer cada centímetro del cuerpo de Harry.

Cuando Harry levantó los brazos para quitarse la camisa, Louis se inclinó hacia delante, puso las manos sobre los bien esculpidos muslos, y tomó el pene de Harry en su boca.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Harry gritó, sus muslos temblando.

Louis trabajó el grueso pene, lamiendo y tarareando todo el tiempo. Sintió dos manos grandes y fornidas acariciando su cabello mientras lamía el pre-semen que se derramaba en su lengua.

—Eso es, cariño. Chúparme el pene. Tómalo todo dentro —dijo Harry mientras sus dedos seguían recorriendo el cabello de Louis—. Puedes hacerlo, bebé. Simplemente relaja la garganta.

Louis contuvo las arcadas y luego hizo lo que Harry le pidió. Aunque no era la primera vez que tomaba el pene de su pareja, Louis aún encontraba el eje del hombre demasiado grande. No era solo que el pene de Harry era grueso como el infierno, sino que tenía que ser por lo menos de veinte centímetros.

—Poco a poco, cariño. —Harry siseó cuando Louis tomó otro centímetro. Él podía sentir la cabeza del pene deslizándose por la garganta. Sus labios se estiraron más, pero Louis estaba decidido a tomar todo el duro pene.

—Oh, Dios —dijo Harry cuando sus piernas temblaron más—. Así es, bebé... así es... así es.

Tomando una respiración profunda por la nariz, Louis se empujó hacia adelante, sintiendo la erección de Harry descender hasta el fondo, hasta que los gruesos vellos en la ingle de Harry le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz.

—¡Santa mierda! —Las manos de Harry agarraban a Louis del cabello mientras se hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante. Era una lenta y sensual jodida. El pene del hombre entraba a la garganta de Louis, y luego lo retiraba.

No necesitaba hacer una fuerte succión. El pene de Harry llenaba su boca hasta el punto de que estaba totalmente extendida.

—Oh, cariño —dijo Harry con un siseo—. Dios, esto se siente tan malditamente bien.

Y entonces Harry retrocedió, dejando que Louis chupara la cabeza del pene con alegría. También le daba un momento para recuperar el aliento. Envolvió su mano alrededor de la base, tomando varios centímetros, para que fuera más fácil que su pareja lo tomara de nuevo en su boca.

Iba a tener que trabajar en esto. Esperando que, con el tiempo, Louis fuera capaz de tomar con facilidad —todos los veinte centímetros— el duro como el acero eje de en su garganta.

Harry pasó los dedos bajo la barbilla de Louis. Y Louis vio que los ojos de color gris azulado de Harry lo observaban de cerca, llenos de amor y deseo. No había manera de que pudiera confundir esa mirada con nada más.

Harry lo amaba.

Su pareja se apartó. El pene que había estado chupando salió de su boca. Louis levantó una ceja, preguntando sin palabras lo que Harry estaba haciendo.

—Dios, mírate —Harry dijo mientras se inclinaba y capturaba los labios de Louis—. Te ves muy bien cuando me has estado chupando.

El hombre sabía cómo hablar travieso.

Louis amaba eso.

—Eso fue bueno, muy bueno, bebé. Pero yo quiero algo de este culo. —Harry tomó una nalga en cada mano, dando a la carne un ligero apretón. Las sensuales y sucias palabras hicieron que el agujero de Louis pulsara de necesidad.

—Entonces, jódeme —dijo, sintiendo su cara calentarse por lo que acaba de decir. Podía sentir el pecho de Harry retumbar cuando el hombre se carcajeó en el cuello de Louis.

—Estás aprendiendo.

—¿A qué, hablar sucio? —Louis preguntó inocentemente.

—Mi dulce pareja. Tú eras virgen cuando te tomé. No espero que sepas...

Louis agarró los hombros de Harry, tocando con su nariz la de su pareja. —Quiero que empujes tu grueso pene dentro de mi culo y me jodas hasta que esté aullándole a la luna.

Harry tragó. —Bien.

Louis se habría reído, pero estaba demasiado caliente para hacer nada más que correr hasta su habitación, tomar el lubricante, y luego regresar rápidamente abajo. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su pareja tendido en el sofá, el pene en la mano, dándole a su gran erección movimientos lentos.

El hombre no dijo una palabra. Sólo movió un dedo y Louis estuvo a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies para llegar con Harry. Su pareja tomó el lubricante de la mano de Louis y luego palmeó su muslo. —Ven y siéntate en mí.

Louis se montó a horcajadas sobre los muslos del hombre. Harry lo jaló hacia adelante hasta que estuvieron pecho contra pecho.

Y entonces sintió los dedos del Harry jugar en su palpitante agujero.

—No puedo esperar para sentir mi pene aquí. —En la última palabra, Harry empujó dos dedos en el culo de Louis. Se movió, su propio pene frotándose contra el abdomen de Harry mientras agarraba los hombros de su pareja con más fuerza.

Louis gimió cuando los dedos largos y gruesos que parecían llenarlo tan perfectamente rozaron su próstata con cada movimiento de las manos de Harry. Louis jadeó cuando sintió los dedos de Harry entrar más profundamente y luego salir. Él empujaba su culo hacia los dedos y sentía que sus bolas se apretaban más.

—No, cariño —Harry dijo mientras besaba la barbilla de Louis—. No te vas a correr de esta manera.

—¿P... por qué? —Louis preguntó con desesperación. Había estado tan malditamente cerca. Su culo trataba de perseguir los dedos de su pareja cuando Harry los sacó.

—Porque te vas a correr cuando te esté jodiendo. —Harry alineó su pene, la roma cabeza tocó el agujero de Louis—. Ahora, baja lentamente tu culo en mi pene, bebé.

Louis apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Harry con un suspiro de placer cuando sentía el pene de su pareja entrar más allá de los apretados músculos, llenándolo completamente.

—Tan bueno, bebé... tan bueno. —Harry deslizó sus manos por los costados de Louis y luego agarró su carne—. Ahora, móntame, cariño.

Esta parecía ser la posición preferida de Harry. Louis se encontraba más arriba de su pareja de lo que estaba debajo de él. Pero le gustaba. Él era capaz de besar al hombre con facilidad cuando Harry estaba tan cerca.

Y eso es exactamente lo que hizo. Sus lenguas se batían en un duelo mientras Harry empujaba su pene profundamente en el cuerpo de Louis. Pero después de cinco minutos, Harry lo liberó. —Colócate sobre tus manos y rodillas.

Louis rápidamente se dio la vuelta y presentó su culo. Harry no perdió el tiempo. Su pene fue impulsado profundamente en Louis. Podía sentir las bolas de Harry golpearlo cuando el hombre entraba. Empezó a rogarle a Harry que lo jodiera más duro. Aún era retenido por el duro cuerpo de su pareja, sus caderas bajaban, necesitaba correrse. Cada empujón golpeaba su glándula y Louis gemía, mientras se movían juntos.

Harry estaba moviéndose poderosamente detrás de Louis, haciéndole saber que estaba siendo jodido por nada más que músculo crudo. Harry agarró las caderas de Louis entrando y saliendo para encontrarse con el empujón de Louis.

—Te sientes tan bien —Harry susurró mientras su mano se fue al hinchado pene de Louis y lo acarició al ritmo de su jodida. Louis sintió que su corazón se aceleraba aún más cuando Harry besó un camino a través de su hombro—. Córrete para mí, cariño.

Louis no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecer la orden de Harry. Louis gritó, su cuerpo se tensó, desesperado por la liberación. Los ojos de Louis giraron hacia su cabeza, y gritó el nombre de Harry mientras se corría duro.

Harry sostuvo a Louis, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Louis, y luego empujándose fuerte hasta que estuvo rugiendo su liberación.

Joder, Louis estaba agotado.

Harry cayó hacia atrás, riéndose mientras tomaba a Louis con él. —Ahora voy a mostrarte un buen momento.

¿Esto no era un buen momento? Louis no estaba seguro de poder manejar más de un buen momento. Simplemente podría matarlo.

—Ve a ducharte y regresa aquí en diez minutos.

Con un gemido de protesta, Louis se apartó e hizo lo que le pidió su pareja. ¿Cómo infiernos esperaba Harry que funcionase después de ser jodido de esa manera? Pero lo hizo, y estuvo de regreso en la planta baja en diez minutos. Harry ya estaba en la puerta.

El cabello del hombre estaba húmedo, así que Louis sabía que su pareja se había duchado en la habitación de invitados. «Qué lástima». Podría haber tenido mucha diversión con Harry y el jabón.

—Tu joven culo me va a matar —Harry bromeó cuando vio a Louis mirando su ingle—. Ve a la camioneta.

No estaba seguro de a dónde irían. Harry no le había dicho. Así que cuando se detuvieron en el Centro de recreación, Louis estaba más confundido.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Ya verás —Harry dijo mientras se apeaba del vehículo. Louis abrió la puerta, vacilante, pero luego siguió a su pareja. Harry no fue adentro del Centro.

No, caminó a la parte trasera. Eran casi las diez de la noche. Louis no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea.

Al doblar la esquina, vio a Harry de pie en el patio de recreo. —¿Qué sucede?

Harry dio unas palmaditas en el columpio. —Vamos, toma asiento.

Louis se encogió de hombros. No estaba seguro de lo que su pareja estaba haciendo, pero se sentó en el columpio a ver lo que estaba pasando.

Rápidamente se agarró de las cadenas cuando Harry jaló la parte de atrás para darle vuela.

Louis voló alto, y volvió a bajar. —¿Esta es tu idea de un buen momento?

Harry estaba sonriendo ampliamente. —Sí.

Louis estaba empezando a descubrir que Harry sólo era un niño grande. Al hombre le gusta hacer las cosas más extrañas. Louis no había estado en un parque infantil desde los doce años. Pero dejó la aprehensión fuera y se perdió en el momento mientras Harry seguía empujándolo.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo acerca de algo.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Louis cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación del aire corriendo junto a él. —Bien.

Harry no hablaba, Louis abrió los ojos, su pareja estaba sentado en el columpio de al lado. Parecía extraño sentado ahí. Harry no era un hombre pequeño. El asiento del columpio parecía que se encajaba en los muslos de Harry.

Pero fue la expresión de Harry lo que tenía a Louis cerca de detener el movimiento del columpio.

Frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello, Harry comenzó. —Yo tenía un amigo en universidad. Su nombre era Jason. Estábamos bien y todo. Él estaba saliendo con este chico desde hacía un tiempo. Empecé a notar moretones en él, pero Jason nunca me decía de dónde venían.

Louis estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo. Él estaba teniendo el mejor día de su vida. No quería que se arruinara al hablar de este chico Jason, o Fred.

—No hice caso de las señales y estúpidamente Jason no me dijo nada más del asunto. Una noche, mientras estaba estudiando, recibí una llamada del decano. Los policías habían encontrado a Jason muerto. Su novio era el sospechoso, y con razón. Él había estado abusando de Jason. —Harry pasó la mano por su rostro—. Me golpeé por no exigirle a Jason que me dijera lo que sucedía. Una pequeña parte de mí aún se siente con culpa.

—Lo siento —dijo Louis. No estaba seguro de si se estaba disculpando por la pérdida de Harry, o porque no le había dicho a su pareja lo que estaba pasando con su tío Fred. Se sentó ahí deseando que Harry cambiara de tema. Louis no quería volver a pensar en su tío de nuevo. Nunca.

—Te dije esto porque creo que ambos podríamos beneficiarnos de tener a alguien con quien hablar —dijo Harry.

Louis frunció el ceño. —¿Como un consejero?

Harry asintió. —Sí.

—Pero ¿por qué tú necesitas hablar con uno? —Louis no estaba seguro de a dónde Harry iba con esto. ¿Por qué necesitaba su pareja ver a un profesional? Louis no quería ver uno. No quería hablar sobre sus asuntos. Él sólo quería que se fueran.

—Porque tengo que aprender que no fue mi culpa que resultaras herido, Louis. También tengo que aprender cómo tratarte cuando empiezas a llorar en tus sueños.

Louis estaba mortificado. No tenía idea de que llorara en sueños. Dejó el columpio y corrió a través del parque, tratando de escapar de su humillación.

—¡Louis! —Harry gritó. Louis lo ignoró mientras cambiaba y corría lo más rápido que podía. ¿Por qué infiernos Harry iba a pensar que era su culpa? Louis no entendía eso. Él no hizo nada para eso.

Estaba desconcertado de que Harry lo amara tanto. Estaba herido porque no era suficientemente bueno para que su tío lo amara. Louis seguía esperando que cayera el otro zapato, destruyendo lo que había tenido con su pareja.

—Maldición, Louis, ¡detente!

Louis desaceleró y luego se dejó caer sobre el cemento. Sólo quería que los recuerdos se fueran. Ya era bastante malo que Fred lo hubiera golpeado una y otra vez, pero dejar que un consejero conociera los detalles era un poco más de lo que Louis podía manejar en este momento. Odiaba llorar dormido y odiaba que Harry supiera que lloraba.

Harry se acercó a su lado y agarró a Louis del suelo, lo levantó con sus fuertes brazos. —No puedes seguir corriendo, bebé. Hay que afrontar lo que te sucedió.

Louis se movió directo a los brazos de Harry y se envolvió alrededor de su pareja. Él nunca, nunca quería perder a Harry. —Iré. Lo prometo.

Harry tenía razón. Louis no podía seguir huyendo.

Su pareja lo llevó a la camioneta y acomodó a Louis en el asiento del pasajero. Cerró la puerta y se inclinó, acunando la cara de Louis. —Voy a estar allí contigo. No estás solo, cariño. Nunca estarás solo de nuevo.

Louis asintió, limpiándose los ojos. Vio el anillo en el dedo y Louis vio cómo era llevado a casa. Harry era suyo. Su pareja lo amaba. Si el hombre estaba dispuesto a recibir ayuda, también lo haría Louis.


	22. Capítulo 9

—El Pit —dijo Harry cuando contestó el teléfono en el trabajo.

—Sólo quería avisarte que nos encargamos de Fred. Le acompañaron afuera del pueblo.

—Gracias, Maverick. Te debo una. —Harry se sentía aliviado como el infierno. Sabía que Fred no estaba, pero al escucharlo de Maverick era mejor.

—Consíguele a Louis la ayuda que necesita e incluso nosotros podemos hablarle.

—Ya hablé con él. Va a ver a Taylor después del trabajo.

—Taylor es un buen hombre. Él ayudará a Louis a atravesar esto. —Maverick colgó. Si había una cosa que Price podía decir de Maverick, era que despreciaba el abuso. Al igual que Harry.

Él sostenía el teléfono y se apoyó contra la pared, gracias a su buena estrella Fred no había matado a Louis.

—¿Estás bien, jefe? —Parker preguntó desde atrás de la caja registradora—. Sé que no nos conocemos bien, pero, ya sabes, si hay algo que necesites, es tuyo.

Harry sabía que había una razón por la que seguía teniendo a Parker alrededor. Cierto como el infierno que no era por sus habilidades para el trabajo. Era un buen chico. A pesar de que tenía que perseguir al chico la mitad del tiempo para que estuviera en la caja que era donde debería de estar, Parker era muy bueno con los clientes. Se dio cuenta que la gente regresaba, con una sonrisa amable y hablaban con Parker como si fuera de la familia. El chico tenía el don de la palabra. —Gracias, pero estoy bien.

Aún tenía que encontrar a alguna persona que se encargara de sus libros. Aliviaría a Harry sobre eso. Por más que tratara de mantener las cosas equilibradas, se acumulaban. Aún necesitaba ordenar el inventario, no estaba seguro de lo que ya tenía.

Tener un negocio, requería mucho tiempo.

—Oh, hay una entrega para el almuerzo —dijo Parker—. Sé que no hacemos entregas, pero esta es para el cuerpo de bomberos local. No creí que te molestara.

—No, sólo tenla lista, y yo lo llevaré. —Quizás tenía que empezar a hacer entregas. Más y más personas estaban llamando y pidiendo. Eso significaba contratar a un chofer para las entregas. Eso mejoraría el negocio, Harry tenía que pensar más sobre eso. Sin embargo, iba a hacer que funcionara. Era su sueño e iba a asegurarse de que fuera exitoso.

Una vez que Parker tuvo las órdenes juntas y la nota lista, Harry salió a la calle. Se dirigió a la puerta del conductor y maldijo. Ahora no era un buen momento para tener una ponchadura. Iba a tener que cambiar el maldito neumático, pero no tenía tiempo ahora.

Harry tomó prestado las llaves de Parker y utilizó el pequeño carro del chico para hacer la entrega. Harry sentía como si estuviera conduciendo en una lata de atún. Sólo esperaba como el infierno poder salir del carro. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo había entrado.

Afortunadamente, se las arregló para salir del carro cuando llegó a la estación.

Entró en la estación de bomberos, mirando a su alrededor. Nunca había estado aquí antes. La zona de recepción tenía una alfombra gris con azul y sillas de color rojo a un lado. Había algunas plantas decorando el lugar y un cuadro en la pared. Era agradable y limpio.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —un hombre le preguntó desde el mostrador frente a la puerta.

—Tengo una entrega del Pit. —Harry dejó la bolsa sobre el mostrador.

—Déjame ir por el dinero. Ahora vuelvo. —Observó al hombre salir y Harry se quedó allí, mirando alrededor. No se veía como había imaginado que se vería una estación de bomberos. No esperaba una recepción tan bonita y brillante.

Ni siquiera esperaba una recepción. Le gustó.

—Aquí tienes —el hombre dijo cuando regresó.

—Harry Mosley —dijo Harry extendiendo la mano. Si iba a vivir en la Villa Brac tenía que conocer a los residentes—. Propietario del Pit.

El hombre le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. —Jefe de bomberos Bear Callahan. —El chico le dio la mano a Harry—. Solo Bear.

—¿Tu nombre es realmente Oso? —preguntó Harry.

El hombre se carcajeó. —¿Tu nombre es realmente Sacerdote?

Harry le dio la razón al hombre. —Me tienes ahí.

Bear pagó la comida y se despidió de Harry mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal. Se sentía bien. Muy bien.

Había conocido al jefe de la estación de bomberos. Conocer a los residentes del pueblo le hacía sentir como si perteneciera aquí. En la ciudad, Harry había sido sólo otro rostro entre muchos.

Aquí, en este pequeño pueblo, se sentía como si fuera parte de la comunidad. A él le gustaba eso. Harry miró el carro de Parker y gimió. No deseaba volver a entrar en esa lata de a atún. Por eso era propietario de una camioneta.

Una vez que estuvo de regreso en el trabajo, Harry se dispuso a cambiar el neumático. Iba a llevar el neumático reventado al taller de Mark y averiguar qué sucedió. Podría haber sido un clavo o algo así, pero se había asegurado de comprar neumáticos de alta calidad. Le habían garantizado que los clavos no podían penetrar las paredes. Si tenía uno, Harry iba a hablar con el hombre que se los vendió.

—Oye, Louis llamó —dijo Leigh cuando Harry entró para lavarse las manos—. Dijo que tiene que trabajar tarde y quería saber si querías ir con él cuando llegaras.

—¿Pueden encargarse del fuerte? —Había alguien que vendría por lo del trabajo de la contabilidad, pero su pareja era lo primero. También odiaba dejar a estos dos solos.

—Lo mantendremos —dijo Leigh.

Harry giró los ojos hacia el cielo mientras salía. En lugar de tomar su camioneta, caminó. El sol caliente de la tarde se sentía bien en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia la florería. Como de costumbre —y por costumbre— Harry escaneaba las calles.

No vio a nadie que pareciera sospechoso, por lo que entró en la florería. Su corazón se aligeró más cuando vio a Louis de pie detrás el mostrador, hablando con un cliente. También se sentía orgulloso como el infierno cuando vio el anillo de boda de Louis. Esa pequeña franja de oro blanco les decía a todos que Louis estaba fuera de los límites.

Eso podría ser un poco posesivo, pero Harry amaba que Louis le perteneciera. Recorrió la tienda y esperó a que Louis terminara con su cliente antes de acercarse al mostrador.

—Pudiste haberte acercado —dijo Louis mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Harry a los ojos—. No oculto el hecho de que soy gay.

—No es eso —dijo Harry dándole a su pareja un beso—. Estabas ocupado con un cliente. No interfiero. Esa persona merece tu atención. Sólo soy un chico en busca de obtener un beso del hombre que ama.

Louis besó a Harry de nuevo. —Uno de estos días voy a despertar y darme cuenta de que era sólo un sueño.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, sin saber cómo responder a eso. —¿Por qué tienes que trabajar horas extras?

Louis dejó inmediatamente el papeleo que estaba frente a él y luego le sonrió a Harry. —Hay una orden para una gran boda que tengo que tener lista. Incluso con la ayuda de Blair, va a tomar un montón de mi tiempo.

Harry tenía la sensación de que Louis estaba tratando de evitar ir a ver a Taylor. Esto no iba a suceder. Harry sabía que su pareja necesitaba asesoramiento. El hombre seguía llorando en sus sueños, y él había comenzado también a estremecerse. Iba a tener que hablar con Taylor para ver cómo podía llevar a Louis sin tener que forzar al hombre.

—Comprensible. —Realmente no, pero ¿qué podía Harry hacer? Louis ya había sido suficientemente intimidado, y Harry no era el tipo de hombre que forzara a alguna persona a que hiciera algo que no quería hacer. Pero no dejaría que su pareja se saliera de esto tan fácilmente—. ¿A qué hora crees que terminarás esta noche?

Louis pasó la mano por su camisa y Harry podía verlo temblar. «Maldición». No quería volver a ver a su pareja sintiendo miedo nunca en su vida. Harry jaló al hombre a sus brazos, haciendo lo único que pudo pensar. Quería que Louis se sintiera seguro. —Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

Podía oír el tembloroso suspiro que su pareja soltó mientras asentía. —Lo sé.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué más podía hacer. —¿Qué tal si vengo una vez que termine y veo si puedo ayudarte?

—No estoy seguro de cómo podrías, pero está bien.

Tres horas más tarde, Harry estaba de regreso. Entró en la tienda y se quedó boquiabierto. Nunca había visto tanto lila y crema antes. El lugar parecía que había explotado con los malditos colores. Allí también había falsos collares de perlas por todas partes. Se sintió un poco abrumado. ¿Qué sabía sobre las flores?

«Absolutamente nada». Olían bien y eran lindas. Eso era todo lo que sabía. Dio un paso más allá de las flores y las cintas, preguntándose qué infiernos esperaba Louis de él.

—Aquí estas —dijo Louis mirando a Harry aliviado de que por fin hubiera llegado—. ¿Puedes darme el collar de perlas detrás de ti?

Harry se dio la vuelta, sin ver el collar al que Louis se refería. Había muchos de ellos en el mostrador. ¿Por qué no podía su pareja usar uno de esos?

Quizás debería de haberse quedado en el trabajo. Este material era confuso.

(...)

Louis vio que su pareja se veía confundido, por lo que le dio al hombre un descanso y en su lugar le hizo llevar las cajas atrás. Él realmente no tenía que terminar esto, pero Louis estaba muerto de miedo de ir a hablar con Taylor.

Cuanto más se acercaba el momento de hablar con el consejero, más nervioso estaba. Incluso anoche tuvo una pesadilla en la que Fred estaba de pie en la habitación con ellos mientras Louis hablaba sobre todos los pequeños secretos de su tío.

Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Louis no podía volver a revivir el horror que había vivido. Una vez fue suficiente. ¿Qué bien podría salir de eso?

—Todas las cajas están dobladas y tiradas —dijo Harry mientras caminaba de regreso a la tienda. Louis miró a su pareja. Él realmente no quería decepcionar al chico. No lo quería. Pero derramar sus entrañas no era algo que Louis pudiera hacer.

Y no sabía cómo decirle eso a Harry.

Louis levantó la mirada cuando alguien entró en la tienda. Estaba aliviado por la distracción. Eso evitaría que Harry le preguntara sobre ir con Taylor... por un momento. —Disculpa el desorden —Louis gritó—. Tómate tu tiempo y echa un vistazo.

—En realidad estoy aquí para verte —dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía al mostrador, sacando la mano—. Soy Taylor Tate.

—Necesitamos café —Blair dijo mientras agarraba el brazo de Harry y lo jalaba hacia la puerta—. Montones y montones de café.

Louis vio a ambos abandonar el barco. Él iba a estrangularlos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Taylor preguntó, señalando con la cabeza el lío en el mostrador.

—No —dijo Louis un poco cortante. Él no estaba tratando de ser un imbécil, pero estaba enojado de que Taylor hubiera aparecido.

—No va a desaparecer, Louis. Puedes enterrarlo tan profundamente como quieras, pero el dolor de lo sucedido seguirá resurgiendo.

Louis no estaba mirando a Taylor, pero oyó al tipo. Joder, si Taylor no estaba diciendo la verdad. Louis hacía todo lo posible por enterrar lo que le había pasado, pero seguía resurgiendo en sus sueños. No había conseguido una buena noche de sueño desde hace mucho tiempo. Estaba cansado de estar cansado. Louis estaba cansado de todo esto. Él sólo quería olvidar.

—Tu tutor te lastimó, Louis. Tu familia. Tu tío. Tienes que enfrentar eso.

Louis salió de detrás del mostrador, apretando los puños a los costados. Podía sentir la ira de lo que Fred le hizo hervir en su interior. Su tío había traicionado su confianza y Louis quería hacerle daño a alguien. —No tengo que enfrentar una maldita cosa —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Déjalo en paz.

—Has mantenido el secreto el tiempo suficiente. ¿No te parece que es tiempo de...?

—¡No! —Louis gritó—. No quiero hablar más de eso. No quiero pensar en eso. —Louis maldijo cuando sintió lágrimas en sus ojos—. No quiero recordar, Taylor. Déjalo ir.

—¿Y qué, Louis? —Taylor preguntó con calma, a pesar de que Louis estaba furioso—. No duermes muy bien. Puedo decirlo por los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. Tu pareja está preocupado por ti. No puedes seguir embotellando esto. Tarde o temprano, va a afectar tu relación con Harry.

Louis dio un paso atrás, pensando en su pareja. —No quiero arruinar mi relación. —Harry era lo mejor que le pudo suceder a Louis. El hombre era como su red de seguridad, su fortaleza. Si perdía eso...

Taylor dio un paso más cerca, apoyando los dedos en el hombro de Louis, con un ligero toque. —Entonces deja que te ayude. El mayor error que puedes hacer es ignorar lo que te pasó.

Louis envolvió con sus brazos su cintura, sintiendo como si se estuviera ahogando mientras asentía. No podía perder a Harry y no podía permitirse que lo que le pasó afectara su relación. Levantó lentamente la cabeza para ver la preocupación en los ojos de Taylor. —¿Por dónde empezamos?

(...)

—Deja de estar tan preocupado —dijo Blair mientras se dirigían a la cafetería—. Taylor cuidará muy bien de él.

—No me gusta dejarlo con un extraño —admitió Harry.

Blair hizo un sonido pffst. —Taylor es un medio demonio. Si alguien entra en la florería en busca de problemas, se encontrarán con una sorpresa muy desagradable.

Harry se detuvo y miró boquiabierto a Blair. —¿Él es qué? —Maverick le había dicho acerca de los shifter. El hombre no había dicho nada sobre los demonios. ¿No eran los demonios malos? Se dio media vuelta y regresó a la florería. ¿Cómo Blair pudo dejar a Louis con un demonio?

—Espera. —Blair tomó el brazo de Harry.

—Dejaste a mi pareja con un maldito demonio, Blair. ¿Cómo pudiste? —Su cabeza le daba vueltas ante la idea de que los demonios realmente existen, pero su necesidad de proteger a Louis anulaba su miedo.

—Taylor nunca le haría daño a Louis. Él es un jodido consejero, Harry. ¿Crees que es una treta para atraer a víctimas desprevenidas a su red?

Harry jaló la mano de Blair y corrió hacia la florería. Esa visión no le sirvió de nada.

—Ya basta —dijo Blair al saltar frente a Harry para detenerlo—. Nunca dejaría a Louis en manos de alguien que le hiciera daño.

Harry estaba tentado a sacar a Blair fuera de su camino, pero había conocido a la pareja de esa persona. No sería una cosa sabía de hacer. —Me gustaría que me hubieras dicho que era un demonio antes de que hablara con Louis.

—Está bien —dijo Blair—. Entonces olvida lo que dije.

Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia el hombre. —Demasiado tarde.

—Vamos a tomar un café. Dale a Louis algún tiempo con Taylor y luego vamos a ir a verlos.

Harry no estaba seguro de poder sentarse durante media hora, mientras que su pareja hablaba con un demonio. ¿A qué clase de pueblo se mudó? Él había llegado a un acuerdo con que su pareja fuera un shifter lobo. ¿Y ahora esto? —¿Qué más necesito saber?

—Nada —dijo Blair rápidamente mientras empujaba a Harry para que empezara a moverse—. No hay nada que necesites saber en este instante.

Harry no estaba seguro si quería que Blair le dijera o dejar las cosas en paz. Decidió que averiguar que los demonios existían era más que suficiente por una noche. Entrando con Blair a la cafetería, decidió comprarle algo de beber a su pareja. Él no estaba seguro de lo que a Louis le gustaba.

Decidió llevarle a su pareja un té caliente. Eso debería ayudarle después de una sesión con el consejero. Harry también estaba preocupado de que su pareja quedara exhausto al recordar el pasado. Sabía que iba a ser doloroso como el infierno.

—Está bien —dijo Blair, una vez más, mientras se acercaba al mostrador—. Pasé por algo similar. Confía en mí, un consejero ayuda.

Harry se quedó mirando a Blair con una luz completamente nueva. ¿El hombre había sido abusado? Pensaría que Kota mataría a cualquiera que incluso pensara en hacerle daño a la persona.

—¿Puedo ayudarles?

Blair se rio. —Hey, Johnny. Él es Harry. —Blair hizo un gesto con la mano en su dirección—. Es dueño del Pit.

Harry vio al escuálido hombre. Había conocido a Johnny antes. Esta no era la primera vez que Harry venía a la cafetería. —Nos hemos visto.

—¿Quieres lo de costumbre, Harry? —Johnny preguntó, dejándole a Harry el café con leche antes de que le contestara el chico. Bueno, si no quería lo de costumbre, de todos modos lo estaba recibiendo. El tipo era un poco peculiar, pero a Harry le agradaba.

Una vez que Johnny le dio su café, Harry le pidió el té de Louis. Tenía la sensación de que esta iba a ser una noche larga.

—¿Eres Harry Mosley?

Harry se giró y vio a un hombre de cabello rubio de pie cerca de él. Estaba parpadeando rápidamente, como si tuviera algo en sus ojos. —¿Quién quiere saber?

—Soy el hombre que se supone con el que te reunirías acerca del trabajo de contabilidad. —Extendió la mano—. Spencer Dillinger.

Harry estrechó la mano del hombre. —¿Nero te envió?

Spencer negó con la cabeza. —Fue Maverick quien me envió. Dijo que necesitabas a alguien para desenterrar tu oficina.

El Alpha seguía sorprendiendo a Harry. El hombre tenía una apariencia tan letal, tenía un aire que hacía que cualquier persona cuerda lo pensara dos veces. Pero también era alguien que siempre cumplía su palabra, incluso cuando Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo Maverick siquiera sabía que necesitaba un contador.

—Tú... uh...

—Es un shifter —dijo Blair en un tono bajo y luego miró a Spencer—. ¿De qué tipo?

«¿De qué tipo? Jesús». Primero Harry descubrió que los lobos shifter existían, y entonces los demonios. Ahora él estaba descubriendo que había diferentes razas de shifter. Realmente no quería saber nada más.

—Impala —dijo Spencer con orgullo.

Harry contuvo la risa antes de que se escapara de sus labios. ¿Un impala? ¿En serio? ¿Un impala no era uno de esos pequeños lindos ciervos con los cuernos trenzados? Cuando Harry miró a Spencer, tuvo que admitir que encajaba con el chico. Era bajito, delgado y vestido impresionantemente. No estaba seguro de que lo último tenía que algo que ver con que fuera un impala, pero al hombre le gustaba su ropa de diseñador.

No es que Harry supiera cómo se veía la ropa de diseñador, pero sabía cuando algo era caro cuando lo veía.

—Ríete y me aseguraré de que tus libros estén tan jodidos que nunca puedas ponerle orden —dijo Spencer con un puchero—. Puedo ser pequeño pero no soy alguien con quien meterse.

Harry levantó las manos, tuvo éxito en contener la sonrisa. —No voy a molestarte. Confía en mí, te necesito en mi oficina más que... no importa. —Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo terminar la frase sin sonar morboso o un imbécil—. ¿Puedes empezar mañana?

—Llegaré muy temprano. —Spencer se abrió paso entre ellos y ordenó su bebida.

Harry tenía la sensación de que el hecho de que Spencer fuera pequeño, no quería decir que no fuera peligroso. Iba a tener que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada o el hombre lo enterraría aún más profundo en papeles de lo que ya estaba.

No era un pensamiento agradable. Así que tomó sus bebidas y se acercó al sofá rojo en una esquina y se sentó, preguntándose cuánto tiempo necesitaba darle a Louis y Taylor.


	23. Capítulo 10

—Hey, cariño —Harry dijo mientras entraba en la tienda, entregándole a Louis una taza de té caliente. Era justo lo que necesitaba—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Louis se sentía un poco débil después de su conversación con Taylor. Había cosas de las que había hablado que hizo que Louis sintiera que iba a vomitar. Pero había atravesado su primera sesión.

Era un comienzo.

Le había prometido a Taylor que no iba a tratar de esquivarlo por más tiempo. Sabía que necesitaba esto.

Louis tomó un sorbo de té, dándole a Harry un gesto con la cabeza, sintiendo sus manos temblorosas. —Mejor.

—Voy a ir a la tienda de motocicletas —dijo Taylor—. Tengo que ver a mi pareja. ¿Nos vemos el viernes?

Louis le dio a Taylor una sonrisa. —Estaré allí. —Y esta vez quería decir eso. Era doloroso revivir lo que había pasado, pero Louis estaba determinado en sanar y asegurarse de que su relación con su pareja no sufriera. Frunció el ceño y miró a Harry.

—¿Dónde está Blair?

—Su pareja lo recogió en la cafetería. Estamos sólo tú y yo.

Eso sonaba perfecto para Louis. —Y... ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer, ya que estamos sólo tú y yo?

—Estaba pensando que podríamos tener otra noche salvaje y aventurera.

—¿Más aventurera que los columpios? No sé si puedo manejarlo. Eres demasiado salvaje para mí —Louis bromeó mientras se preguntaba qué estaba planeando hacer su pareja. El tipo era refrescante de una manera que Louis nunca había esperado. Le gustaban las pequeñas cosas de la vida, y Louis amaba a su pareja por eso.

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho y le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia a Louis. —Estaba pensando en dar el máximo en esta ocasión.

—¿Qué, un jungle gym1?

—Creído —dijo Harry—. Cierra para que podamos salir de aquí. Estaba pensando en llevarte a los bosques y verte correr en tu forma de lobo.

«Malditamente caliente». Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Louis tuvo la oportunidad de correr libremente. Tomó las llaves del mostrador y siguió a su pareja a la puerta. Se quedó helado cuando Fred entró en la tienda y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Esto, simplemente, no podía estar sucediendo. Maverick lo había prohibido.

¿Cómo infiernos había hecho para entrar de nuevo en el pueblo sin que nadie lo viera? Louis quería gritarle a su tío que se fuera al infierno. Ya se sentía débil y expuesto por su sesión con Taylor. El ver a su pesadilla tenía su corazón acelerado y todo su cuerpo sudando.

1Jungle Gym, juegos infantiles para que los niños trepen, hay de muchas formas y materiales, se deja el nombre original porque en cada región tiene nombre diferente.

—¿Crees que me iría tan fácilmente? —Fred preguntó mientras giraba hacia ellos—. ¿Creías que iba a dejarte con él? —Fred señaló con la mano a Harry—. ¿Eh?

Harry empujó a Louis detrás de él. Louis trató de mover a su pareja, pero Harry no se movió. —Tienes que irte, Fred.

—¿O qué? —Fred preguntó desafiante—. Eres un humano. ¿Qué podrías hacerme?

Louis no quería averiguarlo. Agarró el brazo de Harry, tratando de jalar a su pareja. Podrían escapar por la parte posterior. —Harry, por favor —rogó Louis mientras lo jalaba con fuerza.

—Vas a decirle al Alpha que estabas mintiendo —Fred le dijo a Louis—. Vas a decirle que fue Harry quien te lastimó o te juro por Dios que voy a matarte.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Por qué abusas de tu propio sobrino?

Los ojos de Fred lentamente parpadearon hacía Harry, con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro. —Es débil. Se merecía todo lo que le di. Los débiles deberían de ser asesinados. Somos una raza fuerte y orgullosa. Louis fue un error en nuestro ADN.

Un sollozo escapó de la garganta de Louis. Se cubrió la boca, haciendo todo lo que podía para no llorar. Él no iba a darle a Fred eso. Pero lo que su tío estaba diciendo le dolió profundamente.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Harry—. Débil es quien lastima a los más pequeños. Un hombre fuerte protege a las personas que necesitan protección.

—Mi corazón está sangrando —dijo Fred dramáticamente antes de cambiar su tono a letal—. Y también el tuyo.

Louis vio con horror cómo Fred cambió a su enorme lobo. Su tío rodeó a Harry y Louis, un gruñido retumbando en su pecho. Esto no podía estar pasando. Louis no iba a dejar que Fred lastimara a Harry.

Fred chasqueó las mandíbulas, mostrando los dientes a Harry. «¡No!» Louis no iba a dejar que Fred lastimara a su pareja. Louis dejó que su lobo saliera, su cuerpo inmediatamente cambió. No era tan grande como Fred, pero estaba cansado de su tío. Que lo lastimara a él era una cosa. Pero no había manera en el infierno que dejara que Fred lastimara a Harry.

Louis trató de empujar a Harry y pasarlo, pero su pareja movió su cuerpo hacia adelante, agarrando a Fred del cuello y lo levantó del suelo. Lanzó al lobo a través de la tienda, Fred chocó contra la pared y contra el suelo.

Louis parpadeó con incredulidad.

Fred se levantó y fue tras Harry de nuevo. Su compañero tomó un gran florero del piso y lo lanzó... duro. Se estrelló contra la cabeza de Fred, golpeando a su tío y empujando a su tío por lo menos a tres metros.

Louis parpadeó con incredulidad de nuevo.

Fred aulló y Louis sabía que el hombre estaba más enojado. Él conocía ese sonido. Había sentido la mano con rabia de Fred cuando había conseguido enfurecerlo antes. Pero Harry no retrocedió. Cuando Fred saltó en el aire, Harry saltó a un lado. Fred salió volando por el aire y aterrizó contra de uno de los estantes, golpeando el mostrador al suelo.

—Renuncia a esto —Harry le gritó a Fred—. Me importa una mierda si soy humano. Vas a acabar con tu puto culo en el suelo.

Louis cambió de nuevo a su forma humana, sorprendido con su pareja. Fred y Harry empezaron a pelear. Louis corrió alrededor de ellos y rápidamente agarró el teléfono, llamó a Maverick y le dijo que Fred estaba en la tienda y luchaba con Harry. —Apresúrate.

Arrojó el auricular y agarró un pequeño jarrón del mostrador. Cuando Fred se dio la vuelta para ir tras Harry de nuevo, Louis estrelló el florero en su cabeza. Su tío se dio la vuelta, chasqueando los dientes hacía Louis.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Louis empujó las piernas hacia atrás y luego las estrelló contra la cara de Fred. Su tío se vio aturdido por un momento antes de ir tras Louis.

Louis no huyó. Estaba enfermo de correr. Su tío podía atacarlo, pero Louis ya no sería un cobarde.

—No, no lo harás. —Harry tomó a Fred por el cuello, jalándolo hacia atrás y lanzando a Fred por la ventana principal.

Se rompió.

Louis corrió tras su tío, dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte con el fin de proteger a su pareja cuando vio camionetas llegar a la florería. Hombres muy grandes se bajaron y levantaron a Fred del suelo. El sonido de una motocicleta rugió a través de la noche y luego Maverick se detuvo.

Había un gran lío en la tienda, pero a Louis no le importaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a su pareja. —Lo golpeaste.

Harry limpió la tierra de su camisa, sacudiéndose un poco. —Te dije que no te preocuparas por mí.

—¡Lo golpeaste! —Louis saltó a los brazos de Harry, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, lo besó una y otra vez—. ¡Realmente le pateaste el culo!

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron. —Me estás viendo como la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Louis estaba un poco confuso. —¿Cómo fue eso?

—Enamorado.

—Mi héroe —dijo Louis con un suspiro. Nunca habría creído que un humano pudiera vencer a Fred, pero su pareja le había demostrado que estaba equivocado. Y Louis no podía estar más feliz.

Harry se rio. —Tú no lo hiciste tan mal, mi pequeño. Tengo la sensación de que si Fred hubiera regresado le hubieras pateado el culo.

Louis amaba lo orgulloso que Harry se oía. Había estado aterrorizado, pero la necesidad de alejar a Fred había diluido el miedo. Harry era suyo y Louis haría lo que fuera para proteger al humano.

Incluso enfrentar su peor miedo. Había sido un momento aterrador cuando Louis rompió el florero en la cabeza de Fred, pero también se había sentido liberador, como si estuviera purgando su propia alma.

Maverick entró en la tienda, viendo el desastre a su alrededor. Sus ojos se levantaron para mirar a Louis, y si Louis no se equivocaba, el Alpha se veía como si lo lamentaba.

«No». No había manera de que Maverick se viera de esa manera.

—Él tenía su advertencia —dijo Maverick, sus fosas nasales se movían con ira—. Esta vez será castigado... no te molestará de nuevo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Harry preguntó mientras apretaba sus brazos alrededor de Louis.

—Voy a manejar esto a estilo shifter.

Louis tuvo la sensación de que sabía lo que quería decir, y él no iba a cuestionar al Alpha. Maverick tenía razón. Fred había sido advertido. Él debería haberse ido. Ambos estaban allí y vio cómo uno de los grandes hombres empujaba a Fred a la parte trasera de la camioneta y luego se iban.

Blair apareció en la puerta, mirando el desorden a su alrededor. —Bueno, parece que no necesitas ni a mi loco amigo ni a mi hermano para cuidar de las cosas.

—No —dijo Louis mientras le sonreía con orgullo a su pareja—. Mi pareja y yo nos hicimos cargo del problema juntos. —Louis sentía como si él y Harry fueran un equipo. Nunca se había sentido tan bien después de tratar con Fred.

—¿Van a matarlo? —Harry preguntó mientras miraba detrás de Blair a la calle. ¿Quién diría que iba a golpear a Fred justo en frente de la florería?

—Esa sería mi apuesta —Louis respondió mientras miraba los bonitos ojos de color gris azulado de su pareja—. Llévame a casa, mi caballero de brillante armadura.

(...)

Louis jaló las sábanas sobre su cabeza, deslizándose por la forma dormida de su pareja.

—Bueno, hola —dijo al medio-duro pene ubicado entre rizos oscuros—. Imaginaba encontrarte aquí.

Llegando a más, Louis llevó el pene de Harry a su boca y le dio una pequeño lamida. —Mmm —gimió—. Qué gran cosa para despertar. —Se movió un poco más, haciendo todo lo posible para no despertar a Harry. Ahora se colocó entre los musculosos muslos del hombre.

Lamió el pene medio-duro de nuevo, Louis sabía que esta iba a ser su única oportunidad de tener el pene de Harry en su boca sin ahogarse con la carne. Así que lo hizo. Chupó el pene en su boca y todo el camino hasta la parte posterior de la garganta.

Los muslos de Harry se movieron un poco, como si estuviera inquieto, y luego su pareja se quedó quieto. Louis esperó con el pene de su pareja en la boca, con la esperanza de tener un poco más de práctica antes de que se despertara.

Cuándo Harry no se movió de nuevo, Louis lamió la cabeza de pene y luego de nuevo chupó el eje profundo hasta el fondo de su garganta.

El pene de Harry comenzó a crecer... rápidamente. —Realmente espero que no pienses que seguiré dormido con esto.

Louis lo había pensado, al menos parcialmente. «Tanto como para practicar, mientras Harry dormía». El hombre estaba completamente despierto, mirando debajo de las sábanas. Sus ojos azules-grises clavados fijos en Louis. —Continúa y termina lo que empezaste.

Abriéndose más, Louis tomó el pene en su boca. Sólo que esta vez tuvo que luchar. Lo que no esperaba era que Harry lo agarrara y lo girara. Chuparle el pene era mucho más divertido cuando Louis estaba recibiendo también una mamada.

Masajeó el delicado saco mientras movía su lengua por la rendija del pene de Harry y fue recompensado por la tensión del cuerpo de su pareja. Harry gemía alrededor del pene de Louis, las vibraciones hacían que sus bolas hormigueaban.

Louis gimió y se movió alrededor, tratando de chupar el pene de Harry mientras jodía la boca de su pareja. La coordinación no iba tan bien. Él lo estaba intentando. Lo hacía en realidad. Pero lo único que estaba haciendo sobre la erección de su pareja era un lío baboso. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de empujar su pene a la garganta de Harry.

Él no era un multitarea en la cama.

A Louis casi le dio un ataque cuando Harry se apartó. —¿Por qué te vas?

El hombre le regaló una profunda risa mientras jalaba a Louis hacía él y luego bajo su gran cuerpo. —Porque quiero joderte, mi dulce pequeño hombre.

«Oh. Bueno, en ese caso...»

Louis se arrodilló para alcanzar el lubricante. Justo cuando llegó al cajón, Harry comenzó a lamerle el culo. Los ojos de Louis se cruzaron. —Santa mierda.

El profundo estruendo de la risa se hizo sentir en su espalda. El hombre sabía cómo excitar a Louis. Lamió un largo camino alrededor del fruncido agujero de Louis, provocándolo, y Louis fue incapaz de moverse.

Un electrizante estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando Harry empujó un dedo dentro de su culo. Los hombros de Louis bajaron a la cama con una larga letanía de chillidos, quejidos y gemidos que salían de su garganta. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando su pareja lo lamía y estiraba.

Parecía imposible amar a Harry tanto como él lo hacía. Louis lo amaba tanto que podía sentir un dolor en su pecho. Harry era su mundo, su todo, y Louis se sentía seguro en los brazos de su pareja.

Lanzó el lubricante mientras aún tenía una mínima coherencia. Harry estaba haciendo un trabajo muy bueno robándole todo pensamiento.

—¿Estás listo para mí, cariño? —Harry preguntó mientras sus dedos se deslizaban dentro y fuera del culo de Louis, por lo que los malditos dedos de los pies de Louis se curvaron.

—¡Dios, sí! —Si estuviera más listo, se correría por toda la cama.

Harry se arrodilló detrás de Louis y alineó su pene con el culo de Louis. Se estremeció de nuevo, sus dedos se aferraron a la manta mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Se sentía tan bien. Su pareja cubrió la espalda de Louis y luego tomó en su mano los dedos de Louis. —Amo cómo se ven nuestras alianzas de boda juntas.

Mirando hacia abajo, Louis vio lo que Harry quiso decir. La mano de su pareja yacía en la parte superior de la suya, los dedos mucho más grandes del hombre, pero la forma en que los anillos brillaban le recordó el hecho de que Harry era suyo y el hombre no iba a ninguna parte.

—Te amo mucho —dijo Louis con un nudo en la garganta—. Nunca pensé que iba a ser tan feliz.

Harry le dio un suave beso en el hombro a Louis y luego movió sus labios a su oreja. —Yo también, cariño.

Su pareja comenzó a moverse, y Louis sintió como si una tormenta eléctrica recorriera su sangre. Sus colmillos se alargaron mientras se empujaba hacía el pene de su pareja. Parecía que no era capaz de conseguir suficiente de Harry.

—¿Quieres morderme, verdad? —Harry bromeó—. ¿Quieres hundir los colmillos en el hombro?

Louis gimió. —Sí. —Era una necesidad que tenía sus dientes doloridos. Su lobo quería reclamar a Harry, marcar una vez más al hombre como suyo.

Louis giró la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló mientras Harry entraba en su culo.

—Entonces necesito girarte. —Harry se retiró, y Louis estaba malditamente cerca de morder al hombre solo por quitarle su placer. Pero Harry fue rápido. Había girado a Louis y extendido sus caderas, y luego hundió su pene profundamente de nuevo en su culo. —Adelante, muérdeme.

Louis hundió sus colmillos en el hombro de Harry, sintiendo que sus ojos cambiaban a lobo. Harry gritó, sus dedos agarrando las caderas de Louis mientras se empujaba fuerte y su caliente semilla llenaba a Louis cuando se corrió.

Harry tomó el pene de Louis, siseando cuando Louis lo mordió con más fuerza, su lobo advirtiéndole a Harry que no se separara. Pero el hombre no se iba a separar. Acarició el pene de Louis con movimientos rápidos, Harry consiguió que Louis se corriera echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gritando su orgasmo.

—Eso es, cariño. Dime lo bien que te hago sentir.

Louis se estremeció y se retorció en los brazos de su pareja, y Harry se aferró a él, asegurándose de que Louis no se cayera. —Dios, eres hermoso cuando te corres.

—G... gracias —Louis jadeó y luego giró la cabeza hacia la puerta—. Alguien está aquí.

Harry se retiró de Louis y rápidamente tomó sus jeans. Louis hizo lo mismo. Nadie debería estar aquí. Nadie que Louis conociera.

Agarró su camisa y se limpió el semen de su abdomen, y luego le lanzó la camisa a Harry para que se quitara la pegajosa masa de la mano. Louis se asomó por la ventana y vio a Blair salir de la camioneta. Cecil estaba con él.

«¿Qué hacen aquí?»

—Son Blair y Cecil — ijo Louis a Harry antes de abrir la puerta principal.

Blair se acercó al porche, con los ojos recorriendo el desnudo pecho de Louis. —¿Llegamos en un mal momento?

Cecil se rio.

Louis se sonrojó. —¿Qué sucede?

—Nos dirigimos a buscar algunos problemas —dijo Blair en un tono bajo para que Harry no pudiera oírlo—. ¿Vienes?

Louis se giró para ver a su pareja, que los estaba mirando, pero podía ver la ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Louis nunca tuvo a nadie con quien pasar el rato antes. Siempre temía que Fred lo avergonzara.

Girándose, Louis sonrió. —¡Vamos!


End file.
